Mi Trato Perfecto
by Ma Alz
Summary: Katinss y Peeta ya saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro, a las alturas de la relación el trato que los llevo a enamorarse perdidamnete uno del otro ha quedado desechado, pero ¿podran superar sus miedos e inseguridades por separado o tendran que apoyarse mutuamente?,
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Son las 7:00 de la mañana de un lluvioso en pleno marzo, las nubes grises inundan el cielo y una lluvia muy insistente cae sobre Chicago, el día parece ser uno de esos en lo que más quieres es llegar a casa, acurrucarte bajo las cobijas de una mullida cama y ver películas estúpidas lo que resta del día; después tomar una taza de té y dejar que el sueño de venza hasta que te zambulles en un profundo sueño. Bueno, mis días han sido algo parecidos a esto, excepto por lo de dormir mis días han sido grises y apagados desde hace casi 5 días.

Después de salir corriendo de Pent-house de Peeta, me refugie en el apartamento de Gale, me recibió con los brazos abiertos y una cara de preocupación que me hizo lamentar darle un problema a mi amigo.

En este momento Gale conduce y tiene al peor copiloto del mundo; este maravilloso hombre se ha ocupado de mí durante mis ataques de pesadillas nocturnos, me ha rogado de mil maneras que coma aunque sea una banana en el desayuno y ha ordenado a su perro Castelo que se quede pendiente de mí cuando su amo sale y nos deja solos.

Lo cierto es que desde el domingo que no he comido y he descansado muy poco; bueno, si se puede llamar descansar dormir solo dos horas en la noche, entonces sip he descansado muy poco. El culpable de esto es Peeta Mellark, si no me hubiera confesado su amor por mi estaríamos en plenitud ambos y con nuestro tacto intacto. Por su culpa no he dormido bien y mi mente vaga por los recuerdos que forje con él cuando estábamos juntos, he llorado todos los días, de hecho es la manera en la que el cansancio me hace dormir. Cuando me despierto Gale me abraza y me consuela, me pega a su cuerpo y sus manos acarician mi espalda hasta que me tranquilizo; a pesar de que agradezco su gentileza y tolerancia no son los brazos que quiero que me abrasen, ni es el cuerpo que quiero tener junto al mío, ni tampoco son las manos que me tranquilizan con solo tocar una mínima parte de mi ser, del único que quiero recibir este contacto es de cierto rubio con cuerpo musculoso y ojos azules, es a él al que necesito, a él y solo a él.

— Katnip, hoy vamos a comer con Ceaser. — Gale interrumpe mis pensamientos con una invitación. Lo último que quiero es arruinarles el día a Gale y Ceaser.

— No tengo hambre Gale, vayan sin mí.

— De ninguna manera Señorita. No has comido en días. Tengo que obligarte a comer o me lo lamentare toda la vida. Además a Mellark no le gustaría verte así.

— Nuevas noticias Gale, ya no estoy con Peeta.

— Eso ya lo sé. Pero a él no le gustaría verte así. Además su trato incluía que te alimentaras.

— ¡Ya no tengo el maldito trato con Peeta!, en mal momento te confesé lo nuestro.

— Tienes que salir de esto Katnip, no te va a dejar nada bueno.

— Ya lo sé.

— Entonces hoy comes con nosotros y se acabó. Nos reuniremos con Ceaser unos minutos después de mediodía, así que a esa hora vas a estar lista. — Voltea a verme y me dedica una mirada llena de humor. — Es una orden señorita Everdeen.

Resoplo y me hundo en el asiento del copiloto mientras llegamos a Beetee Solutions. Al llegar saludo con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa a todo el que pasa frente a mí. Realmente no puedo simular que estoy rebosando de felicidad mientras me muero por dentro.

— Prepárate para comer Katnip, yo te recojo.

Gale se preocupa por mí, pero no sé cómo agradecerle. El día de hoy está más que guapo, su traje azul marino y camisa blanca sin corbata lo hace ver irresistible, lástima que no estoy enamorada de él ni él de mí.

Para cuando Gale y yo vamos rumbo al restaurante mi ánimo decae, siempre que comemos con Ceaser estoy radiante de alegría, pero incluso él nota algo raro en mí, sobretodo porque cuando se ha quedado a dormir con Gale los interrumpo y Gale acude a mi ayuda.

— Katniss, anímate. — Me sonríe Gale mientras aprieta una rodilla.

— Lo voy a tratar.

— Inténtalo.

Llegamos al restaurante e intento bajar con mis rodillas juntas ya que si no lo hago así mi vestido azul rey en forma tubo se me puede subir hasta no sé dónde.

— Ya era hora, me estaba preocupando.

Un sonriente Ceaser nos recibe con los brazos abiertos, nos espera en una mesa estratégicamente ubicada al lado de una ventana. El restaurante italiano es el favorito de Gale y Ceaser así que no puedo protestar. Ceaser viste un polo rojo con jeans de mezclilla, sus ojos azules contrastan con las letras de su camisa mientras que la piel bronceada contrasta con su blanca sonrisa.

— Gale. — Se acerca a mi amigo y le da dos besos. — Katniss, te ves terrible cariño. — me envuelve en un abrazo. — Tienes que comer. Ya ordene por ti.

— Ceaser, no tengo hambre…

— Ni lo digas pequeña bribona, ahora vas a comer.

— Katniss, — Ahora es Gale el que me regaña. — Prometiste que ibas a animarte. Comer es una forma de hacerlo.

Refunfuño mientras frente a mí ponen un tazón de pasta a la boloñesa. En cuanto lo vea gruño y miro compasivamente a Gale y después a Ceaser, estos me dedican una mirada de advertencia. Tomo el tenedor y enrollo unas cuantas tiras de pasta alrededor.

Probando unos cuantos bocados me doy por satisfecha y retiro de mí el tazón de pasta lleno casi en su totalidad.

— ¡Ah no, señorita¡ termínate ese tazón. — Reclama Gale.

— Ya he comido suficiente. — Pongo mi mejor cara de lastima pero sé que con Gale no va a funcionar.

— Cuatro bocados de pasta y dos mordidas al bolillo no es suficiente. — Sonrió amargamente porque me recuerda a alguien que me vigilaba de cerca.

— En serio Gale, ya es suficiente para mí.

Ceaser se mantiene al margen alternando la mirada entre mi amigo y mi persona.

— Nunca me he metido contigo Katniss— Empieza a hablar Ceaser. — Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que lo olvides. Si no quieres hablar con él y dejarlo todo lo mejor es que lo olvides.

— ¿Y cómo se hace?, todo lo que veo me recuerda a él.

— Puedes empezar distrayendo tu mente.

— Es lo que siempre le digo. — Recompone Gale algo irritado.

— Yo creo que no has insistido suficiente mi Galey. — Levanta las cejas Ceaser desafiando a mi amigo a decir lo contrario. — Katniss, esta noche nos vamos a la Cuba.

— No por favor.

— Claro que iras. — Ceaser anuncia entusiasmado.

— En serio Ceaser, no me apetece salir después del trabajo.

— En serio Katniss, lo necesitas más que nosotros, es una buena forma de olvidar. — Gale toma mi mano y le da un ligero apretón.

Suelto un suspiro de frustración porque cuando estos dos planean algo lo llevan a cabo si o sí.

El resto de la tarde me la pasó mirando al cielo lleno de nubes, es muy raro que llueva en marzo, pero parece ser que la madre naturaleza quiere sentirse igual que yo.

Peeta Mellark es el culpable de todo esto, mi concentración es un asco; su sonrisa me perturba cuando trato de hacer un resumen de avances. Mis dedos enredados en su cabello vienen a mi mente cada vez que miro mis propias manos, Peeta se metió en mi cuerpo y alma para jamás salir de allí.

— Katniss, nos vamos. — Anuncia Gale asomando solo la cabeza por el marco de mi puerta.

— Gale, en serio no me apetece ir. — Quiero salir de esta invitación bien librada una vez más.

La última vez que estuve allí salí del lugar con un hombre rubio de ojos azules dispuesto a todo. Al final de cuentas La Cuba fue el lugar donde todo este absurdo trato empezó.

— No digas estupideces, Ceaser ya consiguió los accesos. Así que levanta el culo de la silla y camina a mi coche.

Me levanto a regañadientes y camino detrás de Gale rumbo al estacionamiento. Al subir al coche sigue lloviendo y me preocupo un poco, no me gusta que llueva, me asustan los relámpagos y truenos. Siento la necesidad de estar con Peeta cuando el clima esta así, en sus brazos me siento protegida.

Gale está entusiasmado esperándome en la sala de estar; yo me arreglo lo mejor que puedo, mis mejillas están un poco huecas y mis ojeras son enormes, tengo que aplicar toneladas de maquillaje para disimularlas. Cuando evaluó mi peinado y maquillaje doy la vuelta para ponerme el vestido, ese vestido azul que Peeta me quito lentamente besando cada tramo de mi piel expuesto, esa noche en la que perdí mi virginidad y mi voluntad.

Me deslizo el vestido por el cuerpo y me queda un poco grande, he bajado de peso y no ayuda mucho, si mi hermana me viera me regañaría.

Salgo del cuarto de invitados y me encuentro a Gale jugando con Castelo. Al verme se pone de pie y me ofrece su brazo.

— Vamos nos esperan.

La Cuba está a reventar de gente, al vernos juntos muchas personas nos saludan y separan piezas de baile para bailar con nosotros, pero Gale al ver mi vulnerabilidad evita alejarse y alejarme, así que las rechaza todas y me persuade de hacer lo mismo, me quiere tener vigilada.

En cuanto escucho la música mi ánimo mejora considerablemente, bailo con Gale sacudiendo el cuerpo, pegando nuestras caderas y moviéndonos por la pista al baile de la música, de vez en cuando volteo a ver a Ceaser y me guiña un ojo o me levanta el pulgar en señal de que fue buena idea venir.

— Estoy sedienta. — Grito contra el oído de Gale.

— Igual yo. Vamos por algo de tomar.

Asiento y nos encaminamos a la barra. Al llegar Gale pide una margarita para mí y un whisky para él. En cuanto me lo entregan me bebo mí bebida de un solo trago.

— ¡Eh, cuidado se te puede subir demasiado rápido. No has comido mucho — Me reprende Gale tiernamente.

— Me dijiste que esta noche era para olvidar. — Vuelvo a gritar.

— Si pero no de esta manera. — Gale me mira algo mortificado. — ¿Te apetece otra?

Asiento y le hace una señal al Barman para traerme otra margarita, en cuanto la pruebo siento que la presencia de tequila es mucho mayor. De igual manera me la bebo en tiempo record y mi cuerpo lo siente de inmediato por que empiezo a ver visiones. No quiero averiguar así que tiro a Gale al centro de la pista para seguir bailando. Este no se detiene y me acompaña al centro de la pista.

Bailamos unas piezas más mientras mi cuerpo está más ligero que antes. Canto y bailo al ritmo de la música, pero pronto mi cuerpo pide liberación.

— Necesito ir al servicio, ¿me acompañas? — Grito a Gale y este sonríe.

— Te acompaño hasta la puerta, porque si entro más de una saldría corriendo.

Rio, rio con todas las ganas mientras tomo a Gale de la mano. En cuento llego a la puerta de servicio mi mirada se va hasta al rincón obscuro donde me asalta el recuerdo de cierto rubio de ojos azules arrastrándome y tomando mi boca con la suya. Suelto un suspiro y entro al servicio.

No puedo recordarlo en todo lo que vea, se supone que esta noche es para olvidar y no hago más que recordarlo. Al salir del servicio Gale me espera y toma mi mano para llevarnos a la pista de baile.

— Tengo sed Gale, vamos a la barra.

— Ya tomaste suficiente Katnip…

— Pero tengo sed.

No trata de detenerme y pide al barman lo mismo que la vez anterior. En cuanto me entregan la bebida me tomo más de la mitad de un solo trago. Dejo mi bebida sobre la barra y mi visión anterior regresa a mis ojos.

— Gale. — Mi amigo me pone atención. — Creo que estoy viendo visiones.

Bebo el resto de mi bebida y empiezo a marearme.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque creo que Peeta Mellark está detrás de ti mirándome furiosamente.

Gale voltea a ver a su espalda y cuando golpease nota la preocupación en su rostro.

— Katnip, creo que no es una visión. Peeta Mellark está aquí mirándote furiosamente.

— Necesito otra margarita.

—Yo creo…

— Necesito otra. — Grito a Gale e indica al barman que me de otra igual.

En cuanto la bebida toca la barra cerca de nosotros, la tomo entre mis manos, y empiezo a temblar porque mi visión que no es visión se acerca a mí a grandes zancadas. Me bebo lo más rápido que puedo la bebida pero cuando llego a la mitad una mano me la quita y coloca el vaso sobre la barra.

— Ya has bebido demasiado. — Su voz transmite furia.

Esta frente a mí, su olor es el mismo, su cara es la misma y desea enredar mis dedos en su cabello como cuando hacíamos el amor. Pero en mi dulce fantasía una parte de mí saca la valiente mujer que lleva escondida desde que conozco a este hombre.

— Eso no lo decides tú.

— Claro que lo decido yo.

— No, no lo haces, soy dueña de mi misma. — Torpemente coloco mi dedo índice sobre lo que creo es su hombro. — Tú no eres mi dueño.

— Katniss, por favor no te hagas esto.

— ¿Hacerme que exactamente?, solo estoy bailando y bebiendo.

Mi visión se vuelve borrosa y volteo a ver a alguien con el que antes rechacé bailar,

— Si me permite señor Mellark, Voy a bailar con un amigo.

Me alejo de Peeta, pero me tambaleo en cuanto empiezo a caminar hasta ¿Mateo?, no tengo idea, pero el hombre me sonríe de oreja a oreja en cuanto me ve acercarme a él. Yo hago lo mismo y voy al encuentro.

— ¡Katniss!

Escucho un grito de mi nombre pero no le doy importancia, mientras camino hacia Mateo o a cualquiera que esté esperándome; mi visión se vuelve borrosa, mis piernas se vuelven pesadas y mis movimientos se hacen más torpes, escucho de nuevo mi nombre y volteo para ver a la persona que me llama, pero cuando volteo lo hago muy rápido porque todo da vueltas y mi caída al suelo es inminente. Segundos después unos fuertes brazos amortiguan mi caída al suelo y mis parpados se cierran, cayendo así en un profundo sueño del que no quisiera despertar.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aqui me tienen continuando con esta historia, me gusto mucho que me apoyaran con su antecesora, tratare de actualizar los mismos dias, (lunes y jueves).

Muchisimas gracias por leer. A los que son nuevos en esta historia les invito a que primero lean "El Trato Perfecto"

Saludos, espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Escucho a la perfección como la lluvia insistente no ha parado, no tengo idea de la hora que es pero sospecho que es tarde. Por más que quiero abrir los ojos no puedo, los parpados me pesan demasiado, estoy acostada en una cama muy cómoda, no estoy sola, el calor corporal de mi acompañante me invita a quedarme el resto del día en la cama; mi mano se posa sobre un pectoral bien definido, seguro desperté anoche con una de mis pesadillas y Gale acudió a mi rescate. Deslizo mi mano hacia abajo del pectoral sintiendo el cosquilleo en mi palma gracias al vello del pecho de Gale, siento a la perfección cada uno de sus abdominales hasta que llego a su camino feliz. Mi cabeza descansa sobre la almohada más cómoda del mundo y…un momento, ¿la almohada más cómoda del mundo?, esa almohada solía ser el pecho de…

Poco a poco abro mis parpados y levanto la cabeza hasta encontrarme con los labios cincelados entreabiertos, las pestañas largas que descansa sobre sus mejillas y el cabello rubio revuelto en el que me encanta enredar mis dedos cuando me toca. Peeta duerme profundamente debajo de mí asegurando en un gran abrazo mi cuerpo con el suyo. La sangre abandona mi cuerpo y empiezo a respirar entrecortadamente.

Apoyo las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de mi antiguo acompañante de cama y levanto despacio mi cuerpo hasta despegarme del suyo, cuando estoy solo unos milímetros suspendida sobre Peeta, este asegura más su agarre a mi enredando más sus piernas con las mías y abrazándome más fuerte contra su cuerpo, abre poco a poco sus hermosos ojos azules y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tan pronto quieres escapar de tu raptor? — Su voz es fría, no me sonríe como cuando despertamos juntos después de que me "raptara" de la Cuba hace unas semanas y le entregara mi virginidad. Me enoja, él no tiene por qué tratarme así, después de todo él fue el que me rapto anoche.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? — Imito su tono de voz y frunce más el ceño, lanza un sonoro suspiro y acomoda su abrazo en mi espalda baja, me acomoda sobre su cuerpo y mis manos tocan sus desnudos y fuertes pectorales.

— Buenos días, disculpa que mi rostro no sea el que quieres ver a primera hora de la mañana, pero no nos dejaste alternativa.

— ¿Nos dejaste?, ¿a quienes no les deje alternativa? — Frunce los labios, relaja su ceño y medita lo que me dice a continuación.

— Obtendrás todas las respuestas que quieras, pero después de que me respondas a mí una pregunta. — Su rostro se transforma de enojo a preocupado en un nanosegundo. — ¿Hace cuánto que no comes?

Su pregunta me desconcierta.

— No te voy a responder. — Frunzo el ceño y tarto de levantarme de la cama. Su voz ronca a primera hora de la mañana provoca en mi cuerpo reacciones que no debo tener.

— Me preocupas. Respóndeme ¿hace cuánto que no comes?

— No creo que te deba una respuesta. Además tú no me cuidas eternamente.

— Ya sé que no te cuido, pero al menos podrías responderme por educación. — Su rostro se va transformando poco a poco en enojo.

— Ayer comí con Gale y Ceaser. — Ladea la mandíbula y me mira como diciendo ¡No me tomes el pelo!

— Ayer los acompañaste a comer, tú apenas tocaste tu comida, Te lo pregunto por última vez y espero una respuesta sensata. ¿Hace cuánto que…

— ¿Y si no te respondo, que?, ¿me vas a azotar? — Levanto la ceja desafiándolo y el imita mi gesto.

— Si no me dejas otra alternativa…

— ¿Me golpearías Peeta? — Espero que no, me gusta el Peeta adorable. Espera… tengo que salir de su abrazo cuanto antes.

— No me tienes muy contento señorita Everdeen, si ayer te emborrachaste con cuatro margaritas, es porque no habías comido absolutamente nada, las bebidas en la Cuba no suelen ser muy fuertes. Así que no tienes a la suerte, y respóndeme de una puta vez. — Poco a poco Peeta se va enojando, me avergüenzo por mi comportamiento infantil y bajo la mirada.

— La ultima comida decente que comí fue el domingo antes de irme de tu Pent-house.

Respira pesadamente y levanto la mirada para ver su rostro preocupado y lleno de culpabilidad.

— ¿Tanto te afecto? — Se de lo que habla. Vuelvo a bajar la mirada y unas pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a picar en mis ojos. — Tomare eso como un sí. Preciosa mírame. — Levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran. — Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer, prométeme que pase lo que pase vas a comer como debe de ser. No eres una niña a la que se le tenga que rogar para que coma. — Bajo la mirada nuevamente y Peeta me levanta la cabeza por la barbilla para mirarnos a los ojos de nuevo. — Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero lo haremos después de comer. Arriba.

Se levanta y me deja acostada en la cama apoyándome con los codos, se mete en el vestidor y habla demasiado fuerte para el dolor de cabeza que tengo.

— ¿Quieres pantaloncillos cortos o largos?

— ¡Dios Peeta, no grites! — Me tapo los oídos con mis manos y me hago un ovillo en la cama. Él se ríe y me entrega unos pantaloncillos cortos.

— Te daré una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, ponte los pantaloncillos y acompáñame a desayunar.

Salgo de la cama y mis pies tocan el suelo frio, visto una camiseta blanca de Peeta y unas bragas de encaje, seguramente Peeta conserva parte de la ropa que me compro. Me pongo los pantaloncillos y me reúno con él en el marco de la puerta, me sede el paso y caminamos hombro con hombro hacia la cocina.

Una vez allí saca del refrigerador zumo de naranja, un tazón, bacón, huevos, fruta, entre otras cosas. Me posiciono a su lado y tomo los huevos y el tazón, me los quita y me señala el banquillo de la isla de la cocina.

— Siéntate Katniss, yo me encargo.

— Quiero ayudar.

Me toma de los hombros y besa mi frente, me da la vuelta y me acompaña al banquillo.

— Compláceme.

Esa maldita palabra hace que me derrita por él. Obedezco mientras observo sus elegantes movimientos en la cocina. No soy consciente que frente a mí coloca una pastilla y un vaso con zumo de naranja.

— Tómatelos, el zumo también, todo. — Su mirada es severa, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran la mirada se dulcifica, rápidamente aleja sus ojos azules de mí y continúa preparando el desayuno.

Comemos en un cómodo silencio, huevos revueltos con bacón y un tazón de frutas se ha vuelto mi primer desayuno decente que he comido en días. Pero la mirada insistente y de preocupación de Peeta me impide terminar con mi desayuno.

— Tienes que comer Katniss. — Una vez más observa mis movimientos.

— No cuando siento que estudias cada movimiento que hago.

— Lo siento, prometo no hacerlo si tu prometes terminar todo lo que hay en tu plato.

— Lo intentare.

Y de verdad lo hago, trato de terminar mi desayuno, pero no son solo las miradas de Peeta, es toda la situación que me rodea en este momento. Tiene que responderme muchas preguntas. Cuando ya no puedo más retito mi plato y lo alejo lo más que puedo de mí.

— ¿Es todo lo que vas a comer? — Pregunta Peeta con los codos sobre la isla de la cocina y mirándome con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Suelta un sonoro suspiro, apila los platos, los vasos y tazones y pone en marcha la lavavajillas.

— Ven a la sala, creo que es tiempo de hablar.

Lo acompaño y nos sentamos en el mullido sillón, ese que en semanas atrás Peeta me hizo suya para hacerme gritar de placer. Nos acomodamos de manera que quedamos frente a frente pero guardando algo de distancia. Peeta suelta un suspiro, tuerce la boca, para después mirarme a los ojos.

— Primero que nada te quiero pedir perdón Katniss. — Mi ceño fruncido lo hace bajar un momento la mirada pero después nuestros ojos se vuelven a encontrar. — Si perdón.

— ¿Perdón por traerme aquí? — No entiendo nada.

— Perdón por todo. — Se pasa las manos por el revuelto cabello rubio y las baja a su hermoso rostro. — Cuando te vi en mi oficina el día de la junta de requerimientos y dejaste a mis empleados con la boca abierta, supe que ibas a ser mía.

— ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro?

— Cuando Delly me engaño con ese imbécil, me dedique a divertirme con mujeres, quería hacerles pagar lo que esa perra me hizo. Pero cuando te conocí me gustaste. Te perseguí hasta el cansancio, hasta que estuviste a mi merced en La Cuba, te propuse ir a algún lugar en el cual hacerte mía, tu aceptaste y me apunte un punto a mi favor, mismo que borre cuando supe que eras virgen. — Bajo la mirada, todavía me de vergüenza pronunciar ciertas palabras frente a Peeta. — Bien pude dejarte en tu casa y llegar a arrumacos, pero te necesitaba, necesitaba hacerte mía a como diera lugar. Cuando estuve dentro de ti, me hiciste reaccionar, me hiciste darme cuenta que tú no tenías por qué pagar como lo hicieron otras.

— ¿Entonces el trato no fue porque te enamoraste de mí? — Baja la mirada y mi corazón se hace trizas.

— Después de hacerte mía de inmediato supe que no me conformaría con una noche, después vino la llamada de Prim, y me dio una idea.

— ¿El trato? — No sé a dónde quiere llegar.

— No, pregunte tu itinerario del día y me dijiste que ibas a buscar donde vivir para pagar la carrera de tu hermana. Me diste una idea cuando dijiste lo de buscar un lugar nuevo. De allí nació el trato que teníamos, me asegure que nadie más te tocara, solo yo.

— ¿Querías tener sexo conmigo y por eso me propusiste el trato? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera aceptado?

— Es de lo que más me arrepiento. — Mi ceño se frunce y lo miro extrañada. — El trato tenía un plan B, si no aceptabas mi propuesta de vivir conmigo te iba a atrapar pagando la carrera de estudios de Prim.

Suelto un grito ahogado y me llevo las manos a la boca, ¿este hombre está enfermo?

— Te iba a atrapar a como diera lugar Katniss, no quería dejarte ir. — Lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos y empiezo a temblar. — Me arrepiento Katniss, me arrepiento de mi comportamiento; pero no te preocupes, pague muy caro mi perversión. A los pocos días de tenerte conmigo, de compartir mi cama, mi tiempo, mis pláticas, mi familia contigo, me enamore; me enamore perdidamente de ti. Te investigue, quería saber que escondía la mujer que se había robado mi pensamiento y mi corazón.

— Por eso sabes lo de Snow. — No se lo pregunto, Peeta ya sabe quién es ese malnacido.

— Si, por eso se quién es él. Pague muy caro mi perversión. Tú eres inocente, pura, prácticamente una niña en cuestiones de sexo.

Mi cerebro trata de procesar todo lo que me ha dicho Peeta. Prácticamente me acorralo para que me acostara con él. Y lo quería hacer para que aceptara el trato que teníamos. Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada y trato de acomodar los hechos que me ha relatado.

— Di algo. — Peeta me observa y levanto mi rostro para encontrarme con una mirada llena de preocupación.

— Es difícil de procesar.

— Lo sé. Pero tú me amas. — Sonrió irónicamente

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

— Porque si lo hicieras, no estuvieras así, no has comido ni dormido en días. Te encerrabas en el departamento de Gale y no salías para nada hasta este viernes.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Gale. — Baja la mirada, arrepentido. — Hablaba todos los días con él, preguntaba por ti y él me lo contaba todo. Se escuchaba preocupado por ti, y yo me sentía impotente, enojado y sentía que debía mantenerme alejado de ti, pensaba que lo superarías pero no pude resistirme, logre que Ceaser y Gale te llevaran a La Cuba, quería arreglar las cosas contigo, pero después te emborrachaste y ya no pudimos habar.

— Así que todo estaba planeado. — ¿Por qué no estoy enojada?, debería de estarlo, pero saber que Peeta se preocupaba por mí y que planeara este encuentro me gusta, pero también me asusta.

— Algo así. Katniss… — Toma mi barbilla con sus dedos y nuestra mirada se encuentra. — Te amo, te amor y demasiado, quiero meterte en una burbuja de cristal y que nadie te toque. Quiero protegerte de todo y de todos. Pero también sé que no confías en mí. Cuéntame quien es él, yo puedo ayudarte.

Lo pienso, lo pienso y veo los pros y los contras de decirle a Peeta acerca de Snow. Al final me rindo.

— Coriolanus Snow es un mafioso que hizo negocios con mi padre, claro que mi padre en cuanto se enteró del tipo de negocios que tenía rompió todo nexo con él, pero al parecer a Snow no le pareció buena idea. La muerte de mi padre fue muy sospechosa, y cuando pensábamos que nos había asegurado un buen futuro al morir, resulta que sus cuentas estaban vacías, afortunadamente la casa donde viví hasta hace algunos años está completamente pagada, pero no teníamos que comer. Por muchos años me dedique a cuidar a mi hermana y madre, no solía involucrar mis sentimientos con nadie que no fueran ellas; todo estaba bien hasta que llego Tyler. Él fue mi primer novio, el primero que permití que mi corazón quisiera a parte de mi familia. Un día un coche nos intercepto, iba con Prim y Tyler al volante, el coche hizo que nos volcáramos y saliéramos de la carretera. Intentamos huir, pero llego Snow hasta nosotros, tomaron a mi hermana y a Tyler, me amenazó en hacerme pagar lo que mi padre no pago, y que lo iba a pagar con lo que más amaba; le pego un tiro en la cabeza a Tyler y este murió al instante.

— ¿Por eso huiste?

— No, después de llegar a casa con Prim el miedo se apodero de mí, sabía que Snow me vigilaba, y que en cualquier momento Prim tendría el mismo fin que Tyler. Hable con mi hermana y juntas ideamos un plan, yo iba a fingir una pelea con mi madre, quería que los vecinos se enteraran que abandonaba a mi hermana y a mi madre a su suerte y yo me iba lejos para jamás volver. Y así lo hice. Estoy en contacto con Prim los sábados, porque ella cuida a una anciana en su casa, así que desde allí hablamos

— ¿Y hace cuanto que no las ves?

— Unos años a mi madre y hace dos años a Prim.

— ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Chicago?

— Una vez escuche a mi padre decir que en Chicago estaríamos a salvo si Snow decidía hacernos daño.

— ¿Sabías que Snow tiene un enemigo en Chicago? — ¿Enemigo?

— ¿Cómo la sabes? — Peeta me limpia una lágrima que rueda sobre mi mejilla y sonríe de una manera encantadora.

— Yo tambien tengo mis contactos Preciosa. — Peeta me acerca hacia él sin ningún esfuerzo, prácticamente puedo esconder mi lloroso rostro en el cuello del hombre que amo y llorar todo lo que quiera. — Pero ¿porque no aceptas tu amor por mí?, ¿Por la amenaza?

Asiento y es cuando Peeta me sube a su regazo, me abraza y mis intenciones de esconderme se cumplen, me aferro a su camiseta y lloro inconsolablemente, este a su vez me consuela pasándome las manos por la espalda.

— Entonces me amas. — Vuelvo a asentir. Ríe y hace que nuestra mirada se encuentre. — Quiero oírtelo decir.

Logro sonreír un poco y enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Te amor Peeta Mellark. Pero tambien tengo un miedo que jamás sentí.

— ¿Miedo por amarme?

— Miedo a perderte, que Snow cumpla su amenaza y termines igual que…

— Jamás va a pasar, ¿Tú crees que un lunático me va a separar de ti?, yo tambien tengo contactos, no en el bajo mundo, pero si legales. Te aseguro que voy a estar bien, nada malo va a pasarme. Ten un poco de fe en mí.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien. — Sonríe y su mirada juguetona vuelve a sus labios. — Dímelo de nuevo. — imito su sonrisa y acerco mi boca a la de él.

— Te amo Peeta.

— Y yo a ti Katniss. Ahora que ya no puedes arrepentirte de amarme tengo un nuevo trato para ti. — Y Abro los ojos y Peeta se echa a reír. — No te preocupes este trato es decente.

— Habla.

— Vive conmigo, se mi novia, esta vez no tendrás que darme ningún orgasmo a cambio, solo seremos tu y yo, quiero compartir contigo todo lo que tengo, mi cama, mi cocina, me pent-house, todo. Te amo y hagamos real lo que mi familia piensa que es real. ¿Qué dices?

— Si, acepto ser tu novia, y todo lo que dijiste.

Me abraza y nuestras bocas se unen en un tierno beso. Mi boca lo necesitaba tanto; su lengua juega con la mía, bailan una danza que solo ellas entienden, me pierdo en su boca recibiendo sus tiernas caricias en mi cintura y piernas. Rompemos nuestro beso y cierro los ojos disfrutando de las manos de mi ex arrendador favorito. De mi novio.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, perdon por la tardanza, pero mi maquina sigue descompuesta.

Les dejo este nuevo capitulo, que a pesar de que se ve un final feliz no todo es felicidad para estos dos. habra muchas sorpresas en esta historia. Espero sus reviews

Saludos, gracias por leer y recomiendesn la historia!


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Extrañaba tanto el torso de Peeta que al despertar de la siesta en el sofá me quedo unos minutos más acariciado los duros pectorales por encima de la camisa. Él también está dormido y se aferra a mi como tabla de salvación, una pierna por encima de las mías y un brazo rodeando mi cintura. Contemplo sus largas pestañas y sus labios, justo cuando los acaricio dos océanos azules me contemplan sonrientes, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que imitar su gesto. De pronto un atisbo de preocupación cruza su mente, me acaricia la mejilla y su sonrisa desaparece.

— ¿Cuántas horas dormías Katniss?

— ¿Como?

— ¿Cuántas horas dormías?, por las noches.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque los ojos de plata que tanto me gustan, tienen unas marcas negras debajo de ellos, tu cara de cansancio es más que evidente. — Acaricia las manchas bajo mis ojos, mientras intento evitar el tema.

— Tú tienes unas manchas muy parecidas.

— Es porque no dormía, todo me recordaba a ti, llegue a acostumbrarme mucho a tu presencia en el Pent-house. Mis noches eran eternas, tu lado de la cama era una constante tortura para mí, cuando lograba cerrar los ojos y dormir enseguida me despertaba. Las pesadillas me atormentaban constantemente. Te quería conmigo, te quiero conmigo. Dormía escasas dos o tres horas.

Su revelación me hace pensar. ¿Él también tiene pesadillas?, ¿Qué es lo que tortura a este hermoso hombre?

— Dime Preciosa, ¿me extrañaste? — Acaricia mi rostro y me regala un casto beso en los labios, sonrió al sentir su tierno contacto.

— Si te extrañaba, a mí me atormentaban las pesadillas todas las noches, me despertaba gritando, Gale y Castelo iban a mi habitación y me consolaban pero no era suficiente, te necesitaba a ti para estar tranquila y descansar un poco.

— ¿Quién es Castelo? — Pregunta frunciendo el ceño,

— El Golden de Gale, un perro.

— ¿Qué pesadillas tenías?

— Eran cuando vi morir a Tyler, tú tomabas su lugar y morías a manos de Snow.

— No va a pasar eso nunca. Ni siquiera ese imbécil podrá separarme de tu lado.

— Gracias.

— ¿Porque?

— Por hacerme sentir tranquila, protegida y en paz.

— No tienes que agradecer nada preciosa.

Me besa en el cuello, mientras sus manos permanecen en mi cintura, poco a poco enredo los brazos a su cuello, como puedo libero una pierna de entre las suyas y la paso por sobre sus caderas, puedo sentir perfectamente la necesidad de Peeta, me desea como yo a él. Lo alejo lo suficiente para tomar su boca, esta vez soy yo la que lleva el mando, ni siquiera pido permiso para meter mi lengua en su boca, la abre sin ninguna prisa, lo beso y exploro su boca con mi lengua. En mi valentía por llevar el mando me subo a horcajadas en su regazo, gime en cuanto siente la presión de nuestros sexos, estoy mojada, demasiado, quiero a Peeta dentro de mí ahora.

Me restriego contra la dureza que tengo entre las piernas y gemimos al unísono. Muevo mis caderas lo más sensual que puedo, pero actuó por instinto. Poco a poco levanto el dobladillo de la camiseta de Peeta y hasta dejarla enredada en su cuello. No hace amago de quitársela por no despegar nuestros labios del sensual beso que estamos recibiendo el uno del otro. Alcanzo el dobladillo de mi camiseta pero justo cuando despego mis labios para quitármela Peeta abre los ojos y me toma de las muñecas que están arriba de mis senos, Peeta tiene vista en primera fila de mis duros pezones.

— No — Exclama con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿No? — Pregunto algo aturdida, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se hacen que hablemos con la voz aturdida, Peeta toma mis muñecas y baja mi camiseta hasta dejarla en su sitio.

— No. — Vuelve a decir.

— ¿No aquí, en el sofá?, ¿prefieres ir a la cama? — Se sienta y quedamos frente a frente. Se baja la camiseta que tenía en el cuello y poco a poco tranquiliza su respiración.

— ¿No iba a hablarte Prim?

— Ayer recibí un mensaje que no podía hablar conmigo.

— Entiendo. — Me mira, pero no hace amago de continuar lo que dejamos pendiente hace un momento.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada, tengo que hacer unas llamadas, es algo tarde para ir a comer algo, ¿Podrías llamar al restaurante y pedir algo para comer mientras hago las llamadas?

Me acomoda en el sofá y poco a poco se pone de pie. Se alisa la camiseta mientras me hace la petición de llamar al restaurante.

— Seguro. ¿Estás bien Peeta?, nunca te había visto así.

— Si, es solo que me urgen esas llamadas. Si me disculpas tengo que hacerlas, estaré en el despacho por si se te ofrece algo.

— Esta bien. — ¿En serio no prefiere hacer el amor primero y las llamadas después?, muerdo mi labio preocupada.

— Katniss. — Levanto la vista a sus ojos azules y me reciben sonrientes. — Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

Me besa en la frente tomándome de las mejillas y se oculta en su despacho dejándome aturdida, frustrada y muy necesitada de él.

Dos horas después estamos sentados en la isla de la cocina devorando un fetuccini Alfredo con pollo, Peeta mastica pausadamente, observándome y calculando cada uno de mis movimientos. Yo me remuevo nerviosa bajo su atenta mirada, después de dejarme en el sofá descubrí que efectivamente hacia unas llamadas de negocio, no me sentí tan mal después de todo. Necesito a Peeta de la única manera que he aprendido a tenerlo. El silencio cada vez se vuelve más cargado de cierta energía misteriosa que hace humedecerme al instante, las sonrisas disimuladas que me lanza discretamente hacen que quiera arrancarle la ropa y hacer que me posea de la forma que él quiera.

No lo soporto más y lanzo mi plato y mis cubiertos y me subo a horcajadas en su regazo. Alejo su plato casi terminado, le quito los cubiertos de la mano y devoro su boca. Gime y gimo al sentir la dureza que guarda bajo los pantalones.

— Katniss… — No lo dejo terminar porque vuelvo a atacar su boca con la mía, no pido permiso para meter mi lengua y saborear el fetuccini mezclado con vino blanco. Meto mis manos bajo su camiseta y acaricio cada espacio de piel que tengo bajo mi tacto.

— Peeta te necesito.

— Tranquila. — Busca mis manos bajo su camisa y detiene las carisias que su cuerpo recibió armoniosamente, su erección esta que revienta bajo la tela del pantalón y me restriego contra esa delicia. — Dios esto va a ser difícil.

— ¿Difícil? — Mi restriego y carisias se detienen en seco abro los ojos como platos y solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones agitadas. — ¿Por qué va a ser difícil?

— Quería hablar contigo de esto. — Acaricia mi mejilla con los nudillos mientras cierro los ojos bajo la tierna caricia.

— De que quieres hablar.

— Veraz, primero que nada quiero que esta relación se base en la confianza, si no hay confianza nos podemos quebrar y nada funcionaria. — Asiento, no se a dónde quiere llegar con esto. — Quiero que me digas todo, todo lo que hagas, todos tus sueños, inquietudes, anhelos, miedos, planes… todo.

— De acuerdo. Y ¿Qué hay de ti?

— También recibirás lo mismo, lo juro.

— Me agrada. — Sonrió mientras rodeo con mis brazos su cuello y ronroneo melosa, acerco mi boca a su oreja, paso mis labios debajo del lóbulo y poco a poco asiendo hasta alcanzar mi objetivo, lo tomo entre mis labios y chupo tiernamente haciendo que Peeta tiemble debajo de mí. Se aclara la garganta, toma mi cintura y comienza a hablar.

— Hasta que eso no suceda, no te tocare íntimamente. — Detengo en seco mis caricias nuevamente y dirijo mi mirada a su serio rostro.

— ¿Perdón?

— No va a haber intimidad entre nosotros hasta que haya confianza uno en el otro primero. — Estoy segura que mi quijada llega al suelo, y mis ojos están como platos.

— ¿Estas bromeando?

— ¿Cuándo he bromeado contigo, preciosa?

— Peeta, estas que revientas ¿y prefieres no tocarme a morirte de anhelo por mí? — Grito furioso, el puño de hormonas sobre excitadas que invaden mi cuerpo protestan a más no poder. El muy maldito sonríe de medio lado y se restriega contra mí. Gimo e intento mover mis caderas en busca de más contacto, pero me detiene al instante sujetándome fuertemente sobre las suyas.

— Yo puedo aguantar, mi autocontrol lo he demostrado contigo en distintas ocasiones, la pregunta aquí es ¿podrás hacerlo tu también?

— Peeta ya te conté todo lo que querías saber.

— Y tuvo que pasar una semana entera para que me lo contaras. — Se levanta del taburete conmigo todavía a horcajadas, entrelazo mis tobillos a sus caderas y mis brazos a su cuello. Camina hacia el dormitorio, pasa de largo la cama y entramos directo al cuarto de baño. —Además que los dos sufrimos por la distancia interpuesta por tu silencio. No has comido ni dormido como deberías. Me preocupas pero prefiero tener tu confianza a tener tu cuerpo.

— Peeta te necesito…

— Y me tienes, quiero disfrutarte, mimarte consentirte…

— Me consentirías mejor si me haces tuya de una vez por todas.

— Habla primero.

— Ya hable. — Vuelve a sonreír, me da un casto beso y me guiña un ojo.

— Ya veremos. — Me coloca sobre mis pies y toma el dobladillo de mi camiseta. — Manos arriba.

— ¿Qué pasaría si me niego?

— Una vez te dije que jamás te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras hacer y lo sostengo. Te quiero complacer en todo lo que quieras.

— Compláceme haciéndome tuya.

— Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. — Me basa en la punta de la nariz y me quita la camiseta, me baja los pantaloncillos cortos y la ropa interior al mismo tiempo. Abre la puerta de la ducha elegante mientras regula el agua.

Se desviste bajo mi atenta y anhelante mirada, su perfecto torso aparece ante mí, lo devoro con la mirada, cada centímetro de piel expuesta ha estado bajo mi tacto y jamás lo desee tanto como hasta hoy. Baja lentamente los pantalones por sus tonificadas piernas y su erección salta hablándome que la acaricie. Justo cuando llego hasta ella con mi mano Peeta me detiene me dice que no suavemente con la cabeza, me da media vuelta y se mete en la ducha detrás de mí.

Empieza a lavarme el cabello con suave masaje de dedos, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y me derrito ante las sensaciones de su duro cuerpo en mi espalda, pero lo que más me tiene alucinada es la dureza en mi espalda baja, quiero tocarla, chuparla, y tenerla dentro. Camina conmigo hasta que estoy bajo el chorro de agua y aclara mi cabello de la espuma de jabón. Toma una esponja suave, vierte gel de ducha y comienza un nuevo masaje ahora por mi cuerpo, masajea mis brazos, mi espalda y mi hombros, cuando llega a mis senos pone especial atención al que es su favorito, los toquetea un poco con los dedos y los traidores de mis pezones se pones duros al instante. Gimo y me enojo con mi propio cuerpo ante la traición que he sufrido. Baja a mi vientre y lo masajea con mimo. Cuando llega a mi entrepierna la esponja es sustituida por sus dedos, acaricia mi clítoris y mis labios, me sujeto a la pared más cercana y los espasmos empiezan a hacer acto de presencia en mi cuerpo, recorre con un dedo toda mi hendidura, tiemblo cuando uno de sus dedos acaricia mi clítoris.

— Peeta…

— Listo, puedes salir de la ducha.

— ¿Que?

— Ya puedes salir.

— Esto no es justo, me distrajiste. — Me da un suave beso en los labios. Mientras me saca de la ducha y me envuelve en una esponjosa toalla.

— Recuerda. — Se toma la erección con la mano mientras mi mirada se dirige a su lista herramienta. — Puedes tener las veces que quieras esto, pero ya sabes lo que quiero.

Mi enojo se eleva hasta los cielos y lo fulmino con la mirada. Salgo hecha una furia del cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta de un portazo. Entro al vestidor y me pongo solo una camiseta blanca de Peeta, como no quiero buscar mi ropa interior no me pongo nada debajo.

Son apenas las seis de la tarde pero siento como si una estampida de elefantes hubiera pasado sobre mí, con la frustración de no desahogarme y las escasas horas de sueño que tuve en la semana mi cuerpo cae rendido en la suave cama de Peeta mientras cierro los ojos y me pierdo en un mundo donde el amor de Peeta es lo único que necesito para vivir.

Afuera los rayos del sol acarician mi rostro, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es la sonrisa del hombre que amo, le sonrió devuelta y lo abrazo con piernas y brazos.

— ¿Paro de llover? — El sol acaricia el cabello rubio de Peeta y paso mis dedos entre los rizos que se forman en la nuca.

— Si, en la madrugada paro de llover.

— ¿Madrugada?

— Sip, cuando salí de la ducha estabas completamente dormida, traje el trabajo a mi habitación. — Señala la computadora portátil que esta sobre el diván. — Trabaje un poco, después me venció el sueño y dormí contigo toda la noche.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Pasan de las ocho de la mañana.

— ¡He dormido más de doce horas!

— Al parecer las horas de sueño están pasando factura a tu hermoso cuerpo.

— Tal vez.

— Anoche hablo Gale, me pidió que te comunicaras con él. — Jugueteo con su nuca mientras mis manos bajan a su torso.

— Si lo hare. — Acerco mi boca a la suya, paso una de mis piernas sobre sus caderas y me restriego contra la semi erección que sobresale del pantalón de pijama. Beso y tanteo sus labios para después besar de lleno esa boca que me vuelve loca. Meto las manos bajo su camiseta y acaricio el trabajado abdomen de mi novio. Peeta deja las manos quietas sobre mis caderas, pero su boca se entrega a la mía sin ninguna resistencia.

—Katniss, ¿Qué haces? — Sabe perfectamente lo que hago, separo mi rostro del suyo y pestañeo coquetamente.

— Te doy los buenos días.

— Te has vuelto muy audaz, pero no me harás caer.

— ¿Caer a dónde? — Finjo cara de inocencia, me sale fatal y recibo una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Se lo que pretendes, pero también sabes lo que quiero. Nadie hará que caiga contigo.

— ¿Y quién dijo que quiero que caigas?

— Tus pezones erectos contra mi pecho y la humedad de mi bóxer.

— ¿Humedad en tus…? — Toco con una mano mi cintura y mis caderas y descubro que tengo puesto un bóxer de Peeta. Mi libido se convierte en rabia absoluta. — ¿Tu hiciste esto?

— Lo siento pero no me podía concentrar. — Lo suelto del abrazo que tenía y me siento sobre mis talones.

— Ese era el punto. ¿Así que así vamos a jugar?

— NO estamos jugando Katniss. — Imita mi postura y su cara de seriedad — Somos adultos Katniss. Dar para recibir es lo que quiero hacerte entender.

— Esta no es la manera de hacerme entender.

— Para mí si lo es. Está a prueba, pero estoy seguro que funcionara.

— ¿Tan seguro estas?

— Confió en mí.

— Bien, vamos a ver quién cae primero. Si esto es una apuesta, veremos quién gana. — Me levanto hecha una furia de la cama y voy directa al cuarto de baño.

— Te recuerdo que la suerte siempre está de mi lado Preciosa. — Vuelvo mi cara y veo que sonríe con todos los dientes, se ha acostado de nuevo y tiene los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y los tobillos cruzados entre ellos.

— Tal vez la suerte cambie de lado.

Con un portazo cierro la puerta y me sujeto con fuerza al lavamanos. No me va a ganar, no me puede ganar.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Hago entrega de un nuevo capítulo

¿Qué les parece el metodo de Peeta?, ¿Sera el correcto?, En El Trato Perfecto Katniss no sabia como actuar ante Peeta, pero ahora quiere y va a tomar lo que quiere a su manera, es decir que la personalidad de Katniss va a salir a relucir en esta parte de la historia. Lo ideal era conservaren la primera parte el caracter de Katniss como algo sumisa ya que estaba aprendiendo a complacer al hombre que amaba. Ahora va a cambiar, no drasticamente pero si un poco. Espero que les guste el personaje, es para bien y para el deleite de los lectores.

Espero sus reviews, Saludos, gracias por leer y recomiendesn la historia!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Mi humor no ha mejorado, después del desayuno con Peeta trate de nuevo de hacerlo perder su apuesta pero no lo logre; pase mi mano por su rodilla y fue subiendo lentamente a su entrepierna, pero justo cuando mi mano llegaba a su objetivo final Peeta detuvo mi mano, beso mis nudillos y sonrió al ver mi cara de frustración.

El fin de semana está a punto de terminar y no he logrado mi objetivo de ganar la apuesta que me interpuse con Peeta, él se ha encerrado en su despacho y solo ha salido para comer y darme unos cuantos besos y toqueteos en el cuerpo, pero justo cuando quiero llevar mis deseos más allá de la imaginación de mi novio, este se detiene abruptamente y me deja frustrada y caliente.

En un momento de desesperación marco el teléfono de Gale, contesta al segundo tono y mi humor mejora un poco.

— Katnip, que milagro que llamas a esta hora, esperaba que llamaras más temprano, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Mellark no te ha dado descanso? — Sofoco una sonrisa sarcástica.

— Hola Gale, yo también te extrañe.

— No me vas a extrañar, ese hombre te tiene atontada desde que lo conociste, y ahora que arreglaron las cosas supongo que ya no te tendré de invitada en mi hogar, ¿cierto?

— Hablamos, nos despojamos de secretos, estamos bien, hemos sufrido mucho pero espero que podamos superarlo.

— ¿Siguen teniendo su "tratito"? — Pongo los ojos en blanco ante la tonta pregunta.

— No, ahora tenemos un trato diferente, uno en el que implica ser pareja en la vida real.

— Me alegro Katnip, pero ¿Ya pensaste que va a decir el Beetee de tu relación con Mellark? — Lo había olvidado por completo, con todo lo que paso no sé qué voy a decirle a Beetee, todavía puedo perder mi trabajo. — Tomare tu silencio como un No.

— ¿Crees que se enoje?

— No lo sé, pero si la familia de Peeta ya lo sabe, tu secreto no va a ser por mucho tiempo un secreto. — Eso es verdad, la familia Mellark es muy importante en Chicago y Boston. Esto no va a ser un secreto por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

— Puedo ayudarte, pero ¿Ya te olvidaste que la fiesta de la empresa es el siguiente sábado?

— ¿Tan pronto? — ¿Cómo paso el tiempo tan rápido?

— ¿En qué mundo vives?

— No sé qué voy a hacer. Creo que voy a morir antes de ver a Prim la siguiente semana, el estrés va a acabar conmigo.

— Ya, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Ignorar a Mellark toda la noche?

— No creo que pueda.

— Sinceramente yo tampoco, además nos estamos olvidando de un joven insistente.

— ¿De quién hablas?

— En serio que Mellark te tiene hecha una tonta, ¿Ya olvidaste a nuestro querido Castor?

— ¿Va a volver? — No puede ser, otro punto más a mi estrés. Castor hijo de Beetee siempre ha insistido en darnos una oportunidad, yo siempre lo rechazo pero Beetee siempre me recuerda que su hijo está más que dispuesto a adorarme de por vida.

— Más salvaje que nunca.

— Si su comportamiento es como el del año pasado, Peeta va a morir de un infarto. — Hace un año me "secuestro" a la salida del hotel donde se llevó a cabo la fiesta de aniversario, intento llevarme a una habitación a la fuerza y besarme y toquetearme en el proceso, afortunadamente Gale salió a mi rescate y le dio una advertencia a Castor. No se ha hablado del tema hasta ahora. Principalmente porque Castor estaba borracho.

— Beetee dice que ha cambiado.

— Lo dudo.

— Yo igual. Pero niña, no te desvíes del tema, cuéntame cómo te fue.

— ¿Cómo me fue de qué?

— Por favor Katnip, por la mirada que Peeta tenía sobre ti el viernes sospecho que no te has podido levantar de la cama y cerrar las piernas. — Grito por su lepera expresión.

— Eres un pervertido.

— Ya lo sé, pero quiero detalles.

— Bueno, siento decepcionarte, pero solo hablamos.

— ¿Cómo que solo hablaron?

— Eso hicimos, solo hablamos Gale.

— Bueno es muy tarde para que pienses que Peeta es gay. Después del trato que te propuso…

— Sip, no es gay. Pero quiere que no nos ocultemos nada, que le cuente todo y que la confianza que él me tiene sea recíproca.

— ¿Y qué esperas para hacer lo que te dice?

— No estoy esperando nada, ya le he contado todo y no ha habido un acercamiento intimo entre nosotros.

— Bueno, creo que si estas en problemas, pero Katniss usa tus armas de mujer.

— ¿Armas de mujer?

— Sedúcelo niña, has que se vuelva loco por ti, y que con solo verte quiera tumbarte sobre cualquier rincón.

— Gale, reo que esta conversación ha llegado demasiado lejos. No creo que seas el indicado para explicarme cómo usar mis "armas de mujer"

— Te lo pierdes, pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en acudir a mí. Te veo mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Escucho el timbre de colgado y lanzo mi teléfono hasta la otra punta del sofá. ¿Armas de mujer?, ¿servirán? Menos mal que Peeta sigue encerrado en su despacho, si hubiese oído la conversación de Gale… ¿Cómo habría reaccionado Peeta?

Me levanto de un salto y voy hacia el despacho, justo cuando estoy frente a la puerta y antes de entrar me quito los jeans y me dejo solo la blusa color colar, abro la puerta y lo encuentro al teléfono, en cuanto me ve en el umbral de la puerta fija la vista en mí, recorre con la mira mis piernas, sube a mis caderas, cintura senos y llega a mi rostro, en cuanto nuestra mirada se encuentra muerdo mi labio inferior, entro a su despacho y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

— Te aseguro que la construcción no corre peligro. — Gruñe Peeta mientras observa cauteloso como me acerco al borde de su escritorio.

— Bien pero pueden esperar dos días, las lluvias nos atrasaron, pero todo está de acuerdo al plan. — Apoyo las manos en el borde del escritorio y muestro descaradamente el escote de mi blusa.

— Si no estás seguro con lo que te digo puedes hablar a Pollux, él se encarga de las planeaciones en mi empresa y estoy seguro de que nunca falla. — Rodeo el escritorio hasta llegar al lado de la silla donde Peeta se encuentra sentado. Cuando llego a su lado, me siento a horcajadas en su regazo y restriego mi entrepierna con la dureza de Peeta, su cuerpo y el mío responden a los movimientos de mis caderas, mi humedad y su dureza son prueba de ellos.

— Mañana inicia la semana y mañana reanudaremos nuestros planes, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya nos había pasado antes. — Perlas de sudor decoran la frente de Peeta, soy consciente del efecto que tengo sobre él, estoy siguiente el consejo de Gale, pero que Peeta no me ponga las manos encima no ayuda a hacer uso de mis armas de mujer.

— Bien, hablamos mañana. — Cuelga y es cuando sus manos van a mis caderas, mis manos van a sus hombros y mi boca a la suya, el beso que nos damos es hambriento, necesitado y lleno de amor, una combinación algo extraña ahora que mis sentimientos han sido descubiertos.

— Estas muy tenso. — Murmuro cuando su boca me deja espacio para hablar.

— Estoy algo tenso. — No hace ningún ademán por detener ni avivar el movimiento de mis caderas, así que continúo con mi ritmo.

— Conozco una manera de quitar la tensión de tu cuerpo. — Alejo mi rostro del suyo y veo una ceja levantada por su parte.

— Yo también. — Aparece su sonrisa de medio lado, acerca su boca a mi oído. — Mi manera implica una cama. — Besa delicadamente el lóbulo de mi oreja y una corriente eléctrica recorre mi columna.

— Creo que se cual es. — Suelto con un gemido audible para él.

— Si, sé que la conoces, se llama dormir. — Todo mi libido se vuelve rabia en un nanosegundo, me alejo lo suficiente de su rostro y lo miro estupefacta.

— ¿Que?

— Se lo que haces preciosa, pero recuerda que la suerte está siempre de mí lado.

— Peeta, estas que revientas, casi puedo sentir palpitar tu erección y ahora sales con esto.

— Buena suerte a la próxima.

— Peeta que quieres que te cuente. — Gimoteo, no puedo soportar por más tiempo.

— No necesito decirte que quiero nuevamente, ¿cierto?, todo está en tu cabecita, has memoria.

— Esto no es justo.

— Si lo es.

Se pone de pie conmigo a horcajadas, cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y pongo mi cara de enojada lo que dura el viaje de su despacho a la habitación. Me acuesta suavemente y desaparece en su armario. Vuelve al cabo de unos minutos con un pantalón de pijama y torso desnudo, en las manos trae una camiseta blanca, me desabrocha mi camisa e incita a que me siente en la cama, quita mi sostén y desliza la camiseta por mi cuerpo. Se acuesta y me atrae hacia él, mi espalda se pega a su pecho y su brazo me abraza fuertemente.

— Así no era como tenía planeado terminar mi noche. — Suelta una risa algo burlona y le clavo las uñas en su brazo, él en acto vengativo, presiona su entrepierna con mi trasero y mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Cuando me des lo que quiero no vas a tener respiro, preciosa.

— Veremos cuando eso suceda si quiero aceptar lo que me ofreces.

— Lo harás, — Me besa la mejilla y acomoda su barbilla en mi hombro. — Estoy seguro, duerme Preciosa, estoy aquí para protegerte.

Las últimas palabras hacen que olvide todo mi enojo y sonría para mis adentros. Amo a este hombre y una frustración sexual no van a cambiar mis sentimientos por él.

Mi inicio de semana laboral no puede empezar peor, Peeta se levantó primero que yo así que mi plan de despertarlo acariciando su erección con mi boca se arruino desde el momento en que me despertó con unos delicados besos alrededor de mi rostro. Durante el desayuno, Sae se alegró de verme de nuevo y nos alimentó con huevos revueltos y bacon; Peeta acariciaba en todo momento mi rodilla y mi muslo, y justo cuando quería que avanzara más arriba, en mi necesitada zona se puso de pie y me ínsito a darme prisa para llegar al trabajo.

Ahora estoy con un elegante Gale en su restaurante favorito comiendo langostinos. Mi amigo esta irresistible en su traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Mi frustración le hace sonreír mientras que yo lo quiero ahorcar.

— ¿Tan mal utilizaste tus armas de mujer?

— No las utilicé mal, lo que pasa es que Peeta tiene mucho autocontrol.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, el hombre de devoraba con la mirada el viernes en la Cuba. — Me encojo de hombros y suelto un largo suspiro. — ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Qué hice de qué? — Gale pone los ojos en blanco y me observa con cara de "tú que crees". — no te voy a decir que hice.

— Katnip, seamos sinceros. En cuestiones de seducción eres una niña. Yo te puedo ayudar a acabar con esto y hacer caer a Peeta. Pero tienes que contarme que hiciste ayer con Mellark. — Suelto un suspiro y no me queda más remedio que contarle a Gale lo que hice. Me muerdo el labio inferior y cierro los ojos.

— Me escabullí en su despacho en bragas y camisa, me senté a horcajadas y me restregué contra él mientras hablaba por teléfono. — Digo todo de manera veloz logrando que mi lengua no se trabe. Abro los ojos y Gale se me mira con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Con una suave sacudida a su cabeza vuele a la realidad y a su comida.

— ¡Wow!, el hombre sí que tiene autocontrol. Tendrás que trabajar de más con tus armas de mujer. — Levanto mis cejas e imito su gesto anterior. — Te puedo aconsejar que hacer.

— Gale en serio no creo que…

— No tienes otra opción muñeca o sigues mis consejos o tendrás esa frustración el resto de la semana.

— Esta bien. — Coloco mis manos en puños y mi barbilla sobre estos.

— Bien, escucha al llegar al apartamento…

Estoy en la habitación del Pent-house vestida con solo una camisa blanca de Peeta, me he soltado el cabello y he omitido la ropa interior de mi cuerpo. Peeta no ha llegado aún, Sae ha preparado la cena y solo espero el momento en que dispongamos de la cena para continuar con el plan de Gale.

Hago todo el acopio de mi valentía y salgo de la habitación hacia la sala, mientras espero a mi novio. Me acuesto en el sofá mientras espero.

La puerta se abre y un Peeta cansado entra a través de esta. Me acomodo de lado y finjo dormir, cierro los ojos y respiro tranquilamente aunque mi corazón golpetea a mil por hora. Mi novio se acerca a mí, su sol cercanía hace que el vello de mi cuerpo se erice y un escalofrió corra por mi columna. Me inca frente a mí y pasa una de sus manos por mi cabello, me besa la coronilla de la cabeza y una de sus manos se posa sobre el mi muslo a la altura del dobladillo de la camisa.

Al instante finjo despertar, estiro mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo logro que la camiseta que visto se levante más arriba de lo que pretendía, la respiración de Peeta se acelera al instante y las lagunas azules se vuelven negras al instante. Bajo la vista hacia mis muslos y finjo inocencia.

— Hola. — Lo saludo con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

— Hola. — Su voz es errática mientras deshace el nudo de su corbata.

— ¿No me das un beso? — Me siento en el sofá sin bajar el dobladillo de la camisa.

— ¿Quieres uno? — Sus ojos van de mi rostro a mis muslos y de nuevo a mis ojos.

— Te lo agradecería.

— Bien. — Se acerca a mí y se sienta a un lado, posa sus labios sobre los míos, saca la lengua y traza mis labios con ella, mete de lleno su lengua en mi boca mientras yo los recibo sin ningún problema. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me pierdo en su cálido beso, nuestras lenguas se enredan y juegan entre ellas, de repente Peeta me levanta y me coloca a horcajadas en su regazo.

Coloca sus manos en mi trasero mientras restriega su erección contra mi sexo y gimo al sentir lo duro que se encuentra. Estiro su cabello logrando escuchar de los labios de Gale un gemido de auténtico placer.

Al parecer las tácticas de seducción de Gale tienen cierto efecto, solo espero que no fallen estrepitosamente como mi intento de seducción del otro día.

* * *

Nos saludamos de nuevo. Un capitulo algo corto pero lleno de diversión. Espero que les haya gustado, lo que viene estara igual de interesante, nuestra Katniss aprendera nuevas cosas en esta parte de la historia.

Espero sus reviews, Saludos, gracias por leer y recomiendesn la historia!


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

Mi respiración y la de mi novio se encuentran aceleradas, Peeta se sienta conmigo a horcajadas mientras nos restregamos y besamos apasionadamente.

En un momento de poca lucidez por mi parte Peeta me acuesta boca arriba en el sofá mientras él se acomoda entre mis piernas, toma mis muñecas y las alza por encima de mi cabeza. Devora mi boca como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras se restriega contra mí. Suelto un fuerte gemido cuando me clava los dientes en el labio inferior y clava su erección en mi punto más sensible. Se aparta de mí con una sonrisa malvada mientras sus caderas y las mías siguen un ritmo que ambos necesitamos.

— ¿Algo que decirme? — Me pregunta con la respiración entrecortada y es cuando recuerdo "mi castigo".

— ¿Quieres que te cuente como fue mi día?

— ¿Me lo quieres contar? — Hunde el rostro en mi cuello mientras me acaricia con suaves besos. Hago acopio de la poca lucidez que me queda y comienzo mi relato.

— Tuve muchas juntas. — Gimo cuando llega al lóbulo de mi oreja. — La primera para cerrar un proyecto y la segunda para mostrar avances de otro. — Atrapa mi lóbulo entre sus labios y succiona provocando que mi espalda se arque contra su cuerpo. — Gale me invito a comer y al llegar estuve planeando la presentación de un pequeño adelanto para Empresa Mellark.

— Mmm. — La voz ronca contra mi cuello manda deliciosos escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo. — Creo que la última parte fue la que más te gusto.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Sale del escondite de mi cuello y nos miramos fijamente.

— Porque pudiste pensar en mí mientras hacías tu trabajo. — Le sonrió cariñosamente mientras muerdo mi labio inferior.

— Te equivocas Mellark, siempre pienso en ti cuando no estas cerca de mí.

— Entonces tenemos algo de telepatía compartida.

— ¿Porque? — Frunzo el ceño mientras Peeta me sonríe con todos los dientes.

— Porque no sé cuál es la razón, pero siempre te cuelas en mis pensamientos, incluso en los que debo de poner más atención.

— Me pasa lo mismo. Y es la verdad desde que lo conocí se apodero de mi pensamiento y mi cuerpo, paro no salir nunca. — ¿Y cómo fue tu día? — Me sonríe mientras un movimiento de sus caderas me hace gemir y a él reír.

— Mi mañana fue muy activa, estuve cerrando tratos, firmando y evaluando algunos contratos, mi problema del fin de semana se resolvió por completo. Por la tarde comí en mi oficina y tuve una junta con un cliente en un proyecto grande, tal vez visitemos Miami.

— ¿Visitemos?

— Si, visitemos. Tus iras conmigo. Como mi novia quiero que me acompañes.

— Pero es trabajo…

— ¿Y eso que?

— Nunca debes mezclar el trabajo con el placer. — Hago una mueca, soy un pésimo ejemplo para esa excusa.

— Creo que no te queda hablar de ese punto Preciosa. ¿Recuerdas quién soy yo para tu compañía?

— Lo acabo de recordar. — Bajo la mirada, pero un movimiento de cadera muy preciso da de lleno en mi punto sensible lo que hace que levante la mirada al instante. Peeta sonríe mientras sus caderas hacen estragos a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Algo más que compartir? — Otro movimiento y otro gemido de mi parte.

— Es todo lo que hice.

— Bien tengo hambre. — Se levanta dejando frustrada, de nuevo. La camisa me llega a la cintura y cuando Peeta fija la vista en mí, sonríe traviesamente. No hago el intento de bajar la camisa, mis pezones erectos reflejan la clara situación que estoy pasando.

— Yo también. — Ronroneo mientras me acomodo lo más sensual que puedo en el sofá. Peeta arde de deseo, su pantalón lo delata. — Pero no de comida. — Sonríe de medio lado y se inca frente a mí.

— Vamos progresando, pero no lo suficiente. — Me da un casto beso en los labios y se levanta hasta llegar a la isla de la cocina. Aparta un taburete y me indica que lo acompañe. Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras camino hacia él.

— A mí no me gusta este progreso.

— En cambio a mí me encanta. — Me siento en la silla que me indicó y me besa la coronilla.

Creo que esta táctica no sirvió de mucho, pero Gale me dio otros consejos que puedo utilizar mientras comemos.

Peeta sirve la ensalada Cesar en nuestros platos, coloca el mío frente a mí, cuando sirve el vino blanco olvida darme un cubierto para comer, aprovecho la oportunidad y me apoyo en el muslo de Peeta lo más cerca que puedo de su erección para alcanzar un tenedor. Este al instante deja de servir el vino y respira pesadamente, me doy mentalmente una palmada en la espalda, al menos logre desestabilizarlo un poco.

Mientras comemos mis toqueteos a Peeta no paran, acaricio con un pie un muslo de él, me apoyo en su muslo para alcanzar cualquier cosa lejos de mi alcance, dejo caer un poco de vino por mi mandíbula al dar sorbos a mi copa, en fin; aplico todos los consejos de Gale pero hasta el momento Peeta se mantiene en su lugar, con las manos quitas y su respiración entrecortada. Hasta el momento no se ha abalanzado sobre mí.

Nos hemos envuelto en una charla sin sentido, dándonos más detalles de nuestro día, hablo todo lo que mi cerebro procesa, si con esto logro que Peeta y yo hagamos el amor hablare hasta que amanezca. Me tomo otra copa de vino, con esta serian cinco copas que me tomo y al parecer ya están surtiendo efecto. Un largo bostezo me indica que es suficiente por hoy.

— ¿Cansada? — Peeta da un sorbo a su copa mientras ahoga una risita burlona.

— Lo hiciste a propósito. — Suelto otro bostezo y mi cuerpo se vuelve más pesado.

— De ninguna manera. — Da otro sorbo hasta terminarse su copa y siento perfectamente como mis parpados se cierran poco a poco.

De un momento a otro me encuentro en los brazos de Peeta, camina hacia el dormitorio Y entramos a la gran estancia. Me acomoda en la enorme cama y me cobija con la sabana, él desaparece en el armario. El cansancio se apodera de mí y cierro los ojos. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir Peeta me está quitando la camisa y me pone un bóxer y una camiseta de él. Gruño. Este no era parte del plan de Gale.

— Se lo que estabas tratando de hacer Preciosa. — Abro como puedo los ojos, pero mi cansancio me obliga a cerrar mis parpados.

— Se supone que esta noche iba a dormir desnuda y extasiada. Y no estoy de ninguna de las dos cosas. — Gimoteo. Peeta se ríe y me abraza hasta llevarnos al centro de la cama, me acomoda cerca de él y nos abrazamos mutuamente.

— Suerte a la próxima.

— La tendré, esta vez la suerte estará de mi lado. — Murmuro mientras me deleito en los fuertes músculos de mi novio.

— Ya veremos.

Un beso en la coronilla y mis parpados se cierran por completo mientras me veo atrapada en un profundo sueño.

Un agradable beso me despierta y soy consciente de mi estado, Peeta me sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes mientras me incorporo. Me siento en la cama y alejo las sabanas de mí, pero una punzada en la cabeza me recuerda mi actual estado. Anoche bebí demasiado y ahora mi cuerpo me reclama.

— Buenos días. — Peeta saluda con una gran sonrisa pero enseguida me llevo las manos a los oídos. Mi dolor retumba en mi cerebro y gimoteo.

— ¿Podrías no gritarme? — Gruño mientras el maldito ríe de nuevo.

— Tomate esto. — Me toma una mano y me coloca dos pastillas. Volteo a verlo y me doy cuenta que esta duchado y vestido con un elegante traje azul marino sin corbata. De nuevo se volvió a escapar de mí. Me regaño mentalmente mientras coloco las pastillas en mi boca, Peeta me da un jugo de naranja recién hecho y me lo bebo de un solo trago.

— Gracias.

— De nada. Con esto te sentirás mejor. — Me levanto de la cama mientras Peeta toma el vaso y me ayuda a incorporarme. — Tengo que ir a la oficina. Sae está preparando el desayuno, come algo por favor.

— ¿No me acompañas a desayunar?

— Lo siento. Tengo que estar en la oficina dentro de veinte minutos. — Me acompaña hasta el cuarto de baño y se detiene justo cuando entro. Algo va mal, Peeta jamás desaprovecharía una ducha conmigo y ahora lo hace solo.

— ¿No me acompañas?

— Llego tarde. ¿Nos vemos en la noche? — Asiento y me acerco a él. Lo tomo por la solapas del saco y acerco los labios a los de él. Tiento sus labios con una promesa que no pienso cumplir. Justo cuando sus labios se abren para recibirme me separo de él.

— Que tengas una provechosa mañana. — Parpadea mientras disimuladamente se acomoda la entrepierna. Me estudia con la mirada mientras tomo el pomo de la puerta para cerrarla.

— Igualmente.

Cierro la puerta y me ducho algo satisfecha. Al menos tengo la certeza de que también esta sufriendo con su estúpido juego.

Llego a la oficina y saludo lo más amable que puedo a todo aquel que se cruza en mi camino. Mi vestido verde limón alegra la mañana de los demás, pero no la mía. Cuando llego a mi lugar Gale está sentado en mi silla con una sonrisa amplia en los labios, pero esta desaparece en el mismo instante en el momento que me ve entrar. Se levanta de un salto y corre a mi lado.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pongo los ojos en blanco y después lo miro a él. Acomodo mis cosas mientras me siento en mi lugar y apago mi máquina.

— Paso, que no pasó nada. — Suelto un suspiro de abatimiento mientas me siento en mi silla y Gale se sienta frente a mí.

— ¿Pero cómo que no pasó nada? — Coloca los codos en mi escritorio mientras se enoja consigo mismo.

— Así fue, no pasó nada.

— ¿Hiciste todo lo que te dije? — Asiento y mueve la cabeza en negación.

— Hice cada cosa que me dijiste, pero justo cuando pensé que ya lo había logrado, se separó de mí y cenamos.

— ¿Y durante la cena hiciste algo?

— Si.

— Y ¿nada funcionó? — Niego con la cabeza. — ¿Ni siquiera se le puso dura? — Mi rostro se vuelve escarlata. No puede ser que esté hablando de esto con Gale. — Por favor Katnip, no me vengas ahora con que eres puritana, creo que es demasiado tarde.

— Gale, no creo que deba de hablar estas cosas contigo.

— ¿Porque?, soy el experto en estos temas. Yo llevo más tiempo seduciendo que lo que tu llevas dejando de ser virgen.

De nuevo me pongo escarlata, tiene razón, hace unas semanas que le di mi virginidad a Peeta, salvo por las veces que tuvimos sexo, no tengo más experiencia.

— Bien, parece que ganas en esto Gale. Pero si ya me vio en su camisa y sin nada debajo de ella, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? — Gale dibuja una sonrisa malévola mientras se acomoda en la silla. Por su nueva posición presiento que me va a aconsejar muy bien.

— Con esto tiene que caer. Y mañana me contaras con lujo de detalle las veces que te hizo gritar de placer. — De nuevo estoy escarlata. Muerdo mi labio y saco valor de donde sea que lo he guardado para prestar atención a las nuevas instrucciones de Gale.

— Bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

Estoy en mi oficina, sentada en mi silla de brazos cruzados y gritando cuando alguien se equivoca. Normalmente no soy así, pero la frustración que carga mi cuerpo no es precisamente por estrés. Peeta lleva rechazándome una semana completa, no me ha tocado ni ha dejado que lo toque a lo largo de estos días. Siempre termino decepcionada de mi "seducción" al final del día y tengo que acostarme para descansar.

Desde que Gale me está asesorando, ha crecido en mí una mujer que no conocía, me he desinhibido por completo, trato de seducir a Peeta en cada oportunidad que tengo, pero el autocontrol que tiene me resulta bastante difícil.

Es viernes y tengo un humor que solo me aguanto yo misma y a veces ni eso. Gale; por su parte, ya está frustrado igual que yo, pero él está decepcionado consigo mismo porque no he logrado mi objetivo.

Sus recomendaciones son buenas, y tengo certeza de que en cualquier situación funcionan, ya que puedo sentir la erección de Peeta cuando la pongo en marcha. Por ejemplo el martes me asesoro diciendo que hablara con él de manera civilizada, y así lo hice, cenamos tranquilamente y cuando nos fuimos a la habitación le pedí que me ayudara con la cremallera del vestido, se sorprendió cuando descubrió que no llevaba nada debajo de este, me peque a su pecho y restregué mi trasero contra su erección, cuando me dispuse a despojarlo del traje no opuso resistencia, pero justo cuando llegue a los bóxer, me detuvo me tomo en voladas, me arrojo a la cama y desapareció en el armario. Salió vestido con el pantalón de pijama y una camiseta para mí. Me vistió con esta y alego que tenía dolor de cabeza.

El miércoles paso algo similar, hablamos cenamos algo ligero y cuando nos estábamos cambiando para dormir, desaparecí en su armario, salí de este vistiendo un conjunto de lencería negro para dormir, el cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación, las transparencias mostraban lo evidente. Peeta reacciono de buena manera, su respiración se aceleró y disimuladamente acomodo su entrepierna. Me acosté a su lado y coloque el culo en pompa mostrando la tanga que hacia juego con el conjunto. Al acomodarme en buen ángulo gemía mientras mordía mi labio inferior. Peeta se colocó casi encima de mí, me abrazo por la cintura, mientras que inmovilizo mis piernas con su muslo, sentía en mi cadera la erección casi a punto de reventar, empezó a besarme el cuello, bajo hasta mis hombros y subió hasta mi oído. Pero sus palabras provocaron una reacción diferente a la que esperaba.

— Se lo que estás haciendo, pero no vas a ganar preciosa. — Dejo caer su mano en mi trasero haciéndome saltar de la sorpresa. — Pero cuando por fin gane, te voy a coger hasta que no puedas más, y este precioso culito lo va a pagar muy caro.

Me azoto una vez más mientras me acomodo en su regazo para dormir.

Ayer casi pierdo los estribos y pierdo todo lo que había ganado de confianza en mí misma.

Gale me aconsejo seguir toda la rutina que Peeta interpusiera y así lo hice, hablamos cenamos y no intente absolutamente nada, no hasta que casi me quedo dormida. Como siempre Peeta me vistió con una de sus camisetas dejo durmiera con una braga de encaje, pero justo cuando casi caigo rendida del sueño me levanto del regazo de Peeta me quito la camiseta y las bragas, las arrojo a un lado de la cama y me acomodo de nuevo en su regazo, esta vez me restriego contra su muslo y gimo al sentir algo de liberación de la tensión sexual que guardo desde hace días. La reacción de Peeta no se hizo esperar, pero justo cuando metí la mano dentro de su pantalón de pijama para encontrarme con su palpitante erección se levantó de la cama, tomó las prendas que arroje minutos antes y pretendía vestirme de nuevo, salte alejándome de él y mi frustración hablo por mí. Lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos y le reclame por su indiferencia.

— ¿Qué crees que pienso cuando reaccionas de esta manera? — Se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras arrojaba mi ropa a la cama.

— Entiende Katniss, no vamos a tener nada hasta que no exista confianza entre nosotros.

— Pero he hablado contigo todos los días, dime que hace falta que cambie. — Le grito mientras me levanto sobre la cama para tratar de ponerme a su altura.

— No tiene que cambiar nada, vamos muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, pero falta algo.

— Algo como que. — Grito, mientras me alejo de él.

— Tienes que averiguarlo por ti misma.

— Ya me canse de esta estupidez, si no me quieres ver ni tocar, perfecto, no vas a hacerlo, pero no solo esta noche, no vas a volver a hacerlo nunca.

Tomé la camiseta y las bragas y salí corriendo rumbo a mi antigua habitación, cerré de un portazo y me lance sobre la cama a llorar de frustración. Peeta no tardó en llegar, me abrazo desde atrás y me volteo hacia él, me cargo en voladas y me saco de la habitación.

— Si no me quieres ver está bien. Pero prefiero que no me quieres ver en nuestra cama.

Me pegue a su pecho, y lloré hasta que el cansancio me venció. Desperté con las bragas y la camiseta puestas y la frustración volvió a mí.

Casi es hora de mi salida, pero no quiero irme de saber lo que me espera en casa, Gale no se ha aparecido en todo el día, así que no tengo que consejo seguir y lo prefiero de esta manera. Creo que no estoy preparada para que me rechacen de nuevo.

Cuarenta minutos antes de irme Gale aparece en mi oficina, entra con una gran sonrisa, misma que desaparece en cuanto niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Tampoco funciono?

— No, y ya me estoy cansando Gale.

— Debe de haber algo. — Se pone pensativo mientras se sienta frente a mi escritorio.

— No hay nada.

— ¿Nunc han platicado de sus fantasías?

— ¿Fantasías?, ¿De qué exactamente? — Gale pone los ojos en blanco fruto de su desesperación.

— Fantasías infantiles Katnip. — Es sarcástico a más no poder, me muero el labio inferior y observo atenta esta nueva enseñanza. — Fantasías sexuales, ¿nunca te ha dicho en qué lugar le gustaría cogerte como loco?

— No exactamente. Pero por alguna razón extraña siempre terminamos en un lugar con un escritorio. — A Gale se le salen los ojos de las orbitas mientras sonríe malévolamente.

— Allí lo tienes.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué tengo?

— Tienes el boleto a la salida de tu frustración.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Si terminan en un lugar donde hay un escritorio, quiere decir que le gustaría cogerte sobre uno; si no es que ya lo ha hecho, dale una visita sorpresa y dile que estas allí para hacer realidad su fantasía.

— ¿Hacerle una visita ahora?

— Tienes que hacerlo, mañana es el evento de la empresa y no querrás estar frustrada mañana en la noche, ¿verdad?

Tiene razón, esto tiene que acabar hoy. Después de todo ya hemos cogido sobre un escritorio, pero no sobre el de su oficina.

— Vete Katnip, yo te cubro lo que resta de tu día.

— Gracias Gale.

— De nada, y suerte.

Tomo a toda prisa mis cosas y salgo disparada hacia el estacionamiento donde un sorprendido Cina me espera en el Lincoln.

— A empresas Mellark.

— Claro.

Cinna me abre la puerta del coche para después subir el y arrancar hacia mi objetivo. Llegamos en menos de diez minutos y bajo a toda prisa del coche.

Llego a recepción y me hacen pasar de inmediato. Al llegar a la última planta donde se encuentra la oficina de Peeta, su asistente personal me indica que entre.

Peeta está al teléfono, levanta la vista en cuanto me siente llegar. Cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se ponen en alerta en cuanto recorre con la mirada mi cuerpo. Mi vestido ajustado color ciruela me resalta de una manera sensual pero elegante.

— Siempre es bueno una segunda opinión. — Peeta discute con alguien al otro lado de la línea. Yo aprovecho para acercarme hasta su escritorio.

— Y, ¿Qué han dicho esos arquitectos? — Me coloco a un lado de su silla, Peeta se aleja del filo de su escritorio dejando un espacio suficiente para que me coloque frente a él.

— Y si su respuesta fue igual a los de nuestra empresa, ¿Qué estamos esperando para comenzar? — Con una mano me indica lo que sospechaba. Me coloco frente a él y muevo mis manos nerviosamente. Peeta me empuja delicadamente con una mano al filo del escritorio y mi trasero se acomoda sobre este. Su mano recorre mi cintura, mi cadera y mi muslo mientras sigue escuchando la conversación en su teléfono.

— Bien, entonces que comiencen este lunes a primera hora. No quiero retrasar más la obra.

Cuelga la llamada, mientras se pone de pie frente a mí y se desanuda la corbata roja, su traje negro hecho a medida se ciñe deliciosamente a su cuerpo, provocando pulsaciones a mi sexo. Apoya las manos a cada lado de mis caderas y acerca su rostro a mío lo suficiente como para respirar en uno sobre el otro.

— Hola Katniss.

— Peeta.

Mi voz en un susurro, no nos tocamos, pero el calor de su cuerpo hace que el mío entre en combustión con cada respiración.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunta, con aire despreocupado.

— Vengo a hacer realidad tu fantasía. — Logro articular mi oración sin equivocarme y sin ninguna vergüenza.

Peeta encara sus cejas y aleja un poco su rostro del mío. Se humedece los labios lentamente y frunce el ceño en cuanto termina de pasar la lengua sobre su labio inferior.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuál es mi fantasía?

— Cogerme sobre tu escritorio. — Me estudia mientras medita mi respuesta. Suelta un gran suspiro y acerca sus labios a los míos, no se tocan solo se rozan deliciosamente.

— ¿Y crees que ya te mereces tal atención de mi parte?

— ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

— Hablar conmigo.

— ¿Más? — Mi frustración vuelve a hacer acto de presencia. Ladeo mi rostro pero Peeta hace que vuelva mi mirada a sus ojos.

— Si, más. — Pongo los ojos en blanco, me tomo el cuello y con las manos y gimo de frustración. Peeta se mantiene apacible mientras debato que hacer.

— ¿Qué más me falta por revelar?, ¿Qué obscuro secreto te oculto?, refréscame la memoria porque ya me canse de pensar.

Sonríe de medio lado, me tiene en sus manos, él ha ganado, pero si con esto consigo lo que quiero no me importa cederle la victoria.

— Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero total sinceridad.

— Esta bien. Pregúntame lo que quieras. — Vuelve a sonreír.

— ¿Me acompañas este lunes a Miami?

— Este lunes no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no puedes?— Finge cara de curiosidad ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, pero le gana una cara absoluto ¿enojo?

— Porque este lunes voy a…

Caigo en cuenta. Cierro los ojos y dejo caer mí frente a su hombro. No le había contado ese pequeño detalle. Levanto mi rostro mientras muerdo mi labio. Peeta por su parte muestra un rostro indescifrable.

— ¡Oh, oh! — Trato de sonar tierna, pero no me va a ayudar demasiado.

— Más vale que empieces a decirme porque no puedes acompañarme.

Peeta está enojado, y con justa razón. Solo espero que esta guerra no termine como la que me separo de él por una semana.

* * *

Nos saludamos de nuevo.

No se si mis lectores tambien son escritores, pero no se si se dieron cuenta que el contador de views dejo de funcionar. asi que no he sabido cuntos views estan teniendo los capítulos. Confio en que los suficientes paracontinuar con la historia.

Por cuestiones de trabajo oy a tener que cambiar los días de actualización. serán los Lunes y Viernes. Espero poder adaptarme a mi nuevo horario lo más pronto posible y no dejarlos esperando por mucho tiempo.

Espero sus reviews, Saludos, gracias por leer y recomiendesn la historia!


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

Mi respiración se acelera mientras trato de formular una buena excusa para decirle a Peeta de mi gran falta de memoria.

— Y bien, ¿Qué tienes que decirme? — Peeta aprieta la mandíbula y tensa los brazos, el escritorio cuje mientras clava los dedos en el filo. Mi cuerpo se tensa. No es buena señal.

— El lunes tengo que viajar a Pittsburg. — Cierro los ojos mientras le doy mi respuesta. Me respira encima. Mis brazos están a cada lado de mi cuerpo, con mis manos tomo mi vestido y hago un puño con la tela, mis nudillos están blancos de la fuerza que ejerzo sobre estos.

— ¿Viajar a Pittsburg para qué? — Peeta sube las manos por mi trasero, caderas hasta llegar a mi espalda baja, no me separa del escritorio, pero si deja caer su cuerpo encima del mío, presiona cada centímetro de su cuerpo con el mío y es en mi vientre donde noto su necesidad por mí.

— Voy a ver a Prim. Tengo todo pagado para irme a Pittsburg el lunes por la mañana.

— ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme? — Presiona sus caderas con las mías haciendo que suelte un sonoro suspiro al sentir su erección contra mi cuerpo.

— Lo había olvidado.

— ¿Porque? Una persona no olvida los viajes que tiene que hacer así como así. ¿Por qué lo olvidaste Katniss? — ¿Y él lo pregunta? Debe de estar loco si pensaba que estaba en mis cinco sentidos las últimas dos semanas.

— Si te soy sincera, me abrumaron los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

— ¿Qué acontecimientos? — Presiona más su erección mientras comienza un suave masaje en mi espalda baja.

— Mi relación contigo, el trato, el rompimiento del mismo, después nos alejamos y regresamos ya como una pareja. Y también no ayuda mucho la abstinencia en la que nos haces estar.

— ¿Yo te tengo en abstinencia?

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer solo preguntas? — Ladea la cabeza mientras sus manos bajan a mi trasero.

— De acuerdo. — Acerca su boca a la mía, roza nuestros labios, coloco las manos en sus antebrazos mientras dejo hacer a Peeta, estoy a su merced y ya no quiero estar en abstinencia. — Quiero besarte. — Declara.

— Hazlo.

— Quiero hacerte una pregunta más. — Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras Peeta deja salir una risita burlona, besa mi cuello para después mirarme a los ojos. — Interpretare eso como que aceptas que haga otra pregunta. ¿Vas a llevarme a conocer a tu hermana?

— ¿Quieres ir? — ¿Habla en serio?

— Me encantaría conocer a mi cuñada. — Restriega su erección contra mi vientre mientras gimo de nuevo.

— Ya tengo todo pagado Peeta, cambiar mi itinerario resultaría un gran problema para mi bolsillo.

— Puedo ayudarte…

— Ni se te ocurra. — Le advierto con una severa mirada, Peeta pone carita de súplica, no puedo más y lo tomo por las mejillas, pego mis labios a los suyos y termino sus insinuaciones a mis torturados labios.

Extrañaba demasiado los besos de Peeta. Acepta mi boca, gustoso abre sus labios mientras los mis son devorados por los de él, atrapa mi lengua y la hace suya al compás que solo ellas entienden. Sus manos no se están quietas, atrapa mi trasero con sus manos y me sienta en el filo del escritorio, mi vestido sube por mis muslos ya que mis piernas has sido abiertas cuando Peeta se colocó en medio de estas. Mis dedos se enredan en el cabello de mi novio, estiro suavemente de ellos, gime y se separa de mi boca. Sonríe con malicia mientras separa por completo su cuerpo del mío.

— No he olvidado que has sido muy mala. — recorre con su mirada mi cuerpo mientras él se dirige a un cajón de su escritorio. Al instante me siento vacía, y mi mirada suplicante me delata. — No te preocupes, ya no vamos a tener abstinencia. — Abre el cajón de su escritorio y saca una piruleta roja.

— ¿Vas a comer ahora? — Su sonrisa malévola aparece de nuevo. Se acerca frente a mí y coloca las manos sobre mis muslos desnudos.

— Creo que te sobra ropa. — Cuando llegue a la oficina de Peeta, pensé que era buena idea cumplir su fantasía, ahora que está a punto de suceder, pienso que debí esperar un poco más. Mete las manos bajo mi vestido y alcanza el elástico de mis bragas de encaje blanco. Tira de estas hacia abajo mientras apoyo las manos y levanto mi trasero para que estas salgan por completo de mi cuerpo. Las desliza por mis piernas y cuando están fuera de mi cuerpo se las mete en el bolsillo. La realidad me golpea y mi nerviosismo va en aumento.

— Peeta no creo que sea buena idea.

— Una vez te dije que jamás harías algo que no quisieras, pero Katniss, ya sentiste como estoy, no creo soportar hasta la casa para desahogarme. — Se acerca a mí, toma mi nuca y acerca sus labios al lóbulo de mi oreja. Besa y tienta ese pequeño trozo de piel y mi libido se enciende al instante. — Por favor, déjame hacerte mía aquí y ahora.

Gimo en respuesta. Siento como sonríe contra mi oído mientras baja la cremallera de mi vestido, clava la uña por mi espalda cunado baja la cremallera. Mis hombros quedan descubiertos y lo saca por mis brazos, y queda remangado en mi cintura, baja las copas de mi sostén y mis pezones lo reciben duros y respingones, pasa los dedos por cada pezón mientras pone especial atención en mi lunar, gimo cuando pellizca los duros montículos y me deshago de su corbata.

Cuando deja de poner atención en mis senos baja poco a poco sus caricias hacia mis costados para tomarme por la cintura, toma mi boca y me acuesta poco a poco sobre el escritorio. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, entrelazo mis pies y los coloco en su espalda baja, ejerzo presión sobre Peeta mientras siento la erección rozar mi punto más sensible.

— No tan rápido preciosa, primero quiero saborearte.

Mi mente se pone en blanco cuando con un suave balanceo de caderas se levanta de mí, toma la piruleta, quita el plástico envoltorio y me la ofrece. Obediente abro la boca mientras la mete y succiono el dulce que me ofrece.

— Chupa, imagina que tienes la parte de mi cuerpo que más te gusta. — Sonríe mientras gimo de gusto al imaginar lo que tengo en la boca.

Rodeo con mi lengua la piruleta y succiono, el dulce empieza a perder tamaño dentro de mi boca y justo cuando lo estoy saboreando más me ordena con una silenciosa mirada que deje de chupar.

A continuación me ordena abrir lo máximo mis piernas, dejándome expuesta ante él. Se sienta en la silla de piel mientras trato de adivinar la imagen que proyecto.

— Voy a saborearte hasta hacerte gritar. — Me advierte. — Relájate.

Y trato de hacerlo, pero cuando pasa la piruleta por mi muslo derecho para después pasar su lengua para quitarme el dulce pegajoso, una corriente atraviesa mu columna, levanto las caderas y acerco mi sexo a su boca.

— Relájate. — Vuelve a ordenarme.

Mi muslo desatendido anteriormente sufre del mismo trato, y termina igual de pegajoso que la piruleta. De repente siento su aliento sobre mi sensible clítoris, respira con la boca abierta sobre este, puedo sentir perfectamente como le da un tierno beso para después pasar el dulce por los labios de mi sexo, Peeta limpia el dulce con su lengua mientras un sonoro gemido sale de mi boca.

— Peeta… — Gimo.

Peeta pasa la piruleta por mi clítoris y embadurna el mismo con la máxima cantidad de dulce para después ser limpiado por su lengua y enviar cientos de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. La lengua de Peeta es imparable, toma mi clítoris y lo devora a su antojo, lo chupa, succiona y estira entre sus labios, mientras un dedo acaricia mi interior haciendo círculos y ganchos dentro de mi sexo. La sensación de explosión está cada vez más cerca, mis manos se aferran a la orilla del escritorio, mis nudillos blancos revelan los esfuerzos que estoy haciendo para no explotar en este instante. Gimo y me retuerzo sobre el escritorio de Peeta mientras él tortura mi sexo con su experta boca.

— Peeta, por favor. — Ruego. Peeta hace caso omiso a mis suplicas mientras con sus dientes tortura mis labios vaginales y mi clítoris, roza suavemente mi sensible botón para después chupar o succionar hasta hacerme gritar de placer.

— ¿Qué quieres Katniss?

— A ti.

Gruñe e incrementa un segundo dedo en mi interior, sus dedos torturan mi sexo. Sin avisar mi cuerpo estalla en mil pedazos, grito y me retuerzo, puedo sentir como mi interior palpita contra los dedos de Peeta, una caricia más por su parte y saca los dedos de mi interior.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, trato de respirar normalmente mientras escucho el sonido de una cremallera bajarse, también siento como Peeta posiciona su erección en mi entrada y me incorporo alarmada cuando Peeta me penetra sin avisar.

— Siempre soñé con hacerte esto.

Gime mientras sale de mí y vuelve a arremeter en mi interior. Coloca una de mis piernas sobre su hombro mientras con una mano me obliga a recostarme de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

— Dios Katniss, te extrañaba tanto. Estar dentro de ti es como estar en el puto cielo.

Grito mientras entra más en mi interior. Toma mi cintura y mueve sus caderas para entrar y salir, sus acometidas son rápidas y profundas, nuestra mirada no se pierde, el sentimiento que teníamos desde hace mucho sigue allí, pero no sabíamos cómo llamarlo, ahora lo sabemos y sé que no quiero perderlo.

Tomo una de sus manos y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Peeta aplasta mi cuerpo con el suyo y gimo de placer cuando llega más profundo que antes.

— Dios nena, te extrañaba demasiado. Te ajustas como un guante.

— Peeta…

— Si preciosa, siéntelo. Esto es lo que somos.

— Si…

Grito nuevamente cuando mi clítoris recibe una caricia de su pelvis. Estoy a punto de explotar de nuevo y no quiero hacerlo.

— Dios Katniss, siento como lates, termina para mí preciosa.

Y como una orden estallo en mil pedazos, Peeta atrapa mi gemido en su boca, mientas succiono su erección estalla enseguida de mí. Su cálido líquido invade mi interior mientras las fuertes sacudidas post orgasmo nos devuelven a la tierra.

Peeta se acomoda en sus antebrazos mientras besa mi frente, sale de mi interior y toma unas toallitas de su escritorio. Limpia mi sexo y se limpia él. Me incorporo en el escritorio mientras recoloco en su lugar mi ropa.

Peeta se separa de mi mientras se ajusta su ropa, nuestra respiración poco a poco se va normalizando, los espasmos de mi cuerpo me dejan exhausta, los orgasmos antes provocados han sido alucinantes, mi cuerpo exige descanso, pero presiento que esta noche no lo obtendré.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — después de esto me pide cosas?

— Creo que sí. — Sonríe de una manera en la cual trata de matarme, me humedezco al instante, de nuevo. ¿Cómo lo logra?

— ¿Tienes vestido para mañana? — Mi rostro lo dice todo. Mi cerebro priorizo mi frustración a la obligación de buscar un vestido para mañana. Mentalmente me regaño, ya no podré seguir seduciéndolo porque tengo que buscar un vestido mañana a primera hora. — Por tu cara deduzco que no.

— No tuve cabeza.

— Lo sé. No te preocupes, ya lo resolví. — Se acerca a mí de nuevo mientras me toma de la cintura y me ayuda a bajar de su escritorio.

— ¿Como que ya lo resolviste? — ¿También tiene una boutique de ropa? Me sonríe mientras caminamos a la salida de si oficina.

— Mi tía Effie me pregunto si podría arreglarte de pies a cabeza para mañana. No vi problema. Además de saber que no tenías vestido, decidí aceptar porque te quiero libre de estrés toda la noche.

— ¿Qué noche?

— Esta noche, por supuesto. — Se acerca tomándome de la cintura, sus labios atrapan los míos mientras caminamos hacia la puerta de su oficina. Sin separar nuestros labios abre la puerta y salimos al umbral, despega nuestros labios mientras toma mi mano y comienza a caminar hacia los ascensores.

Al instante me detengo mientras Peeta se detiene extrañado, frunce el ceño mientras trata en vano de hacerme caminar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta extrañado, lo observo con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A casa. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Podrías ser tan amable de devolverme mis bragas? — Mi voz en un susurro. Hago acopio de toda mi serenidad para no voltearle su bello rostro cuando dibuja una malévola sonrisa en los labios. Se acerca a mí de nuevo mientras acerca su boca a mi oído.

— Preciosa, pienso hacerte mía toda la noche, tenlo por seguro que no vas a necesitar tus bragas en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Mi boca cae abierta y mis ojos están como platos. Risueño cierra mi boca con un casto beso mientras sonríe con toda su balanza dentadura. Después de sacarme de mi lapsus de estupefacción vuelve a tirar de mi mano para caminar de nuevo a los ascensores.

Pasamos frente a su Asistente Personal y llamamos al ascensor, Peeta toma mi cintura de manera posesiva mientras esperamos. Una vez adentro no suelta mi cintura mientras bajamos al estacionamiento.

Caminamos hacia su Mec y es cuando recuerdo a Cinna.

— Espera. —Me detengo de nuevo mientras busco con la mirada el Lincoln.

— Ya se fue. — Lo observo extrañada, ¿acaso lee mi mente? — Le ordene que lo hiciera cuando me llamo.

— ¿Le ordenaste que hiciera a quién? — Suelta una risita mientras toma mi mano y me hace caminar de nuevo hacia su Mec.

— Le ordene a Cinna que se retirará en cuando tú entraras a Empresas Mellark.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?

— Cuando Cinna me aviso que venias a verme.

— ¿Él te aviso? — Que decepcionante, no lo sorprendí.

— Si lo hizo, tiene órdenes estrictas de avisarme cuando se sale de la ruta. — Abre la puerta del coche y me hace entrar, cierra la puerta y rodea el auto, lo enciende y en unos momentos nos adentramos al tráfico de Chicago.

Peeta maneja como un loco, en todo momento hace contacto con mi cuerpo, maneja con una sola mano mientras con la otra se posesiona de mi muslo. En cuanto llegamos a Torre León casi me hace correr hasta llegar al Pent-house, en todo momento sujeta mi mano o mi cintura como salvavidas.

Pasamos de la deliciosa cena preparada por Sae y vamos directo a la habitación.

Cierra la puerta de un portazo y se posesiona de mis labios y cintura, se deja caer conmigo sobre la cama mientras mis manos van directo a sus hombros.

— Debo advertirte que vas a quedar exhausta, no te voy a dejar descansar hasta estar saciados. No sabes todo frustrado que estuve en la semana.

— Te frustraste porque tu así lo quisiste.

— Bien, pero le voy a hacer pagar todas sus insinuaciones, señorita Everdeen.

— Estoy dispuesta a pagar todo lo que me quiera cobrar señor Mellark. — Ronroneo en su oído mientras estiro delicadamente el cabello de su nuca. Gruñe.

Poco a poco abandono su nuca y mis manos van a las solapas de su saco, lo deslizo por sus hombros mientras Peeta hace un esfuerzo al separarse de mí y deslizar la prenda por sus brazos, cuando está fuera de su cuerpo voy por su camisa, pero me sorprende cuando la abre él mismo haciendo salta los botones por toda la habitación.

— Desnúdate Katniss, no puedo esperar a hacerte mía de nuevo.

Bajo la cremallera de mie vestido, quito mi sostén y vuelvo a recostarme en la cama, Peeta ya está desnudo y listo para lo que sigue.

— Quiero perderme en ti, toda la noche. — Se coloca sobre mí, abre mis piernas y coloca su dureza en mi entrada.

— Hazlo.

— Tenlo por seguro que así lo hare.

Me penetra de una sola estocada mientras clavo mis uñas en sus hombros. Una vez dentro de mí deja que me acostumbre de nuevo a él mientras acaricia mi cabello con sus manos. Nuestra mirada se encuentra y el sentimiento que jamás quisimos reconocer vuelve a nosotros. Peeta me da un casto beso en los labios mientras mueve las caderas a un compás lento y controlado. Vuelve a buscar mi mirada, cuando lo encuentra dice una sola cosa que me desarma por completo.

— Te amo Katniss Everdeen.

Sonrió porque el sentimiento es mutuo. Mientras nos perdemos en el mar de sensaciones que provocamos juntos.

* * *

Espero sus reviews, Saludos, gracias por leer y recomiendesn la historia!


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

Jamás pensé que una noche de sexo me dejaría exhausta, Peeta provoco a mi cuerpo cinco orgasmos más después de llegar al Pent-house, quedamos saciados el uno del otro al menos en ese momento, después de hacer el amor tranquila y pausadamente utilice mis recientes aprendidos trucos de seducción para obtener lo que quería. Después de coger salvajemente sobre el diván de la habitación de Peeta, no pude obligar a mi cuerpo a levantarse y tirarse sobre la cama.

Teníamos que recuperar tiempo perdido, y vaya que lo recuperamos, pero mi cuerpo me está pasando factura con intereses incluidos. Es de mañana y no puedo abrir los ojos, mis brazos y piernas se han vuelto de goma, estoy segura que mis senos tienen más de una marca de dientes, pero me gusta. Siento el frio de la cama y siento perfectamente la presencia de Peeta en la habitación, no se acerca a mí, estoy segura que me contempla embelesada mente.

Quiero quedarme en la cama todo el fin de semana, pero hoy es el gran día de la fiesta de mi empresa y necesito ir.

Peeta se acerca a la cama, se sienta a un lado de mí y poco a poco retira la suave sabana de mi espalda, me deja expuesta ante él, no visto ninguna camiseta ni bóxer, estoy completamente desnuda y a su merced. Aleja mi cabello rebelde de mi nuca y deposita un suave beso, sus labios viajan a mi mejilla, sien, parpados y frente, cada vez que me regala un beso gruño, no quiero levantarme.

— ¿Vas a levantarte o quieres un castigo por no acatar la orden indirecta? — Gruño.

Peeta me coloca boca arriba, se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis caderas y deja caer su delicioso cuerpo sobre el mío. Cada milímetro de nuestros cuerpos se conectan y encajan a la perfección. Saboreo por un instante esa conexión, pero una boca ambienta ataca la mía y me despierta del todo.

Correspondo a su beso devolviéndole su hambriento ataque, como puedo enredo mis brazos en su cuello y aferro su boca por más tiempo, Peeta hace un movimiento que nos deja acostados de lado, rompe el beso y nos observamos cara a cara.

— ¿Vas a levantarte?

— No quiero. — Me aferro más a él y escondo mi rostro en su cuello, beso cada centímetro de piel que Peeta me deja, pero me separa un poco de si cuando beso su garganta.

— No vas a seducirme. Tienes que levantarte.

— Anoche no te quejabas. — Enredo mi pierna en su cadera y restriego mi sexo contra la erección de él. A pesar del pantalón de pijama puedo sentir perfectamente lo caliente que se encuentra.

— Anoche deje que pensaras que lograbas tu cometido.

— Pero disfrutaste de mi fraudulento intento.

— No lo niego, pero hoy es un nuevo día. — Beso su labio inferior, me encanta la boca de Peeta. Chupo el mismo labio y me alejo de él.

— Mejor dicho, hoy es un poco más tarde, ¿recuerdas a qué hora fue la última vez que grite tu nombre mientras me cogías salvajemente? — Me mira con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta.

— No me gusta tu nuevo lenguaje. — Ignoro su regaño y continúo.

— Eran poco más de las tres de la madrugada. — Observo el reloj de mesa y me sorprendo que solo han pasado seis horas. — Es casi de madrugada, Peeta déjame dormir.

Hago acopio de mi poca fuerza y dejo de abrazar a mi novio, me hago un ovillo en la cama y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

— Katniss, mi tía estará aquí a medio día. — Gruño de nuevo e ignoro sus suplicas. — Katniss Everdeen levanta tu hermoso culo de la cama ahora mismo.

— No. — Lloriqueo y me hundo más en mi almohada.

— Tengo un obsequio para ti. — Abro los ojos al instante, busco su mirada y me observa tiernamente.

— ¿De verdad tienes un regalo para mí?

— Si, te lo iba dar en la fiesta pero es buen momento ahora.

— ¿No es una trampa para que levante mi hermoso culo de la cama? — Suelta una sonora carcajada y me le uno.

Se levanta de la cama y me indica que haga lo mismo. Apoyo mis codos en la cama y estiro cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Parece que hubiera corrido un maratón.

— Estaré en la cocina, no tardes. — Peeta se levanta y deja que me estire. Pero de repente siento como una mano aterriza sin piedad un mi hermoso culo, me hace saltar y levantarme al instante.

— No era necesario, ya estaba despierta. — Le bramo, él solo sonríe y me regala un tierno beso en la boca. Sale de la habitación y me guiña un ojo.

¿Puedo amar más a este hermoso hombre?

En la cocina Peeta tiene listo un delicioso desayuno, huevos revueltos, salchicha con especies, fruta, zumo de naranja, café…

— Siéntate. — Me indica en cuanto me ve acercarme.

El taburete se me hace más alto por el cansancio de mi cuerpo, necesito una pastilla para dejar de quejarme por dentro.

Peeta Toma una pequeña caja de madera caoba y me la acerca a mis manos. Me pongo nerviosa, esto no me lo esperaba. Peeta advierte mi nerviosismo y me sonríe amablemente.

— No es lo que piensas. — Me deja la caja en las manos y me la entrega. — Ábrela. — Me anima y al instante lo tengo a él frente a mí. — No es un anillo de compromiso, — Abro la caja y su sonrisa se intensifica. — pero es como si lo fuera.

Dentro de la caja, envuelta en tela de terciopelo negro esta una bolita de plata con grabado de figurillas finamente diminutas, dentro de la bolita esta una perla.

— Es un llamador de ángeles. — Explica. — Esto es más fuerte que un anillo de diamantes.

— Explícate. — Saca de la cajita el llamador de ángeles y me rodea el cuello con sus brazos, abrocha la delicada cadena del llamador de ángeles y se pone frente a mí. Toco mi regalo y veo como rueda la perla dentro del llamador de ángeles.

— Cuando era niño, mis padres nos llevaron a la playa, mientras corría a la orilla del mar encontré la mitad de una almeja, curioso la tome y vi que tenía la misma perla que tiene tu llamador de ángeles. Se la enseñe a mi madre y me dijo que la conservara. Intente regalársela a mi madre pero la rechazo, me dijo que esa pequeña perla se la iba a regalar a la mujer de mi vida, inmediatamente le dije que era ella, pero me contesto que no era así, me dijo que en algún momento de mi vida llegaría una mujer que yo amaría más que mi propia vida, que pondría mi paciencia a prueba y que llenaría de estrés mi triste existencia; pero que aun así, no cambiaría nada de ella, que la iba a amar más que a mí mismo. Al principio pensé que mi madre alucinaba, pero creo que me decía la verdad. Esa mujer ya llego a mi vida por lo tanto este regalo te pertenece.

No puedo hablar, las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y no hago más que mordisquearme los labios. Peeta sonríe y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

— La mujer de mi vida no puede llorar.

— Son lágrimas de felicidad. — Se aleja de mí para verme a los ojos. Sonríe mientras toquetea sobre mi pecho su reciente regalo.

— Mi madre pidió a un amigo de ella que hiciera este llamador de ángeles, es de oro blanco y no sé cómo demonios hizo que la perla estuviera dentro. Pero te aseguro que este dije te representa a la perfección.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque este llamador es único, solo existe un diseño en el mundo. Tengo la papelería que lo acredita. Pero te representa a la perfección porque tú eres única, ninguna otra mujer me ha hecho perder la cabeza, nadie ha atravesado mi alma como para retenerlo con artimañas, y nadie ha logrado que me abstuviera de tener sexo durante una semana completa. — Rio ante su última aclaración. Este hombre pasa del más absoluto sentimentalismo a la locura extrema en un nanosegundo.

— Eso fue tu culpa. — Asiente con la cabeza y me abraza, coloca las manos sobre mi espalda baja y me besa la frente.

— Si, lo acepto, pero hubiera pasado toda mi vida si con eso me aseguraban que ibas a estar para siempre conmigo. — ¿Su vida sin sexo? Este hombre tiene un muy buen sentido del humor.

— No creo tu declaración, pero con permanecer a tu lado para siempre me basta.

— Bien, porque no creo que pueda cumplirlo.

Ni yo, lo abrazo con todo mi cuerpo mientras Peeta hace lo mismo, ronroneo cuando una de mis manos se aventuran al bulto que se ha formado en sus pantalones, Peeta sujeta mi mano, se aleja de mí y se sienta en un taburete, besa mi traviesa mano y me sirve el desayuno.

— Come, te necesito fuerte para esta noche.

— ¿Qué va a pasar esta noche?

— Un mago jamás revela sus trucos. — Me guiña un ojo y se concentra de nuevo en su desayuno.

La relajante agua de la tina relaja mis músculos adoloridos por la ardua actividad de anoche, pero lo que más me relaja es tener el torso de Peeta pegado a mi espalda, masajea suavemente mis hombros mientras enredo mis piernas con las de él, acomodo la cabeza en su hombro y continúa su masaje por mis brazos.

Quiero devolverle el favor, pero cuando intente masajearle los muslos y poco a poco fui abriéndome camino hacia su semi erección, me detuvo y me prohibió mover las manos de sus fuertes muslos. No creo recuperarme para la noche, pero si me da un adelanto de lo que puedo recibir si soy obediente, tal vez me penaré ser una niña buena.

Desobedeciendo a Peeta, mis manos hacen camino por sus fuertes muslos, subo por ellos y desvío mi camino de vuelta a sus rodillas, subo de nuevo por sus muslos y acaricio la parte interna de ellos, al instante Peeta detiene su masaje a mis hombros y siento como la semi erección, poco a poco se vuelve roca en la parte baja de mi espalda, acercó mis manos a mis caderas y Peeta se revuelve incomodo pero no me detiene, al contrario, guía mis traviesas manos a mi objetivo, facilitando mi tarea de tomar su erección en mis manos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hace, señorita Everdeen?

— Acaricio a mi novio. —Digo con toda la chulería de la que soy capaz.

— ¿Y que hay si su novio no quiere ser acariciado?

Me vuelvo y me coloco frente a él, me mira con una sonrisa de medio lado y al instante me tiene a horcajadas en su regazo.

— Quiero hacer el amor contigo, aquí y ahora. —Pongo mi mejor cara de pena y él me toma de las caderas, me recoloca sobre su erección haciendo que mis labios vaginales tengan contacto con su ahora dureza.

— ¿No te basto lo de anoche? — Susurra en mi oído, me estremezco al instante y me aferro a sus hombros.

— Anoche fue anoche, quiero hacer el amor hoy, ahora y aquí. — Tomo su erección en mis manos y coloco la punta rojiza en mi entrada. — ¿Vas a cooperar o me complazco sola?

— ¿A esto jugamos preciosa? — Toma mis caderas y me mantiene en el aire, la punta de su miembro juega en mi entrada, quiero dejarme caer, pero me sostiene fuerte.

— Por favor Peeta.

— Lo que quiera mi novia.

Al instante me deja caer con fuerza sobre su dureza, grito de la sorpresa y encajo las uñas en la carne de sus hombros, me penetra completamente, me siento muy llena, es placentero y obtengo lo que quiero.

Peeta me deja adaptarme a la in acción de su miembro, no se mueve y yo no hago además de hacerlo. Siento cada rugosidad de su perfecto miembro, siento como mi interior lo abraza también siento las palpitaciones que ambos tenemos. Después de unos minutos sin movernos, Peeta busca mi mirada, hay adoración en ella, pero también algo peligroso que me encanta.

— Te encuentras bien.

— Si, ya te puedes mover.

— Hazlo tu preciosa, muévete, móntame a tu antojo.

Tengo carta blanca, me encanta. Tomo los hombros de Peeta y acercó mis labios a los suyos, me reciben hambrientos, chupo y mordisqueo su labio inferior, tiento su boca con mi lengua y él se deja hacer. Justo cuando tengo en mis manos a Peeta, subo las caderas dolorosamente lento, silba cuando mi interior lo abandona, beso un poco más su boca y en el instante menos pensado dejo caer mi cuerpo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ambos jadeamos y gritamos, cierro los ojos, es alucinante y lo hago de nuevo, me levanto lento y pausado y me dejo caer sin previo aviso. Establezco un ritmo constante, pero mi necesidad es demasiado, en instante que levanto mis caderas lo hago rápido, y cuando me dejo caer lo hago aún más. Comienzo unos movimientos rápidos y fuertes que nos vuelven locos a ambos, literalmente monto a Peeta, cabalgo sobre él mientras el agua de la bañera se enfría poco a poco.

En un momento que no esperaba, Peeta levanta sus caderas cuando me dejo caer, provocando que su miembro llegue más allá de donde pensaba que llegaba, el agua a nuestro alrededor se desborda por nuestros bruscos movimientos, y no me importa.

Mi explosión está a punto de llegar, hecho para atrás mi cuerpo y me sujeto de las rodillas flexionarlas de Peeta, elevó mis pechos a su fácil alcance y este los recibe gustoso, empieza a estimular mis pezones, los pellizca y los muerde en la fuerza necesaria para alimentar mi clímax.

— Peeta... — Gimo, acelero mis movimientos y Peeta los de él.

Fuertes jadeos salen de mi boca y en el momento menos esperado exploto, Peeta me bombea unas cuantas veces más y explota en seguida de mí.

Me dejo caer en su regazo mientras tratamos de recuperar el aliento. Peeta masajea mi espalda con suaves caricias mientras gimo.

— Ni se te ocurra volver a tener un nuevo asalto, necesitabas relajarte para esta noche y no has hecho más que cansarte de nuevo. — Levanto el rostro de su torso y sonrió traviesa.

— Pero me gusta que me canses. — Beso un pectoral y después otro, subo mis labios a su cuello y chupo y beso el cuello de mi novio.

— Y a mí me encanta cansarte, pero no vas a aguantar toda la noche.

— No me importa. — Busco su mirada para comenzar un combate que estoy dispuesta a ganar.

— Pues debería importarte porque…

Al lado de la puerta se escucha como una voz chillona llama a mi novio.

— Peeta, Peeta, ¡tía Effie ya llego!

Ambos nos quedamos paralizados, solo ruego que a Effie no se le ocurra abrir la puerta.

— No puede ser. — Peeta cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a su cabello rubio mojado. — Debía de llegar dentro de una hora.

— Pues no lo hizo.

Mis ruegos no son mandados a tiempo o definitivamente la familia de Peeta siempre me ve desnuda. En cuanto termino mi frase un estruendo se escucha proveniente de la puerta, Effie suelta un gran grito de sorpresa, sus ojos se abren a máximo posible y se mi espalda desnuda en primer cuadro, escondo la cabeza en el cuello de Peeta mientras mi novio eleva los ojos al cielo.

— Lo siento chicos, de verdad lo siento, nos reuniremos en la sala. — Cierra de golpe la puerta de nuevo y me deja muerta de vergüenza.

Peeta toma una toalla de un lado de la tina y nos levanta a ambos. Me envuelve en la toalla y me ayuda a salir de la tina.

— ¿Tu familia no sabe llamar a la puerta? — Pregunto juguetonamente, qué más puedo hacer, solo espero que Effie sea discreta y no divulgue lo que vio.

— Lo mismo me pregunto yo. — Se pone un albornoz y me ayuda a ponerme uno a mí también. — Vamos, esta mujer puede ser un grano en el culo si no obtiene lo que quiere.

Nos encontramos a una alegre Effie sentada en la sala y bebiendo un vaso de whiskey, en cuento nos ve aparecer, se pone de pie, se alisa su traje sastre rosa hecho a medida y nos recibe con los brazos abiertos, su sonrisa se agranda más cuando me envuelve en un calurosa abrazo, no importa que estemos mojados, esta mujer nos abraza como si fuéramos lo más lindo que ha visto en su vida.

— Peeta, Katniss, estoy aquí para ayudarles.

— Si, y te lo agradezco tía, ¿pero no tenías que llegar dentro de una hora? — Effie pone cara de incredulidad y observa a Peeta como si fuera un tonto.

— Peeta querido, ¿acaso quieres que tu hermosa novia no deslumbre en la cena de hoy?

— No hace falta horas de arreglo para que lo logres, Katniss ya es hermosa. — Peeta me toma de la cintura mientras mis mejillas se vuelven rojas.

— Y tienes razón, pero creo que le hacen falta algunos mínimos detalles, para que Katniss sea perfecta, detalles que a ti te encantaran. — Sonríe de manera picara, mientras Peeta resopla.

— Bien, pero solo no te tardes demasiado.

— Me tardare lo que tenga que tardar. — Effie junta la punta de sus dedos y mira a Peeta como si estuviera hablando con un idiota. — ¿A qué hora tiene que estar lista?

— A las siete empieza el evento.

— ¡Dios mío!, tenemos el tiempo justo. Bien Katniss, muéstrame la habitación de arriba, allí vamos a obrar la magia.

— Si, vamos. — NO me escucho muy convencida, Effie de da un poco de miedo.

— Espera, tengo que llamar a mis ayudantes. — Effie saca su móvil y teclea algunos números,

— Tía dijiste que era algo sencillo.

— Y lo es, son mis ayudantes de fin de semana. Solo vienen dos, Annie, Glimmer y Johanna tienen a cuatro ayudantes cada una.

— ¡Que Dios nos ampare! — Peeta se lleva las manos al cabello y mira al cielo.

Estoy en el cuarto de baño en compañía de Octavia y Lavina, mientras Lavina hace una manicura a las uñas de mis manos, Octavia pone cera en mis piernas, coloca una especie de tela y estira, deja mi piel libre de vello e hipersensible.

— Este es el último pedazo que voy a depilar, después seguiremos con la siguiente área.

— ¿Cuál es la siguiente área?

— El pubis. — Dice Octavia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Me levanto precipitadamente, y le lanzo la mirada más asesina que tengo.

— ¿Qué? — Grito. — No vas a tomar esa zona, te lo prohíbo.

Effie entra corriendo, se coloca frente a mí y me toma de las manos.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

— Dime que no van a tocar el área de mi pubis. — Effie me mira con ternura y suelta una risueña risita.

— Cariño, te recomiendo que no te niegues, te va a encantar.

— No lo creo.

— Mira, no niego que duele, pero los resultados son sorprendentes.

— Effie…

— Pruébalo una vez, si no te gusta solo dejas de depilarte y ya. — Dudo unos instantes, pero después recuerdo que Effie está aquí por mí.

— Esta bien. — Me lamento al segundo que lo digo, solo espero que Effie no se equivoque.

Todos aplauden y dan saltitos, Octavia continúa con su trabajo y Lavina acerca más cera a Octavia.

Falta una hora para la fiesta y ya no quiero ir, Octavia y Lavina hicieron un trabajo maravilloso, mi maquillaje natural es perfecto, Lavina ilumino mis ojos de manera que resalta mi color de manera sorprendente. Effie quedo encantada con mi cabello y le pidió a Octavia que lo arreglara solo con una diminuta trenza en forma de diadema y que marcara las ondas naturales de mi cabello.

Tuve que soportar el constante parloteo de las tres mujeres, mi opinión no siempre es la mejor así que solo me limite a asentir cuando me preguntaban algo. Estoy exhausta y la noche apenas comienza. El vestido que Effie eligió es una maravilla. El color dice mírame, es un rojo quemado que resalta el color de mi piel, el corte griego me va a hacer resaltar mi cuerpo. Quiero ponérmelo, pero primero quiero calzar mis zapatos.

Los zapatos son sencillos, cerrados y de color negro, pero la altura que me proporciona es muchísima, me coloco los zapatos tomando equilibrio de una silla, cuando creo que puedo caminar sobre ellos levanto la vista y veo a Peeta en el umbral de la puerta.

Viste un pantalón negro y camisa blanca, tiene un listón de la pajarita alrededor del cuello, se ve increíblemente sexy, quiero devorarlo ya mismo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Pregunta con suficiencia.

— Te hago la misma pregunta. — Coloco mis manos en la cintura y separo las piernas.

Mi conjunto de lencería habla por sí solo, y dice arráncame de este cuerpo y hazme tuya sobre la silla. El encaje negro de mi sostén sin tirantes hace juego con la tanga que he elegido, las medias negras me dan un aire sexy que me hace valiente frente la ardiente mirada de Peeta.

Se acerca a mí, toquetea el encaje de mi sostén con un dedo y después baja por mi vientre hasta llegar a los bordes de la tanga

— Me encanta lo que veo. — Acerca su boca a la mía mientras sus manos viajan a mi trasero.

— ¿Me veo bien? — Pregunto lo más inocente que puedo. Al instante la mirada de Peeta se vuelve negra, y aprieta mi nalga con una mano.

— Te ves perfecta, por mi te llevaría solo con lo que traes puesto. — Besa suavemente mis labios y se aleja antes de que yo responda. — Pero es un evento de gala y tienes que llevar vestido. Pero creo que a tu atuendo le hace falta esto.

Me entrega una caja un poco más grande que la de mi llamador de ángeles, la abro y dentro encuentro una pulsera de perlas anudadas con un listón negro.

— Es preciosa Peeta.

— ¿Nunca habías tenido una de estas frente a frente?

— No, pero es divina.

— Con razón. — Me quita la caja de las manos y toma la pulsera, me la muestra pero no es una pulsera común y corriente. Esta pulsera tiene dos listones más delgados unidos por un moño de un listón más grueso. Los listones se unen de manera paralela, no entiendo cómo se pone esta pulsera. — ¿No sabes que es verdad?

— Una pulsera. — Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en los labios de Peeta.

— No preciosa, te equivocas, esto es una tanga de perlas.

— ¿Que?

— Y te la vas a poner toda la noche durante la fiesta.

— ¿Estás loco?, no voy a cambiar mi tanga de encaje por una de parlas.

— Si lo vas a hacer.

— No, no voy a cambiarme. — Peeta se acerca a mí, deja la tanga de perlas en la caja y me toma las caderas, dibuja suaves círculos en los huesos de mi cadera y me relajo al instante, justo cuando pensé que había ganado, enreda entre sus dedos la frágil tela de la tanga y me la arranca del cuerpo. Toma la tanga de perlas y me la coloca en su lugar. Se coloca en mi espalda y hace el moño con los listones. — Imagina que toda la noche las perlas juegan con tu clítoris, lo masajean y lo estimulan, estarás tan caliente que cuando termine la noche querrás descargar la frustración que te provocaron las perlas, créeme Katniss, este artefacto es para ambos.

Me besa el hombro desnudo y me da la vuelta, baja la mirada a mi pubis y pasa los dedos por mi zona libre de vello.

— Se ve preciosa.

— No puedo creer que rompieras mi tanga.

— Te lo compensare. Ahora vístete, te espero abajo.

Sale de la habitación y me deja aturdida. No tengo tiempo para cambiarme de tanga, toda mi ropa está en su armario y por nada del mundo me dejara cambiarme. Estoy a su merced y él lo sabe.

Bajo las escaleras y como dijo Peeta, el roce de las perlas con mi clítoris me hace sonrojar y gemir cada vez que camino rápido. El vestido me quedo perfecto, la cintura ancha hace resaltar mi figura y la falda con vuelo me hace sentir como una princesa.

Cuando me encuentro a Peeta esta magnifico con su traje de noche, la pajarita de la un aire sexy, sonríe en cuanto me ve y se apresura a acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

— Pareces una diosa griega Katniss.

— Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal.

— Lo sé, vámonos Cinna nos está esperando.

La fiesta se lleva a cabo en el Hotel Hyatt Regency, el ballet parking abre las puertas de ambos y descendemos del Porsche Panera de Peeta, inmediatamente nos buscamos el uno al otro y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Entramos en el salón donde se desarrollara la fiesta y nos vemos detenidos por un hombre musculoso, lleva el traje de etiqueta que marca la invitación, pero este hombre no se detiene a saludar a Peeta.

— Katniss, primor, cuanto tiempo sin verte. — Me aleja de la mano protectora de Peeta y me envuelve en un caluroso abrazo, me sofoco por su entusiasmo. Trato de alejarme pero sus brazos se aferran a mi cuerpo, aspira de mi cabello y coloca una mano en la parte baja de mi cintura.

— Castor.

— ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Ya sabes que puedes llamarme mi amor, es solo cuestión de que aceptes.

Me pongo de todos colores, puedo sentir la rabia que emana Peeta a mi espalda, acabamos de reconciliarnos y estábamos perfectos hasta hace algunos minutos. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto justo ahora?

* * *

Espero sus reviews, Saludos, gracias por leer y recomiendesn la historia!


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

Cuando mi padre vivía, recuerdo que llegaba de trabajar, y estiraba sus brazos para que le diera un gran abrazo, me cargaba y me daba vueltas mientras reíamos juntos, todo eso se estropeaba cuando llegaba mi madre hasta donde estábamos riendo y le decía a mi padre todas la cosas malas que hice, mi padre le sonreía y le decía que solo era una niña, que podía cometer errores y que lo dejara pasar. En ese momento me sentía protegida.

Después murió mi padre y con él se llevó toda la seguridad de protección que yo sentía a su lado. Me llevo muchos años encontrar de nuevo ese sentimiento de saber que todo está bien y que nada malo va a pasarme, llego el mismo día que pise Torre León acompañada por Peeta.

Peeta me hizo sentir de nuevo que todo iba a estar bien y que nada malo me iba a pasar. Me gusto cuando me sentí así por primera vez y me gusta cuando lo siento todos los días, y en cada momento, en todo momento menos en este.

Peeta mantiene su agarre en mi mano izquierda, entrelaza nuestros dedos y me sujeta firmemente, Castor toma mi derecha y me acaricia los dedos. En este momento me siento protegida por Peeta, pero también siento que en cualquier momento Peeta comete un homicidio si Castor no suelta mi mano.

Mi nerviosismo aumenta cuando Castor se acerca un poco más a él haciendo que estire casi al máximo la mano entrelazada que mantengo con Peeta; en un intento de romper la tensión que se palpa entre nosotros, suelto la mano de Castor y vuelvo al lado de Peeta.

— ¿Castor ya conoces al señor Mellark? — Castor sale de su lapsus, sacude la cabeza y sonríe con todos los dientes.

— Claro, el señor Mellark. Qué bueno que nos acompaña el día de hoy. Soy Castor. — Castor extiende la mano hacia Peeta, Peeta observa la mano de Castor y se limita a asentir con la cabeza. Castor se canse de esperar que estrechen su mano y la baja con un suspiro. — Un gusto conocerlo.

— Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo. — Peeta esta colérico, su mandíbula tiembla y sé que su pulso se ha acelerado,

— Cada quien guarda su opinión. — Castor ignora a Peeta y se vuelve a dirigir a mí con la sonrisa más coqueta que le conozco. — Katniss, te sentaras en mi mesa, ¿cierto?

Me pongo roja, no pienso estar a solas con Castor jamás en mi vida.

— Lo siento pera la señorita Everdeen está asignada a mi mesa, y si nos disculpa nos dirigíamos a ella. — Peeta salta en mi defensa en el fondo se lo agradezco. Pero detecto cierto aire de pertenencia, ¿estará celoso?

— ¿De verdad? — Castor no puede creer lo que acaba de oír, desde que entre a trabajar para Beetee siempre me asignaba a la mesa con su hijo, este año fue diferente y se lo agradezco, no quiero imaginar lo que sería capaz Peeta de hacer si me ve sentada con Castor mientras este coquetea abiertamente.

— Es verdad, y ahora si me disculpa. — Peeta nos hace caminar por su lado, pero justo cuando creí que poníamos fin a este encuentro, Castor lo estropea.

— Pero Mellark, no creo que te importe que la señorita Everdeen se siente en mi mesa, ¿O sí?

— Me importa y mucho. — Peeta se acerca a Castor y por su cara sé que va a sacar una de sus observaciones, lo he visto hacer esa cara mientras negocia por teléfono. — En este momento soy el cliente potencial de Beetee Solutions, y creo que Beetee quiere mantenerme contento si es que no quiere perderme y resulta que mi felicidad está completa con la señorita Everdeen asignada a mi mesa. Ahora si nos disculpas quiero beber un trago con la señorita Everdeen.

Dicho esto damos media vuelta, Peeta me toma por la cintura y nos alejamos de un estupefacto Castor.

El área de salones está a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada del hotel, pero Peeta parece no recordarlo porque vamos en la dirección opuesta.

Con paso firme y algo veloz nos dirigimos al área de administración del hotel. El constante movimiento hace que las perlas de mi sexo hagan su trabajo perfectamente, reprimo gemidos y los disimulo con fuertes respiraciones. Peeta camina entre pasillos llenos de puertas caoba, pasamos una tras otra, no veo el momento de detenerme y aliviar la frustración que me provocan las perlas, justo cuando pienso que voy a explotar Peeta abre la última puerta del pasillo, abre la puerta y entramos a una especie de despacho.

En cuanto cierra la puerta, me empotra contra la pared más cercana que encuentra, toma mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y se apodera de mi boca. Toma mi boca de manera desesperada, en cuanto decide que no es el mejor lugar, baja mis manos y toma mi cintura, Peeta camina hacia adelante y yo hacia atrás y me empotra contra una mesa, me hace sentar en ella, me abre de piernas y se posiciona entre estas. Toma mi cintura y mi nuca y estampa su boca con la mía.

Su beso es salvaje, posesivo y hasta cierto punto me hace daño, no puedo más que tomarlo de la nuca y estirarle el cabello, gemimos al unísono y respiramos con dificultad pero ninguno de nosotros quiere romper el beso, yo porque me gusta este Peeta posesivo y él porque lo necesita, después de lo que hizo Castor con su paciencia necesita relajarse y yo estoy encantada que se relaje conmigo. Después de lo que parecen siglos se separa abruptamente de mí, me toma de las mejillas y su mirada enojada se encuentra con la mía desconcertada.

— Ese infeliz jamás se acercara a ti o no respondo — Peeta sisea entre dientes, está temblando de ira. Yo solo ruego porque Castor no se acerque a mí en lo que resta de la noche.

— No.

— Te lo juro Katniss, si me vuelvo a enterar que te toca... Soy capaz de matarlo. No sé cómo puede verte de frente. — Mi nerviosismo aumenta. ¿Acaso Peeta sabrá...?

— ¿A qué te refieres con mirarme de frente?

— Una vez te dije que yo lo es todo de ti, y lo sigo haciendo. Y a mirarte de frente me refiero a que sé que hizo hace un año.

El color abandona mi cuerpo, si Castor se atreve a mirarme siquiera, Peeta si es capaz de cumplir su promesa.

— Estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía. — ¿Por qué defiendo a Castor? Acaso temo ¿por su vida?

— Claro que sabía lo que hacía — Peeta grita y me estremezco, apoya las manos a los lados de mis caderas y coloca su frente en la mía — Te quería coger como un animal. Te desea y no se va a rendir tan fácilmente.

Me quedo en silencio, si, de hecho era exactamente lo que pretendía Castor.

— Te cogería ahora mismo. — Peeta susurra, quiere marcar territorio y yo estoy encantada de que lo haga.

— Hazlo — Mi voz cargada de necesidad le da la respuesta que siempre quiere de mí.

— No puedo, nos esperan.

— Que esperen. — Malditas perlas, sacan a flote a la mujer descarada que escondo en mí.

— Mmm, si mujercita se ha vuelto una descarada. — Peeta roza con sus labios mi barbilla y chupa, lo quiero aquí y ahora. — Pero desgraciadamente no puedo seguirte en esto. Yo jamás llego tarde. Vamos.

Se separa de mí y es cuando tengo oportunidad de ver el lugar al que entramos, no logro ver nada, todo está a oscuras, sólo logró ver en donde estoy sentada, una luz tenue ilumina un escritorio antiguo y una silla se cuero marrón, esto no puede ser más que un despacho. Pero, ¿cómo entramos aquí? Bajo del escritorio y sigo a Peeta hacia la salida. Abre la puerta y me deja salir primero, me alisa el vestido, en la chaqueta y veo como disimuladamente se acomoda la entrepierna.

— ¿Peeta porque estamos en el área administrativa del hotel?

— Se puede decir que soy socio de este hotel. — Caminamos tomados de la mano mientras nos dirigimos al salón de eventos.

— Que porcentaje tienes.

— Un 100% — Dibuja una sonrisa traviesa y me deja sin habla, ¡¿es dueño de un hotel?¡

Llegamos al salón de eventos y me quedo sin habla, si el lobby era elegante el salón esta espectacular, un candelabro de cristal cuelga graciosamente del techo, la iluminación es tenue pero se puede ver perfectamente las personas que te rodean, las sillas tipo Tiffany rodean elegantemente una mesa con mantelería en color oro, cuando me acerco a una mesa puede notar perfectamente que los cubiertos son de plata y las copas de cristal, esto es elegancia pura.

En nuestra mesa asignada esta la familia Mellark al completo, el padre de Peeta viste igual que su hijo, traje negro, camisa blanca y lazo negro, los otros hombres tienen el mismo porte, Seneca acompaña a una hermosa Glimmer a lado, el vestido entallado en color verde menta le resalta a la perfección sus bellos ojos. Johanna esta hermosa con su cabello color salmón entallado al cuerpo, el cabello suelto con pequeños rizos le dan una apariencia encantadora, Finick viste igual que la mayoría de los hombres mientras Annie porta un precioso vestido rosa, la falta con vuelo le dan una apariencia de ternura, y su cólera le dan ese toque de sofisticación que tan bien le sienta.

En cuanto llegamos atraemos la atención de todos ellos, la familia Mellark me saluda con naturalidad mientras varios compañeros de trabajo me observan de forma curiosa. Cada integrante me regala un beso y un apretón de manos, hasta que llega Annie, ella me regala un abrazo de lo más natural, lo que atrae la mirada de Castor, decido ignorarlo y disfrutar si puedo la noche.

En la mesa todo el mundo tiene algo que decir, el padre de Peeta está mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vi y Seneca y Glimmer tienen casi todo listo para su boda.

Un mesero nos sirve copas de champagne a cada integrante de la mesa, en cuanto me dan la mía la tomo sin importar quién me mire, bebo un largo trago y siento las burbujas explotar en mi garganta. Dejo la mitad de la bebida en la copa mientras Peeta me acuchilla con la mirada, bebe un sorbo con toda la tranquilidad que es capaz de expresar, se limpia los labios con la lengua mientras deja la copa sobre la mesa, se acomoda para mirarme de frente y toma una de mis manos entre las suyas.

— Tómatelo con calma, te necesito consiente.

— ¿Consiente para qué? — Se acerca a mi oído y chupa disimuladamente el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Para aliviar la frustración que dejen las perlas.

Mi libido se enciende en cuanto siento que se aleja, mis mejillas se encienden y mi sexo palpita de necesitad.

Gale llega momentos después de sentarnos saluda a la familia Mellark con más formalidad de lo que lo he hecho yo.

— Te ves hermosa Katniss, la tía Effie logró algo estupendo contigo. — Comenta Annie de manera cariñosa; Peeta por debajo del mantel, me aprieta tiernamente la rodilla.

— Fue mejor cuando termino. — Todos ríen al unísono mientras yo recuerdo las horas de tortura a las que fui sometida.

— Pero valió la pena cada detalle. — Peeta susurra en mi oído lo que me hace encenderme al instante, las perlas no ayudan en nada en este momento.

La banda empieza a tocar una balada y la pista se llena de entusiastas bailarines, Annie y Finick van a bailar mientras Gale y Seneca comentan acerca de partidos.

— ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo señorita Everdeen? — Peeta se pone de pie y atrae las miradas de todos mis compañeros.

— Sí. — Sonriente me pongo de pie con la ayuda de Peeta mientras este toma posesivamente mi mano.

Caminamos lo más despacio que se puede, pero el roce de las perlas hace que reprima gemidos de placer. Peeta sabe lo que estoy sufriendo, por lo que acorta la distancia y nos colocamos frente a frente, toma mi cintura y me atrae a su cuerpo; cerca, demasiado cerca, toma mi mano y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Sus labios están muy cerca de los míos, es solo cuestión de un pequeño acercamiento por parte de ambos para tocar nuestros labios.

— ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a tu jefe lo nuestro? — Peeta pregunta de repente, la verdad nadie sabe lo nuestro y mientras estemos aquí tenemos que guardar las apariencias.

— No lo sé, no se ha dado la oportunidad. — Frunce el ceño y comienza a bailar alrededor para alejarnos de oídos indiscretos.

— ¿Y cuándo será el momento? ¿Cuándo Castor abuse de ti?

— Peeta no pasó... — Elevo los ojos al cielo y le devuelvo una mirada seductora. — Además tú estás para protegerme.

— Eso no va a volver a pasar, eso te lo jure, pero no puedo protegerte mientras tú no hables de frente.

— ¿Me estas regañando? — ¿Porque siento que a veces es como un padre en vez de un novio?

— ¿Te sientes regañada?

— Sí.

— Bien pues no lo es. Si te estuviera regañando te daría unos azotes para que hablaras con tu jefe.

— ¿Me golpearías? — ¡Malditas perlas! Esto no lo diría ni muerta. Peeta sonríe maliciosamente y sus ojos se vuelven negros de inmediato.

— Lo que quiero hacerte ahora, es besarte frente a todos para que sepan que eres mía, después te sacaría de esta fiesta, te llevaría a mi despacho y te cogería sobre mi escritorio.

Me quedo sin habla, y mi entrepierna palpita de necesidad, esta fiesta va a ser muy larga. Sonrío seductoramente mientras Peeta acaricia mi espalda baja, esto es una danza de seducción que tiene que tener un fin, ahora y aquí. Pero una vez más nos interrumpen.

Beetee toma el micrófono y pide que pare la música, las parejas que nos paramos a bailar regresamos a nuestras mesas y ocupamos nuestro lugar.

— Buenas noches. — Beetee saluda y se hace un silencio sepulcral. — Como todos saben la empresa Beetee Solutions está de aniversario...

El resto del discurso de Beetee queda en el limbo en mi memoria porque Peeta toma mi mano y la coloca sobre su entrepierna, se acaricia con mi mano su dureza mientras Beetee habla de la empresa, Peeta disfruta de su travesura mientras que yo lo hago con él, se acaricia a lo largo sobre el pantalón puedo sentir a la perfección lo caliente que esta, está listo para entrar en mi a la hora que sea, esto hace que mi sexo palpite de necesidad, el juego de Peeta debe de tener un fin, y si él no se lo da se lo amare yo.

Mi valentía puede más que mi pudor y cierro la mano sobre la erección de Peeta, este emite un leve gruñido, casi inaudible para los demás excepto para mí. Ahora acaricio su erección como le gusta, fuerte pero despacio. Beetee habla sobre la asociación de la madre de Peeta y es cuando nuestro juego se detiene abruptamente. Permanecemos inmóviles pero mi mano sigue sobre su entrepierna.

— El señor Peeta Mellark, dueño de Empresas Mellark, es hijo de unos de los dueños de esta fundación. — Beetee señala a Peeta mientras este le saluda con un gesto de cabeza. — La joven Katniss Everdeen será la que entregue este año el cheque representativo al señor Mellark y su familia. Así es que si nos hacen el honor de pasar al frente les estaré agradecido.

La familia Mellark y yo nos ponemos de pie y caminamos hacia el centro de la pista, Castor y Beetee tienen en sus manos el cheque representativo, la tensión no puede ser más palpable, tomo de las manos de mi jefe y su hijo el cheque; Castor aprovecha y roza una de sus manos con la mía, Peeta no pierde detalle y su hermoso rostro se transforma al ver tal acto. La familia de Peeta forma una fila mientras Peeta la lidera, entregó el cheque de lo más nerviosa a manos de Peeta y este lo recibe. La sonrisa que debía de aparecer no lo hace y me preocupo, mucho. Peeta toma mi mano y me atrae a su lado para la foto conmemorativa, Beetee se coloca a mi lado y Castor al lado de su padre.

Tensión, es todo lo que se siente. Toman las malditas fotos en lo que me parece una eternidad, sonrío disimuladamente mientras siento la mandíbula tensa de mi novio. Cuando se terminan las fotos una ola de aplausos estalla en el salón y es cuando me doy cuenta del número de personas invitadas, hay cientos de ellas, está toda la empresa.

Mi jefe y mi novio estrechan las manos mientras Castor me devora con la mirada, pero una mirada de advertencia lo hace voltear a ninguna parte y me deja en paz.

— Bien, gracias señor Mellark por acompañarnos usted y su familia. — Dice Beetee por micrófono. — Y ahora para continuar con esta velada prosigamos a unos reconocimientos internos…

Acabo de arruinar un momento de felicidad de Peeta, este debía de ser un gran día para la familia Mellark y no he hecho más que estropearlo. Una vez más las acciones de mi pasado alejan a Peeta y a mí de la felicidad que ambos buscamos.

La familia de Mellark se dirige a la mesa y yo hago lo mismo, pero una mano en mi codo me hace alejarme de mi destino. Un sulfúrico Peeta me saca fuera del salón y nos dirigimos al servicio de señoras, revisa que este vacío y me mete en él.

Nos metemos en un cubículo y me empotra contra una pared; de nuevo, toma mis caderas y empuja las suyas, a continuación baja lentamente el cierre del vestido, me aplaudo a mí misma, por fin el juego de la mesa va a tener un fin. Baja la parte del torso del vestido y acaricia mis duros pezones sobre la tela del sostén.

— ¿Qué demonios se cree ese imbécil? — Peeta gime cuando nuestros sexos se rozan y yo grito fuerte.

— No tuve la culpa Peeta.

— Yo lo sé, pero por amor a lo que más quieras Katniss. Habla con tu jefe. No sé si podré soportar las miradas de ese imbécil sobre ti. — Besa pausadamente mi cuello y ladea la cabeza para un mejor acceso, atrapa mis manos con mi vestido y él aprovecha para provocar mi atormentado sexo con su dureza.

— Dame tiempo, no es fácil, estoy rompiendo muchas reglas, puedo perder mi trabajo y después esta Prim y...

— Lo es Preciosa, pero lo digo en serio. — Deja de besar mi cuello y nos miramos a los ojos. Me abraza y besa mi coronilla. — Pero no se cuanto más podré soportar.

En cuanto ve que estoy más tranquila y que comprendo su impotencia vuelve a la carga y toma mi trasero con sus manos mientras besa mi boca, todo el mundo se puede ir a la mierda si Peeta me besa y termina lo que empezó en la mesa.

Nos besamos y me acaricia por sobre el vestido, me provoca y gimo cuando baja una copa de mi sostén y toma con su boca uno de mis duros pezones, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras con su lengua traza círculos en su seno favorito.

Poco a poco me va liberando del vestido, pero nos detenemos enseguida cuando escuchamos un estruendo que nos devuelve a la realidad, escuchamos como azotan la puerta y entran enseguida a un servicio. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nos miramos sin saber qué hacer, pero unas arcadas y el sonido de alguien vomitando nos ponen en acción. Nos separamos abruptamente, me subo las copas del sostén, me coloco el vestido en su sitio mientras libero una batalla para subirme el cierre del vestido, Peeta libera su propia batalla mientras lucha para acomodarse la erección en el pantalón. Tardamos nanosegundos en estar presentables y salimos del cubículo y nos dirigimos a la persona que vacía su estómago.

Un vestido rosa desparramado en el suelo me pone en alerta, corro hacia el servicio y solo puedo ver a una Annie sollozando y vomitando, en seguida me coloco en cuclillas a su lado y le sostengo el cabello mientras vuelve a vaciar su estómago. Peeta llega en seguida pero la reacción que esperaba no es la que expresa en este momento.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces Annie?, ¿acaso quieres matarte?

Con Peeta colérico y Annie vomitando solo espero que esta noche acabe lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora pero he tenido problemas con mi computadora, pero como mas vale tarde que nunca les hago entrega de un capitulo más.

Saludos y espero sus reviews, Saludos, gracias por leer y recomienden la historia!


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

Annie solloza sobre mientras tiene arcadas y lucha por controlar las arcadas, Peeta está furioso y apunto de estrangular al primero que se interponga en su camino.

— Annie por dios… — Peeta intenta levantar a su hermana pero esta devuelve lo que sea que haya comido, Peeta la deja en paz mientras ayudo a Annie con su cabello.

— Peeta, por favor, me siento mal y… — Annie intenta hablar, pero Peeta la interrumpe.

— Te sientes mal un cuerno, ¿desde cuándo lo haces?

— Peeta por favor…

En ese momento la puerta se azota y entran Finick, Seneca y Johanna, no hace falta que lleguen a ver a su hermana, los recién llegados Mellark detienen abruptamente su camino hacia Annie y se quedan sin palabras.

Nadie dice nada, nadie ayuda a Annie, solo la observan mientras soy la única que brinca consuelo a su hermana.

— Annie. — Dice Johanna, sus palabras se quedan suspendidas mientras observa como su hermana devuelve la comida.

— No creo que seas tan imbécil como para no haberte dado cuenta. — Peeta observa furiosamente a Finick mientras este trata se recomponerse. — ¿Te das cuenta que pudo haber muerto?

— Peeta no exageres. — Mi paciencia se colma, amo a este hombre; pero a veces creo que es un troglodita.

— Con todo respeto Katniss, pero no eres la indicada para opinar en este asunto.

Mi paciencia se agota, coloco a Annie en una posición cómoda mientras se tranquiliza y controla las arcadas y observo furiosamente al clan Mellark.

— ¿Qué diablos les sucede? — Grito, Annie se estremece y se abraza a mi cuerpo. — ¿Acaso no ven que su hermana tiene un malestar?, servirían de mucha ayuda si piden un doctor o alguien mueve el culo para ayudarla.

Los Mellark se quedan sin palabras, Peeta es el primero en recomponerse y me aniquila con la mirada.

— Tú y yo nos arreglaremos en su momento. — Peeta me señala con el dedo índice mientras se vuelve para hablar con Finick. — ¿No lo habían notado?

— No. — Un derrotado Finick observa a su esposa mientras trata de controlar las lágrimas. ¿Por qué llora?

— Es un simple malestar. — Dice Annie débilmente mientras trata de ponerse de pie.

— Eso decías antes. — Contesta Seneca.

— Lo juro, llevo con este malestar solo unos días. — Annie trata de ponerse de pie, Finick se acerca a ella y la ayuda a levantarse.

— No sé qué decir. — Johanna se envuelve con sus brazos y unas lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas.

— Johanna, te juro que es un malestar.

— No sé si puedo estar seguro de tus palabras en estos momentos. — Peeta me ayuda a incorporarme y me quedo sin palabras, ¿tan cruel es para hablarle así a su hermana?

— Peeta… — Es todo lo que digo.

— Más tarde te explico. — Su mirada derrotada me silencia, pero quiero estar a la par que ellos.

— Hazlo ahora.

— Katniss… — Annie susurra mi nombre y mi mirada vaga de la de Peeta a ella. — Mis hermanos y marido están preocupados, enojados y decepcionados porque creen que he recaído.

— ¿Recaído? — Mi seño se frunce y observa a los Mellark pero parece que nadie va a decir nada.

— Katniss. — Peeta me toma de la cintura y hace que nos miremos a los ojos. — Annie tuvo bulimia en su adolescencia.

La mirada derrotada y las palabras de Peeta hacen que mi mundo deje de girar. Me quedo sin palabras ante tal revelación. Me abrazo a Peeta y este me sujeta para no caerme. Simplemente no puedo creerlo, no creo que lo me dicen de la dulce y tierna Annie, ella no puede hacer eso. Pero la mirada derrotada de los Mellark y de Finick, me confirman que es cierto. ¿Cómo puede existir gente que vomita la comida mientras personas como yo, ni siquiera tienen que comer?

— Katniss. — Annie toma mi mano, su preciosa cara esta roja de llorar y se ve la debilidad que tiene en estos momentos. — Ya no lo hago, te lo juro. Es un malestar.

— Annie, yo… — Seneca interrumpe la conversación que iba a tener con Annie, y me alegro por dentro. No sé si a partir de ahora voy a volver a ver igual a mi cuñada después de saber semejante noticia.

— Annie, ¿qué has comido? — Pregunta Seneca mientras esta al teléfono.

— Desayune huevos con bacón, y comí pescado con verduras. Pero he tenido nauseas desde hace dos días. — Seneca repite lo que dijo su hermana y sale del baño.

— ¿Por qué lo habías dicho? — Pregunta Johanna mientras se acerca a su hermana.

— No quería arruinar la noche de nuestra madre.

— Finick te esperan en el hospital de siempre. Llévala, y entra directo a urgencias.

Finick asiente mientras se despide de nosotros. Salimos del servicio de señoras en silencio, Peeta toma posesivamente mi cintura mientras volvemos al salón. Todos llevan cara de derrota, pero de repente Johanna nos detiene en la entrada.

— Debemos de cambiar nuestra cara, mi papá puede sospechar.

— Estoy de acuerdo. — Dice Seneca.

— ¿Qué le van a decir?

— Que Annie tuvo un malestar y tuvo que irse a casa.

El salón está tranquilo, los meseros están sirviendo la cena, pero creo que ninguno de los Mellark tiene apetito. Gale, Glimmer y el señor Mellark platican alegremente mientras tomamos asiento, los platos ya están servidos, incluidos el de Finick y Annie.

— ¿Dónde estaban? — Pregunta el patriarca de los Mellark. Peeta le responde.

— Annie se sintió mal y…

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Todos se silencian y nadie sabe que responder. El señor Mellark mira al resto de sus hijos y nadie puede abrir la boca.

— Tiene náuseas, vómito y mareos. — Contesto sin pensarlo. — Nada serio. Finick la llevo a que la revisaran.

— ¿Segura? — EL señor Mellark me observa inquiridoramente.

— Si eso es lo que me dijo. — El señor Mellark sonríe y todos volvemos a respirar.

— Entonces tal vez, no hay de qué preocuparse. — Todos sonríen incluido Gale. — Tal vez, y solo tal vez, la familia Mellark crezca.

— ¿Perdón? — Peeta casi se atraganta con su bebida.

— Peeta, esos son los síntomas de embarazo. — El señor Mellark está que no lo cree. — Tal vez mi Annie ya me de mi primer nieto. Y ustedes. — Apunta con el dedo a Glimmer y Seneca. — Deben de hacer la tarea si no quieren quedarse atrás. Quiero llenar una camioneta con niños riendo no muy lejanamente.

— Apuntare eso en las cosas de hacer en un futuro. — Seneca frunce el ceño mientras trata de no atragantarse con su bebida.

Comemos en silencio mientras una animada platica surge entre los Mellark, al parecer platicar hace que los Mellark vuelvan a comer. El bacalao con verduras y puré de patatas esta delicioso, yo también tengo hambre. El ambiente y la plática de los Mellark hacen olvidar los problemas de hace algunos momentos. Peeta se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído.

— Gracias. — Frunzo el ceño y volteo a verlo, este me sonríe y pasa su dedo por mi ceño. — Por desviar la atención de mi padre.

— No tienes que darlas. — Contesto mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su boca.

— Sabes, tengo una habitación disponible en este hotel para ser usada en cualquier momento. — Me guiña un ojo y vuelve toda su atención a su plato.

Mi libido se enciende de inmediato. La frustración de las perlas vuelve enseguida y mi sexo palpita de necesidad. ¿Cómo lo logra? Trato de comer un poco más pero mi mente viaja a la habitación que tenemos disponible para ser usada en cualquier momento. Tengo que hacer algo para liberar mi frustración.

— ¿Y qué tal si ese momento es ahora? — Susurro a Peeta mientras este deja de masticar el pedazo de bacalao que tiene en la boca. Traga y vuelve su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos arden mientras recorre con la mirada mi rostro y torso.

— ¿Eres capaz de dejar la fiesta solo para coger un momento?

— No creo que sea solo un momento. Tú no eres un chico de momentos, si mal no recuerdo anoche me hiciste tuya por horas. — Una sexy sonrisa parece en su bello rostro.

— Lo recuerdo bien, ¿quieres escapar en este momento?

Sonrió seductoramente, allí está su respuesta. Me regala una igual mientras toma mi mano.

— Quiero escucharte. — Susurra.

— Si quiero…

— Katniss, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Gale está parado a un lado de mí, cierro los ojos y trato de pensar cosas bonitas mientras alejo la imagen de asesinar a Gale de mi mente. Peeta sonríe con todos los dientes, puedo jurar que esto estuvo planeado.

— Ve con tu amigo. — Peeta me sonríe mientras en mi mente se incluye a Peeta en mi lista de asesinatos por hacer. Le lanzo una mirada en la que muestro mis claras intenciones. — Lo nuestro puede esperar.

— Vamos Katnip.

Gale ayuda a ponerme de pie mientras trato de serenarme un poco. Caminamos hacia la pista de baile y nos colocamos para bailar una canción tranquila, nada a lo que estamos acostumbrados.

— ¿Lo amas verdad? — Pregunta Gale, mi sonrisa de intensifica.

— Sí. — Me siento boba, pero Peeta es más de lo que puedo desear.

— ¿Y parece que arreglaste la frustración de ayer?

— Toda la noche.

— ¡Wow!, entonces me imagino que estas cansada.

— No tanto. Después de todo, tres orgasmos diarios me acostumbraron a siempre ir por más.

— No me lo creo. Pero ten cuidado. ¿Cómo planeas desaparecer de la vista de Snow?

— Peeta tiene todo controlado.

— ¿Tiene seguridad privada? — Asiento con la cabeza mientras mi amigo me estudia cuidadosamente. — Y ¿Beetee lo sabe?

— No. — Bajo la cabeza. — Y no quiero que tú también me presiones.

— ¿Ya lo hace Peeta?

— Sí. De hecho al llegar al hotel nos encontramos con Castor.

— Por favor dime que Peeta lo puso en su lugar.

— Si, prácticamente marco territorio, pero como Beetee no sabe de mi relación no pudo hacerlo como era debido.

— Que lastima.

— Gale…

— Perdón por desear el mal, pero si Peeta se entera de lo que hizo ese imbécil hace un año…

— Por favor no lo hagas, no arruines la noche de Beetee. — Le suplico con la mirada que no lo haga. Sé que Gale es capaz de hablar con Peeta.

— No lo haría. Menos en estos momentos cuando soy un pequeño distractor para que vayas a las oficinas administrativas a estar a solas con tu chico.

— ¿Qué?

— Sip, te está esperando donde ya sabes, o algo así. — Sonríe con malicia, creo que se imagina lo que va a pasar en esa oficina. — Ve salvajilla, descarga lo que tengas que descargar.

Le sonrió de vuelta y me acompaña a la entrada del salón. Entes de alejarme de él le regalo un beso en la mejilla y salgo presurosamente hacia las oficinas administrativas. Camino muy deprisa hasta casi correr. Pero una mano en mi muñeca me detiene abruptamente. Sonrió al pensar quien es mi captor, pero esta desaparece cuando lo veo frente a frente.

— Hola florecita, ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? — Castor me acorrala con solo mirarme mientras la sangre abandona mi rostro.

— Castor. — Susurro, esto no puede estar pasándome.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a dedicar un momento de tu tiempo para bailar con la chica más hermosa del lugar?

— Yo…

— Katniss. — La voz de Gale suena tras de Castor y me alegro al instante, este hombre se ha vuelto mi héroe. — Necesito que me ayudes con algo urgente que paso con un cliente. — Se acerca a mí y me aleja de Castor. — Castor, buenas noches. — Me aleja de Castor y avanzamos rumbo a las oficinas administrativas. — Mira Katniss lo que se me ocurre hacer es conectarnos vía web con el cliente, después tenemos que entrar al sistema que está fallando en estos momentos y disfrutar toda la noche.

Llegamos a la entrada del área administrativa y respiro de nuevo.

— Gracias.

— No tienes que darlas. — Me regala un beso mientras aguarda a que vaya a mi destino.

Camino por el pasillo que me lleva a donde esta Peeta, tomo aire antes de llamar a la puerta pero justo cuando toco la madera de esta aparece ante mí el hombre que amo.

— ¡Dios voy a matar a Gale! — Se abalanza sobre mí y me hace entrar. — Tardaste demasiado.

— Hizo lo que pudo.

— Lo sé, pero llevo empalmado desde que te puse las perlas.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

— Demasiado.

Me besa con desesperación, me toma de la cintura y me levanta para llevarme hacia el escritorio. Igual que cuando entramos; me coloca sobre este y comienza a quitarme el vestido. Pronto el vestido atrapa mis brazos y me siento impotente al no acariciar a Peeta a mi libre antojo. Este se da cuenta y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. En cuanto lo hago un charco de tela roja quemada cae a mis pies. Peeta lo levanta y lo acomoda sobre una silla.

Solo estoy vistiendo el sujetador, las medias, los zapatos y el mejor accesorio que pude conseguir.

— Te ves deliciosamente apetecible. — Peeta se quita el saco y baja su bragueta.

— ¿Y qué esperas para saborearme? — Una lenta sonrisa de dibuja sobre sus carnosos y sonrosados labios.

— Lo suficiente para hacerte reaccionar como lo hacías. Pero ya no puedo más. Te voy a coger sobre este escritorio y te voy a dejar las perlas de nuevo.

Se acerca sigilosamente a mí, es el lobo hambriento y con gusto deseo que me coma. Se coloca entre mis piernas y saca ante mí su erección. Hace las perlas a un lado y quedo expuesta ante él.

— Esto va a ser rápido y fuerte. — Acaricia mi clítoris y gimo. Coloco las menos en la orilla del escritorio y me sujeto fuerte, se lo que viene y quiero hacerlo. Pasa su erección sobre mi necesitado centro de placer y arque la espalda. De repente siento como mete dos dedos en mi vagina y acaricia con el pulgar mi clítoris. Arqueo la espalda y grito de placer. — ¿Estas lista? — Pregunta con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Quieres que te responda? — Pellizca mi clítoris y chillo de la sorpresa.

— No tienes que ser insolente. — Coloca su erección en mi entrada y acerco mis caderas a la suyas para aliviar mi frustración. — Ya sé que siempre estas lista. — Aleja sus caderas de las mías mientras gruño. Suelta una gutural carcajada mientras hecho la cabeza hacia atrás. — ¿Frustrada?

— Sí. — Grito. Lo quiero dentro ahora. De repente entra en mí sin avisar penetrándome por completo.

— A mí solo me gritas cuando me tengas dentro. — Sale despacio, demasiado despacio. Puedo sentir toda su longitud salir de mí y dejarme vacía al instante. Gimo. Y vuelve a entrar sin avisar haciendo que grite de nuevo. — ¿Entendido?

— Si… — Gimo.

Me besa el hombro mientras toma mis caderas acercándome a él. Estoy completamente penetrada. Mi sexo lo recibe goloso y gustoso, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Peeta vuelve a salir de mí como en un principio; lentamente, sale de mí y vuelve a entrar mientras me hace gemir, una vez adentro mueve las caderas provocando una ola de placer en mi interior. Cuando intenta salir lo quiero retener todo lo que pueda en mi interior, así que utilizo los músculos de mi vagina y aprieto su erección con ellos. Peeta suelta un sonoro grito que me hace provocar gemir audiblemente.

— ¡Dios Katniss!, ¿Quién te enseño eso? — Mueve sus caderas provocando que gima de nuevo.

— ¿Enseñar qué?

— Lo que hiciste con tu vagina.

— Me lo recomendó una de las empleadas de tu tía.

— Bendita sea la empleada.

Sonrió mientras Peeta vuelve a arremeter contra mí.

— No estaría mal si lo hicieras de nuevo. — Gime cuando cumplo sus deseos.

Me penetra fuerte y rápido. El golpe de nuestros cuerpos es todo lo que se escucha en la oficina de mi novio. Nuestras respiraciones y gemidos también se escuchan, si este lugar no tiene las paredes que hacen silenciar nuestros ruidos, me importa un carajo; ahorita quiero liberar mi frustración y me importa muy poco quien pueda escucharnos. Cada vez que mi nubladamente lo permite, hago magia con mis músculos interiores provocando gemidos a mi acompañante.

Las primeras perlas de sudor hacen su aparición en Peeta, beso su frente mientras entra y sale de mí a velocidad de vértigo.

— Peeta… — Más pronto de lo esperado empiezo a rogar.

— Un poco más Preciosa. — Gimo de nuevo mientras enredo mis piernas sobre sus caderas. — Dios Preciosa siento como me atrapas. ¿Quieres terminar?

— Sí. — Grito, no se cuanto más pueda soportar.

— Termina para mí.

Y como siempre, hago caso a sus palabras. Con una fuerte sacudida llega mi orgasmo. Es fuerte y hace temblar cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Peeta muerde mi hombro y grita mientras termina en mi interior.

Me acuesto sobre el escritorio y Peeta lo hace sobre mí. Siento su corazón latir sobre el mío. Lo abrazo como puedo, he quedado exhausta y quisiera descansar antes de salir de aquí. Siento como la erección de Peeta pierde rigidez en mi interior.

Pasan algunos minutos y siento como mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse. Pero la voz de Peeta me hace abrirlos al instante.

— Tenemos que levantarnos. — Peeta murmura contra mis senos, gruño en respuesta mientras este ríe. Levanta su cabeza y nuestras miradas se encuentran. — En serio tenemos que hacerlo preciosa. Odio ser el invitado especial.

— Creo que estoy empezando a odiarlo yo también. — Ríe y se levanta de mí perdiendo el contacto de nuestros cuerpos.

Va hacia una caja de pañuelos desechables y se limpia, después viene hacia mí y limpia mi sexo delicadamente. Se coloca el saco y trae entre sus manos mi vestido.

— Te ayudo a vestirte. — Me ayuda a incorporarme y paso mi vestido sobre mi cabeza. De va la vuelta y cierra el cierre de este. Cuando ve que todo está listo con mi atuendo me besa delicadamente el hombro donde me mordió y me da la vuelta hacia él. — Preciosa.

— Quiero utilizar la habitación. — Sonríe y me besa la nariz.

— Después.

— Ahora. — Contradigo. Me mira muy serio mientras me abraza por la cintura.

— ¿Quieres que te azote?

— He escuchado que los azotes hechos por buenos amantes suelen provocar placer. — Peeta abre los ojos en falsa sorpresa.

— ¿Qué has hecho con mi dulce novia, malvada seductora?

— Le he puesto unas perlas en su sexo. — Sonríe ante mi respuesta y me besa castamente en los labios. Se separa de mí y toma mi mano.

— Salgamos ahora o no lo haremos nunca. — Tira de mí mientras me hace caminar hacia la puerta.

Todo son risas y buen humor hasta que abre la puerta y escuchamos la voz más acusadora que me hace temblar.

— ¿Así que te acuestas con un cliente?, bien hecho señorita Everdeen.

Castor esta frente a la nosotros de brazos cruzados, sonrisa de víbora y mirada acusadora.

Siento mi perfecto y pequeño mundo caer, las lágrimas me escuecen en los ojos y lo primero que pasa por mi mente es el sueño de Prim desvanecerse ante mis ojos.

* * *

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero gracias a los estragos del clima, me quede sin internet en mi casa todos estos días. pero como siempre les hago entrega de un capitulo más.

Saludos y espero sus reviews, Saludos, gracias por leer y recomienden la historia!


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

Castor descruza los brazos y se acerca a nosotros, Peeta por instinto me coloca tras de él, me aferro a su brazo como mi tabla de salvación y tiemblo visiblemente, este hijo de perra ha acabado conmigo en tres segundos. Peeta destila odio, la mandíbula tensa y sus piños cerrados lo delatan.

— ¿Así que estas asegurando tu proyecto Everdeen? — Sonríe Castor pasando su mirada lujuriosa por mi cuerpo.

— No digas cosas de las que puedes arrepentirte. — Peeta habla con voz serena, pero sé que a la menor provocación va a estallar. Castor ríe por lo bajo y se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

— De lo que me arrepiento, es de no haber terminado lo que empecé hace un año en una fiesta como esta y haber llevado a esta puta a mi habitación. De haber tomado menos whiskey lo habría logrado.

No sé cómo pasa, pero Peeta hace para atrás su brazo haciendo que yo termine en la pared, cuando levanto la vista el puño derecho de Peeta da de lleno contra la mandíbula de Castor haciendo que este caiga al suelo, Peeta lo toma del cuello con ambas manos y lo empotra contra la pared opuesta donde me encuentro, lo suelta solo con una mano para pegarle con el puño izquierdo en el estómago y costillas al menos cinco veces. Le saca el aire a Castor haciendo que este sollocé. Peeta vuelve a poner ambas manos en el cuello de Castor y lo mira a los ojos.

— Mira hijo de perra, como vuelvas a insultar, molestar incluso pasar tu asquerosa mirada por mi novia, termino lo que empecé hoy.

— ¿Cómo podrás evitarlo? — Castor desafía a Peeta, mi novio no se queda tranquilo y le propina un rodillazo en las partes nobles de su enemigo. Castor lloriquea pero no puede defenderse.

— Solo recuerda algo escoria, soy el cliente potencial de la empresa de tu papi, si haces algo en contra de ella, retiro mi proyecto de Beetee Solutions, pero no solo eso, hago que los demás clientes retiren el de ellos. Y por si eso no fuera poco, acuso a Beetee Solutions de acoso sexual laboral en contra de cuanta jovencita trabaje allí. Recuerda que tengo recursos y contactos para acabar con la empresa de tu papi, y también con la puta vida que llevas de niño rico.

Peeta suelta a Castor mientras este resbala contra la pared y cae al suelo haciéndose un ovillo.

— Vamos nena. Tenemos que irnos.

Peeta toma mi mano y me guía a la salida, yo sigo en shock, no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, por un lado me alegro, pero por otro no puedo dejar de temblar de miedo.

Antes de entrar al salón Peeta se detiene haciendo que yo lo haga con él.

— Katniss, no te preocupes. Una vez te dije que tú eras mi prioridad y lo sigues siendo. También dije que por tus problemas no tenías por qué preocuparte y que si estaba en mis manos poder resolverlo lo haría. Eres ni preciosa niña y no quiero ver en esa carita una preocupación que yo puedo quitar. — Pasa el dedo índice por mi nariz haciendo que en mis labios se dibuje una sonrisa.

— Gracias Peeta. — Lo abrazo y me siento envuelta por los fuertes brazos de mi novio. Besa el alto de mi cabello y trato de relajarme aunque sea un momento.

— No tienes que agradecerme nada. Ahora vamos, tenemos que retirarnos.

Entramos al salón de eventos pero Peeta es detenido por uno de los clientes de Beetee.

— Señor Mellark. — Saluda el señor Castillo.

— Que tal. — Saluda Peeta.

Como nadie sabe de nuestra relación en la empresa; excepto Castor, me alejo de Peeta mientras habla con el señor Castillo, puedo ver en sus ojos un "socorro" con todas las letras, yo le sonrió de vuelta y me encojo de hombros, este me devuelve una mirada asesina que promete mucho.

Llego a mi mesa y me encuentro con Gale, Johanna y el señor Mellark.

— ¿Querida me concederías una pieza ahora que mi hijo no está? — El señor Mellark me tiende una mano, pero no puedo negarme, este hombre tiene una sonrisa igual de encantadora que su hijo.

— Claro.

Me pongo de pie y acompaño al señor Mellark a la pista de baile donde se puede escuchar una música tranquila. Nos colocamos en posición e iniciamos un lento balanceo.

— Quiero darte las gracias Katniss. — El señor Mellark me mira con algo de melancolía.

— ¿Gracias porque?

— Por devolverle la sonrisa a mi hijo. Estas haciendo un excelente trabajo.

— Bueno creo, que entre Peeta y yo nos ayudamos mutuamente.

— Si lo veo, tú y mi hijo tienen una sonrisa radiante cada vez que su mirada se encuentra. Peeta no solo sonríe con los labios, la sonrisa de ambos siempre está presente en sus ojos, solo espero que jamás la pierdan. — El señor Mellark me lanza una sonrisa de comprensión, él más que nadie sabe lo que es amar profundamente.

— Lo que puedo prometer es continuar con lo que hago con su hijo asegurarle que no vamos a separarnos.

— Eso espero. Mi cuerpo empieza a cansarse, quiero nietos… — Mi suegro comienza a reírse mientras un temblor recorre mi cuerpo, ¿nietos?, ¿niños?, ¿hijos míos y de Peeta? Una vez jure que nunca haría sufrir a un hijo mío, y para no hacer eso decidí jamás tenerlos. De solo pensarlo me aterro profundamente.

— ¿Todo bien aquí? — Peeta llega a interrumpir mis pensamientos, me sobresalto al escucharlo y mi suegro vuelve a reír. — todo parece indicar que solo tú te diviertes papá.

— No he hecho nada malo. — Peeta lo observa severamente mientras toma una de mis manos y se lo agradezco profundamente.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Me pregunta Peeta solo logro asentir, aún no he salido de mi estupefacción. Peeta me conoce bien, frunce el ceño pero no me dice nada.

— ¿Se van tan pronto? — Pregunta el señor Mellark.

— Papá son las tres de la mañana, además Katniss y yo necesitamos descansar, no hemos dormido mucho.

— Mientras esas desveladas me traigan unas consecuencias como las que estoy pensando no me enojare. — Peeta frunce el ceño de nuevo mientras que el señor Mellark me guiña un ojo.

— ¿Sabes papá? A veces no entiendo lo que dices.

Peeta Toma mi cintura y me aleja de su padre, nos lleva a la mesa y hace que me despida de todos. Por lo visto Castor y Beetee ya no están por aquí, así que al menos sé que tengo trabajo seguro mientras estoy de vacaciones.

Caminamos hacia los asesores y mientras esperamos que se abran las puertas recargo mi cabeza en el hombro de Peeta, a estas alturas no importa si algún compañero de la empresa me ve, estoy segura que el cobarde de Castor lo va a hacer público a más tardar el lunes a primera hora.

— ¿Pasa algo Katniss? — Peeta me abraza por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Niego con la cabeza y lo abrazo a él por la cintura. — ¿Cansada? — Asiento esta vez y Peeta se ríe. — En unos momentos podrás dormir.

Entramos al asesor y cierro los ojos, Peeta presiona unos botones en el asesor y este empieza a subir, Peeta acaricia mi espalda rítmicamente lo que logra que gruña, estoy cansada y mi cuerpo lo está cobrando con creses. Se me hace una eternidad la llegada del asesor a nuestro piso pero cuando abro los ojos veo que Peeta presiono la última planta.

— ¿No era más rápido ir a una habitación en el primer piso? — Balbuceo, ¡dios, estoy cansada!

— Mi habitación está en la última planta.

Justo cuando vuelvo a cerrar los ojos escucho el sonido que indica que hemos llegado.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — Peeta pregunta y asiento.

Caminamos por el pasillo, realmente no sé de qué color con las paredes porque llevo los ojos semi cerrados, solo sé que cuando los abro logro ver una placa que dice "Presidental Suite", Peeta abre la puerta con una tarjeta y entramos.

La elegancia y el lujo me golpean en la cara, Peeta no se detiene a explorar nada, me lleva a una habitación con unas vistas impresionantes de la ciudad. Se encienden una luces blancas y revelan una impresionante cama de tamaño alucinante, un diván de cuero negro está a un lado de la cama y una puerta al extremo opuesto del diván revela lo que imagino es un baño con más lujo brillando.

Peeta quita el edredón de la cama y se acerca a mí, me coloca a un lado de la cama y comienza a quitarme el vestido, este sede fácilmente y se forma un charco de rojo quemado a mis pies, Peeta me ayuda a salir de este y me empuja para caer en la cama.

Estoy tan cansada que no me importa que Peeta me arrastre y me coloque en medio de esta. Se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí y quita mi sostén de su camino, lo avienta y no sé dónde cae, de repente me coloca boca abajo y desata el nudo que tiene la tanga de perlas, cuando las quita de mi sexo lo hace lentamente, ocasionando que estas acaricien una vez mi clítoris y yo empuje mis caderas para sentir el roce una vez más.

Me vuelve a colocar boca arriba y me besa, hago acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y enredo mis brazos a su cuello, le devuelvo el beso, hace acopio de romperlo pero hago uso de más fuerza y no dejo que se aleje. Gruñe y aprovecho para meter mi lengua y jugar con la de él. Al final cede y deja que lo bese a mi libre antojo. Lo beso y acaricio su lengua mientras él acaricia mu cuerpo a su libre antojo, va de mis caderas, vientre para culminar en mis senos y torturar mis pezones. En el momento menos indicado se retira de mí y logramos recuperar algo del aire que perdimos en el apasionado beso. Se levanta y me observa desde arriba.

— Quiero continuar. — Gimoteo, mientras lucho por mantener mis ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Peeta se ríe, pero no voy a irme a dormir hasta tenerlo dentro una vez más.

— Preciosa, apenas puedes abrir los ojos. Estas muy cansada. — Arque mi espalda y acaricio mis pezones, cierro los ojos mientras disfruto de mis caricias. Escucho como respira Peeta y me doy una palmada mental, estoy logrando mi objetivo. Abro un poco los ojos y me encuentro con la suya, hambrienta y apunto de atacar.

— Estoy segura que me puedes cansar lo suficiente como para no molestarte en toda la noche.

Gruñe y pasa uno de sus dedos por el lunar en mi pezón. Siento como este se endurece al simple contacto. Sonrió y continuo acariciando mi pezón, paso la punta de mis dedos alrededor de la aureola y después paso suavemente por mi puntiagudo pezón. Cierro los ojos una vez más y me pierdo en un mar de sensaciones. Gimo y empiezo a humedecerme.

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo veo que Peeta no está. Detengo abruptamente las caricias a mi cuerpo y me incorporo para ver dónde demonios se ha metido. Espero, espero y me canso de esperar me pongo de pie y trato de encontrar algo para cubrir mi desnudo cuerpo. Justo cuando quiero tomar el edredón de la cama llega Peeta lo nuestra mirada se encuentra y niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa que puede derretir al polo norte.

— ¿A dónde pensaba ir señorita Everdeen?

— A buscarte.

— Ya me encontraste, siéntate. — Me ordena y obedezco. Se coloca en cuclillas frente a mí y pone algo en la mesita de noche. — ¿Quieres culminar la noche como es debido?

— Sí.

— Bien. — Toma el vaso y me lo entrega. — Bébelo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Arándano y agua con gas. Te necesito consiente para lo que voy a proponerte.

La necesidad de saber que quiere proponerme puede más que mi cordura y me bebo la bebida de un trago. Enseguida siento despertar y mi cansancio poco a poco desaparece.

— Siempre ansiosa.

— ¿Qué quiere proponerme señor Mellark?

— Una vez te dije que quiero hacerte mía de todas las maneras posibles. Quiero tomarte por atrás. — De inmediato me arrepiento, poco a poco avanzo para alejarme de él y pongo mil escusas.

— Pero, va a dolerme. Me dolió cuando perdí la virginidad contigo, además tu miembro es muy grande, Peeta por favor. — Puedo jurar que casi me echó a llorar suplicando que no lo haga.

— No va a dolerte porque no lo voy a hacer ahora.

— ¿Entonces?

— Tengo que amoldarlo, y esta noche voy a empezar a hacerlo. Te voy a poner esto.

Me muestra una cajita y dentro hay un pequeño artefacto en forma de bala, un extremo tiene una pequeña redondez mientras que el otro extremo tiene un aro, como si fuese un anillo.

— Esto lo voy a poner dentro de ti, conforme te vayas acostumbrando te voy a colocar uno un poco más grande. Cuando este seguro que ya está lo suficientemente dilatado y no pueda dolerte, entonces lo que voy a meterte en mi miembro.

No puedo creer lo que dice, habla como un experto y es cuando me pregunto cómo demonios sabe tanto de sexo.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?, recuerda que lo que hacemos es para el placer de ambos, jamás te lastimaría, así como jamás haremos algo que no quieras hacer. Pero te aseguro que te perderás de una gran experiencia.

— Juras que no va a dolerme. — Sonríe malvadamente, y se pone de pie, empieza a quitarse el saco y el lazo negro, estos desaparecen en no sé dónde.

— Lo hare en el momento en que considere indicado, solo relájate.

Asiento. Poco a poco desabotono su camisa mientras que le ayudo con los pantalones y el bóxer. Ante mi salta su miembro erecto, no resisto tomarlo entre mis labios y lo hago, con la boca atrapo su punta hinchada y roja y succiono, Peeta empuja sus caderas hacia mí y trato de meterme lo suficiente sin ahogarme.

— Suficiente. — Gruñe y me empuja para caer de espaldas. — Colócate en cuatro patas

Nunca lo hemos hecho así, él es el experto después de todo, me coloco a cuatro patas frente a él y mi anticipación me delata, pongo el culo en alto y me estremezco cuando azota mi trasero con una fuerte cachetada.

— Esto es por provocarme en repetidas ocasiones durante la velada. — Quiero protestar pero entonces recibo una nueva cachetada. — Y esta fue porque me quisiste hacer sexo oral sin mi consentimiento.

¿De qué demonios habla? Le encanta que lo tenga en mi boca. Intento protestar de nuevo, pero unos dedos curiosos me penetran, Peeta hace un gancho con ellos haciendo que sus dedos acaricien mi pared frontal.

— Dios siempre estas lista. — Gruñe mientras yo me uno a sus gemidos.

— Peeta…

— Aun no. — Escucho que protesta, pero no habla como normalmente lo hace, quiero voltear a ver que tiene en la boca pero me da otro cachete en el culo. — No veas.

Sus dedos dibujan círculos y me torturan hasta casi hacerme terminar, de repente incremente su velocidad haciendo que casi estalle en un orgasmo, pero así como incremento sus movimientos incremento mi miedo cuando sentí que algo acariciaba alrededor de mi ano.

Trato de alejarme de Peeta pero este me sujeta de las caderas impidiendo que huya.

— Tranquila, no va a doler.

Con esas palabras mi cuerpo se relaja y de inmediato me dejo llevar. Mi explosión vuelve a incrementarse mientras algo intruso husmea en mi ano. Justo cuando estoy a punto de terminar Peeta remplaza sus dedos por su miembro y me penetra sin piedad, mi orgasmo hace acto de presencia cuando siento como mis paredes se abren para recibirlo. Puedo decir que casi muero de placer, pero no lo hago mientras siento que algo en mi ano hace círculos.

— Dios Katniss, te ves hermosa, si tan solo pudieras verte.

Gimo y grito cuando una de sus manos pellizca con delicadeza mi clítoris.

— Si preciosa, grita, di mi nombre. — Grito, pero no su nombre, recibo un cachete en mi culo y una penetración más profunda que las anteriores. — Mi nombre Katniss.

— Peeta… — Grito. Él empieza a penetrarme fuerte y rápido mientras hace círculos en mi ano con su reciente regalo.

— Si nena, soy yo el que te da placer. — Me penetra mientras alcanza su pezón favorito y me hace gritar de nuevo. — Eres mía Katniss, solo mía. Y esto. — Pellizca mi pezón. — Y esto. — Pellizca mi clítoris mientras me deshago en sus manos. — Son solo míos. Nadie más pondrá una sola mano sobre ti. Eres mía.

Sus acometidas son salvajes y profundas, en cualquier momento voy a tener un segundo orgasmo y él lo sabe.

— Eres mía. Dilo. — Grita mientras me penetra y juega con mi ano.

— Sí… soy tuya.

Tal parece que el habérselo confirmado logro que incrementara más su ego, porque ahora su ritmo hace que la cama se mueva violentamente, me penetra una y otra vez, el sudor de su frente cae en mi espalda y el mío en la almohada.

— Peeta ya no aguanto.

— Un poco más. Quiero terminar contigo.

Gruñe, en un acto valiente de mi parte, logro estabilizarme y mantenerme en una sola mano, la otra la paso por entre mis piernas y logro tocar las bolas de Peeta, las acaricio mientras bailan al ritmo de sus acometidas.

— Dios Katniss, me vas a matar…— Saca su regalo de mi ano y me hace casi terminar. — Hazlo nena, termina para mí.

Mi cuerpo traicionero, como siempre lo obedece y estallo en mil pedazos, Peeta termina enseguida, mi interior lo succiona mientras descarga dentro de mí.

Peeta logra no caer encima de mí y me acomoda de lado, lo siento tras de mí y gimo cuando siento que sale de mí y va al cuarto de baño.

En estos momentos no me importa, quiero dormir, pero lo quiero hacer con él a mi lado. Me asusto cuando, me coloca boca arriba y abre mis piernas.

— Tranquila, voy a limpiarte.

Vuelvo a colocar mi cabeza sobre la almohada y cierro los ojos. A lo lejos escucho a Peeta cerrar las cortinas y volver a mi lado. Se acuesta y me coloca sobre él.

— ¿Te dolió? — Pregunta como si fuera lo más tranquilo del mundo hacer esa pregunta.

— No. — Logro decir.

— ¿Cansada?

Asiento mientras el ríe un poco.

— Duerme, tenemos una semana algo agitada.

Mi cansancio se incrementa y caigo sobre Peeta, lo abrazo por la cintura mientras el hace lo mismo, enredamos nuestras piernas y lo dejo hacer. Todo se nubla y cierro los ojos mientras un sueño profundo se apodera de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, les hago entrega de un capitulo más.

Saludos. Espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

Mi cuerpo lánguido sigue abrazado a Peeta, su torso me sirve de la almohada más cómoda del mundo, un brazo mío está rodeando su cintura, mientras que una pierna descansa plácidamente sobre sus caderas, siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren, pero valió la pena cada segundo.

Observo a Peeta, esta pacíficamente dormido, observo la hora y veo que son poco después de las diez de la mañana, he dormido solo seis horas, me siento cansada pero admirar a Peeta dormido no lo logro todos los días.

Cuidadosamente con un dedo acaricio su mejilla y paso el mismo dedo por el mentón, bajo hasta encontrarme con su delicioso cuello, mis caricias bajan hasta llegar a sus pectorales, delineo sus pezones y estos se erizan bajo mis caricias, de repente incorporo un dedo más y resbalo mis dedos sobre los marcados abdominales de mi acompañante, bajo uno por uno hasta llegar al inicio de su "final feliz", sonrió y levanto a ver el rostro de Peeta, sigue dormido como un tronco. Su cabello revuelto y sus largas pestañas me vuelven loca, pero decido seguir acariciando a mi novio.

Delineo la "V" de sus oblicuos y llego al final de esta. Decido acaricias el vello de su final feliz arriba y abajo, Peeta se revuelve un poco pero continua con sus dulces sueños, pero por la dureza que siento en mi muslo no creo que sus sueños sean precisamente dulces, sonrió y me aventuro un poco más.

Deslizo mi muslo más debajo de sus caderas y descubro la erección mañanera de Peeta, mis dedos dan paso a mi mano entera, mojo un poco mi palma con saliva y rodeo su dureza, acaricio toda su larga longitud hasta llegar a la hinchada punta, me centro en ese "pequeña" parte de su erección y doy caricias arriba y abajo, esparzo con mi pulgar la gota de semen que sale de la punta de Peeta. Mi mirada esta solamente contemplando lo que hace mi mano, admiro como mi simple toque logra que su erección sea más dura, me aventuro más y rodeo con mi mano toda su erección, bajo y subo con toda la lentitud que puedo para no despertarlo, quiero tenerlo en mi boca pero si me muevo seguro se despierta.

Continuo con mis caricias sin darme cuenta que estoy restregándome contra el muslo de Peeta, estoy mojada, ¿solo por acariciarlo? Restriego mi sexo contra su muslo mientras aprieto más mi puño en la erección que tengo en mis manos. Lo quiero dentro de mí, lo quiero ahora.

Volteo a ver a Peeta y me encuentro con su mirada obscura y una sonrisa de total satisfacción. Mis ojos están como platos y dejo de restregarme contra su muslo, pero mi mano lo sigue acariciando.

— ¿Qué hace señorita Everdeen?

— Nada. — Imito su sonrisa mientras levanta una ceja.

— Usted no está haciendo nada, pero su mano si lo hace. — Observa mi mano acariciándolo y sonríe de medio lado.

— No soy culpable de lo que hagan partes de mi cuerpo sin mi permiso. — Trato de mostrar seriedad pero la sonrisa me gana, muerdo mi labio y recibo un apretón en uno de mis pezones. — Oye.

— Ojo por ojo señorita Everdeen. — Traza con su pulgar mi aureola provocando que mi pezón se erice más. — Debo deducir que tu mano tomo iniciativa propia al acariciarme, ¿cierto?

— Tal vez. — Me encojo de hombros mientras Peeta sonríe.

— Y ¿tu boca no tiene iniciativa propia?

— ¿Quieres que te acaricie con mi boca? — ¿Este hombre lee mis pensamientos?

— ¿Lo quieres hacer?

— Pensaba hacerlo, pero no quería despertarte.

— Creo que tu misión fracaso rotundamente.

— Creo que sí.

Sonrió mientras me acomodo entre sus piernas. Tomo su erección con ambas manos y la acaricio, acerco mi boca a la hinchada y roja punta y me la meto en la boca, succiono mientras Peeta levanta las caderas.

— Dios Katniss, tu boca es deliciosa…

Sisea mientras succiono y hago círculos con mi lengua en su punta. En un momento determinado trato de abrir mi garganta y meterme lo más que pueda la erección de Peeta, es demasiado grande y solo llega la mitad, gruño de frustración mientras Peeta levanta las caderas nuevamente.

— Dios Katniss, Si vuelves a hacer eso me voy a venir en tu boca…

Saco la erección de Peeta de mi boca y sonrió lesivamente, Peeta lee mis intenciones y niega con la cabeza.

— Ni lo pienses señorita. Necesito estar dentro de ti. Ahora. — Me ayuda a incorporarme y me coloca a horcajadas sobre él. — Méteme dentro de ti y móntame.

Peeta me toma de la cintura mientras yo tomo su erección y la guio hacia mi entrada. Me la meto lentamente sintiendo perfectamente como mi interior se abre para recibirlo. Ambos jadeamos ante la sensación.

Queda poco más de la mitad de la erección de Peeta fuera de mí, cuando me levanto igual de lento, pero esta vez aprieto mis músculos internos, logrando que mi novio hecha la cabeza para atrás.

— Me vas a matar… hazlo de nuevo.

Obedezco a Peeta, me siento lentamente mientras que el levanta las caderas y me empala completamente. Suelto un alarido de dolor y placer por la sorpresa. Abro los ojos mientras este me sonríe abiertamente.

— ¿Ojo por ojo señor Mellark?

— Haz lo que quieras conmigo Preciosa. Soy tuyo.

Aprieto y suelto mis músculos de mi vagina mientras veo mis acciones reflejadas en su rostro. Abre la boca y aprovecho para tomar su labio inferior entre mis dientes y estirarlo.

— Si eres mío y solo mío.

Me levanto apretando mis músculos mientras salgo de él. Continuamos un momento más de tortura hasta que Peeta se pierde con mis movimientos.

— Y tú eres mía. — ¿Nos da la vuelta y termino bajo él. — Solo mía. Y ya no aguanto esta tortura.

Sale de mí y entra a una velocidad de vértigo, a pesar del cansancio que se refleja en sus ojos veo que tiene la energía suficiente para hacer el amor y tener sexo en la mañana. Entra y sale de mí a su libre antojo, me toma por los hombros mientras coloca una de mis piernas sobre sus hombros, empuja más fuerte y llega hasta lo inimaginable en mi interior.

La sabana está hecha puños en mis manos, rodeo su cadera con la pierna que tengo libre y cierro los ojos de placer.

— Abre los ojos. — Gruñe. — Quiero verte.

Los abro mientras frota mi clítoris en un pequeño acto de venganza. Gimo y me retuerzo bajo su atenta mirada, nuestros cuerpos perlados de sudor empiezan a evidenciar el esfuerzo que hacemos.

— Peeta… no aguanto más…

— Un poco más… aguanto por mí un poco más…

— No puedo….

Un fuerte estallido llega sin poder avisar a Peeta, arqueo la espalda mientras él aprovecha y me toma de la espalda baja, me levanta para colocarme a horcajadas y hacerme montarlo como él quiere. Mi cuerpo sin fuerzas se aferra a él y succiona su miembro en mi interior, pero me pongo alerta cuando siento que algo se entromete en mi ano.

— Tranquila es mi meñique.

Mete el pequeño dedo en mí y hace círculos en mi interior, me siento llena y me pongo alerta, lo monto ya sin mucha ayuda de él y me aferro a sus hombros, pasa una de sus manos por mi cintura y siento que algo me duele.

— Creo que deje marca. — Dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No puedo ver pero decido tomar represalias. La unión de nuestros cuerpos hace que mi clítoris sea estimulado, coloco mi rostro en su cuello, justo cuando mi orgasmo se libera nuevamente, clavo los dientes en su hombro logrando también dejar mi marca.

— Dios Katniss...

Una ensartada más fuerte que las anteriores y un líquido resbalando entre mis piernas me hacen saber que Peeta ha terminado.

Se deja caer de espaldas en la cama y me coloca sobre él todavía penetrada.

— ¿Me dejaste marca? — Dice con la respiración agitada.

— Una pequeña venganza.

Sonríe con suficiencia mientras acaricia mi espalda.

— ¿Ya olvidaste que mañana vas a ver a tu hermana?, ¿Qué le diremos cuando vea las marcas de dientes en nuestros cuerpos?

— ¿Mañana?

— Si mañana, ¿No te lo había dicho?

— Tengo muchas cosas que preparar. — Trato de levantarme pero Peeta me calma y me abraza con la fuerza suficiente para estar de nuevo sobre él.

— No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado, ya arregle todo y no va a haber ningún problema.

— ¿Arreglaste todo? — Pregunto mientras asiente y vuelve a cerrar los ojos. — ¿Peeta a qué hora te dormiste?

— Eran las ocho cuando quede libre para dormir.

— Que estúpida he sido. — Abre los ojos y me mira extrañado.

— ¿Porque?

— No has dormido nada y yo te he despertado para tener sexo. — Se muerde el labio y se aferra a mis glúteos.

— Ha sido el mejor despertar que he tenido en estos días. — Me regala un beso tierno y me levanta conmigo rumbo a la ducha.

— Tienes que dormir Peeta.

— Lo hare después de que cumplas con tu agenda.

— ¿Tengo agenda?

— Si, hoy voy a dormir, porque tienes una sesión de spa, manicura y pedicura y una visita pequeña con el ginecólogo que te vio hace cuatro semanas.

— ¿Ginecólogo? — Peeta me deposita sobre el suelo y me mira amablemente. — Preciosa hace cuatro semanas te inyectaste, no querrás' tener hijos, ¿cierto?

Hijos. De nuevo niños. Un fuerte escalofrió me recorre la columna vertebral y contengo la respiración. No quiero tener hijos, nunca si es posible. Peeta me sonríe y me besa la frente.

— Lo sospechaba, ahora a la tina.

Peeta y yo estamos en la inmensa bañera del cuarto de baño, este cuarto es más que elegante, las combinaciones en negro, oro y blanco resaltan su belleza y elegancia, las paredes blancas y negras divididas por una fina línea de color dorado te relajan a más no poder, el lavabo en negro con el espejo ocupando una pared es intimidante, la ducha tiene puertas de cristal transparente, del techo salen chorros de agua; bueno, es lo que me dijo Peeta, lo que más me impresiona es la tina en la que estoy con mi novio, una tina color negro tan grande como para albergar a diez personas tiene controles de hidromasaje, terapia de luz, control de temperatura y un sin fin de cosas más.

Me recargo en el pecho de Peeta mientras este acaricia mis muslos, la tranquilidad de este momento me hace pensar, me pongo tensa de solo imaginar la posibilidad de que Snow me encuentre, o peor aún de que se entere de Peeta o Prim.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Peeta me saca de mi ensoñación y me dispongo a decirle, después de todo prometimos no guardar secretos.

— Tengo miedo.

— ¿A qué? — Me hace recargare más sobre él para que nuestra mirada se encuentre.

— A qué no, no quiero que Snow se entere de ti o de Prim.

— No lo va a hacer. Vamos a estar en un lugar seguro. Lo prometo. — Asiento pero sabe que no es todo lo que me preocupa. Me mira con las cejas levantadas esperando una respuesta. Suspiro y me dispongo a hablar.

— Tengo miedo de perder mi empleo.

— No lo vas a hacer. Castor es demasiado cobarde para abrir la boca.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?, ¿Lo conoces? — Suspira y su mirada se vuelve dura.

— Sí.

— ¿De dónde?

— ¿Recuerdas que un día encontré a Delly con otro hombre?

— Lo recuerdo.

— Castor era ese hombre. Él era mi mejor amigo.

Silencio. Es todo lo que hay en esta habitación. ¿Castor amigo de Peeta?

— Sip, señorita Everdeen, Castor era mi mejor amigo. El contrato con Beetee Solutions se firmó después de que ese imbécil me traicionara, lo hice como un favor a Beetee, después de todo Beetee jamás se enteró de la razón por la cual me separe de Delly. Pero cuando te conocí y mande investigarte; por lo de Snow, supe que ese imbécil se había querido aprovechar de ti. Quería matarlo por segunda vez en mi vida. Así que cuando tuve la oportunidad de golpearlo por lo que te hizo la aproveche.

— ¿Solo por eso?

— ¿De qué hablas Katniss?

— ¿Solo porque trato de aprovecharse de mí lo golpeaste? o ¿también te vengaste por lo que te hizo con Delly? — ¿En qué estoy pensando? Este hombre ha revuelto cielo, mar y tierra por mí. Peeta me coloca a horcajadas en su regazo haciendo que el agua se tire por el borde.

— ¿Esta celosa señorita Everdeen? — Peeta sonríe con todos los dientes, ¿Esta feliz?

— ¿Debería de estarlo? — Levanto una ceja y lo desafío, coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y me alejo para mirarlo bien.

— Claro que no. Para mí nunca había existido el amor hasta que te conocí. Todo lo que tuve anteriormente, las experiencias y los momentos vividos se han vuelto grises y apagados. Volví a nacer cuando te conocí, empecé a sentir cuando te bese, y comencé a amar cuando te entregaste a mí. No tienes por qué dudar Preciosa. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento por ti. Nunca lo dudes, te amo, cada parte de mi ser te pertenece. Solo te pido un favor, nunca me lastimes. No podría soportar una traición de tu parte, me matarías.

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir, mi corazón salta desbocado y mi agarre a Peeta es más fuerte de lo que pretendía, decir todo eso sin titubear es suficiente demostración para mí. Rodeo su cuello y me acerco a él para besarlo y sellar nuestro amor.

— Te amo Peeta.

— Te amo Katniss.

Estamos en el aeropuerto de Chicago, esperando nuestro vuelo, después de la confesión en la tina, Peeta me apresuro para cumplir con su itinerario. Me hicieron Manicura, pedicura y un masaje relajante.

Después de ir con el doctor y para que me inyectara, me advirtió que tuviéramos precaución, ya que el efecto en muchas mujeres no suele durar lo que se dice. Después de esperar cinco minutos frente a una prueba de embarazo para comprobar que no estuviera embarazada y poder inyectarme mi tensión volvió.

Es la tercera vez que mi mente se distrae con niños. Una vez dije que nunca los tendría y lo voy a sostener, siempre.

— Tranquila, viajaremos en primera clase.

— Esta bien.

— Katniss has estado muy diferente desde que volviste del hospital ayer. ¿Pasa algo?

— No, solo que el doctor me ha hecho pensar en cosas que no debería.

— Entiendo. — Acaricia mi hombro y me hace avanzar cuando nuestro vuelo es anunciado.

Nos recogen los boletos y pasamos a primera clase. En seguida nos ofrecen un aperitivo, son apenas las nueve de la mañana y siento una ansiedad por saber cómo esta Prim, por lo que me advirtió el doctor, por Snow y por mi trabajo. Son muchas preocupaciones para una sola persona. No quiero ni pensar que pasaría si alguna de mis preocupaciones anteriores no es como quiero que sea. Mi ansiedad se incrementa de solo imaginar que Snow me encuentra, o que me quede sin trabajo, o peor aún si el efecto de la inyección desaparece antes de tiempo y me embarazo.

Peeta me cede el asiento junto a la ventanilla y él se sienta a mi lado, me toma de la mano y me da un suave apretón. Volar en primera clase jamás lo había experimentado. Los asientos de piel me hacen acomodarme y relajarme. Pero tal parece que surten el efecto contrario.

— Preciosa, no quiero desalentarte, pero si no te calmas las próximas cinco horas serán desastrosas.

— Lo siento. No sé qué me pasa. ¿Vamos a tardar cinco horas?

— Es todo lo que pude conseguir. Mi avión privado estaba ocupado.

— No importa.

— Claro que importa. Quiero que te calmes, si lo que te preocupa es Prim no lo hagas. Seguro que su experiencia en un avión privado jamás la olvidara.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Que utilice mi avión para trasladar a tu hermana a Miami. Ella ya está allí esperándote.

Las lágrimas brotan por mis ojos, este hombre es increíble, lo amo y me sorprende cada día más.

— Gracias Peeta.

— ¿Gracias por qué?

— Por hacer esto.

— Si esto te hace feliz, lo puedo hacer siempre.

— Por favor nunca te vayas de mi lado. Prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo.

— Siempre.

* * *

Gracias por leer, les hago entrega de un capitulo más.

Saludos. Espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 12**

* * *

Aterrizamos en la ciudad de Miami en pasadas las siete de la tarde, en la conexión de Atlanta – Miami tuvimos un retraso de más de dos horas. Mi ansiedad jamás desapareció. Peeta me ofreció de comer, pero mi estómago no soportaba nada de comida. Ahora esperando nuestro equipaje estoy más nerviosa que antes, Prim debe de estar desesperada por verme al igual que yo.

— Prometo no volver a hacerte pasar semejante desesperación. — Peeta interrumpe mis pensamientos y volteo a verlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Quise darte una sorpresa al trasladar a tu hermana primero, pero de saber que estarías en ese estado, hubiera preferido rentar un avión solo para nosotros. — Sonrió comprensiva y abrazo a mi novio.

— No importa, es solo que hace poco más de siete años que no veo a Prim. Cuando me fui era una niña menuda de doce años.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? — Asiento y Peeta me regala un casto beso. — ¿Por qué nunca te acercaste a ella?

— Por miedo a Snow.

— ¿Sigues teniendo miedo a él?

— No tanto como el que le tenía hace algunos meses. Antes de conocerte me sentía insegura, ahora ya no. Sé que te tengo a ti. — Me abraza más contra él y me besa la frente.

— Si, me tienes a mí.

— Señor Mellark. — Haymitch aparece al lado de nosotros con nuestras maletas. — La camioneta espera por ustedes.

— Gracias Haymitch. — Al llagar junto a nosotros Haymitch me saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza, le devuelvo el saludo y mi ceño se frunce. — Vamos Katniss, ya podrás ver a tu hermana.

En mi rostro aparece una sonrisa y tomo emocionada la mano de Peeta. A nuestro lado aparece Cinna y traslada más maletas junto a él. Ambos nos guían a Peeta y a mí a la salida del aeropuerto. Justo al salir nos espera una camioneta BMW último modelo.

Cinna y Haymitch nos abren la puerta trasera y nos incitan a Peeta y a mí a subir. En cuento me acomodo en los asientos de piel siento que voy a explotar de ansiedad, mis piernas tiemblan y mis manos no están quietas. Ni siquiera el sofocante calor de Miami me detiene de mi objetivo. Peeta se acomoda en su lugar y me coloca el cinturón de seguridad, le agradezco y toma mi mano. Me sonríe cálidamente mientras traza círculos en mi muñeca.

— Tranquila. Si nos va bien con el tráfico veras a Prim en media hora aproximadamente.

Suspiro. Cinna y Haymitch toman sus respectivos asientos de piloto y copiloto, encienden la camioneta y se incorporan al tráfico del aeropuerto. Las ventanas tintadas impiden que aprecie Miami en todo su esplendor, atravesamos la ciudad calle tras calle, yo no pongo atención a lo que me rodea, solo siento una caricia en la espalda por parte de Peeta cuando veo que ejerzo toda mi fuerza en apretar la mano que tengo entre las mías.

Nos adentramos a la zona hotelera, pero mi ceño se frunce cuando la camioneta toma la lateral que lleva a Alton Rd. frente a mí aprecio casas tras casas, entramos a una zona residencial, pero en mi mente me he confundido, pensé que iríamos a un hotel. Peeta nota mi confusión y me aclara.

— Prim se encuentra en mi casa.

— ¿Tienes una casa aquí?

— Sí, tengo una casa frente a la Bahía de Biscayne.

— Pensé que íbamos a un hotel

— ¡Woah!

Peeta me sonríe y me tranquiliza. Justo cuando piensa que en cualquier momento voy a saltar de la camioneta, esta da una vuelta en una calle que parece estar hecha solo de arbustos enormes. Avanzamos hasta que nos disminuimos la velocidad y un portón blanco abre sus puertas.

— Bienvenida.

Peeta me sonríe con todos sus dientes. El camino a la casa se me hace eterno, ni siquiera las palmeras a lo largo del camino puedo admirar a mi libre antojo. La camioneta se detiene y frente a mí esta una enorme casa en color blanco con enormes cristales.

Puedo percibir la elegancia de la que es dueño Peeta Mellark, la casa es tranquila y serena, es como estar en el paraíso, solo que este tiene una bahía en frente y palmeras por doquier.

Cinna abre mi puerta y salto de la camioneta, espero a que Peeta se reúna conmigo y toma mi mano, abre una puerta de cristal y entramos en una enorme estancia con muebles color azul cielo y blanco. Todo el primer piso es de cristales, asi que puedo ver la piscina, y a lo lejos la bahía.

— Bienvenidos señor Mellark.

La voz de una señora me hace despertar de mi ensoñación.

— Hola, Rebeca. — Peeta nos posiciona frente a una mujer de cabello castaño y piel bronceada, y la saluda con un abrazo. — Quiero presentarle a la señorita Katniss Everdeen.

— Es un placer. — Abrazo yo también a la señora y me toma de las manos. — ¿Everdeen?

— Sí.

— ¿Es usted algo de la señorita rubia y ojos azules? — Al escuchar la descripción de Prim me emociono y sonrió con todos mis dientes.

— Es mi hermana. — Le contesto.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Hace solo un momento salió con rumbo a los camastros - columpios junto a la piscina.

Al escuchar el lugar donde esta Prim corro, no sé exactamente dónde está, pero me guio con la piscina.

Al llegar afuera un fuerte viento de calor me golpea en el rostro.

— ¡Prim! — Grito.

— ¡Katniss!

La voz de mi hermana es lo único que escucho, la busco y coloco las manos sobre mis ojos, la piscina es enorme, pero justo en la punta opuesta a la que me encuentro, diviso una especie de cabaña, tiene postes de madera y telas blancas y celestes a los lados, en unas especies de camas se encuentra de rodillas Prim. Sonrió y corro a su encuentro.

Prim se pone de pie y espera a que llegue. En cuento lo hago extiendo mis brazos y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas.

— Prim… — Sollozo.

Mi hermanita me acerca a mí y nos fundimos en un abrazo. La estrecho entre mis brazos y no hago más que acariciar su cabello rubio.

— Katniss, no sabes cuánto me alegra abrazarte.

Mi cuerpo no soporta mi peso y me siento caer de rodillas, pero unos fuertes brazos me detienen justo antes de que toque el suelo. Peeta está detrás de mí sosteniéndome mientras estrecho a Prim entre mis brazos.

— Katniss no llores, me haces sentir mal. — Me alejo de Prim y tomo su rostro entre mis manos. La contemplo y no puedo evitar que más lágrimas salgan de mis ojos.

— Nunca digas eso Prim.

— Lo siento.

— No lo hagas. — Sonríe y se fija en el hombre que tengo detrás. — Supongo que todo te lo debemos a ti.

Los ojos azules de mi hermana contemplan a Peeta, en su mirada veo agradecimiento.

— Prim. — Mi hermana desvía su mirada hacia mí y me sonríe. — Quiero presentarte a Peeta Mellark. Peeta ella es Primrose Everdeen.

— Es un placer Prim. — Peeta hace uso de su encanto y le sonríe a mi hermana mientras le extiende una mano.

— Lo mismo digo Peeta, creo que solo me resta agradecerte. — Prim estrecha la mano de Peeta y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa.

— No tienes porque. Tu hermana quería verte y aquí estas.

— Si quería hacerlo. — Prim me abraza de nuevo y yo hago lo mismo.

— Bueno, supongo que tienen mucho de que platicar. Las dejo. — Peeta se acerca a mí y me da un beso en los labios. No es profundo, pero si lo bastante largo como para que Prim desvié la mirada hacia la bahía. — Un placer Prim.

Prim le sonríe de vuelta y Peeta se aleja rumbo a la casa.

— Es un buen hombre. — Dice de repente Prim. Volteo a verla de forma interrogante. — Es la verdad, no cualquiera manda a su escolta a recogerte a tu casa y decirte que vas a volar a Miami en avión privado.

Le sonrió de manera cariñosa a Prim y me siento en uno de los camastros – columpios y mi hermana se sienta a mi lado.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. — Me coloco de frente a Prim. — ¿Cómo está?

Mi hermana sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

— Esta bien. Sigue decepcionada por lo que hiciste.

— Lo entiendo.

— Katniss, a veces la veo tan triste que me dan ganas de contarle toda la verdad.

— No lo hagas, es la mejor manera de protegerla. — Me hundo en mi asiento mientras Prim me abraza.

Ahora que la veo de nuevo, noto que está más alta, su cuerpo ha cambiado, es igual de delgado y casi no tiene desarrollado el cuerpo de mujer, los pantaloncillos cortos y la blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo casi le dan aspecto de niña, al final de cuentas solo tiene 19 años y está vestida de acuerdo a su edad.

— Prim, ¿Qué le dijiste a nuestra madre?, ¿Dónde piensa que estas?

— Piensa que me fui de viaje con Rue a Nueva York.

— Y le aseguraste a Rue que no dijera nada. — Prim sonríe con todos sus dientes.

— ¿Ya te dije que Peeta te ama?

— No me lo has dicho, pero si lo sé.

— Pues ahora puedes estar más segura que nunca, porque Peeta también trajo a Rue a Miami.

— ¿Qué? — Me levanto de la impresión, ¿está hablando en serio?

— Sí, Cinna me pregunto la mentira que le había ducho a nuestra madre, y le dije lo que te acabo de decir. Entonces el hablo con Peeta y le dijo mis "planes", después Cinna me dijo que fuera a buscar a Rue, porque ella venia conmigo a Miami.

— No lo puedo creer. — Me siento de nuevo y contemplo con asombro a mi hermana.

— Pues créelo. — Prim me sonríe pícaramente y se lleva una mano a su mejilla. — Peeta es tu novio, ¿cierto?

Me sonrojo, no puedo creer que esté hablando con mi hermana pequeña de esto.

— Sí.

— Se ve lo enamorado que esta de ti.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, ¿acaso alguna vez te has enamorado?

— No exactamente, pero Peeta te mira de una forma que hace pensar a cualquiera que los conozca que está dispuesto a recibir una bala por ti.

— Literalmente está dispuesto a hacerlo.

— ¿Sabe lo de Snow? — Suspiro, hace mucho que no hablaba con mi hermana con tanta libertad.

— Tuve que decírselo.

— ¿Porque?

— Aunque no lo creas, Peeta y yo nos distanciamos hace poco, los motivos fueron que yo no era totalmente sincera con él.

— ¿Qué le ocultabas?

— Lo de Snow. No sé cómo demonios lo averiguo, pero lo hizo. Cuando me lo pregunto Salí huyendo.

— ¿Y cómo lo tomo?

— Cuando supo quién era Snow en mi vida, se enfureció, pero después hizo reforzar mí seguridad, al grado de que no puedo salir a ningún lado sola.

— Sorprendente. ¿Tienes pesadillas aun?

Mis pesadillas solo las sabia Prim en un principio, cuando me fui de casa Gale fue el siguiente. Ahora que vivo con Peeta tuve que decirle acerca de que se trataban.

— Aunque no lo creas, casi han desaparecido.

— ¿En serio? — Prim se sorprende y abre los ojos como platos, ella sabía cómo me ponía después de tener una pesadilla. — ¿Cuándo dejaron de hacerlo?

— Cuando me fui a vivir con Peeta.

— Entonces Peeta te hace sentir protegida.

— Sí. — Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Peeta. — Cuando él me abraza, siento como si pudiera luchar contra el mundo entero. Él es como mi fuerza, me da seguridad y me siento querida a su lado.

— Yo más bien pienso que eres muy querida por él, basta ver cómo te sostuvo cuando estabas a punto de caerte. ¿Lo amas?

— Sí, es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

— ¿Y supongo que él te ayudo a no tener más pesadillas con ese amor?

— Supones bien. — Sonrió, pero tanto hablar de Peeta me hacen desear que este conmigo ahora mismo y quiero saber algo sobre Prim, así que cambio de tema. — ¿Ya estas lista para la universidad Patito?

Ríe ente mi apodo, pero no me prohíbe que lo use.

— Nadie me dice así, solo tú.

— No lo hagas, cada vez que veo un patito bebe en algún parque o zoológico, me acuerdo de ti.

— Que curiosa comparación. — Ambas reímos hasta que el estómago empieza a dolerme. . — Hablando en serio, ¿estas lista?

— Si, solo estoy esperando que lleguen mis exámenes finales. Y con tu ayuda sería cuestión de tiempo para que reciba la aprobación de mi solicitud, con mis calificaciones no creo que me rechacen.

— Yo también no creo que te rechacen. Pase lo que pase tú vas a estudiar Prim.

— Katniss… — Por la cara que puso Prim y la mirada baja se a dónde quiere llegar. — En serio no quiero que te preocupes, si no puedes pagarme la universidad puedo trabajar…

— De ninguna manera Prim. Quiero que te concentres en tus estudios, yo será la que me encargue de preocuparse.

— Eres muy terca.

— Si lo soy, ahora ven quiero abrasarte.

Prim me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, se acerca a mí y se acomoda junto a mí, quedando su espalda contra mi pecho. La abrazo y acaricio su rubia y larga cabellera, nos acostamos en el camastro y observamos las estrellas, la melodía que suena a lo lejos son las tranquilas aguas de la bahía.

Todo es paz a mi alrededor, la ansiedad que tenía hace unos momentos ha desaparecido en cuento estreche a Prim entre mis brazos. Toda esta tranquilidad me recuerda a los momentos felices que tuve cuando era niña, cuando abrazaba a Prim para que durmiera mientras mi padre me abrazaba y me protegía de los miedos que me asechaban. Ahora tengo a mi lado a Prim, pero mi padre ya no está; en su lugar tengo a un rubio de ojos azules, celoso, salvaje, romántico, posesivo y creador de momentos felices a mi lado.

Peeta ha logrado que me sienta segura de nuevo, con él me siento protegida, amada y deseada al mismo tiempo. Son casi los mismos sentimientos que me hacía sentir mi papá, quitando obviamente lo deseada; solo deseo que Peeta se quede conmigo para siempre y que él nunca se aleje de mi lado y me deje sola.

Con mis sentimientos resguardados en mi mente, cierro los ojos mientras acaricio el cabello de mi hermana, el cansancio y el estrés cobran la factura a mi cuerpo, haciéndole pagar toda la frustración del día. Poco a poco mi respiración se vuelve lenta y caigo en un profundo sueño del que no quisiera despertar.

* * *

Saludos. Espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 13**

* * *

Fuertes brazos me sostienen y me cargan poniendo rumbo no sé a dónde, de repente recuerdo donde estoy y me sobresalto al instante, me tambaleo en los brazos de Peeta y este me estrecha contra su cuerpo.

— Prim… — Gimoteo adormilada mientras Peeta suelta una risita.

— Ella fue la que me aviso que te quedaste dormida. — Peeta me vuelve a cargar y ponemos rumbo a la casa.

Me aferro con mis brazos a su cuello y cierro los ojos, subimos unas escaleras, caminamos entre un pasillo y se abre una puerta doble.

Siento como soy depositada en una cómoda cama, el cansancio es demasiado y solo me dejo desvestir por Peeta, me quita la camiseta y desabrocha mi sujetador, desabrocha el botón de mis vaqueros y recorre la cinturilla de estos.

— Preciosa, sé que estas muy cansada, pero levanta ese lindo culo que tienes para poder sacarte los vaqueros.

Su comentario me hace sonreír y hago uso de toda mi fuerza para levantar mi "lindo culo", Peeta desliza por mis piernas los vaqueros y logro escuchar como los arroga al suelo. Estoy desnuda sobre una cama en la que jamás he dormido y no pienso abrir los ojos.

Siento como la cama se hunde mientras Peeta recorre con una mano el costado de mi cuerpo, pasando por mi vientre y el valle de mis senos. Gimo. Pasa un dedo por sobre mi pezón y siento como se endurece al instante.

— Peeta…

— Tranquila. Levanta la cabeza un instante. — Lo hago y me coloca una camiseta. Gimoteo. Pasa mis brazos por donde se deben pasar en la camiseta y la baja hasta mi vientre.

— Quítala.

— Por mi salud mental la dejaremos puesta.

Gruño de nuevo mientras se acuesta a mi lado y nos cobija con el edredón. Me atare hacia él y coloca una de mis piernas sobre sus muslos, su aroma me tranquiliza y me aferro a su cuerpo.

— Duerme Preciosa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La luz del sol se cuela por las ventanas y gimoteo adormilada, abro los ojos y me encuentro aferrada al hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Traer a mi hermana y a Rue fue un gesto muy noble. Al levantar la cabeza observo la habitación en la que me encuentro.

La decoración es agradable, los colores azul turquesa y blanco le dan a la habitación un toque de paz y tranquilidad. Las cortinas gruesas en azul turquesa me impiden tener una vista a lo que supongo es la bahía. La cama en enorme, casi igual a la cama de Torre León. En la pared opuesta a la puerta doble por la que entramos anoche hay dos puertas en color blanco. Las lámparas con mamparas en turquesa, la pequeña cajonera de igual color es lo que decora la habitación. Sencillez es lo que describe a la perfección la habitación.

De repente reparo en el hombre que tengo entre mis brazos, acerco mis labios a su cuello y lo beso subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a al lóbulo de su oreja. Lo acaricio los pectorales, bajando a su marcado abdomen, enredo mis dedos en su camino feliz y deslizo hacia el sur mi mano. Gruñe y enreda los brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me coloca sobre él quedando mi sexo sobre su erección mañanera.

— Veo que te has levantado de muy buen humor señorita Everdeen.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Acaricio su despeinado cabello mientras beso su nariz y sus mejillas.

— Estabas muy exploradora hace un momento.

— No conocía la recamara.

— ¿Y soy parte de la decoración?

— A ti quise despertarte de diferente manera.

— Buenos Días a ti también. — Me besa en los labios mientras nos voltea a ambos hasta que yo quedo debajo de él.

— Anoche, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

— Prim me hablo cerca de media noche, al parecer también estaba cansada del viaje y extrañaba dormir contigo. — Peeta besa mi cuello y restriega su dureza contra mi sexo. Trato de no gemir pero me es imposible y al final gimo mientras cierro los ojos. Peeta se ríe mientras toma el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus labios y comienza a chuparlo exquisitamente.

— Creo que tenemos que levantarnos. — Propongo logrando separarme de él.

— Si lo creo. — Peeta se levanta y se sienta en la orilla de la cama mientras se pone una camiseta. — Además quiero mostrarte un lugar especial para mí.

— ¿Qué lugar? — Pregunto inocentemente mientras en él se dibuja una sonrisa lasciva.

— Mi despacho. — Me besa castamente en los labios y me guiña un ojo mientras desaparece por una de las dos puertas misteriosas.

Un escalofrió ansioso recorre por completo mi columna mientras trato de imaginarme el despacho de Peeta. Ahora estoy segura que mi novio tiene un fetiche por las mesas y escritorios. Me sonrió a mí misma mientras me pongo de pie y abro la puerta por la que desapareció Peeta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Peeta y yo bajamos juntos a desayunar, al llegar al comedor, una amplia estancia con una mesa color caoba y diez sillas; nos esperan dos chicas sonrientes y llenas de felicidad al verme. Prim y Rue ya están sentadas con un café frente a ellas.

Al ver a Prim, la saludo con un caluroso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando veo a Rue pequeñas lágrimas quieren salir a trompicones de mis ojos. La chica de piel morena y cabello rizado en color negro me sonríe con sus amplia sonrisa y le devuelvo el saludo, sus ojos color caoba se llenan de agua al verme, después de todo Rue también fue abandonada por mi parte cuando tenía la edad de Prim. La abrazo igual que hice con Prim el día de ayer. Le beso la mejilla y me alejo para contemplarla mejor.

— Dios Rue, estas hermosa.

— Gracias Katniss. La verdad me alegro tanto de verte.

— Yo igual. — Peeta llega a mi lado y toma la parte baja de mi cintura. — Rue quisiera presentarte a Peeta Mellark.

Volteo a ver a Peeta que me observa de manera tierna.

— Peeta ella es Rue, la amiga inseparable de mi hermana.

— Un placer Rue. — Peeta le extiende la mano a Rue y esta se la estrecha mostrando en sus mejillas un sonrojo. — Note que era inseparable de Prim cuando ambas viajaron hasta Miami.

Todos reímos y desayunamos en una plática amena. Después me entero que Rue al igual que Prim estudiara medicina en la misma Universidad que mi hermana, me alegra tanto que vayan a estar juntas.

Al terminar el desayuno noto que las chicas ocultan bajo sus vestidos veraniegos los trajes de baño.

— Katniss vamos a nadar un rato en la piscina y queremos que nos acompañes.

Mi vestimenta no es la adecuada, mis pantalones color caqui y mi blusa de botones color blanco me indican que debo cambiarme.

— Chicas vayan a la piscina, voy a cambiarme y en un momento las acompaño.

Ambas aceptan y salen al jardín trasero.

Observo a las chicas desaparecer en el patio trasero, cuando me aseguro que llegaron subo rumbo a la habitación a cambiar mi vestimenta. Al llegar a la habitación principal, noto que Peeta entra después que yo. Y me dice que ya se encargaron de deshacer las maletas. Llego hasta el vestidor y abro los cajones en los que se supone debe de estar mi ropa, pero lo que encuentro hace que grite de frustración.

— Peeta… — Grito y mi novio llega al instante. — ¿Qué significa esto?

En mis manos sostengo un diminuto biquini color coral, el sostén solo tiene dos finos hilos y la braga tapa solo lo que debe de tapar. El cajón donde se supone que esta mi ropa esta lleno de ropa muy parecida, todo es diminuto, corto, transparente y demasiado sexy. incluso veo que algunas prendas tienen todavia la etiqueta con el precio, y los ceros a la derecha me impactan. Peeta sonríe mientras sostiene las diminutas prendas. Se muerde el labio inferior en cuento observa con detenimiento las pequeñísimas bragas.

— Esto es un biquini. Uno muy bonito por cierto.

Sonríe mientras me observa de forma lasciva.

— ¿Quién se supone que hizo mi maleta?

— Annie y Johanna me ayudaron a escoger toda la ropa.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que solo escogieron biquinis como este?

— Sí. — Sonríe mientras recorre con la mirada todo mi cuerpo.

— Esto es demasiado pequeño. — Gimoteo mientras trato de imaginarme como me vería con este conjunto.

— Te verás espectacular Preciosa. — Me da un casto beso en los labios mientras toma un bañador de entre su ropa. — Y date prisa, las chicas te esperan. — Me guiña un ojo y sale del vestidor.

El conjunto solo me tapa lo suficiente, pero tengo que reconocer que me veo espectacular vistiéndolo. El color colar resalta contra mi pálida piel. Me pongo un pequeño pantaloncillo de mezclilla y una blusa de botones y salgo al jardín trasero para reunirme con las chicas. Peeta me regalo unas gafas Channel en color negro. Así que con mi conjunto al completo salgo rumbo a zambullirme en la piscina.

— Necesitas ponerte bloqueador pequeña.

Peeta grita mientras esta en las camas - camastro leyendo un libro. Me acerco a él y me sonríe sosteniendo una botella con bloqueador.

— No puedo ponérmelo por todo el cuerpo. ¿Eres tan amable de ponerme bloqueador? — Pongo mi mejor cara de pena mientras Peeta se levanta dejando el libro a un lado.

— Sera un placer señorita. Pero creo que tiene que quitarse ciertas prendas de su delicioso cuerpo.

Con toda la chulería que soy capaz de reflejar desabotono mi blusa lentamente mordiéndome el labio inferior, deslizo la prenda por mis hombros y escucho a Peeta gruñir bajito. Sonrió y procedo a desabotonar el pantaloncillo. Con coquetería dejo caer la prenda por mis piernas y salgo graciosamente de ella cuando se encuentra en el piso.

— Estoy lista para usted señor Mellark.

Peeta coloca la crema en sus manos y la aplica por sobre mis senos y abdomen. Baja por mis piernas acariciando con lentos círculos mis muslos y mis pantorrillas. Me rodea para llegar a mi espalda y coloca el bloqueador en mi espalda, masajea mis hombros y baja por mi espalda baja hasta llegar a mi cintura, ambos damos la espalda a la pisana y por el chapoteo del agua deduzco que las chicas no nos prestan atención.

Peeta acerca su erección a mi trasero mientras ambos gemimos, me coloca el bloqueador en los brazos, para después acaricias en el borde de mis senos. Coloca las manos en mis caderas y se aprieta contra mí.

— No te expongas mucho al sol Preciosa.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Por qué después no podré hacerte mía a mi libre antojo, ya que no podre tocarte.

Me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja mientras se aleja de mí no sin antes darme un azote en el trasero cuando voy rumbo a la pisana.

— ¡Woa! Katniss, te ves espectacular. — Dice Prim mientras me zambullo poco a poco en el agua.

— Gracias, regalo de Peeta.

— Ese hombre está loco por ti. — Dice Rue mientras ambas ríen.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Dime, ¿Quién mandaría su avión privado a recoger a la hermana y amiga de la chica con la que sale solo para tenerla contenta?, eso no lo hace cualquier hombre, solo el hombre que en verdad te ama. — Dice Prim mientras me salpica un poco de agua.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él? — Pregunta Rue. Me sonrojo ante esa pregunta, en si llevo siendo novia de Peeta una semana.

— Llevamos saliendo unas semanas. — Bajo la mirada mientras trazo ondas en el agua.

— Pues para llevar unas semanas, ese hombre ha hecho mucho por ti. — Dice Prim mientras me mira con adoración.

— Ha hecho muchas cosas por mí y se lo voy a agradecer siempre. Lo amo tanto que ya no me imagino una vida sin él. — ambas chicas sonríen mientras se lanzan miradas llenas de adoración.

— Me alegro mucho que recuperaras tu estado de ánimo, te mereces ser feliz. — Dice Rue mientras Me observa con adoración.

Los bañadores de las chicas son completos, el de Prim es de un color morado y el de Rue color amarillo, ambas comparten el mismo diseño de bañador estilo halter.

Prim propone unas carreras nadando de orilla a orilla, mientras que las tres nadamos a un extremo para empezar con la carrera. A las cinco vueltas quedo exhausta mientras que las chicas no pierden la energía y siguen nadando. Yo salgo de la pisana y me dirijo hacia dónde está mi ropa. Peeta porta unas gafas de sol, pero sé que me observa y me devora con la mirada la semi-carpa en sus pantalones lo delatan. Cuando llego hasta donde se encuentr acomoda la entrepierna del bañador en color azul.

Me acerco a él y con toda la chulería que soy capaz me seco el cabello con una toalla. Me pongo los pantaloncillos cortos y los dejo sin abotonar y con el cierre abajo mostrando parte de mi biquini. Me acomodo al lado de Peeta mientras arqueo la espalda para que exponer mis senos a su atenta mirada.

— ¿Qué pretendes señorita? — Me voltea a ver mientras coloca una mano sobre mi muslo.

— Descansar un rato mientras recupero fuerzas y vuelvo a jugar unas carreras con las chicas. Prim me debe la revancha.

— ¿No tienes condición? — Pregunta pícaramente.

— Tal vez el hombre con el que me acuesto regularmente no me mantiene en forma como debería. — Suelta una risita mientras toma una de mis manos y la coloca sobre su dura erección.

— Cuidado. Porque se; de muy buena fuente, que yo soy ese hombre. Y en estos momentos te puedo dar una lección de acondicionamiento físico en la cual quedaras exhausta. — Sujeto su erección y cierro su mano sobre esta, gime por lo bajo y me doy una estrellita en la frente.

Su mano sube lo suficiente para colarse debajo de mis pantaloncillos y acariciarme muy cerca de los labios de mi vagina.

— Peeta… — Gimo, cuando toma entre sus dedos parte de mi sensible área y la estira a su libre antojo. De repente mi mirada va hacia la pisana donde dos chicas juegas alegremente.

— No nos prestan atención.

— Pero pueden ponerla.

— Bien. — Saca su mano de mis pantaloncillos y se pone de pie. — Quiero enseñarte un lugar.

Mi ceño se frunce mientras lo observo tenderme una mano.

— Pensé que querías darme una lección de acondicionamiento físico.

— Y lo voy a hacer, pero no quiero que nadie vea cómo voy a entrenarte.

Sin dudarlo tomo su mano y me pongo de pie a su lado, toma la blusa y trato de ponérmela, pero Peeta se adelanta y me la quita, la arroja sobre la tumbona y me toma la mano posesivamente.

— Entre menos ropa tengo que quitarte, más rápido podre empalarte. Vamos.

Ponemos rumbo a la casa mientras pasa los dedos por sobre mi costado.

— Por cierto, esta marca se ve demasiado sexy para mi salud mental.

De repente me doy cuenta que tengo una marca de una mordida en mi costado, resultado de la sesión de sexo salvaje que tuvimos después del encuentro con Castor.

— Dios que vergüenza, Ya no lo recordaba. — Puedo jurar que el color de mi rostro es de un rojo intenso.

Peeta sonríe mientras besa la mano por la cual me tiene sujeta.

— Tratare de hacer otra marca en un lugar menos visible.

— Ni se te ocurra. — Grito horrorizada. — Tuve suerte de que Prim y Rue no me preguntaran nada acerca de la marca.

— Te recuerdo señorita que yo tengo una marca parecida en mi hombro. — Sonrió ante el recuerdo de como logre despertarlo en aquella mañana.

Caminamos por unos pasillos de color blanco mientras recorremos la amplia residencia. Llegamos a una de las muchas puertas blancas y es abierta amablemente por Peeta, me deja pasar primero y lo que veo adentro me sorprende de sobremanera.

Ante mi esta la vista a la bahía vista desde otro ángulo, más allá de esta está de divisa ciudad, y lo que me impresiona es que tenemos en primera fila la pisana en donde se encuentran Prim y Rue. De repente soy consciente del lugar en donde me encuentro. Un despacho.

La decoración cambia en este lugar, el color arena se hace presente mientras que la combinación en color celeste le da un toque masculino al lugar. Los sofás son en color arena mientras que las pequeñas decoraciones son de color celeste. Una pared está llena de pequeños cuadros que en conjunto forman un paisaje veraniego, mientras que en la pared opuesta se encuentra ante mí el artefacto en el cual he sido cogida en diferentes ocasiones, un escritorio. La silla de piel detrás del escritorio marrón se encuentra pulcramente acomodado en su sitio.

Peeta cierra la puerta y con un control remoto cierra las cortinas, impidiéndome seguir observando a mi hermana y a su amiga.

— Bien señorita Everdeen, colóquese frente al escritorio.

Peeta me y hago caso a su petición. Como un gato hambriento recorre la mirada por sobre mi cuerpo, se detiene frente a mí mientras me empuja delicadamente para quedar medio sentada en el escritorio.

Sus manos van hacia mi cintura y suben hasta detenerse por el costado de mis senos.

— Tengo que agradecer encarecidamente a mis hermanas por escoger la ropa para ti.

Suelto una risita burlona mientras Peeta levante una ceja

— Si tú la hubieras escogido, de seguro mi maleta estaría vacía.

— Me has dado una excelente idea. En nuestras próximas vacaciones no te pondrás absolutamente nada de ropa. Estarás desnuda y disponible todo el tiempo.

Un escalofrío me recorre la columna mientras siento como el biquini se moja por mis flujos.

— Pero primero me pediste que te diera una lección de acondicionamiento físico. — Toma las presillas de mis pantaloncillos y los baja por mis piernas. — Vamos a empezar a entrenarte preciosa. Recuéstate sobre el escritorio.

Me recuesto sobre el escritorio mientras Peeta acerca una silla hacia mí, hace a un lado el biquini y besa mi pubis.

— También tengo que agradecerle a mi tía Effie por la depilación completa.

Abre mis piernas y coloca su cabeza entre ellas, quedando su boca muy cerca de mi sexo. Su aliento manda cientos de escalofríos a mi columna mientras me retuerzo sobre el escritorio. De repente pasa la lengua por sobre mi sensible clítoris y suelto un sonoro gruñido.

— Tranquila nena. — Dice Peeta mientras pasa la lengua por mi hendidura.

Sus labios vuelven a tomar mi clítoris mientras lo chupan y estiran hasta hacerme jadear y gritar. Peeta suelta una risita burlona mientras yo me aferro a la orilla del escritorio que tengo sobre mi cabeza. Peeta continua bebiendo los flujos que salen de mí mientras yo arqueo la espalda contra la dura madera.

— Peeta… estoy a punto…

Suelta una risita mientras mete dos dedos en mi interior. Grito mientras un orgasmo devastador se acerca a pasos agigantados. Cuando estoy a punto de explotar Peeta se aleja de mí y detiene toda acometida contra mi cuerpo.

— Peeta…

— Tranquila. Ponte de pie.

Lo hago mientras observo como Peeta se quita la camisa y el bañador dejando ante mí su impresionante miembro. Toma mi lugar en el escritorio y me acerca hacia él, quedando mi espalda contra su pecho. Despacio a más no poder, desliza el biquini por mis piernas hasta que este queda en el suelo. Me atrae hacia él y levanta una de mis piernas para que la coloque sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Acaricia mi sexo mientras lentamente se entierra en mí. Un gruñido sale de los labios de Peeta mientras que yo me clavo mis uñas en su brazo. Rodea con un brazo mi cintura mientras con la otra acaricia mi clítoris, sus acometidas son lentas, pero cuando empiezo a empujar mis caderas para llegar a su encuentro me penetra rápido y fuerte. Entra y sale de mí mientras que un dedo trata de meterse por donde entra su miembro, grito cuando uno de esos dedos logra su cometido y Peeta empieza a moverlo.

— Dios eres tan estrecha… Me encanta estar enterrado en ti.

Sus labios acarician el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras los bombeos y el choque de nuestros cuerpos se escucha por todo el despacho.

Mi orgasmo no puedo evitarse más y sin previo aviso exploto entre las acometidas de Peeta. Él no se detiene y cuando siente mi orgasmo, saca el dedo de mi interior y me hace voltearme para quedar ahora yo, semi sentada en el escritorio, se coloca entre mis piernas y vuelve a penetrarme si piedad. Con una de mis piernas hace que le rodee la cintura llegando más profundo que antes. El dedo intruso en mi vagina, ahora quiere abrirse paso por mi ano. Una fuerte oleada de placer me invade el cuerpo mientras me aferro a los hombros de Peeta.

— Vamos Preciosa, aguanta más.

El sudor de nuestros cuerpos empieza a hacerse presente, pero a estas alturas no me importa.

Peeta logra meter un dedo completo en mi ano y hace círculos en mi interior. El placer es demasiado, mientras grito y jadeo audiblemente, Peeta jadea en mi oído, incrementando de esta manera la explosión a punto de estallar.

— Peeta…

— Hazlo cuando quieras preciosa.

Grito por lo devastador de mi segundo orgasmo, pero esto parece no detener a Peeta, sale de mi interior y me voltea sobre el escritorio, me penetra sin darme tiempo a recuperarme y bombea sin piedad.

— Un poco más…. — Grita. — Solo un poco más.

— No creo aguantar… — Grito cuando pellizca mi clítoris y lo acaricia con los dedos.

— Tú puedes Preciosa, hazlo por mí…

Lo que se me ocurre para que Peeta termine con esta tortura, es aprisionar su miembro en mi interior, lo hago mientras una fuerte estocada me indica que disfruta.

— Me vas a matar…

Lo hago de nuevo, mientras siento crecer más su miembro en mi interior, continuo aprisionándolo cuando de repente, bombeas más fuerte de lo que lo hacía y, sin previo aviso; descarga su orgasmo en mi interior, el líquido caliente hace que el orgasmo que estaba reteniendo explote y mi cuerpo cansado y sin fuerzas caiga de llano sobre el escritorio.

Peeta se deja caer sobre mí mientras tratamos de respirar normalmente.

Cundo sentimos que podemos respirar sin dificultad, Peeta me toma entre sus brazos y se sienta conmigo sobre un sillón. Desnudos nos miramos sonrientes.

— No me has besado. — Me quejo mientras hago una mueca de decepción contra él.

— Tus insinuaciones no me daban tiempo para besarte, llevaba duro desde la mañana.

— Tú no quisiste que yo te ayudara a descargar tu frustración. — Me sonríe y me besa metiendo su lengua en mi boca y acariciándola solo por un instante.

— Te quería tener primero aquí.

— Y lo has logrado.

— No del todo… — Me acomoda a horcajadas sobre su regazo y comienza a besarme salvajemente.

Me restriego contra él mientras siento como su miembro comienza a ponerse duro nuevamente.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos sacan de nuestra lujuriosa burbuja y nos separamos abruptamente.

— Señor Mellark. — La voz de Haymitch pone en alerta a Peeta y me ayuda a ponerme de pie en un instante. — El señor Odair está al teléfono, dice que le urge comunicarse.

Ambos nos giramos a vernos y con la mirada sabemos lo que pensamos.

— Annie… — Susurramos al mismo tiempo mientras de nuevo los golpes nos sobresaltan.

— Tomo la llamada aquí.

Peeta me coloca el bañador mientras yo hago lo mismo. Peeta marza unos números en un teléfono sobre su escritorio contesta la llamada.

— Finick, soy Peeta…

— Dios Peeta, por fin logro comunicarme, es Annie…

Cierro los ojos y ruego para que Annie se encuentre bien y no haya hecho una tontería.

* * *

Saludos. Espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 14**

* * *

Termino de vestirme mientras escucho la conversación de Finick y Peeta, la llamada está en altavoz así que puedo escuchar a un afligido Finick.

— Hoy en la mañana le dieron el alta en el hospital, le hicieron exámenes y todo salió bien, pero esta algo baja de peso. — Finick se escucha preocupado.

— ¿Ella ha dicho algo? — Peeta se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio, y se lleva las manos al cabello.

— Lo niega, por supuesto.

Se escucha un largo silencio mientras los hombres deliberan a que punto llegar.

— Le hicieron más exámenes. De sangre por supuesto. — Finick alega mientras Peeta frunce el ceño.

— ¿Cómo que exámenes?, los resultados te los debieron de haber dado hoy mismo. — Peeta grita mientras su cara se transforma en la de un ogro.

— Y lo hicieron, pero por seguridad quisieron repetirlos. — Finick se le entrecorta la voz y es cuando mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. — Estaría más tranquilo si los repitiesen Peeta.

— ¿Quién sabe esto? — Pregunta Peeta en un tono más tranquilo.

— Solo tú y yo.

— Y ahora Katniss. — Agrega Peeta mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Está contigo? — Finick se escucha sorprendido.

— Si, el sábado nos quedamos algo preocupados por Annie. Quise que se enterara de viva voz el estado de mi hermana.

— Esta bien. No tengo problema porque ella Katniss se involucre.

— Bien. — Peeta centra la vista en el teléfono mientras coloca las manos sobre la sien. — ¿Cuándo te entregan los resultados?

— Mañana a primera hora. Dijeron que iban a ser más minuciosos en analizarlos.

— De acuerdo. En cuanto te entreguen los resultados avísame por favor.

— Claro hermano.

— Finick, tranquilo amigo. Yo te apoyare en lo que haga falta.

— Gracias Peeta, y disculpa por haber interrumpido tus vacaciones.

— No hay nada por que debas disculparte. — Peeta levanta la cabeza y fija las manos juntas frente a él. — Las personas que me importan siempre tendrán prioridad en mi vida. — Peeta agrega esto último mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Un escalofrió me recorre la columna cuando recuerdo que ha usado esas palabras contra mí en varias ocasiones.

— Bien Peeta. Disfruta las vacaciones.

— Lo haré. Hasta luego.

Dicho esto cuelga la llamada y levanta los brazos en claro ejemplo a que me acerque. Lentamente camino hasta él, rodeo el escritorio y cuando estoy frente a él me reclina sobre este, hunde la frente en mi vientre y aspira sonoramente, rodea mis caderas con sus brazos y me aprieta como si fuese su salvación.

No sé cómo actuar, nunca había visto a Peeta devastado, pero lo peor de todo es que la persona que me consolaba está nadando alegremente en la piscina. Trato de recordar que hacía y la divina providencia me ilumina.

Enredo mis dedos en el despeinado cabello de Peeta y hago círculos con mis dedos, suspira mientras hago esta acción. Peino su cabello con mis dedos mientras gime por lo bajo. Me concentro en hacerlo sentir mejor. De repente toma mis muñecas con sus manos, levanta el rostro para mirarme y coloca la barbilla sobre mis muslos.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? — Su mirada es como la de un niño perdido. Y no sé qué hacer para consolarlo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Estas aquí, conmigo, apoyándome. Si no estuvieras aquí, no tendría en quien apoyarme.

— ¿Soy tu apoyo?

— Eres más que eso. Eres mi amiga, mi confidente, mi compañera de aventuras locas, mi amante, mi novia y la mujer que hace sacarme de mis casillas y la misma que arregla todo con un beso.

— No sabía que eras todas esas personas.

— Lo eres. Eres perfecta para mí.

— Estoy lejos de ser perfecta. — Replico con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Cuando encuentras a alguien que te complemente en todos los sentidos, es cuando ese alguien se convierte en una perfección para uno mismo. Tú eres mi perfección y no pienso dejarte ir.

Se levanta y quedamos frente a frente, apoya la frente con la mía, mientras me abraza por la parte baja de la espalda y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Nos relajamos el uno en el otro, pero el sonido de mi estómago implorando comida interrumpe el momento de paz.

— Creo que mi perfección tiene hambre. — Murmura Peeta sonriente. Me regala un casto beso y se aleja lo suficiente para contemplarme.

— Si, un poco.

— Date una ducha y arréglate, vamos a comer fuera.

— ¿Y Prim y Rue? — No puedo dejarlas solas.

— Tranquila, ellas viene con nosotros, quiero hacer un anhelo de Prim realidad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Una hora después estamos en la camioneta negra sobre Collins Avenue, Prim y Rue salieron enseguida de la piscina después de que Peeta les dijera que iban a comer en un restaurante, ahora cada una observa asombrada la playa de Miami mientras contemplan los hoteles. La camioneta se detiene en un parking mientras nos dejamos guiar por Haymitch y Cinna hacia el interior de un restaurant elegante, _Lola Restaurant and Grill_ , se lee en color rojo cuando llegamos a las puertas del lugar.

Una señorita en pantalón negro y blusa blanca de botones nos da la bienvenida.

— Buenas tardes. — Saluda la señorita toda sonrisa hacia Peeta, la sangre me hierve, le pestañea unas cuantas veces mientras sonríe alegremente al ver a mi novio. Cuando vea a Peeta este permanece serio y con cara de aburrido, sonrió para mis adentros mientras toma mi entrelaza nuestros dedos.

— Hola, tengo una reservación a nombre de Peeta Mellark.

— Señor Mellark, un placer atenderlo, con gusto lo llevamos a su mesa.

El lugar es un lujo, las paredes en rojo le dan un toque sensual al lugar, la barra con luz y sillas altas se extiende sobre una pared repleta de botellas de vino. Nos acomodan en una mesa para cuatro con vista a lo que imagino es el mar. No logro saber si el restaurante pertenece a un hotel o es independiente. Pero doy gracias mentalmente a Annie y Johanna por escoger un vestido color menta con un escote discreta frontal, en mi espalda se cruzan unas cuantas líneas dejando todo mi espalda descubierta, la falda tiene vuelo, es sencillo, sexy y elegante, sobre todo sexy, ya que Peeta se quedó sin habla cuando me vio.

Las chicas llevan unos hermosos vestidos en color perla; En caso de Rue, y color coral en caso de Prim. El de Prim tiene un corte "A" sin mangas, mientras que el de Rue es estilo halter dejando un tramo de piel desnuda en la espalda.

Peeta combino su camisa veraniega con la mía, mientras que con el pantalón color arena le marca perfectamente su bello culo.

La señorita sonrisa se acerca de nuevo y trae la carta para nosotros.

— Te voy a pedir un Sauvignon Blanc, cuatro copas y hielo. Enseguida tomas la orden.

Peeta ordena sin dejar de mirar el menú, la señoritas sonrisas se queda atónita mientras se aleja para traer el vino.

— Bien chicas, ¿Qué desean ordenar? — El Peeta sonriente ha vuelto. — En lo personal me gusta el Chimichurri Marinated Chicken.

— Yo quiero probarlo. — Sonríe Prim.

— Yo igual. — Contesta Rue.

— ¿Tu preciosa, comerás lo mismo?

— No lo creo, prefiero una pasta, Fettuccine Carnonara.

— Perfecto. — Peeta entorna los ojos y me besa el dorso de la mano. Sonríe y siento que me puedo derretir sobre la silla.

Ordenamos mientras nos sirven una deliciosa copa de vino blanco. Es delicioso la temperatura es perfecta y se desliza sin problemas por mi garganta.

— Prim… — Comienza Peeta luego de dar un sorbo a su copa. — Quise llevarlas a un restaurante de hamburguesas, pero se me complico demasiado. Espero que este lugar cumpla con tus expectativas y no me condenes por no cumplir tu anhelo.

— Peeta… — Murmura Prim. — No tenías por qué hacerlo, pro es un gesto muy hermosa de tu parte, me alegra que mi hermana este contigo, puedo decirles que van a ser muy felices, se lo merecen.

— Mi misión es solo hacer feliz a tu hermana. — Peeta muestra una sonrisa arrebatadora mientras nos enredamos en una conversación sobre moda, tiendas y marcas…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Seis horas después, volvemos a la casa con bolsas hasta el cuello. Luego de que Peeta escucho nuestra plática de modas insistió en visitar un centro comercial, hizo que me probara prendas con precios de escándalo. Prim y Rue también lo hicieron, entre las tres opinábamos como nos sentaba, pero cuando yo le preguntaba a Peeta sobre lo que traía puesta solo decía una sola palabra: Perfecto.

Así que, Peeta vio todo lo que nos gustó e insistió en llevarlo todo, proteste, pero de nada me valió, callo mis labios con un beso moja bragas mientras tendía su tarjeta la dependienta.

Después del banquete que comimos en Lola, Peeta nos llevó a cenar a un restaurante en el centro comercial, menos mal que eran ensaladas, porque si no hubiese salido rodando de la camioneta.

Ya anocheció y las chicas quedaron muertas, subieron a su habitación y se llevaron sus bolsas con ellas.

Peeta y yo quedamos solos en los camastros de las piscinas. Me acerco a él, lo abrazo y le regalo un casto beso en los labios. Sonríe mientras entrelaza sus dedos y me abraza por la espalda baja.

— Gracias. — Peeta entorna sus bellos ojos azules y pone cara de seriedad.

— ¿Porque?

— Por todo, por defenderme de Castor, por mi hermana, por Rue, por el viaje, por las compras… la lista en infinita.

— No es nada, vi como resplandecías con cada prenda que te probabas. Una vez te dije que eras mi prioridad y que si en mis manos estaba disipar tus preocupaciones lo iba a resolver. Querías ver a Prim, y aquí la tienes. Solo tienes que pensar lo que quieres y yo te lo concederé.

— Peeta…

— No acepto un rechazo. Ve con las chicas. Después de veo aquí.

Me separo de él, subo las escaleras y entro en el cuarto de las chicas, la ropa recién comprada la toman entre sus manos como si fuese de cristal, me alegra ver en los ojos de Prim ese brillo que tiene cuando está contenta, llamo a la puerta y me hacen pasar.

Ambas me observan de forma agradecida, les sonrió mientras tomo entre mis manos un vestido.

— Dios Katniss, Peeta ahora sí que supero cualquier expectativa. — Dice Rue guardando su ropa en el armario.

— No me cabe duda que este hombre tiene más dinero que sentido común. — Digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunta Prim.

— Comprar tres guardarropa en menos de un mes, habla de su poco sentido común.

— ¿Cuándo ha hecho eso? — Se interesa Prim.

— La primera vez fue cuando firmamos… — Oh, oh. No puedo mencionar el Trato Perfecto a mi hermana pequeña, estuve a punto de hablar de más. — firmamos no quise decir cuando decidimos vivir juntos.

— ¿Y te compro guardarropa para venir a Miami? — Pregunta Rue.

— Si, y ahora lo hizo de nuevo.

— Vaya sí que está loco por ti. — Sonríe Prim mientras mira de reojo a Rue.

Me rio con ellas mientras les ayudo a guardar su ropa nueva. Para cuando terminamos las chicas bostezan, decido dejarlas y reunirme con Peeta en la piscina. Me apetece nadar así que me pongo mi revelador traje de baño.

Casi es media noche, Peeta nada de orilla a orilla mientras lo contemplo embelesada, para cuando Peeta se da cuenta de mi presencia yo ya metí las piernas al agua.

— ¿Qué haces? — Ladea la cabeza mientras nada cerca de mí.

— Te observo.

— Podría jurar que estabas violándome con los ojos señorita Everdeen. — Sonríe de medio lado mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mí.

— Eso también, señor Mellark.

— Nada conmigo. — Coloca sus manos en mis desnudos muslos mientras traza círculos lentos sobre ellos,

— Creo que ya nadaste suficiente.

— No contigo. — Me toma de la cintura y en un momento de debilidad de hace entrar al agua.

Me aprisiona contra una pared de la piscina y me posesiona de mi boca. Enredo los dedos en su cabello mientras dejo que recorra mi boca con su lengua. El beso se vuelve más violento y posesivo y enredo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, su erección lucha por liberarse del bañador.

Cuando siento que me falta oxigeno me separo de él y tomo una bocanada de aire. Me sonríe maliciosamente como si no estuviera afectado en lo más mínimo. Poco a poco nos lleva a la zona de la piscina donde el nivel del agua menos profundo, el agua nos llega a la cintura, me vuelve a aprisionar contra una pared y ataca mi cuello y lóbulo de la oreja. Coloca una de sus manos en mi espalda baja, presionando contra mi vientre su dura erección. Gimo. Lo quiero aquí, y ahora.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — Pregunta con una voz cargada de deseo, gruño en aceptación. — ¿Alguna vez ha tenido sexo en una piscina señorita Everdeen?

Su pregunta me da risa, me separo de él mientras acaricio sus brazos y hombros.

— No en una piscina, pero he tenido sexo en agua. — Abre los ojos como platos.

— ¿Y quién fue el maldito que tuvo el honor? — Ah, estamos jugando, puedo hacerlo.

— Mi novio, alguien que usted no conoce.

— ¿Y qué le hace pensar que no lo conozco?

— Porque él fue un poco más delicado, y usted está siendo brusco. — Muerdo mi labio, mientras Peeta cuela uno de sus dedos por dentro de mi bikini, acaricia mis labios vaginales mientras mete uno de sus dedos en mí interior.

— Pues parece; señorita, que le gusta la brusquedad. — Hace círculos en mi interior mientras me aferro a sus hombros y gimo sonoramente. — Te tengo empapada.

— Mi novio fue un bruto, tiro agua por todo el cuarto de baño.

— Entonces debe de ser un idiota.

— Lo es. — Gimo cuando pellizca mi clítoris y grito en su oído.

De repente, deshace los cordones de la parte superior de mi bikini y se sienta en una barra que hasta ahora no había visto y me coloca a horcajadas sobre su duro sexo. Gimo y me restriego contra él, ahoga un gemido y me mete uno de mis duros pezones en la boca, su seno favorito está siendo acariciado con sus habilidosos dedos. Mis manos no se están quietas, dejo que mis caricias vayan de su espalda a su nuca y viceversa, clavando las uñas en ciertas partes de su espalda.

De repente una de sus manos deshace los cordones de la parte inferior de mi bikini y mete dos de sus dedos en su interior. Gimo y me retuerzo sobre él.

— Dios, estas lista preciosa.

Me levanta para quitar la estorbosa tela y bajarse el bañador. Me coloca sobre su erección y me deja caer poco a poco hasta quedar encertada por completo, siento como me va llenando centímetro a centímetro.

— Móntame pequeña.

Me sujeta de las caderas mientras que yo lo hago de los hombros, subo hasta quedar casi fuera su erección de mi interior y me dejo caer de golpe, Peeta levanta sus caderas haciendo que ambos gritemos de placer. Subo y bajo mientras clavo las uñas en los hombros de Peeta, el agua a nuestro alrededor crea remolinos entre ambos haciendo que una mínima cantidad quede fuera de la piscina.

Peeta se cansa de esa posición y cambia nuestro lugar, me coloca sentada en la barra mientras el de para frente a mí. Me penetra de una sola estocada mientras masajea mi clítoris al ritmo de sus envestidas. Me retuerzo y gimo najo sus brazos, pero la sensación de estallido está cerca y Peeta arremete con más fuerza. Sin previo aviso, coloca un dedo en mi ano y hace círculos en mi interior, es demasiado y estallo en mil pedazos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y viendo estrellas literalmente. Peeta arremete unas cuantas veces más y explota dejándose caer contra mi cuerpo.

— Espero que a tu novio no le importe que hayas tenido sexo en el agua. — Dice Peeta contra mi oído mientras tratamos de respirar normalmente.

Me hace reír, lo abrazo y lo beso dulcemente, él no se hace del rogar y me coloca a horcajadas nuevamente, me devuelve el beso mientras acaricia mi espalda lentamente. Me separo de él y fijo mi mirada en la suya.

— Te amo Mellark…

Me sonríe mientras varios sentimientos perturbadores desaparecen, amar a Peeta Mellark es lo mejor que me ha pasado, solo espero que mi felicidad dure un poco más de lo que va a durar…

* * *

Siento mucho tenerlos tan abandonados, pero mi trabajo me esta exigiendo mucho y no he podido dedicarle a la historia lo que antes le dedicaba, calculo que en una semana más actualizare como antes lo hacia; es decir, dos capítulos por semana. Ya casi llegamos a la mitad de la historia, solo espero no aburrirlo mientras esperan la siguiente actualización.

Saludos. Espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 15**

* * *

En la vida he hecho cosas de las cuales nunca me he arrepentido y nunca lo hare, por ejemplo, no me arrepiento de haberme alejado de mi hermana y mi madre, si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente ellas estarían muertas. Tampoco me arrepiento de amar a Peeta intensamente, él me ha dado la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentar a Snow y dejar de tener miedo constante mente por las consecuencias que pueda tener si ese maldito se llega a enterar de mi relación con Peeta. De lo que tampoco me arrepiento es de haber tenido sexo en una alberca a la luz de la luna, lo disfrute tanto que estoy segura que lo haría de nuevo.

El que sí está arrepentido de haber tenido ese tipo de sexo es Peeta. El día de hoy recibí la luz de sol, con alta temperatura, escalofrió y estornudos minuto si, minuto también. En estos momentos estoy en la cama con un termómetro en la boca y cubierta hasta el cuello con un grueso edredón, bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta, el termómetro de mercurio sube y sube, cada grado que sube Peeta palidece. De repente me vienen a la mente las imágenes de anoche, los dedos y boca recorriéndome el cuerpo, sus embestidas en mi interior, su explosión dentro de mí; todos esos recuerdos hacen que mi entrepierna comience a latir y que mi humedad haga acto de presencia.

Cierro los ojos mientras expulso de mi mente todos esos pensamientos, estoy segura que eso hace que aumente la temperatura que me están midiendo. Cuando los abro Peeta no me ayuda para nada. Peeta está desnudo de cintura para arriba, su pantalón de pijama le queda algo ajustada por lo que el hermoso culo le queda de muerte. Gruño y siento como se tensa Peeta a mi lado.

— ¿Te duele algo? — Pregunta preocupada mientras se sienta a mi lado y me quita el termómetro de la boca.

— No me estas ayudando a que la temperatura baje. — Frunce el ceño mientras examina el termómetro.

— ¿Porque? — Deja el termómetro a un lado y me abraza sobre el edredón.

— Peeta, estas para comerte en la mañana, todo tú me recuerda lo que hicimos anoche. — Una sonrisa ladina aparece en su hermoso rostro mientras muerde su labio inferior, se acerca a mí y deposita un casto beso en mis labios.

— Creo que fue una mala idea señorita Everdeen. Esta aquí para ver a su hermana y platicar y cuidar de ella, pero ahora será al revés. Al parecer Prim va a tener que practicar su labor de medico con usted.

Vuelvo a gruñir mientras suelta una carcajada. Se pone de pie y coloca su hermoso cuerpo de recién levantado a mi completa ardiente mirada.

— Ahora gracias a la estupidez que cometo anoche no me vas a poder acompañar a un asunto que requería tu hermosa presencia. — Dice con la mirada un poco preocupada mientras veo el arrepentimiento en su rostro.

— Peeta no te culpes por una simple gripa…

— Lo hago y lo hare el resto de mi vida. Prometí cuidarte y en tu estado creo que hice todo lo contrario. — Pongo los ojos en blanco. Lo de anoche fue culpa de ambos.

— La gente se enferma todo el tiempo de gripe.

— Lo hace, pero por el clima frio de una ciudad o por hacer cosas que saben que traerán consecuencias. Da por hecho que esto jamás se repetirá.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber tenido sexo conmigo en la piscina anoche? — Se que no se arrepiente, pero de repente tengo miedo de que lo haga y que su estúpida promesa pueda más que sus ganas de estar conmigo.

— De lo que me arrepiento es de no haber tenido sexo contigo en una cama. Me arrepiento solo del lugar preciosa, pero de lo que hicimos anoche jamás me arrepentiré. No lo hago nunca, y no voy a empezar en este momento.

Mi corazón vuelve a latir. Sonrió y lo invito a que se acueste conmigo. Lo hace mientras me acomoda de manera que quedo acostada sobre él.

— Nunca te arrepientas de lo que hacemos Katniss. Nunca.

— No lo hago.

— Bien, vas a quedarte todo el día en la ama y cubierta hasta el cuello con esto. — Toma el edredón y me cubre los hombros que se descubrieron con el movimiento de hace unos momentos.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar con tu compromiso?

— Iré y regresare lo más pronto posible. — Asiento mientras me aferro a su hermoso torso y beso sus carnosos labios.

— Buena suerte en su compromiso señor Mellark.

— P

— Gracias señorita Everdeen. Me encantaría estar contigo todo el día, pero tengo un compromiso que cumplir.

— De acuerdo. — Mis labios viajan a su cuello y lo mordisquean y acarician con mi nariz, escucho a Peeta gruñir mientras enreda los labios en mi cabello. — Quiero tomar un baño contigo. — Susurro contra su cuello.

Me separo de él para mirarnos a los ojos sonrió coquetamente mientras este asiente. Creo que he ganado.

— Creo que te servirá para bajar la temperatura. — Un nuevo estornudo ataca mi cuerpo y Peeta me acaricia la espalda. — Creo que es buena idea hacerlo ahora.

Me da un beso en la frente mientras se levanta conmigo en brazos, caminamos al cuarto de baño y me deposita en la pequeña alfombrilla fuera de la ducha. Pone la ducha a temperatura adecuada mientras se quita el pantalón de pijama. Tiene una semi erección, mientras le recorro la gruesa carne que cuelga de su entrepierna un escalofrió de anticipación me recorre el cuerpo, subo la mirada hacia su bello rostro deteniéndome en cada detalle de su hermosa anatomía. Cuando llego a su rostro una sonrisa amplia y sin prejuicios se coloca en su boca.

— Disfrutando el paisaje.

— Mucho. — Me humedezco los labios mientras ríe y tira el edredón para dejar mi desnudo cuerpo ante sus ojos.

— Al agua Preciosa.

Nos bañamos mutuamente, los masajes que nos proporcionamos son un deleite para ambos, mientras que las manos de Peeta son todas unas expertas en proporcionar placer a una mujer, las mías son torpes y en ocasiones no sé si le agrada lo que le hago.

En estos momentos es cuando un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado aparece para no dejarme tranquila; celos, celos de todas las mujeres que tuvieron el placer de tener a Peeta entre sus brazos o piernas. De algún modo este hombre debió aprender todo lo que sabe. No por nada me vuelve loca en la cama.

Más pronto de lo que quiero la ducha termina, hago mi mejor cara de disgusto lo que solo logra que mi novio se ría de mí y me recompensa con un beso ardiente y llenos de promesas.

— Luego. — Me susurra.

Me ayuda a ponerme unos pantalones de pijama de él y una blusa mía, me obliga a volver a la cama mientras él se viste.

El pantalón color crema y la camisa azul cielo le quedan de muerte. Sale del vestidor con una pistola de aire mientras me ordena a sentarme para secarme el cabello él mismo. Por más que intento hacerlo sola, me veo obligada cuando me sienta sobre sus piernas y empieza con la laboriosa tarea de secarme el cabello.

Cuando termina su tarea me veo recompensada por un beso mientras me coloca de nuevo en la cama.

— Tú no te levantaras de esta maca hasta que te recuperes. Desayunaras con Prim y Rue aquí. Y si es necesario que te vea un medico lo hará.

— No quiero que me vea un médico. — Lo desafío. Él sonríe de medio lado y gatea por la cama hasta que su boca está cerca, muy cerca de la mía.

— Ya veremos. — Se relame los labios pero no hace además de besarme.

— Oblígame. — Esa sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en sus labios.

— Sabes que puedo hacerlo. No me desafíes Preciosa, la llevas de perder.

— No me desafíes tú a mí, señor Ogro, sé que mi cuerpo te pertenece, pero sé que el tuyo me pertenece a mí, así que tú también la llevas de perder.

— Buen punto nena. Pero mi fuerza de voluntad es más alta que la tuya.

Dios me encanta este nuevo juego. Estamos en Miami, punto a mi favor, eso significa escaza ropa y más tortura para Peeta.

Sonrió con suficiencia mientras recorro con mi lengua sus labios este ni tardo ni perezoso me invita a explorar su boca con mi lengua. No desaprovecho la oportunidad y recorro su boca con mi lengua, tiendo, juego y desafío su lengua mientras un sonoro gruñido surge de la garganta de mi novio. Nuestra respiración se acelera y un nuevo ataque de estornudo hace acto de presencia.

Más pronto de lo que pretendía me separo de Peeta mientras el estornudo me ataca. Un último beso en la frente por parte de Peeta y se aleja un poco de mí.

— No saldrás de esta cama. — Me apunta serio y sin rastro de humor. — Lo digo en serio.

— Me besaste, ahora significa que también te enfermeras.

De repente Prim y Rue entran sin llamar a la puerta, Peeta le quita una pastilla a Prim, le da un trago al vaso con agua que Rue trae en las manos y se medica ante la atenta mirada de las chicas.

— Hasta luego chicas. — Se despide de unas atónitas Prim y Rue, para luego clavar su mirada en la mía. — Cuídenla es lo más preciado que tengo.

Me guiña un ojo y desaparece cerrando la puerta. Pestañeo varias veces para procesar lo que acaba de decir. Sonrió como una tonta mientras enfrento un segundo desafío: convencer a las chicas que no estoy tan enferma como para permanecer todo el día en la cama.

Prim y Rue se reúnen en la cama conmigo y se sientan cada una a un lado de mi pero viéndome firmemente la cara.

— Peeta debe de ser muy bueno en la cama para que tú hagas lo que manda sin desobedecerlo. — Dice Prim.

Mi rostro experimenta todos los rojos posibles, los ojos se me salen de las orbitas y me subo el edredón hasta el cuello.

— ¡Prim! — Grito horrorizada.

Las chicas se ríen mientras las observo la una a la otra como partido de tenis.

— Katniss voy a ser médico, el sexo es algo natural para mí. — Prim me explica como si tuviera cuatro años.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? — Mi respiración se agita mientras soy el blanco de sus burlas.

— Katniss, tenemos edad suficiente como para saber que hacen Peeta y tú a puerta cerrada. Ya no somos unas niñas. — Ahora es Rue la que usa ese odioso tono conmigo.

— ¡Para mi siguen siendo unas niñas! — Grito mientras un nuevo estornudo ataca mi cuerpo.

Las chicas dejan que pase el estornudo y me alcanzan un clínex para limpiarme la nariz.

— Katniss, ayer no quisimos decir nada, pero traías un mordisco en un costado, por obvias razones, deducimos que el sexo con Peeta es de locos, ambos se dejan marcas y no se pueden sacar las manos de encima el uno del otro. — Odio el crecimiento y las palabras de Prim.

— Prim ya no digas esas cosas, te deje siendo una niña y ahora me hablas de sexo salvaje, ¿Cuándo te volviste tan experimentada? — La miro casi a punto de llorar.

— Cuando perdí la virginidad con mi novio hace un año. — Responde Prim con una sonrisa.

Ahora abro los ojos como platos, ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir mi hermana pequeña?

— Prim…

— Si Kat, perdí la virginidad hace un año.

— Pero Prim eres una niña…

— Deje de serlo cuando me vino la regla. — Contesta Prim como si tal cosa.

— ¡Dios Prim! — La regaño pero solo consigo que me sonría más ampliamente.

— Katniss, eres peor que mamá.

— No quería serlo, pero al menos me hubieras preparado para soltarme tal noticia de golpe.

— El sexo, la virginidad y la regla de la mujer siguen siendo un tabú en la sociedad. Solo cuando pierdes el miedo de hablar de estos temas es cuando consigues que los colores no se te suban al rostro. — Deduce Rue.

— Además, ¿Por qué solo los hombres puedes hablar de esos temas entre ellos sin que se le suban los colores al rostro? Al contrario de ellos, las mujeres debemos de ser calladas en cuanto esos temas, pero la realidad es otra. Cada vez somos más las mujeres que perdemos el miedo de estos temas, y no solo se logra eso, también se logra que nuevas enfermedades se detecten a tiempo en mujeres de edades mayores a las nuestras.

Las miro con la boca abierta la una a la otra, ellas solo me observan mientras se sienten satisfechas con el discurso que cada una me acaba de decir. De repente la melancolía me invade.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no las veo?, han crecido demasiado rápido.

A continuación abro los brazos y nos fundimos en un abrazo en el que me pongo a pensar de qué manera pensaría mi hermana pequeña si yo hubiera estado a su lado todos estos años, seguramente ella pensaría igual que yo, pero veo que ha madurado demasiado deprisa para mi gusto.

Unos golpes nos sacan de nuestro abrazo de hermanas y llegan con nuestro desayuno. Lo disponen todo en una terraza que no sabía que tenía mi recamara y nos encaminamos a desayunar.

Las chicas me cuentan su vida amorosa, Rue tiene un novio llamado Peter, mientras que Prim termino con el suyo hace algunas semanas, mi novio ya lo conocen de sobra así que omito la parte de como termine viviendo con Peeta apenas acostándome con él.

Después de desayunar insisto a las chicas que me siento mejor y bajamos al jardín. Nos sentamos en una cama – camastro y me cuentan como perdieron la virginidad. Rue la perdió casi al mismo tiempo que Prim. Para ambas fue muy doloroso porque estaban muy tensas y ninguna de las dos llego al orgasmo. Pero al contrario de Rue Prim estaba enamorada del hombre; o Para mi punto de vista, niño con el que tuvo su primera vez.

— ¿Supongo que ya no eres virgen Kat? — Prim sonríe maliciosamente mientras junta sus manos y se acomoda junto a Rue.

— No les voy a contar nada. — Cubro mi cuerpo con una suave frazada mientras me cruzo de brazos y piernas.

Los vestidos de ambas chicas revelan el bañador debajo de este, sé que si soy persistente me dejaran sola e irán a nadar un rato.

— Nosotras lo hicimos Kat. Cuéntanos como fue tu primera vez. — Rue me pone ojitos de perrito hambriento mientras yo elevo mis ojos al cielo.

— Ustedes me lo contaron porque quisieron.

— Kat es injusto, eres mi hermana y tú insististe en que te contara hasta el último detalle de mi vida sentimental.

Las chicas empiezan a jalonearme la frazada mientras que yo empiezo a reír. Después de todo quiero complacer a mi hermanita.

— Fue con Peeta. — Bajo la mirada mientras las chicas se acomodan para oír mejor. Suelto un sonoro suspiro de frustración. — El me persiguió sin descanso durante algunas semanas. Fue una noche en la que salí con Gale, Peeta nos persiguió y me acorralo sin dejarme salida, me enloqueció y cedi a terminar lo que empezó en la Cuba, fuimos a su departamento, y su cara cuando se enteró que iba a ser el primero en mi vida era de fotografía. — Las chicas se ríen mientras trato de recobrar el aliento. — Me dio opción a parar, pero sinceramente no quería, nos deseábamos el uno al otro y quería terminarlo de una vez por todas.

Fue muy tierno, cuidadoso y sobretodo apasionado. Al principio me dolió, pero después me hizo gritar de placer, me aferre tanto a su espalda que termine haciendo marcas en ella. Me hizo sentir deseada, adoró cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras me hacía al amor. Llegué el orgasmo tres veces, me dejo agotada, pero eso fue solo el principio de la vida que me esperaba con él a su lado.

Las chicas me miran embelesadas, como si les hubiera contado un cuento para dormir. Después de lo que parece una eternidad sonríen satisfechas, se han salido con la suya y yo he cedido rotundamente.

— Me hubiera encantado esperar y no adelantarme a perder la virginidad. — Dice Rue.

— No puedes negar que amas a Peeta, él te hace muy feliz, lo vea a la distancia. — Me sonríe Prim mientras ambas me dan un abrazo de oso.

— ¿No quieren nadar? — Les propongo, ambas me miran y después Prim coloca la mano en mi frente y calcula mi temperatura corporal.

— Ya no tienes tanta fiebre. ¿Estarás bien sola por algunos minutos?

— ¡No tengo tres años¡ — Replico indignada. Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

— Esta bien. Solo unos minutos y después volvemos a tu recamara.

Ambas se quitan los vestidos y revelan los bañadores color naranja de Rue y Rosa de Prim.

Mientras se alejan reflexionó todo lo que hemos platicado; mi hermana ha crecido demasiado rápido para mi gusto, me hubiera encantado estar a su lado cuando el año pasado decidió hacer lo que hizo. Prim ha madurado, mucho, ya no es aquella niña de trenzas doradas y ojos azules que corría hacia mí para que la protegiera.

Ahora es casi una mujer, toma sus propias decisiones y ya no corre hacia mí para que la proteja, al contrario, yo soy la que morí de mil maneras cuando me confeso su vida sexual activa.

A pesar de la distancia entre nosotras, el amor que siento por ella es enorme, quiero abrazarla y decirle que todo irá bien, quiero protegerla del mundo entero, que no la toque el aire…

Sé que al dejarla sola con mi madre la hice crecer a marchas forzadas, no me arrepiento de su ahora fortaleza, de lo que me arrepiento son de los momentos que me he perdido por esta estúpida distancia que Snow me hizo trazar entre mi familia y yo.

Mientras trato de dormir con mi frazada aferrada entre mis brazos veo que una sombre me tapa la vista hacia las chicas en la piscina. Al principio mi mente quiere visualizar a Prim o a Rue, pero cuando mi visión se recupera al completo, no vea a ninguna de las chicas.

El rostro enojado y cuerpo a punto de estallar de frustración que tengo delante, delatan a un Peeta que me da miedo recordar. Me incorporo de golpe y trago saliva. Ladea la cabeza mientras cruza los brazos frente a su hermoso pecho.

— Quiero imaginar que no estás aquí y que esta plácidamente dormida en la habitación, señorita Everdeen. — Peeta sisea entre dientes.

— La temperatura disminuyo y me aburría adentro. — Replico con algo de miedo y excitación al recordar el castigo que recibí la última vez que se enojó de esa manera. — Me pongo de rodillas mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, acerco su boca a la mía y lo beso castamente en los labios. Gruñe. Mientras mordisque su labio inferior. Alejo mi rostro del suyo mientras con toda la coquetería que soy capaz de reunir le pregunto. — ¿Estoy en problemas señor Mellark?

Me carga a horcajadas asegurándose que nuestros sexos se unes, me contoneo pero sus manos me detienen al instante, me mira serio mientras que yo le sonrió ampliamente.

— Estas en grandes problemas señorita Everdeen. Y me las vas a pagar ahora mismo.

* * *

Un capitulo algo sorpresivo para Kat. espero esta semana retomar el ritmo que tenia con la actualizacion de los capitulos. saludos, espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 16**

* * *

El chapoteo del agua sigue, pero después de lo que me conto Prim, estoy segura que sabe lo que vamos a hacer Peeta y yo. Sonrió cuando Peeta sube las escaleras lo más rápido que puede. Abre de una patada la puerta de la habitación mientras me avienta en la cama, sonrió mientras de lentamente desabotona la camisa, uno a uno los botones van cediendo, revelando el magnífico cuerpo bronceado de mi novio.

Su mirada ardiente repercute en la humedad de entre mis piernas. Se quita los zapatos, seguido de los calcetines. Cuando se quita la camisa de desabotona el pantalón, pero no hace ademan de bajar la cremallera. Lentamente se acerca a mí, me acorrala y se coloca entre mis piernas. Pone los pulgares en el pantalón corto que traigo puesto, mientras lo ayudo quitándome la blusa lo más rápido que puedo.

Sonríe maliciosamente mientras sus manos acarician el costado de mi cuerpo, hace que enrede mis piernas a su cintura rozando muy de cerca nuestros sexos, acerca su boca a mi cuello mientras me deshago literalmente entre sus brazos.

De repente me da la vuelta quedando yo encima de él, me siento sobre sus caderas mientras restriego mi sexo con el suyo. Lo deseo. Gime y cierra los ojos para controlarse. Si esta es la idea de castigo, seré más mala en el futuro.

Cuando bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, se sienta quedando ambos de frente, me toma de las muñecas para detener mi siguiente movimiento, con una mano me las coloca en la espalda mientras con la otra se abrocha el botón del pantalón.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos y la respiración entrecortada.

Peeta entrecierra los ojos y sonríe maliciosamente.

— Te castigo.

— ¿Tu castigo es la abstinencia? — Vuelve a mostrarme esa maldita sonrisa. Mientras hace que mi excitación se transforme en enojo.

— Yo tengo el suficiente autocontrol para detenerme, la pregunta aquí es, si tú también lo tienes. Aunque recordando la semana en la que te prive de sexo, estabas desesperada por que te cogiera en donde fuera.

— ¿Me estas llamando puta?

— No, te estoy castigando por desobedecerme.

— Peeta… — Gimoteo mientras me abraza y se acuesta conmigo, llevándose con nosotros el edredón para taparnos. — Esta no era mi idea de castigo.

— Ya te castigare como quieras, pero ahora necesitas descansar un poco, anoche no dormiste lo suficiente.

Guardo silencio mientras Peeta acaricia mi espalda rítmicamente, mis parpados van cediendo de a poco, pero quiero ser buena novia y preocuparme por lo que hace.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión? — Pregunto mientras dibujo círculos con mi dedo sobre sus pectorales.

Suelta un gran suspiro de abatido mientras levanto la vista y veo una sonrisa traviesa.

— Estuvo bien, me hice de una propiedad, pero hubiera estado mejor.

— ¿Mejor porque?

— Estuve solo en un despacho el tiempo suficiente como para estrenar contigo el escritorio del lugar.

Mi quijada casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa, estoy ahora más que segura, tiene un fetiche con los escritorios.

— Eres un pervertido, ¿de verdad crees que yo iba a dejar que me hicieras el amor sobre un escritorio en medio de una reunión de trabajo? — Ríe con todos los dientes mientras me estrecha más fuerte contra él.

— En primera, si soy un pervertido, pero solo contigo, frente a los demás sigo siendo el hombre cabal por el que soy conocido. Segundo, quiero hacerte el amor o cogerte salvajemente sobre cualquier superficie que llamemos mesa o escritorio, sería mi sueño hecho realidad y tercero, no era una reunión de trabajo, era una reunión de negocios.

— Estas loco. — rio mientras escondo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro.

— Loco solo por ti. Ya te lo he dicho, provocas cosas que jamás había sentido, no me canso de tenerte entre mis brazos. Te amo Katniss, y espero que lo nuestro sea de por vida, porque la sola idea de vivir son ti, me mata. — Me sonrojo mientras lo beso con ternura, él me devuelve el beso, pero cuando estoy a punto de profundizar se separa de mí y me lanza una advertencia con la mirada.

— ¿Qué clase de negocio hiciste? — Tengo que cambiar de tema antes de que se enoje en serio.

— Un tipo me debía dinero, y me pago con una propiedad.

— ¿Una propiedad? — Sonríe como niño en navidad.

— Soy propietario de una cabaña en Hayward, Wisconsin.

— ¿Propietario?

— Si, acabo de firmar las escrituras, es una cabaña junto al lago, tenemos árboles o pinos; no recuerdo exactamente, alrededor, y hay un lago en el patio trasero.

— ¿Tenemos? — Me sonríe más ampliamente mientras coloca mi rostro bajo el de él.

— Si tenemos. Quiero compartir esa propiedad contigo.

— Peeta…

No me da derecho a réplica. Toma mi boca con la suya y me deshago entre sus brazos. Gemimos al unísono, cuando nuestros sexos se rozan entre sí, lo deseo ahora mismo, pero como hizo hace unos momentos, me separa de él mientras se relame los labios.

— Mmm…

— Te has vuelto insaciable señorita Everdeen. — Me sonríe con sorno. Mientras la confesión de Prim envuelve mi mente. Me sonrojo y escondo mi rostro de la sonrisa pervertida de Peeta. — ¿Qué pasa? — Me pregunta sonriendo.

— No… — Gruño mientras Peeta acaricia mi muslo.

— ¿No qué?

— Nada…

— Katniss, ya no te sonrojabas conmigo, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿de que perversión te acordaste señorita Everdeen?

— Mía ninguna. Pero Prim… — Dios, pensarlo es más fácil que confesárselo a Peeta. No lo va a dejar estar.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Me hizo una confesión que no esperaba.

— ¿Qué confesión? — Aleja mi rostro para mirarnos frente a frente. — Dime.

— Prim… — No puedo hacerlo mientras Peeta me sonríe, mira al techo, a un punto fijo y lo suelto todo. — Mi hermana dejo de ser virgen el año pasado.

Cierro los ojos mientras Peeta acaricia mi rostro, nos da la vuelta a ambos para que yo quede debajo de su musculoso cuerpo. Abro los ojos y Peeta me observa con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Esa es su gran confesión? — Me encojo de hombros mientras él suelta una sonrisita burlona. — Con todo respeto Katniss, pero ese no es un gran problema.

— Es mi hermanita, no me la imagino haciendo las cosas que hacemos tú y yo.

— ¿Tu hermana ha experimentado tener sexo sobre un escritorio?

— Peeta… — Grito. ¿Acaso esta de broma?

— Preciosa, con todo respeto nuevamente; eras la única mujer con más de veinte años que seguía siendo virgen. Tu hermana inicio su vida sexual a una edad que hoy en día es promedio.

— ¿Quieres decir que inician la vida sexual antes de cumplir dieciocho?

— Incluso antes.

— ¿No son muy jóvenes?

— Si, pero así es la cruel realidad.

La cruel realidad, mi hermana inicio su vida sexual entes que yo, eso me da mucho en que pensar, principalmente porque no he estado aconsejándola. Aunque si Prim me hubiera dicho esto mismo hace un año y yo viviera con ella, seguramente la habría mandado lo más lejos posible de los chicos, a un internado de mujeres o algo así.

Lo cierto es que Peeta es un hombre mucho, no eso es quedarse corto, demasiado experimentado, demasiado a mi punto de vista, y eso también me da en que pensar.

— Peeta, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

— Las que quieras… — Me besa en los labios y acomoda la barbilla entre mis senos.

— ¿A ti te hubiese gustado que la primera vez que estuvimos juntos… no hubiese… sido… virgen? — Sonríe y me planta un beso en loa alto de cada seno.

— ¿La verdad? — Hago una mueca de "¿Tu qué crees?" — Me sorprendió que fueras virgen. Desflorar a una mujer es una ardua tarea que solo había hecho una vez hace muchos años. Al principio me dio miedo de que no te gustara, pero después tus gritos, gemidos y orgasmos me confesaron todo lo contrario. Te amolde a mi manera, me encanta estar contigo. Y de lo único que de lo que me arrepentí esa noche, fue de no haberte hecho el amor hasta que amaneciera, te desmayaste y no pude desfogarme contigo como hubiese querido.

— En pocas palabras, te gusto desflorarme.

— Si, me encanto. Toda tu experiencia me pertenece, al igual que todos y cada uno de tus orgasmos. Eres y siempre vas a ser mía.

— Hablas como si siempre fuera a ser tuya.

— Lo vas a hacer, te lo prometo.

Sonrió mientras me dejo vencer por el sueño gracias a las suaves caricias que Peeta le proporciona a mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos mientras el olor de Peeta me envuelve en la extensa cama.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Un suave susurro me saca de mi nubosidad somnolienta. Afuera el sol muestra un hermoso atardecer. Escucho que hablan en susurros, pero escucho a la perfección lo que dicen.

— Ya te lo dije, no tuvo otra opción más que pagarme con eso.

Se escucha como responden, al otro lado de la línea, están hablando por teléfono. Peeta está hablando con alguien.

— Sé que adoraba esa cabaña, pero debió pensarlo antes de no pagarme. — Un murmuro de nuevo, y Peeta vuelve a hablar. — Prim me conto que a Katniss le gusta el bosque. La abuela de su padre vivía en Vancouver; así que si a Katniss le gusta la cabaña me quedare con ella.

¿He escuchado bien?, no me gusta tomar decisiones con alto impacto, menos si tiene que ver con la venta de algo muy importante.

— Ya te lo dije, la quiero para siempre conmigo.

¿A quién quiere para siempre?

— ¡Ella ya es mía¡ — Peeta grita y me sobresalto, Peeta me sonríe y me acerca más a él. — No me importa lo que mi padre diga. Te dejo Finick, ya despertó Katniss. — Termina la llamada y lo arroja el móvil lejos de él. — Hola de nuevo.

— Hola. — Le sonrió de vuelta. Mientras me besa la frente.

— Ya no tienes alta temperatura.

— ¿Lo probaste con un beso?

— Te sorprenderías lo que puedo hacer con un beso.

— Se lo que haces con los labios y me encanta. — Lo abrazo y me acomodo sobre su cuerpo quedando a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. — ¿Estás enojado con Finick?

— No. — Responde tratando de regalarme una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero falla en el intento.

— A mí me parece que sí. — Coloca sus manos sobre mis caderas deteniendo mis disimulados movimientos para provocarlo.

— Quiero a Finick como un hermano, pero a veces dice cosas que me sacan de quicio.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Pregunto mientras acerco mi boca a la suya.

— Cosas insignificantes.

— A mí no me parecían cosas insignificantes.

— Pero lo son. — Responde en un tono en el que su enojo no tiene retorno.

— Bien dejemos las cosas insignificantes, ¿Cómo esta Annie?

— Al parecer todos le debemos una disculpa, si tenía un malestar estomacal.

— Entonces no ha vuelto a… — No me atrevo a decir la palabra.

— No, no ha vuelto a vomitar de esa manera.

— Te sientes más tranquilo.

— Lo estoy. Me arrepiento de pensar mal de ella. Tengo que pagarlo. Y por eso nos invitó el sábado a su casa. — Me responde con una sonrisa. Este hombre es más voluble que una mujer con menstruación.

— ¿Cómo pasas del enojo a la felicidad absoluta? — Pregunto mientras frunzo el ceño y el descarga una carcajada.

— La mujer que tengo sobre mi saca la peor versión de mi persona.

— A esa mujer le gusta cuando se vuelve posesivo y salvaje a la hora del sexo. — Vuelvo a restregarme contra su dureza.

— A mí también me gusta, pero ahora tienes que comer. — Detiene mis caderas y se sienta conmigo en brazos.

— Peeta, estas que revientas, no puedes tener una erección toda la noche.

Me sonríe mientras me ayuda a vestirme para bajar a comer.

Llegando al comedor Prim y Rue ya nos esperan.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Katniss? — Pregunta Prim con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

— Bien, descanse muy bien.

— ¿Solo descansaste? — Pregunta Rue con la misma sonrisa malvada que Prim.

— Chicas, cuando escuchen gritar a su hermana es cuando realmente no descanse. — Peeta contraataca, pero no logra más que hacer que en mi rostro las tonalidades de rojo se intensifiquen. Peeta les guiña un ojo mientras me ayuda a sentarme junto a él.

Comemos entre pláticas y bromas, Prim y Peeta se llevan de maravilla, se juegan pequeñas bromas mientras ríen alegremente, se podría decir que mi hermana le tiene mucha confianza, tanto para decirle a Peeta que me gustaba el bosque. De repente mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una horrorosa pregunta.

— Peeta, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? — Pregunta Prim.

— Bueno, en vista que su hermana se recuperó, tengo un amigo que tiene un antro a unas calles de la playa. Si quieren podemos ir un rato y tomar algunas copas.

A las chicas les brillan los ojos de felicidad, mientras que yo solo pienso en proteger a mi hermana y a Rue, ¡Son solo unas niñas!

— No creo que sea buena idea. — Contraataco.

— Kat… — Ruega Prim con la mirada más tierna que tiene.

— Katniss vamos, Peeta nos va a cuidar. — Ruega Rue.

— Niñas, no creo que sea correcto, acaban de cumplir los dieciocho, además no las van a dejar beber alcohol.

— Cariño no te preocupes, Cinna y Haymitch me van a ayudar a cuidarlas, ¿de verdad piensas que no lo voy a hacer? — Replica Peeta.

— Peeta, si les pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría.

— No les va a pasar nada, porque no van a salir del área V.I.P, además el acceso es controlado.

— Jura que no les va a pasar nada y que solo beberán una copa.

— Lo juro preciosa, hazlo por ellas. — Cuando volteo a verlas e ponen su mejor cara de ángeles que tienen.

— Esta bien. — Sedo con un suspiro más que dramático.

— Gracias Preciosa. — Me sonríe Peeta.

— Si gracias Preciosa. — Dice Prim con una sonrisa radiante. La fulmino con a mirada mientras se ponen de pie y comienzan una carrera escaleras arriba.

— Te voy a matar Peeta Mellark. — Le digo mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie y subir a nuestra habitación. Mi idea de pasar la noche con la erección de Peeta enterrada en mi interior se fue al drenaje.

Peeta me ayuda a darme un baño, no me entusiasma la idea de salir de noche. Menos con Prim a mi lado. Peeta lo nota y me abraza mientras escojo un vestido demasiado corto en color turquesa, se ciñe perfectamente a mi silueta y tiene un escote amplio en la espalda, con este vestido no es necesario portar sujetador.

— Trata de mostrarte entusiasmada pequeña. — Me reprende Peeta.

— Lo intentare. — Lo beso mientras me cuelgo de su cuello y me pierdo en sus labios.

De repente un estruendo abre la puerta de nuestra habitación y unos gritos interrumpen mi momento preciado.

— Katniss, tenemos que arreglarte. — Grita Prim a todo pulmón.

— ¿Quién les dio permiso para entrar? — Pregunto con mirada de interrogación a Peeta.

— No lo sé, déjate consentir por tu hermana y sal ahora mismo antes de que entren y me vean desnudo. — Peeta se suelta de mi abrazo y me da una palmada en el culo para incitarme a salir del vestidor. — Mueve ese hermoso culo afuera cariño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Pongo de mi mejor disposición para enfrentar a las chicas, pero estas niñas tienen la energía de veinte niños comiendo helado. Para cuando se dan por satisfechas con nuestros arreglos han pasado casi cuatro horas. Estoy cansada y la idea de salir ya no me entusiasma.

Son casi las once de la noche y lo único que quiero es dormir con Peeta. Nos arreglamos en mi habitación. Y cada vez sospecho que Peeta tenía esto fríamente calculado, él se arregló en menos de media hora y bajo a hacer unas llamadas dejándome a merced de Prim y Rue.

Tengo que reconocer que hacen milagros, pues me iluminaron los ojos en ahumado dejando que mi mirada se hiciera profunda, el cabello lo dejaron suave y suelto, las ondas acarician mi espalda graciosamente, justo como a mí me gusta. Con el vestido turquesa y los tacones plateados estoy perfecta para la noche.

Prim usa un pantaloncillo corto con tela brillosa en color azul, lo complementa con una blusa color beige y tacones a juego, el cabello se lo arreglo en un hermoso recogido, dejando al descubierto su delicado cuello.

Rue también esta preciosa, el mini vestido en color rosa y tacones blancos le dan ese toque dulce e inocente que la caracteriza, aunque desde esta tarde ya no las veo de la misma manera. Tendré que acostumbrarme a que las niñas que cuidaba tan celosamente han crecido y se están convirtiendo en unas hermosas mujeres.

Bajamos al primer piso mientras Peeta organiza la seguridad que nos acompañara, como siempre mi novio esta divino, la camisa del mismo color de mi vestido, el pantalón ajustado blanco y los zapatos del mismo color, le dan ese toque elegante que tanto me gusta. Además con ese pantalón se le marca el culo de una manera casi divina, le sonrío hipnotizada por la belleza que posee.

— ¡Wow,¡ cada minuto de su tardanza valió la pena. — Su repaso por mi cuerpo no me pasa desapercibido. Mientras las chicas se adelantan a la camioneta yo hago uso de mis armas de mujer para torturar a mi hermoso novio.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto con un suave movimiento de pestañas.

— Me encanta. — Trata de abrazarme pero le sujeto las muñecas.

— Te digo un secreto. — Me acerco a él mientras acerco lo más que puedo mis labios a su oído. — Este vestido marcaba horrible la ropa interior, por lo que decidí que esta noche no iba a usar ninguna prenda debajo del vestido.

Me alejo para ver su reacción y es lo que me esperaba. Los ojos ardientes y la respiración entrecortada me muestran que he tenido éxito en mi pequeña venganza.

— ¿Este es tu castigo?, tenerme caliente toda la noche.

— Ojo por ojo señor Mellark.

— Bien veamos quien soportara más tiempo esta noche sin arrancarle las prendas el uno al otro. — Me guiña un ojo mientras toma mi mano y me acompaña a las camionetas.

La vida nocturna de Miami es sorprendente, hay gente por todos lados y las luces y música salen de los bares y antros a lo largo de South Beach.

El amigo de Peeta algo tiene que ver con un lugar llamado Nikki Beach, el antro al aire libre está a rebosar de vacacionistas, los camastros están llenos y la pista de baile esta igual. Afortunadamente ir con Peeta tiene sus ventajas porque nada más llegar, nos dieron el área más exclusiva que tiene, casi llegando a la playa. Sorprendentemente el amigo de Peeta acepto dar unas bebidas sin alcohol a las chicas por lo que mi tensión se reduce pero no del todo.

Desde que le confesé a Peeta la ausencia de mi ropa interior, no hace más que lanzarme miradas ardientes y aprovecha cualquier momento para tocarme las piernas y subir más allá de lo que está permitido.

Nos traen las bebidas, una margarita para mí y dos para las chicas sin alcohol, y un whiskey para Peeta. Todos bebemos tranquilamente mientras repasamos el lugar. Pero cuando brindamos por una noche tranquila y llena de diversión una chillona voz se hace escuchar sobre nosotros.

—Vaya no pensaba encontrarte aquí Peeta.

Cuando volteamos a ver a la horrible voz, me arrepiento cada vez más de haber cedido a venir.

Una odiosa Delly se pavonea con un Martini mirándonos con toda la ira que puede juntar su odioso ser.

Como bien dije, esta noche no va a será una noche tranquila.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero poder continuar con el ritmo que tenia de hace dias; es decir subir dos capitulos por semana, pero mi trabajo consume mucho tiempo de escritura. Asi que solo me queda esperar que ya no lo haga.

Les entrego un capitulo más, espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 17**

* * *

El ambiento lleno de diversión de las chicas y el lleno de erotismo por parte de Peeta y mío se vuelve tenso en el mismo instante que volvemos y miramos a Delly frente a nosotros.

Delly escanea a las chicas de arriba abajo y en ese instante admiro más a mi hermana que antes. Las chicas les sostienen la mirada mientras le hacen un repaso a la estúpida que nos vino a arruinar la velada. Su vestido rojo sangre ajustado al cuerpo y los tacones de infarto completan su atuendo de zorra al completo.

— ¿Qué no se supone que está prohibida la entrada a menores? — Pregunta mientras sonríe como la víbora que es.

— Conseguimos un permiso especial. — Responde Peeta algo irritado.

— ¿Y están bebiendo alcohol? — Pregunta con las cejas levantadas mientras escanea las bebidas de las chicas.

— No tienen alcohol. Así que si no tienes alguna otra cosa más que discutir, déjanos disfrutar de nuestra noche. — Peeta alza la voz más de lo necesario.

— No sabía que venias Peeta. De saberlo, me hubiera quedado cerca de mi casa. — Contesta Delly haciendo alarde de una falsa coquetería.

— Delly por favor, déjanos disfrutar la noche. — Peeta sisea mientras me toma de la rodilla y me aprieta, coloco mi mano sobre la de él, y aprieto para infringirle mi apoyo.

— ¿Todo bien? — Pregunta Haymitch taladrando con la mirada a Delly.

— ¿Está todo bien Delly? — Pregunta Peeta directamente a la zorra de su ex.

Esta lanza una sonrisa de medio lado mientras nos vuelve a escanear con la mirada. De repente un hombre de color se acerca a nuestro reservado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su vestimenta completamente blanca y su altura imponen ante cualquiera que pasa por su lado. El hombre es puro musculo y cabello casi rapado.

— Peeta, amigo. ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir! — Pasa de lado de Delly mientras la ignora, Peeta se pone de pie lamentándose en leve contacto que manteníamos.

— Gracias por invitarme y aceptar mis condiciones. — Sonríe Peeta mientras se acerca a mí con una sonrisa. — Te quiero presentar a mi novia.

— Por supuesto. — Dice el hombre.

— Bien, Preciosa, él es Clive Norton. — Me acerca al hombre en cuestión mientras le sonrió amablemente. — Clive, ella es la mujer de la que te hable. Katniss Everdeen. Mi todo.

¿Qué soy quién?, ¿Su todo? una autentica sonrisa aparece en mi rostro mientras Clive me toma de las manos y me besa en una mejilla.

— Estoy realmente encantado de conocerte Katniss. Peeta no paro de hablar de ti durante la reunión.

— Entonces, no fue a negociar. — Respondo con una sonrisa a ambos hombres mientras Clive sonríe más, si eso es posible y Peeta se encoje de hombros mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

— Podríamos decir que fue muy productivo. — Responde Clive.

— Clive. — Interrumpe Delly. — No sabía que a los menores de veintiún años se les vendía alcohol. — Esta mujer si pudiera, escupiría veneno cada vez que habla.

— Y no lo hacemos Delly. — Clive observa a las chicas mientras les sonríe. — Las bebidas las he preparado yo mismo a las invitadas de Mellark, así que no te molestes en denunciarme, no estoy infringiendo la ley. Y creo que tu amante en turno te está esperando, ya volvió del baño.

Delly se pone furiosa, estrella contra nuestra mesa la copa de martini y se aleja dando grandes zancadas hacia una mesa alejada donde un moreno, alto y corpulento le saluda con la mano.

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos cuando Clive suspira y se coloca las manos en el rostro.

— En serio Peeta, no sé cómo pudiste soportar todos esos años a su lado. — Dice Clive en un tono cansado. — Es una autentica tortura.

— Yo tampoco lo sé. — Responde Peeta. — Clive te quiero presentar a las chicas. — Peeta se acerca a Prim y Rue mientras estas se ponen de pie. — Te presento a Prim, mi cuñada y a Rue, una amiga de Kat y Prim.

— Encantado chicas. — Saluda Clive a las chicas con un beso en la mejilla mientras estas admiran el cuerpo escultural de Clive. — Espero que disfruten la velada, los tengo que dejar para atender otros asuntos, pero en cuanto pueda vuelvo con ustedes. Diviértanse y la siguiente ronda va por mi cuenta.

Clive guiña un ojo a las chicas mientras estas le sonríen sonrojándose. La tensión antes percibida sigue estando en el aire, las chicas charlan alegremente y admiran todo a su alrededor. Peeta tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa mientras sus piernas no se están quitas. Quiero calmarlo, a ser posible estar a solas con él.

No sé en qué momento Prim se volvió lectora de mentes y me ayuda a calmar a Peeta.

— Quiero bailar Rue. — Dice Prim poniéndose de pie. Rue la acompaña mientras ambas voltean a vernos. — ¿Ustedes también van? — Pregunta mi hermana.

Antes que yo conteste, Peeta coloca una mano sobre mi muslo desnudo y le sonríe a mi hermana.

— No estamos bien, diviértanse. — Las chicas se encojen de hombros y salen hacia la pista de baile que está a reventar de gente. — Haymitch. — Grita Peeta y este se pone de pie al instante.

— Señor. — Dice Haymitch muy profesional.

— Que nadie se les acerque. — Ordena Peeta mientras Haymitch sale detrás de las chicas. Peeta presta atención mientras Haymitch desaparece entre la multitud, sube más la mano por mi muslo y la acomoda de manera que acaricia mi muslo interno. Volteo a verlo casi atónita mientras él sigue en lo suyo.

Aprieta más mi muslo mientras traza suaves carisias a mi muslo interno, su solo tacto causa estragos en mi entrepierna. Clavo más la mirada hacia él mientras sonríe, sabe lo que hace y lo hace muy bien.

— ¿Qué tramas Mellark? — Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos. Él voltea a verme encontrando nuestras miradas y sonríe satisfecho. Se acerca a mi oído y un escalofrió recorre mi columna vertebral al sentir las vibraciones de su vos en mi lóbulo.

— Quiero calmarme. — Responde en un tono muy sugerente.

— ¿Y me utilizas a mí? — Respondo en un susurro solo audible para él.

— Quiero comprobar lo que me dijiste antes de salir de casa. — Cada vez está más cerca de su meta y mi respiración ya empieza a acelerarse.

— ¿Cuándo te he mentido? — Señalo en un vago intento de detenerlo.

— Aun así quiero asegurar que me dijiste la verdad. — Responde casi rozando los labios vaginales.

Cierro los ojos ante el suave tacto de sus expertos dedos. Me dejo llevar y gimo en su oído. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con la mirada casi asesina de Delly, mi libido de enfría de inmediato, intento apartar a Peeta pero este sigue entretenido buscando la manera de penetrarme con los dedos.

— Peeta detente. — Le pido mientras Delly nos perfora con la mirada.

— Déjate llevar. — Me susurra en el oído. La mirada de Delly me hace empujarlo y sepáranos al instante.

Me mira como si le hubiera dado una bofetada y se le endurece la mandíbula. Trato de sostenerle la mirada pero no puedo, de repente miro a Delly y después a mi enojado novio. Peeta me sigue la mirada y es cuando Delly deja de taladrarnos con la mirada y se bebe su copa de un solo trago.

— Déjala estar, ella jamás te remplazara. — Me toma de las manos mientras trata de convencerme.

— Peeta…

— Katniss eres más que el amor de mi vida, eres mi todo. Eres mi oxígeno, mi motivación para enfrentar este mundo de mierda. ¿Crees que un simple pestañeo me va a hacer olvidar lo que tenemos?

— No. — No sueno muy convencida. Después de todo Peeta es un dios en la cama, con alguien debió de aprender todas las maravillosas habilidades que me hemos hecho.

— Katniss, preciosa, nunca te voy a dejar. Jamás permitiré que te alejes de mi lado, me tendrás el resto de mi vida contigo. Te lo juro. — Desvió la mirada y observo como Delly clava sus ojos en nosotros. Peeta se desespera y se pone de pie. — Vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

— A donde podamos habar sin que te distraigas.

Salimos del antro y el golpe de aire con olor a sal me da de lleno en la cara. Peeta me ayuda a quitarme los zapatos mientras mis pies tocan la arena del mar. Aunque estamos alejados del ruido de la música, todavía se escucha a la gente gritar y divertirse. Peeta me lleva lo más cerca posible al agua y nos detenemos para estar de frente.

— Ahora sí, dime que es lo que te preocupa. — Suspiro y le sostengo la mirada a mi novio.

— Me asusta que seas más experto que yo.

Peeta suelta una carcajada y me abraza, me estrecha contra su pecho.

— Experto en qué sentido, ¿en lo sexual? — Asiento mientras la vergüenza se apodera de mi rostro. — Preciosa, ya te lo he dicho en una ocasión anterior. Valoro como no tienes idea tu inexperiencia. Te estoy haciendo moldeable a mi gusto. Todo lo que he hecho contigo jamás se lo había practicado a las amantes con las que he estado.

— Entonces me vas a decir que todo lo que has hecho conmigo jamás se lo habías hecho a nadie.

— Bueno, jamás había tenido sexo en unas caballerizas. — Responde Peeta con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Nunca? — Niega con la cabeza.

— Y tampoco le había hecho sexo oral a una mujer sobre mi escritorio. — Me rio mientras me observa serio.

— Eso no te lo creo. — Peeta frunce el ceño y me toma de la cintura. — Peeta por favor, tienes un fetiche con los escritorios y mesas, ahora me vas a decir que nunca habías practicado sexo sobre el escritorio de tu oficina.

— ¿Duda de mí, señorita Everdeen? — Me mira serio mientras me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

— Tal vez quiero que me demuestre una vez más que jamás había tenido sexo en una playa.

Se le ilumina la cara mientras me clava en el vientre su erección.

— Te estas volviendo insaciable Señorita Everdeen. — Dice contra mis labios. Gimo. Me restriego contra su dureza mientras trato de llegar al botón de sus pantalones.

— Peeta, te necesito. — Gimoteo mientras meto la lengua en su boca. Sonríe contra mis labios y me clava su erección en el lugar justo.

Poco a poco baja las manos por mi espalda y posiciona sus manos en mi trasero, las aprieta mientras gimo en su boca.

— ¿Ansiosa?

— Peeta….

— Sabes que aquí no podemos.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa? — Pregunto mientras el fuego en mi cuerpo se enciende cada vez más.

— Me importa desde que sé que no traes ropa interior. — Recorre con la lengua mi boca mientras masajea mi trasero.

— Era un obstáculo.

— Pero ahora quiero arrancarte el vestido y clavártela hasta el fondo hasta que no puedas gritar.

— ¿Qué te lo impide?

— La seguridad de que alguien podría vernos e incluso escucharte.

— Peeta…

— Me cuesta decirte que no, pero aquí no podemos preciosa.

Gimoteo de mala gana y nos separamos poco a poco. La erección de Peeta es más que evidente. Estoy casi segura que está en ese estado desde la mañana.

Me resigno, pero esto no se va a quedar así. Volvemos al antro donde ya se encuentran Prim y Rue. Frente a ellas hay más bebidas sin alcohol y unas nuevas copas de nosotros.

— Kat, ¿Vamos un momento a bailar? — Decido que la mejor manera de venganza es mostrarle a Peeta de lo que se perdió por decirme que no.

— Claro. Me pongo de pie mientras me vuelvo a calzar los zapatos. Nos tomamos de las manos y ponemos rumbo a la pista de baile, no veo atrás pero sé que Peeta me clava la mirada en la espalda.

Nos colocamos en el centro de la pista cuando una canción, creo que electrónica comienza a escucharse y toda la gente reunida lanza un grito. Decido que esta es mi oportunidad. Empiezo a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música cuidando que en todo momento mis manos rocen mis senos o mi trasero.

La música se apodera de mi cuerpo mientras mis caderas cobran vida, sé que bailaba bien, pero solo lo hacía con Gale; me dejo llevar mientras la música sigue sonando, creo sentir el efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo gracias a mi bebida.

Muevo mi trasero mientras Prim y Rue me imitan, trato que mis movimientos sean sexys y provocativos con un solo objetivo… Peeta.

Bailo lo que mi cuerpo soporta cuando de repente unas manos fuertes se posesionan de mi cintura, el olor de Peeta me da de lleno y sonrió para mis adentros.

Peeta coloca mis caderas sobre su erección mientras nos movemos al ritmo de la música, al sentir su erección gimo. Lo deseo ahora.

— Se lo que hace señorita Everdeen. — Susurra en mi oreja, Me vuelvo entre sus brazos para quedar de frente.

— ¿Y así como te sientes?

— A punto de arrancarte ese precioso vestido y hacerte mía toda la noche.

— ¿Y qué estamos esperando? — Pregunto en un tono algo desesperado.

— ¿Te quieres ir? — Pregunta esperanzado

— Lo que quiero, es que estés en mi interior en este instante.

Sonríe con suficiencia mientras observa a Prim y a Rue.

— Chicas Katniss está cansada, se quiere retirar. ¿Ustedes quieren seguir?

— No, queremos acompañarlos. Creo que hemos disfrutado demasiado.

— Bien. — Dice Peeta mientras aprieta la mandíbula.

Creo que sus planes han cambiado.

Cuando salimos del lugar nos encontramos a Delly nuevamente muy cerca de nosotros. Se mueve como un rayo mientras llega hasta nosotros y nos intercepta antes de subir a la camioneta.

— ¿Se van ya Peeta? O tus acompañantes no supieron comportarse como es debido.

Peeta parpadea ante las palabras de Delly, la taladra con la mirada y se acerca a ella con paso firme.

— No te atrevas a molestarla de nuevo Delly.

— ¿O qué?, o ¿ya no te acuerdas de lo bien que la pasábamos?

Peeta se enoja con cada segundo que pasamos en este lugar. Sus manos forman un puño cerrado mientras que sus anchos hombros suben y bajan.

— Claro que lo recuerdo, fue la época más aburrida que tuve en mi vida.

— Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tú. — Responde altanera de víbora de Delly.

— Claro que me lo creo, jamás había tenido en mi cama a una mujer de verdad, una que le importa muy poco como luce con el cabello despeinado y a una que no le intimida nada de lo que le propongo. Katniss en mucho más mujer que tú, jamás había disfrutado tanto hasta que estuve con ella. Y para que lo sepas, nunca me canso de estar con ella.

— Esos son tonterías.

— Tonterías o no el cuerpo de Katniss es real, cada centímetro de su cuerpo es un deleite para mi vista, cada vez que la toco me enciendo como una moto, con solo una mirada ella logra lo que tu jamás hiciste. Siempre está lista para recibirme, cuando sea y donde sea. No se da golpes de pecho para después dar la puñalada por la espalda. Y déjame decirte una cosa más. Ella si aguanta las maratones de sexo nocturno que tú jamás pudiste resistir. — Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Incluso Haymitch. Prim y Rue suben a la camioneta. Peeta busca mi mano y me coloca bajo su brazo, marca su territorio mientras que yo dejo que lo haga. — Si nos disculpas Delly, tengo cosas más productivas que hacer que charlar contigo.

Delly se queda boquiabierta mientras Peeta me ayuda a subir y sentarme en la camioneta. Haymitch enciende el motor y ponemos rumbo a la casa.

El silencio en la camioneta pase de tenso a ameno en unos minutos, nadie habla de la discusión de Peeta con Delly, pero sé que la curiosidad de Prim va a poder más con ella en la mañana. Cada quien está en sus pensamientos, a esta hora todavía hay tráfico para salir de la zona de antros de Miami, así que tardaremos un rato en llegar.

Peeta dijo muchas cosas que no sabía que sentía, y no sé qué significan. No sé a qué se refiere diciendo que mi cuerpo es real. Tampoco sé si es bueno o malo que aguante las maratones de sexo desenfrenado con Peeta. Lo que si me alegra es que puso en su lugar a esa zorra, después de todo engañar a Peeta con uno de sus amigos es caer demasiado bajo.

El hilo de mis pensamientos se va de viaje, pero cuando regreso al mundo real noto que el cansancio en las chicas cobra factura y estas se acomodan en los amplios asientos para dormir. Yo me acomodo en el regazo de Peeta mientras este intenta calmarse después del encuentro con Delly. Le acaricio el muslo con una mano en clara intensión de calmarlo, pero eso solo hace que respire más deprisa. En un vago intento por evitar que se enoje más detengo mis caricias y me las coloco en mi regazo.

— No. — Dice Peeta con la voz entrecortada.

Toma mi mano y se la lleva a la entrepierna. Sonrió mientras tomo su erección entre mis dedos y aprieto hasta hacerlo sisear.

— Te has portado muy mal señorita Everdeen. — Murmura solo para mis oídos.

— ¿Me va a castigar señor Mellark?

— Claro que te voy a castigar. — Una mano empieza el viaje de mi rodilla hasta mi muslo interno para culminar muy cerca de mi latiente y necesitado sexo. Sonríe con suficiencia cuando empiezo a hiperventilar. — Y el castigo empieza ahora mismo…

* * *

Les entrego un capitulo más, espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 18**

* * *

Con el sumo cuidado con el que se trata a la más fina porcelana, es como Peeta me sube a su regazo, revisa que las chicas sigan durmiendo plácidamente y que Haymitch mantenga los ojos fijos en el camino. Gracias a la vida nocturna la camioneta avanza lentamente hacia nuestro destino, pero sé que Peeta va a ser este trayecto eterno.

Después de subirme me coloca las piernas sobre el asiento quedando casi acostada sobre él, mirándome fijamente a los ojos coloca una de sus manos en mi espalda mientras que con la otra asiente lentamente por mi muslo interno, instintivamente me tenso; jamás lo hemos hecho en público, pero lo deseo tanto que no me importa.

Traza suaves caricias por mis muslos, mientras mi respiración se vuelve dificultosa a medida que avanza a la unión entre mis piernas. Mis manos van de descansar sobre mis muslos a su camisa, sostengo su camisa y hago un puño con mis manos, este acto le saca una sonrisa moja - bragas que me encanta.

— Coloca una mano en mi espalda. — Me ordena haciendo que mi cuerpo se incline ligeramente y abriendo las piernas para él.

Con la mirada fija en la mía esconde una de sus manos y la coloca sobre mi monte de venus, realiza suaves círculos y presiona ligeramente cuando siento que baja al lugar indicado. Poco a poco sus caricias toman rumbo hacia el centro de mi placer haciendo que mis manos se cierren más sobre su camisa. Con la yema de sus dedos acaricia ligeramente mi clítoris haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se tense.

Parece que a Peeta le encanta la tortura que recibe mi cuerpo porque sonríe ampliamente cuando abro la boca para tomar aire y que mis pulmones funciones como es debido a pesar de la agitación.

Acaricia mi clítoris de arriba abajo haciendo que por momentos eche la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Con sus dedos abre los labios de mi sexo y acaricia la sensible piel. Con una sonrisa maliciosa introduce un dedo en mi interior haciendo que gima. Este de inmediato saca su dedo y me incorpora en su regazo, me acomoda de manera que mi rostro descanse en el hueco de su cuello y hombro y su boca acaricia mi oreja cuando susurra.

— No gimas, no gruñas y mucho menos grites. No querrás despertar a las chicas. Permanece así todo el tiempo y absorbe el placer. Si sientes la necesidad de realizar algún ruido puedes morderme sin ningún problema.

Dicho este vuelve a meter la mano bajo mi vestido y realiza lentas caricias en mi sexo. Poco a poco me penetra con uno de sus dedos mientras que con el pulgar acaricia mi clítoris, la sensación es asombrosa, siento como mi frustración está a punto de ser liberada.

Realiza círculos grandes y lentos en mi interior, tratando de expandirme para algo más grande que su dedo, cierro los ojos mientras realiza un gancho con el dedo y acaricia la pared frontal de mi vagina.

Sus movimientos lentos me torturan y me castigan, está cumpliendo su amenaza al pie de la letra. De repente saca su dedo y trato de protestar, pero sin previo aviso me penetra con dos dedos haciendo que clave mis dientes en su cuello y un suave gruñido salga de mi garganta.

Peeta se ríe por lo bajo mientras sus dedos hacen su magia en mi sexo. Los saca y los vuelve a meter lentamente, mientras trato de reprimir un gemido. Vuelve a acaricias la pared frontal de mi vagina mientras mi clítoris recibe pequeños golpeteos de su pulgar.

Ha establecido una rutina de caricias; los saca y vuelve a meterlos a un ritmo demasiado lento, de repente me penetra de golpe y hace círculos en mi interior para después hacer un gancho acariciando la pared frontal, todo esto atendiendo simultáneamente mi hinchado clítoris. El gancho es lo mejor y se nota que le encanta hacerlo, cada vez que lo hace su cuello recibe una dosis de mordiscos por mi parte.

Los dedos de este hombro sus mágicos porque siento como mi clímax, se aproxima a pasos agigantados con cada uno de los movimientos de sus dedos.

El camino se vuelve cada vez más despejado haciendo que Haymitch acelere un poco más a medida que vamos saliendo de la zona de antros. Eso significa que Prim y Rue se despertaran en cualquier momento en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Peeta aleja todo pensamiento coherente de mi mente al pellizcar mi clítoris con los dedos y penetrarme un poco más fuerte. Saca sus dedos para después clavarlos lo más que puede, hace un movimiento aleatorio en mí interior y vuelve a sacar los dedos. Pero ahora hace un movimiento diferente, sus dedos van directo a mi ano haciendo que me tense de solo pensar en su amenaza. Acerca su boca a mi oreja y susurra.

— Pronto, espero que pronto esto… — Mete un dedo en mi ano. —… sea también mío. Lo disfrutaremos Preciosa.

Saca el dedo de mi ano y vuelve al ataque con mi vagina. Sus caricias se volvieron de lentas y perezosas a rápidas y salvajes. Peeta ya respira con dificultad también. Pero veo que casi llegamos a casa y yo estoy al borde del orgasmo. Peeta arremete más fuerte en mi interior haciendo que mi sexo empiece a temblar con cada movimiento de dedos de Peeta.

— Dios, preciosa, siento como tiemblas y me encanta, no sabes cómo me gustaría remplazar mis dedos por mi verga.

Y con esta confesión se clava más adentro de donde había llegado. Gimo y me pellizca el clítoris.

— Silencio. — Me vuelve a penetrar ahora con tres dedos. — ¿Estas punto? — Asiento con la cabeza mientras su boca busca la mía. Sus labios oscilan sobre los míos mientras cierro los ojos ante el inminente estallido. Me tenso y siento como mi sexo aprisiona los dedos de Peeta. — Termina para mí.

Y como fiel amante estallo entre sus brazos, arqueo la espalda mientras Peeta me pega a su pecho. Su boca se posesiona de la mía y mis gritos son ahogados. Poco a poco se despega de mí mientras sonríe con todos los dientes.

— Uno. — Murmura sobre mis labios mientras mis ojos de abren como platos. ¿Me dará más de un orgasmo esta noche?

Si Haymitch nos viera pensaría que nos estamos besando, o mejor aún, que Peeta me está despertando de un sueño profundo, porque justo cuando mi cuerpo empieza a descansar del intenso orgasmo se abren las puertas de la casa de Peeta.

Haymitch mira por el retrovisor y avisa a Peeta de nuestro arribo.

— Gracias Haymitch. ¿Ya estas despierta, Preciosa? — Me observa habla tiernamente mientras que su mirada solo veo como quiere arrancarme el vestido y hacerme suya toda la noche.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras me besa castamente. Las chicas han empezado a despertarse justo cuando la camioneta se detiene frente a la puerta.

— Justo a tiempo. — Susurra. Me baja de su regazo y en seguida extraño sus brazos, me acomoda el vestido mientras me observa y se lleva los dedos a la boca. Chupa cada uno de ellos mientras me mira de gorma lasciva, el pulgar lo deja al último, traza mis labios con el, para después llevárselo a la boca y chuparlo lentamente.

— ¿Ya hemos llegado? — Pregunta una adormilada Prim.

— Si Prim. Ahora bajen para que se vayan a la cama. — Responde Peeta mientras se lleva las manos a la entrepierna y se acomoda su erección.

Las chicas obedecen y entran a la casa. Peeta me ayuda a bajar de la camioneta y entramos tomados de la mano. Las chicas nos esperan al pie de la escalera, por sus rostros sé que están muy cansadas.

— Bien chicas, espero que se hayan divertido. — Peeta me abraza por la espalda y pega sus caderas a mi trasero, haciendo que su erección sea palpable contra mí.

— Si, nos divertimos mucho Peeta, gracias. — Prim me mira a mí y sé que algo le ronda por la cabeza. — Creo que iremos a dormir. Hasta mañana y gracias por todo.

— Hasta mañana. — Logramos decir Peeta y yo al unísono mientras vemos subir a las chicas.

— ¿Te gusto lo de la camioneta? — Peeta pregunta de repente.

— Sí. — Respondo ronroneando mientras me restriego contra él.

— ¿Quieres más? — Susurra contra mí mientras realiza unos movimientos con su cadera en mi trasero. Mi ronroneo le da su respuesta. — Que bueno. Porque no he acabado contigo.

— Creo que según nuestro trato me faltan dos orgasmos para pagarle señor Mellark.

Me voltea entre sus brazos quedando frente a frente.

— Así que quieres jugar. — Habla para sí mismo. Mientras sonríe maliciosamente. — Yo pensaba cogerte salvajemente contra la pared. Pero si mi chica quiere jugar ¿Quién soy yo para negarle ese bendito placer?

De repente todos los encuentros que tuvimos mientras teníamos el trato regresan a mi mente. Cada uno de ellos fue excitante, pero no me molestaría si aplicara algo nuevo.

— ¿Y qué espera para cobrarse el trato, señor Mellark?

— Este no es El trato Perfecto Katniss. Este es mi trato Perfecto. — Me besa en los labios mientras me voltea de frente a la escalera. — Arriba, ahora. Te quiero sudorosa y desnuda en mi cama. Y quiero escuchar que grites mi nombre cada vez que te provoque un orgasmo.

Me da una palmada en el culo mientras subo las escaleras imaginando toda clase de juegos que podríamos tener.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

En cuanto ponemos un pie en la habitación Peeta se posesiona de mi boca, avanzamos lentamente hacia la cama hasta que mis piernas tocan la orilla del colchón, en cuanto Peeta ve que no avanzo más se separa de mí mientras recorre con la yema de sus dedos, mis brazos. Con la respiración entrecortada nos miramos a los ojos mientras no perdemos el contacto entre nosotros.

— ¿Confías en mí? — Pregunta agitado.

— Siempre. — Le respondo sin pensar. Peeta esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Esta noche, tu cuerpo va a ser mi lienzo, voy a dibujar en tu cuerpo mil figuras con mis dedos, pero hay una sorpresa. — Se acerca a la cómoda frente a la cama y abre un cajón. Saca algo y se da la vuelta con las manos atrás ocultando lo que sea que haya sacado del maldito cajón. — Te he dicho que quiero que seas mía completamente y en todos los sentidos. También no es un secreto que quiero tomarte por atrás, pero ambos sabemos que tu precioso culo necesita entrenamiento. Así que se me ocurrió una manera más placentera de hacerlo.

De repente me muestra lo que oculta. Frente a mis ojos tiene una tira de bolas, diez en total, las bolas tienen diferentes tamaños, van de una pequeña, casi del tamaño de mi meñique hasta una más grande, del tamaño de dos dedos.

— Estas se llaman bolas anales. Las voy a introducir en ti.

Mi rostro debe expresar miedo, porque Peeta trata de explicarme como se emplean.

— Como ya hemos practicado, con el tampón anal y mis dedos, ahora vamos a dar un paso más en tu entrenamiento. Juro que no va a dolerte, es muy placentero cuando las sacas en pleno orgasmo.

— Peeta… — Comienzo a protestar, ¿Todo eso dentro de mí?

— Confía en mi Preciosa. Si es demasiado simplemente dilo. — Peeta se acerca a mí mientras trata de tranquilizarme.

— Bien. — Me resigno, después de todo en cuanto me pone un dedo encima mi cuerpo me traiciona y se entrega sin reservas.

— Perfecto. Una cosa más, quiero amarrarte. ¿Estas dispuesta?

— ¿Amarrarme?, creí que no eras sadomasoquista. — ¿Lo dice es serio?

— Y no soy masoquista. Es solo por diversión. ¿Quieres?, siempre puedes decir que no. — Dice de manera no muy convencida y con una mirada suplicante.

— Esta bien, pero solo si prometes que yo también te puedo amarrar a ti. — Es un trato justo.

— Siempre negociando… — Finge pensar. Pero al final la mirada hambrienta de hace un momento vuelve a él. Y me toma entre sus brazos. — Esta noche ya no puedo aguantar más señorita Everdeen. Pero si usted quiere amarrarme, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero hoy he tenido una erección de muerte todo el maldito día. Así que si es tan amable de quedarse quieta y dejar que le quite ese hermoso vestido, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Sus palabras hacen que mi libido se enciende y que la humedad entre mis piernas aparezca de inmediato, no puedo soportarlo más, me lanzo a sus brazos y me posesiono de sus boca. Lo beso como si no hubiese mañana, me aprieto a él y acaricio su cuello con mis dedos.

— Bien. — Se separa de mí. — Déjeme ayudarle con ese vestido, después de todo me debe dos orgasmos.

Suelto una risita tonta mientras desabrocha el vestido, lentamente lo baja por mi cuerpo hasta que a mis pies solo queda arremolinada la tela. Su vista va de mis pies a mi cabeza, me recorre con la mirada mientras que el bulto de sus pantalones es más que evidente.

— Dios, como te amo. — Dice con la voz entrecortada. — A la cama. — Me empuja con sus manos y caigo sobre el colchón, estoy en la orilla, pero no por mucho tiempo. Peeta se coloca sobre mí. Presiona su erección en el punto justo de mi sexo y gimo.

— Peeta… — Gimo de nuevo cuando un movimiento de sus caderas hace contacto directo con mi clítoris.

Me ayuda a colocarme en el centro de la enorme cama mientras sus manos recorren los costados de mi cuerpo. Me dejo acariciar, mientras sigilosamente una de sus manos toma una de mis muñecas y la coloca por encima de mi cabeza, anuda algo y lo sostiene allí. Levanto el rostro a mi muñeca y veo que tengo un pañuelo de seda negro, tan suave como la caricia de un amante.

— Ahora la otra mano.

Lleva mi otra mano junto a la otra, pasa el pañuelo por los barrotes de la cabecera y anuda la otra muñeca, mi mirada va de su concentrado rostro a su cuello. De repente una sonrisa de triunfo aparece en mis labios cuando veo la marca de mis dientes en su dorada piel. Cuando vuelvo a verlo, tengo toda su atención.

— ¿De que se ríe señorita Everdeen?

— Eres mío.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? — Ladea la cabeza mientras sus manos recorren mis brazos estirados.

— Porque tienes una marca, una que yo he hecho. — Sonrío ampliamente cuando abre los ojos como platos y sonríe también.

— Y me siento honrado de que la haya hecho. — Acaricia mi nariz con la de él y ronronea deliciosamente.

— ¿De verdad?

— Siempre. — Me regala un beso casto, mientras se incorpora. — Creo que ya es suficiente de charla. Quiero estar dentro de ti lo antes posible y espero que esté lista para mí.

— Siempre. — Respondo imitándolo.

Me castiga retorciendo un pezón con sus dedos y haciendo que mi espalda se arque contra él y de mi garganta salga un sonido gutural.

Con toda la parsimonia se quita la camisa, botón a botón va cediendo, mis ojos se clavan en su terso, y siguen el movimiento de sus hábiles dedos. L hace a propósito, me castiga haciéndolo desear, y está logrando que mi desesperación crezca a medida que se quita la camisa. Cuando el último botón cede y queda con la camisa sobre sus hombros me sonríe malvadamente mientras poco a poco se quita la camisa.

— Quisieras arrancármela, ¿no es así? — Pregunta con sonrisa triunfal.

— ¿Tu qué crees? — Respondo desesperada. Se ríe por lo bajo mientras se acerca a mí y roza mis labios con los suyos.

— Lo bueno, es que por el momento tengo domada a la bestia y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca.

— Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero hazlo ya. — Gimoteo mientras tiro de mis brazos y levanto la pelvis para sentir algo de roce.

— A tus órdenes.

Se levanta de la cama, se desabrocha los pantalones y se los baja con todo y ropa interior. Su deliciosa erección salta como un resorte, está más hinchado y rojo por el autocontrol de Peeta.

Se acomoda de nuevo frente a mí, abre mis rodillas y se posiciona entre ellas, toma su erección y la coloca en la entrada de mi vagina.

— ¿Estas lista? — Pregunta ingenuamente.

Gracias a mi humedad, me penetra con un dedo mientras hace un gancho con este y acaricia mi pared frontal.

— Dios mi preciosa esta lista para recibirme. — Gruñe. Saca su dedo de mi interior y de una sola estocada me penetra.

— Peeta. — Grito y me retuerzo bajo él.

— Si preciosa, grita. Eres mía.

Entra y sale de mí a una velocidad de vértigo, el choque de nuestros cuerpos y nuestros gemidos es lo único que se escucha en la habitación. Sus manos van de mis caderas a mis hombros mientras se lleva en el proceso una de mis piernas al hombro haciendo que sus penetraciones sean más profundas que antes.

Me arqueo y grito su nombre cada vez que llega a lo más profundo de mí ser.

— Eres… tan… hermosa… — Dice cada palabra con una estocada profunda. — Y… eres… solo… mía…

— Tuya… — Logro decir mientras una de sus manos abandona mi hombro y la baja a mi cadera.

Me inmoviliza con su cuerpo haciendo que mis brazos se tensen mientras me penetra de forma salvaje. Me gusta de esta forma. Mis senos se tambalean cada vez que se clava en mí y esto parece encantarle, porque de repente su boca va de mi cuello a su pezón favorito y chupa con fuerza. Las sensaciones son demasiadas. Mi cuerpo no lo soporta y exploto sin previo aviso. Peeta no soporta tampoco la succión que mi cuerpo ejerce sobre su verga y explota casi enseguida.

Mientras mi cuerpo exprime hasta la última gota de placer de Peeta este desata mis manos y masajea mis muñecas. Trato de abrir los ojos pero tal parece que el cansancio ha hecho acto de presencia.

— Dos. — Susurra de repente y mis ojos se abren al instante.

Mientras recuperamos nuestra respiración, acaricio su cuello mientras besa castamente el canalillo de mis senos. Con cada roce de sus labios en los bordes de mis senos, emito un sonido ronco que retumba en la habitación. A Peeta parece encantarle porque siento como su pene se pone duro de nuevo en mi interior.

— No he terminado contigo. — Dice muy serio cuando toma entre sus dientes uno de mis pezones.

— Ya lo he notado. — Digo algo cansada, mientras hago acopio de mis fuerzas y contraigo los músculos internos de mi vagina, haciendo que la erección de Peeta quede aprisionada en mi interior.

Sonríe maliciosamente mientras nos acomoda de lado y me da una sonora nalgada.

— Niña mala.

— Me gusta ser mala. — Ronroneo mientras me aferro a su cuello.

— Así que a la señorita Everdeen le gusta hacerlo rápido y duro. — Me acerca a él mientras me roza los labios.

— Me encanta. — Susurro sobre sus labios haciendo que su erección vuelva a palpitar dentro de mí.

— ¿Dispuesta a seguir?

— Siempre.

Vuelve a sonreír.

— Enreda una de tus piernas a mi cintura, voy a meterte las bolas anales.

Obedezco al instante, confió en Peeta y si me dijo que me iba a gustar, es porque en serio me va a gustar.

Poco a poco mueve las caderas en círculos haciéndome gemir contra él.

— Relájate… — Me ordena mientras me besa y acaricia mi ano con la primera bola.

Gimo, pero una suave caricia en mi clítoris me ayuda a que mi cuerpo acepte la primera bola.

— Va una. — Me susurra mientras sigue penetrándome lentamente.

Conforme sus movimientos se hacen un poco más rápidos, ve introduciéndome una a una las bolas. Pronto mi respiración se vuelve errática. Y mi cuerpo no rechaza las bolas, al contario me siento llena y absorta de placer.

Por delante tengo la grandeza de Peeta entrando y saliendo a un ritmo demencialmente lento en comparación con nuestro encuentro anterior. Por otro lado, las bolas proporcionan ese extra que me hace sentir en toda la gloria la grandeza de Peeta. Cada roce que mi cuerpo recibe es un gemido que mi garganta emite.

Necesito más. Necesito al Peeta desesperado por hacerme el amor.

— Peeta… — Gimo. — Más… rápido…

— ¿Segura? — Pregunta asombrado.

— Sí.

— Como quiera mi preciosa novia.

Y de repente, toda la ternura y delicadeza se van por el caño. Peeta toma con un brazo mi cintura mientras con la otra mano mete y saca las bolas de mi interior. Su erección roza lugares que ahora sé que tengo gracias a nuestro encuentro anterior. Pero Peeta hace algo nuevo. Deja en mi interior las bolas y se dedica a penetrarme de forma bestial, me mete en lo más profundo para salir casi por completo de mí.

Ahora se a lo que se refería con el placer. Al estar llena por ambos lados, siento cada centímetro de la dureza de Peeta. Empiezo a temblar y a morder su cuello. Esto me encanta, y esto segura que quiero repetirlo lo más pronto posible.

— Dios… estas tan apretada. — Gruñe mientras entra y sale de mí.

Yo no puedo hablar, mi voz de ahoga contra su cuello mientras clavo las uñas en su espalda.

— Cuando este cerca avísame. — Me dice Peeta. — Vas a tener otro orgasmo de locura.

Asiento, si esto se siente tan bien, no quiero imaginar el orgasmo que tendré.

Tal parece que Peeta está tratando de acabar conmigo, porque entra y sale de mí a una velocidad que jamás había me había experimentado. Mi interior palpita y Peeta lo nota de inmediato.

— ¿Estas cerca? — Pregunta con la voz entrecortada.

— Si… — Gimo. De repente ya no soporto más. — Peeta…

— Lo sé. Lo noté.

Y justo cuando mi orgasmo explota, Peeta saca las bolas de mi interior, Haciendo que tiemble de nuevo y que un nuevo orgasmo me ataque enseguida del anterior. Peeta termina casi cuando el segundo orgasmo me ataca. Arroja el bendito artefacto y me abraza mientras baña mi interior con su esencia.

— Tres. — Me besa en la frente y nariz. — Y cuatro. — Me besa en los labios entreabiertos mientras mis pulmones reclaman aire.

— Eso fue…

— Lo sé… — Me sonríe de medio lado mientras sale de mi interior.

— Estoy cansada. — Mis parpados se cierran solos.

— Duerme. Yo te limpio.

Mi cuerpo entra en trance de una satisfacción plena. Jamás había sentido algo tan intenso. Siento como Peeta limpia mi sexo con una toalla.

Estoy cansada y lo único que necesito es a Peeta rodeándome con sus brazos para dorir profundamente. Más pronto de lo que pienso mis sueños se vuelven realidad y Peeta me abraza y me coloca sobre su torso.

— Descansa.

— Igual. — Murmuro y me gano un tierno beso en la frente.

Me aferro a sus hombros y me dejo llevar en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Les entrego un capitulo más, espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 19**

* * *

Suaves besos me despiertan de mi dulce sueño, estoy boca abajo abrazada fuertemente a una almohada, al abrir los ojos me aferro más a mi almohada ya que la luz del nuevo día me da de lleno en el rostro. Los besos van del lóbulo de mi oreja al centro de mi columna, bajando por toda mi espalda y finalizando por una suave mordida en mi espalda baja.

— Despierta dormilona. — Murmura con voz ronca Peeta. Gruño en respuesta mientras ríe. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que despiertes? — Ríe mientras gruño de nuevo. Comienza a besarme nuevamente, pasando por mis omoplatos y regresando a su camino al centro de mi columna.

— Déjame dormir. — Murmuro con la voz ronca por el sueño y me abrazo más a mi espalda.

— Duermes como un tronco señorita Everdeen. Despierta.

— No. — Gruño. — Mejor bésame como lo estabas haciendo. — Le pido y Peeta aprovecha para cumplir mis deseos.

— ¿Alguna vez de he dicho que tienes unas hermosas pecas aquí? — Besa la mitad de mi espalda y pasa los dientes, me sobresalto y ríe por lo bajo.

— Creo que no. — Respondo ronroneando. — No soporto más privarme de su hermoso rostro y me volteo para estar de frente.

El impacto que mis ojos reciben a primera hora de la mañana es el mejor de todos. Encima de mí esta un Peeta recién duchado, con el cabello húmedo y pequeñas gotas de agua en su bello cuerpo, la toalla atada en la cintura no puede faltar. Lo observo embelesada mientras sonríe de manera perversa al encontrarme con su mirada.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Pregunta mientras acerca su rostro al mío.

— Mucho. — Murmuro mientras enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lo beso de manera tranquila y pacifica mientras Peeta busca la entrada de su lengua en mi boca. Cuando lo logra me abraza por los hombros y nos perdemos el uno en el otro. Justo cuando quiero pasar mi tierno beso a uno en el cual terminamos jadeando y sudando Peeta se separa de mí.

— Buenos días Señorita Everdeen. — Me da un último beso en la nariz y busca mi mirada.

— Buenos días Señor Mellark. — Levanta su peso de mi cuerpo y se sostiene en sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de despertar contigo a mi lado? — Pregunta con la cabeza ladeada. Niego con la cabeza y me sonríe. — Que tu rostro es lo primero que ven mis ojos y tu cuerpo responde a mis carisias cuando tu no estas ni siquiera consiente.

De repente pasa un dedo por mi pezón desnudo y mi rostro se vuelve de mil tonalidades de rojo. Trato de taparme con la sabana pero Peeta es más veloz y tira la sabana al suelo dejando mi cuerpo desnudo solo para sus ojos.

— Me encanta. — Toma mis muñecas y las sostiene sobre mi cabeza dejando ante sus ojos mi cuerpo a su merced. — Creo que ya han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros como para que ahora quieras cubrirte de mí.

— Si pero…

— Nada. Nunca lo hagas, desde ahora te prohíbo que tengas vergüenza ante mis ojos. Pero solo ante mis ojos. — Sonríe malvadamente mientras mis pezones se endurecen ante su atenta mirada.

— Nunca me cubriré para tus ojos. — Digo en un susurro.

Acto seguido me suelta las muñecas y se levanta de la cama. Me da una mano y me ínsita a levantarme. Lo observo de forma dudosa mientras estudio las posibilidades de sexo semi somnoliento al despertar.

— ¿Para eso me despertaste? — Ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Pensé que me ibas a hacer el amor.

Se acerca a mí y me levanta sin necesidad de esfuerzo.

— Últimamente estas insaciable. — Dice mientras me pone de pie sobre el suelo.

— Tú me volviste insaciable. — Sonrió mientras me observa de forma lascivia.

— Tienes razón, pero le prometí a Prim ir a la playa antes de regresar a su casa. — Frunzo del ceño, ¿Cuándo hizo eso?

— ¿Ir a la playa? —

— Si, después de todo estamos en Miami, y solo hemos salido una vez. Así que toma un baño, elije un bañador y prepara una pequeña muda de ropa. — Me besa castamente y me dirige al cuarto de baño. — Vamos señorita, te espero abajo para desayunar.

— Sí señor. — Me doy la vuelta y me estremezco al sentir el azote en mi trasero. Volteo a verlo y su sonrisa moja bragas me detiene al instante de regresarle el favor.

Bajo el chorro de agua medito lo que ha sucedido. Ayer cuando dormitaba Peeta hablaba por teléfono y menciono que si a mí me gustaba la cabaña de quedaba con esta, también menciono mi amor por el bosque. En realidad no específicamente el bosque, pero me gusta el aire libre, estar alejada del estrés de la ciudad. Mi pregunta es, ¿quién le dijo a Peeta mi amor por el bosque?, y de inmediato se la respuesta. Prim. Mi hermana se ha vuelto en mi contra.

Estar alejada de ella me ha hecho extrañarla, pero también he visto que Prim es muy independiente y eso me alegra, lo que no me agrada mucho es que se deje convencer por un hablador Peeta y a la primera le haya confesado mis más obscuros recuerdos y vergüenzas. Después de todo si Peeta hizo que cayera rendida a sus pies y tuviéramos un extraño trato, no me sorprende que también lo haya logrado con Prim.

Salgo de mi lapsus de meditación y voy directa a cumplir las órdenes de Peeta, elijo un bañador completo en color turquesa de una pieza estilo halter, lo más discreto que puedo por si Peeta dejo una marca en mi piel de nuestras actividades nocturnas. Sobre el bañador me pongo un vestido veraniego en color marfil. Es corto, muy corto, me llega poco más que debajo de medio muslo, justo lo que usarías en la playa. Tomo un bolso grande y hecho lo que me pueda hacer falta, crema contra el sol, una toalla, sandalias y un vestido y bañador extra. Espero que esto sea suficiente, jamás he ido de excursión a la playa.

Mientras me dirijo al comedor escucho risas y platicas amenas. Al llegar al comedor las chicas están listas para ir a la playa, con vestidos veraniegos están sentadas mientras entablan conversación con mi guapo novio.

— Buenos días Kat — Me saludan las chicas al unísono.

— Buenos Días. — Saludo mientras me siento al lado de Peta.

— Que bueno que bajaste. — Dice Prim. — Peeta pensaba ir a buscarte si no bajabas en cinco minutos.

— Era probable que eso hiciera. — Sonríe Peeta mientras se acomoda la camisa color celeste que trae. El cuello de esta oculta la marca del delito de anoche. Me sonrojo mientras mi novio me guiña un ojo.

De repente aparecen nuestros desayunos y comemos para ir a la playa. Mientras Peeta hace reír a las chicas con algunos chistes y anécdotas cortas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Estamos viajando rumbo a la playa del hotel de un amigo de Peeta. Las chicas van delante de nosotros mientras Peeta y yo ocupamos el lugar en el que ayer hicimos cosas que jamás imagine hacer. Peeta solo sonríe con todos sus dientes mientras me aprieta la mano que tiene entre las suyas. De repente Peeta me abraza por los hombros y me acerca a él.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Susurra en mi oído.

Mi rostro se vuelve de todos colores. Mientras trato de inventar algo.

— En que hace un bonito día. — Se acerca más a mí y vuelve a hablar para que solo yo lo escuche.

— Yo solo pienso en que ayer te veías espectacular sobre mi regazo, retorciéndote de placer y a punto de gritar en cualquier momento gracias a mi mano.

Me besa la nariz y me guiña un ojo mientras mi rostro se vuelve a un rojo más intenso. ¿Cómo pudo decir eso?

— Hemos llegado señor Mellark. — Anuncia Haymitch.

— Gracias.

Se despega de mí mientras espera a que las chicas bajen de la camioneta para llegar al lugar que su amigo nos prestó.

El mar azul está tranquilo, las olas parecen recibirnos de la mejor manera. El lugar es hermoso y cientos de personas toman el sol mientras se acomodan en la arena para disfrutar de un hermoso día.

El lugar que nos prestaron es hermoso, tranquilo y bien cuidado. No solo nos prestaron una tumbona, sino que también tenemos a nuestra disposición una mesa con cuatro sillas así como acceso a una cama camastro; parecida a la que tiene Peeta en su casa.

Solo llegar, las chicas y yo nos quitamos los vestidos y dejamos al descubierto los bañadores. Peeta se quita la camisa y nos da la espalda a nosotras. Pero cuando voltea a vernos la marca de anoche se hace más intensa con la luz del soleado día.

— Dios Peeta, ¿Qué te paso? — Pregunta una curiosa Prim.

— Prim… — Trato de explicarme a mi hermana, pero en un intento de explicárselo mi rostro se vuelve rojo, nuevamente.

— Ha, ya entiendo. — Dice Rue. Prim la voltea a ver y en sus rostros aparece una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Me pones bloqueados preciosa? — Pide Peeta en un intento por sonar desinteresado.

Mientras coloca la crema bloqueadora no me pasan desapercibidas las miradas de las chicas, esto es bochornoso. ¿Cómo le reclamo a Prim que tenga sexo si yo no hago otra cosa que coger como coneja cada vez que Peeta me toca?

— Tranquila, tu hermana tiene edad suficiente como para saber cómo se me formo la marca en el cuello. — Sonríe con sorna mientras me mira atentamente.

— Eso es lo que me preocupa, que ya sabe cómo se formó la marca.

— ¿Te preocupa que tu hermana piense mal de ti? — Pregunta un risueño Peeta.

— Sí. — Me decaigo mientras Peeta me abraza y me mira a los ojos.

— No lo hagas, eres adulta, eres mayor que ella y no tiene por qué juzgare ni faltarte al respeto en esto asuntos. No lo pienses tanto Katniss, no ayuda.

Lo beso castamente mientras lo abrazo.

— Gracias.

— Gracias, ¿Porque?

— Por estar a mi lado.

— Siempre

Le sonrió y lo abrazo como si fuera a desaparecer en algún momento.

— Katniss. — Grita Prim. — ¿No piensas venir al agua?

— Te coloco bloqueador y vas con ellas. — Dice un muy concentrado Peeta mientras toma la botella y me ayuda a ponerme crema en la espalda.

— Sí, señor. — Sonrió mientras esparce la crema por toda mi espalda y piernas, me da la vuelta y se le forma una curiosa línea de concentración en la frente, la acaricio y me mira sonriéndome. — ¿Por qué te concentras tanto al colocarme crema en el cuerpo?

— Fácil, no quiero que te quemes por el sol, si lo haces no podré tomarte contra la pared cuando yo quiera. — Me guiña un ojo mientras me quedo boquiabierta.

— Me heces pensar que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo.

— Ha, y también que te amo y me encanta cuidar de ti. — Me besa la punta de la nariz y me da media vuelta. — Ve con tu hermana. — Me da un azote en el culo mientras me vuelvo y lo miro boquiabierta.

El agua esta fría a más no poder, en cuanto me meto en ella, me arrepiento en seguida. Prim y Rue se divierten como niñas, chapotean en el agua mientras se avientan agua de manera juguetona.

De repente Prim me avienta agua en la cara, la miro mal y ella sonríe, me pongo de pie, y empiezo a perseguirla. De repente Prim empieza a correr también. Gracias a las actividades nocturnas que realizo con Peeta estoy en forma, así que correr por la orilla de la playa no es gran cosa. Prim es la misma niña encantadora que deje hace unos años, la atrapo en seguida y me abraza para caernos juntas, reímos mientras nos llenamos de arena todo el cuerpo, pero una ola nos baña sin previo aviso y nos moja completamente. En cuanto logramos salir del agua reímos más y caminamos juntas hasta llegar donde dejamos a Rue riendo por nuestras locuras.

Llegamos y nos dejamos caer a la orilla de la playa. Las olas se rompen en nuestras piernas mientras nos mojan, empiezo a juntar arena a mí alrededor y a enterrar mis piernas en ella.

— Peeta me agrada. — Dice Prim de repente.

— Me he dado cuenta. — Le digo mientras a mi mente vienen todas las cosas que dijo Peeta mientras dormía.

— Katniss, él te ama. Te mira como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir una bala por ti. Nos trajo a Rue y a mí a Miami. Nos compró un guardarropa a cada una. ¿Quieres que siga? — Pregunta Prim con una ceja alzada.

— Y por qué te agrada, ¿Le confesaste cosas mías? — Levanto la ceja como ella pero se encoje de hombros.

— Yo no le confesé nada, la plática salió de repente. — Dice Prim con aire inocente.

— Es verdad Katniss — Habla Rue defendiendo a mi hermana. — Prim no dijo nada.

— ¿Ya te dijo Peeta que tiene una cabaña cerca de un bosque?, — Pregunta Prim mientras entrecierro los ojos. — A ti te encanta el bosque.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. — Contraataco. — Un tipo le debía dinero y Peeta se cobró con la cabaña.

— Pero Peeta, puede vender la cabaña. — Contra ataca Prim. — Y según sé, dijo que quería llevarte a que la conocieras y si a ti te gustaba se quedaba con ella.

— Eso si es amor. — Dice Rue en un tono juguetón.

— ¿Están insinuando que estoy con Peeta por dinero? — Pregunto con miedo.

— Claro que no. Tú no eres ese tipo de mujer. — Dice mi hermana mientras respiro de nuevo. — A pesar de que no hemos estado juntas por años sé qué clase de persona eres Kat, e interesada no eres.

— Me alegra que me tengas en ese concepto. — Digo más tranquila.

— Pero también sé cómo te mira Peeta, y se cómo lo miras tú a él. La tensión sexual entre ustedes es notable a kilómetros. Cuando están juntos se vuelven uno mismo, con un solo roce entre ustedes se lo que sucede a puerta cerrada. Pero no solo eso. Vi cómo te cuidaba Peeta, como acariciaba tu cabello mientras te contemplaba dormir. Prácticamente dejaba de respirar cuando te removías dormida, te abrazaba como si te le fueras entre las manos si no lo hacía. Sonreía cuando pasaba los dedos sobre tu boca o nariz. Te daba tiernos besos en la frente cuando tú suspirabas. — Dice Prim con una voz cargada de impresión. — Me gusta él para ti.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Nadie me había dicho todo lo que hacía Peeta conmigo mientras dormía entre sus brazos.

— Subimos a verte cuando paso un rato de que habías huido con Peeta escaleras arriba, él se veía enojado. — Dice Rue.

— ¿Y quién le conto de mi amor por el bosque?

— La plática salió por la cabaña. — Dice Prim. — Yo le dije que mi papá nos llevaba al bosque y que yo temblaba de miedo mientras que tú corrías por doquier con arco y flecha en mano.

— ¿También le contaste lo de tiro con arco? — Casi grito, eso no se lo había contado a nadie.

— En eso si me tienes que disculpar, eso se lo dije sin que me preguntara. — Dice Prim mordiéndose el labio. — Aparte él comento algo de que perdiste al tiro al blanco con dardos y que se cobró muy bien una apuesta entre ustedes.

De repente a mi mente vienen las imágenes de nuestro trato perfecto, perdí por casi nada (1)

— Una apuesta absurda. — Trato de sonar no tan interesante.

— Pues Peeta dijo que fue una apuesta muy beneficiosa, al menos para él. — Dice Rue en sentido inocente.

— Lo fue. — Respiro profundo. — Prim, este es el último día en el que estamos juntas…

— Lo sé, fue divertido estar junto a mi hermana mayor.

— A mí también me gusto verte. Creo que Peeta te hizo entrega de la tarjeta en la que te depositare el dinero para la universidad. — Le digo en tono serio controlando las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

— Si, ayer lo hizo.

— Prométeme que vas a aprovecharlo y no trabajaras.

— Kat… — Empieza a protestar.

— Prométemelo, me quedare más tranquila.

— Te lo prometo. — Dice con una sonrisa. — Pero tú prométeme que vas a disfrutar al lado de Peeta.

— Ya la hago.

— ¿En serio?, ya no tienes miedo de Snow.

— No te niego que el miedo es latente día sí, día también. Pero amo a Peeta. El solo pensar vivir sin él me enferma. Gracias a él se fueron las pesadillas.

— ¿Pero a que tienes miedo?

— A perderle. — Digo sin dudar.

— Bueno, Peeta tiene algo de diferente a Tyler. Peeta es más maduro, y tiene seguridad privada. Así que dudo mucho que Snow se acerque a ustedes.

— ¿Y si se acerca a ustedes?

— No lo hará, Peeta no lo permitirá.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Pues…

— Chicas… — Grita Rue mientras se acerca a nosotras en una moto acuática. — Basta de charla, vengan que Peeta rento dos motos para nosotras.

Detrás de Rue viene Peeta con una sonrisa en el rostro, nos pasan los chalecos salvavidas y nos montamos en las motos, Prim con Rue y yo con Peeta.

Salimos disparadas hacia el mar mientras saltamos las olas con la moto, la adrenalina que desprende estar en esta cosa es fantástica y grito con todas la ganas mientras me aferro a la cintura de Peeta.

— ¿Te gusta? — Grita Peeta sobre mi hombro.

— Sí. — Grito cuando saltamos otra ola y vemos como Rue y Prim también se divierten como niñas.

El resto del día la pasamos entre risas y anécdotas de las chicas, Peeta me dejo conducir la moto acuática pero soy pésima para eso, también me divertí con Prim en la moto, y tengo que reconocer que mi hermanita es mejor conductora de motos acuáticas que yo.

El amigo de Peeta nos sirve bacalao en su punto con salsa, gracias a la playa comemos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, entre charlas y más charlas devoramos nuestra comida hasta no dejar nada.

Cuando el atardecer está por llegar regresamos a casa, exhaustos del día que tuvimos en la playa, pero con el recuerdo latente que mañana es nuestro último día junto a mi hermana.

Llegamos a la casa y tomamos una ducha, tengo que reconocer que tenía arena en partes de mi cuerpo en las que no sabía que se podía guardar arena. Cenamos cerca de las ocho de la noche en una armoniosa plática acerca del ingreso a la universidad de las chicas. No sabía que Peeta y mi hermana se llevaran tan bien, pero lo demostraron durante el día y durante sus charlas.

Al finalizar el día y dejar de platicar cerca de la alberca decidimos dormir. Les doy las buenas noches mientras Peeta y yo nos encaminamos a nuestra habitación.

— Katniss. — Habla Prim. — No sé si te parece bien, pero como hoy es nuestro último día juntas, quisiera saber — si podía dormir contigo.

— Sí, — Un nudo en la garganta se instala en la boca en el estómago mientras me acerco a Prim. — Voy a cambiarme y te espero en tu habitación.

— De acuerdo.

Las chicas suben corriendo mientras voy a la habitación que comparto con Peeta. Mi novio me observa preocupado.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? — Pregunta Peeta con dulzura mientras me pongo una pijama no tan sexy para dormir con Prim.

— ¿Lo preguntas por las pesadillas? — Mi novio asiente mientras le sonrió. — Prim era la única persona que lograba calmarme antes de que tú lo hicieras, tranquilo voy a estar bien. — Me acerco a él mientras de doy un casto beso en los labios.

— Te voy a extrañar.

— No lo hagas, después de mañana me tendrás entre tus manos el tiempo que quieras.

— ¿Qué tal un para siempre entre mis brazos? — Pregunta con la sonrisa más moja bragas que tiene en su hermosa boca.

— Mañana hablaremos.

— Hasta mañana, Preciosa. — Me regala un casto beso mientras me voy hacia la habitación de mi hermana.

Al llegar veo que la cama de Prim es grande y podré dormir cómoda con ella. Me acomodo con ella frente a frente mientras abrazo a mi hermana, y coloco su cabeza sobre mi pecho. De repente todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntas vienen a mi mente. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por un profundo sueño, en el cual Prim tiene razón y Peeta me cuida entre sus brazos.

Solo espero que Snow no se entere de la existencia de nuestra relación, de lo contrario Peeta estaría en peligro latente desde este momento.

(1) Leer "El trato Perfecto" capítulos 13 y 14; solo si quieren recordar ;)

* * *

Les entrego un capitulo más, espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 20**

* * *

Jamás pensé enamorarme de alguien al punto de necesitarlo en cada aspecto de mi vida, el día de hoy sé que amo a Peeta Mellark con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Prueba de ello, con las manchas negras bajo mis ojos.

Cuando vivía con mi hermana y mi madre, Prim era la encargada de protegerme de las pesadillas, su abrazo y sentirla cerca me hacían sentir segura, y sabía que ella estaba segura también.

Anoche me di cuenta que ya no es así. Mi hermana casi no durmió por estar velando mi sueño, me desperté tres veces durante la noche, en la cuarta ocasión decidí dejar descansar a mi pequeña hermana y no dormir durante el resto de la noche, cuando tome esa decisión eran pasadas las tres de la mañana.

El sol apenas va a salir, así que deduzco que son aproximadamente las seis de la mañana y decido que ya no puedo permanecer en la cama por un minuto más. Tomo una ducha rápida y me visto con la ropa que traje de mi habitación antes de venir con Prim.

Bajo a la cocina y decido prepararme café; lo tengo prohibido, pero no me interesa, ya que no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo. La casa está en completo silencio, y me pongo a pensar si realmente merezco a Peeta en mi vida. Me siento sobre un taburete y me bebo sorbo a sorbo mi café.

Jugueteo con mi móvil, cuando un azote en la puerta principal me distrae del jugueteo.

Peeta entra completamente empapado, con un pantalón deportivo y quitándose la camiseta mojada de sudor. Con la escasa luz natural, su cuerpo se ve casi celestial. Su cuerpo esta empapado de pequeñas gotas que hacen que brille, cada musculo se contrae y se relaja con el movimiento de su respiración, el cabello también lo tiene empapado, es realmente una vista exquisita; mejor dicho, es completamente divino lo que ven mis ojos.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Murmura quitándose el sudor del rostro con la camiseta.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí? — Murmuro sorprendida.

— No te veo, pero mi cuerpo y el tuyo son como imanes. Con tu sola presencia me haces estremecer.

— ¿También tu sientes eso? — Sonríe de medio lado y se encamina a la cocina.

— Lo sentí desde la primera vez que te vi. — Toma una botella del refrigerador y se sienta frente a mí.

Me acaricia la mejilla con la mano, yo solo cierro los ojos y me relajo al instante al sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía.

— No dormiste mucho, ¿cierto? — Abro los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Las manchas bajo tus ojos te delatan. — Entrecierro los ojos y nuestra mirada se encuentra.

Poco a poco estudio su rostro, pero algo no anda bien.

— Tú tampoco dormiste mucho. — Acaricio su rostro y paso delicadamente los dedos debajo de sus ojos, acariciando las manchas negras por la falta de sueño.

— No tenerte entre mis brazos me causo pesadillas. — Murmura avergonzado.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que durmiera con Prim? — Toma mi mano y besa el dorso para después tomarme ambas manos.

— Pensé, que necesitabas dormir con tu hermana, pasar tiempo juntas. — Suelta un suspiro y su mirada se vuelve melancólica. — Pero jamás pensé que te necesitara tanto como para no poder dormir.

— ¿No dormiste? — Sacude la cabeza. — Yo también paso lo mismo. ¿Saliste a correr para olvidarlo?

— Salí a correr paro no entrar a la habitación de las chicas y llevarte conmigo. — Toma mis manos en un puño y se las lleva a la frente. — No pensé que te necesitara tanto, pero ahora sé que no soy nada si no te tengo a mi lado.

— Creo que a mí me pasa lo mismo. — Reconozco mientras nuestra mirada se encuentra.

— Menudo par somos, eh.

— Siempre supe que mi relación contigo no iba a ser normal. — Me burlo.

— No lo es. — Sonreímos mientras nuestro cuerpo se empeña a estar unido al del otro, aunque sea por las manos. — Te comería a besos, pero estoy sudado y quisiera estar limpio para saludarte como es debido.

— A veces no me importa que sudes. — Murmuro seductora, mientras Peeta sacude la cabeza.

— No me provoques señorita. — Se pone de pie y desaparece de mi vista.

Me quedo sola por veinte minutos cuando escucho un murmullo provenir de las escaleras.

— ¡Buenos Días Katniss¡ — Saludan las chicas mientras se sientan a mi lado.

— Te levantase temprano. — Dice Prim. — Y por lo visto no dormiste mucho.

Prim me ve preocupada, mirada que imita Rue a su lado.

— Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no podía dormir. — Miento bajando la mirada.

— No tienes por qué mentir Kat. — Fijo mi vista a mi hermana mientras me sonríe gratamente. — Anoche murmurabas el nombre de Peeta, para después despertar gritando.

— ¿Lo hice? — Lo último que recuerdo era que gritaba y estaba Prim abrazándome.

— Sí. — Prim me acomoda mejor en el taburete y me observa fijamente. — Si duermes con Peeta, ¿las pesadillas se van?

— Desde que vivo con él, he dormido toda la noche sin despertarme.

Prim sonríe mientras una pequeña lágrima se escapa de los ojos azules de mi hermanita.

— Lo amas, es verdad que lo amas. — Dice Prim saltando de alegría.

— Creo que más que eso. No sé hasta qué punto, mi cuerpo reclama su presencia todas las noches, no puedo dormir si él no me abraza, las pesadillas me atacan si no lo siento a mi lado.

— Yo te amo más preciosa. — Dice Peeta abrazándome por la espalda y depositando un suave beso en mi nuca. — Buenos días señoritas. — Saluda a las chicas mientras se sonrojas, no necesito ver que sonrisa está utilizando para que las chicas se hayan sonrojado con solo verlo.

— ¿Estabas escuchando? — Acuso a Peeta mientras me doy la vuelta en el taburete.

— Digamos que estaba entrando a la cocina mientras confesabas abiertamente tu amor por mí. — Me da un casto beso y se aleja para mirarme traviesamente. — Así que en términos de espionaje, mis oídos escucharon lo justo.

Todos nos reímos gracias al Peeta juguetón de esta mañana. Entre todos preparamos el desayuno, Peeta, Prim y Rue me ayudan a preparar huevos, y tocino. Peeta decide deleitarnos el paladar con panecillos, así que esa ardua tarea se la dejamos al experto.

Mientras los panecillos se terminan de cocinar, ponemos la mesa y disponemos todo en el comedor. Cuando me dispongo a traer el resto de la comida siento unas manos en mi cintura.

— Peeta Mellark. — Murmuro cuando una mano de mi novio se cuela bajo mi camiseta y me acaricia la piel de la cintura.

—Guarda silencio Katniss Everdeen, las chicas pueden venir en cualquier momento.

Me rio ante la pobre escusa de mi novio, ambos sabemos que si las chicas aparecen continuaría con su ataque solo para hacerme sonrojar.

— ¿Te hace gracia que te acaricie?

— No, me hace gracia que tengas que someterme en la cocina para obtener unos cuantos besos míos.

— Tus besos no son simples. Nuca lo son. — Acerca su boca a la mía mientras sus manos se entrelazan para acariciar mi espalda baja. — Por cierto no te di los buenos días como es debido.

— Creo que ya lo estás haciendo. — Gruñe y me presiona contra la encimera de la cocina.

Su beso es hambriento y posesivo, mis manos se aferran a su camisa y hago puños con la tela. Gimo en su boca y me restriego para provocarlo. Quiero jugar con él, así que decido ser una niña mala.

— Creo que huele a quemado. — Digo separándome de sus labios.

— Demonios. — Me suelta de su agarre y rápidamente revisa la cocción de los panecillos.

En cuanto soy libre corro hacia el comedor y me rio abiertamente. Pero antes de llegar lo escucho gritar.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar Everdeen! — Rio con más ganas mientras las chicas me ven con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué le vas a pagar a Peeta? — Pregunta Rue preocupada.

— Una apuesta. En seguida viene con los panecillos.

Las chicas y yo platicamos mientras Peeta se hace garrar en la cocina con sus panecillos. En cuanto llega al comedor con la bandeja de panecillos mi estómago protesta y Peeta se ríe.

— Cuidado que aún están calientes. — Nos dice a todas, pero se acerca a mi oído y murmura. — Has sido muy mala y pienso cobrarme de la mejor manera.

Un escalofrió de anticipación recorre mi columna mientras Prim se encarga de servirnos el desayuno. Peeta se sienta a mi lado y sonríe satisfecho al notar como mi cuerpo se estremece son solo una mirada de su parte.

Esta mañana va a ser la más larga de mi vida.

Desayunamos en pláticas, risas, y experiencias de la última semana. Todos nos reímos de las ocurrencias de Peeta. Jamás me había sentido tan viva, ni siquiera cuando vivía mi padre. Peeta me complementa y lo hace de la mejor manera.

— Chicas no quisiera que se pusieran tristes. — Peeta interrumpe nuestras risas y todo se vuelve seriedad en la mesa. — Pero nuestro vuelo de regreso parte a las dos de la tarde, por lo que a medio día debemos de estar en el aeropuerto.

De repente un silencio se coloca sobre el comedor, la semana con mi hermana paso ante mis ojos sin darme cuenta. No puedo evitar ponerme triste ante la separación. Después de tenerla cerca todo el día, tenemos que volver a la cruel realidad que Snow nos impuso.

Peeta nota nuestra tristeza y nos alienta a platicar en la habitación de las chicas. Mientras él hace unas llamadas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

— Entonces me vas a depositar cada fin de mes, ¿Cierto? — Pregunta Prim mientras anota en una libreta los días en los cuales debe retirar el dinero de su tarjeta.

— Si, y recuerdas el código para retirar el dinero, ¿cierto? — Le pregunto esperanzada.

— Si, Peeta me entrego todo.

— Bien, ahora recuerda que debes cambiarlo a la primera oportunidad.

— Si, está bien. — Prim suspira y me ve con mirada suplicante. — ¿Estas segura que puedes solventar mi carrera?

— Prim ya hablamos de esto. No discutamos por favor.

— Esta bien, pero si no puedes júrame que me harás saber de inmediato. — Mi hermana siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que por ella misma. Le sonrió y le coloco un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja.

— Te lo prometo. — Beso su frente y nos abrazamos.

— ¿Para mí no hay abrazos? — Dice Rue uniéndose a nuestro abrazo grupal.

— Cuidase mucho chicas. — Asienten mientras tratan de reprimir las lágrimas. — Recuerda hablarme los fines de semana Prim. Estaré esperando tu llamada.

— Te llamaré. — Promete Prim con una lágrima en los ojos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tal como predijo Peeta camino al aeropuerto, un avión privado nos espera. Prim y Rue llegaron a Miami en este, pero yo viaje con Peeta en un vuelo comercial; así que, es mi primera vez en un vuelo privado.

EL lujo resplandece donde quiera que veas. Asientos de cuero negro nos dan la bienvenida, las paredes del avión dan la sensación de estar en una cabaña ya que todo es de madera. El espacio entre asiento y asiento es más grande de lo que pensaba, así que fácilmente puedes dormir cómodamente. En estos momentos agradecería enormemente estar en los brazos de Peeta y dormir hasta mañana.

— ¿Cansada? — Murmura Peeta en mi oído mientras entramos al avión.

— Algo así.

— No te preocupes son solo tres horas y media la duración del vuelo. — Me dice sonriendo.

Me coloco en un asiento mientras Peeta se sienta junto a mí. Las chicas se sientan frente a nosotros y una bella azafata nos saluda y nos ofrece algo de comer. Todos nos negamos mientras nos sumimos en un silencio.

Mi mente viaja velozmente a lo que va a suceder ahora que Prim empiece a estudiar y me ocupe de su carrera. No estaría mal que tuviera una beca como apoyo, ese le beneficiaria a mi hermana.

El avión empieza la carrera a través de la pista y en cierto momento deja de pisar suelo y se eleva tranquilamente mientras nos lleva a Chicago.

Recuesto la cabeza en el hombro de Peeta mientras este me abraza y me acaricia la espalda. Tal perece que permanecer despierta toda la noche me está pasando factura. Es extraño ya que me siento como si no hubiera dormido en una semana y no solo una noche.

Mis parpados se vuelven cada vez más pesados y en cierto momento entre las conversaciones de Peeta con las chicas me quedo dormida en la almohada más cómoda del mundo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

— Kat, preciosa, tienes que despertar y ponerte el cinturón. — Suaves susurros me despiertan lentamente mientras me incorporo en mi asiento.

Veo que todo el mundo está sentado y con el cinturón puesto. ¿Dormí todo el vuelo?

— Lo siento. — Me incorporo y me coloco el cinturón bajo la atenta mirada de los pasajeros.

— ¿Qué sientes? — Pregunta Peeta.

— Haber dormido todo el vuelo.

— No tiene importancia. Además estabas cansada. — Dice Prim con una sonrisa en los labios.

Veinte minutos después aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Chicago y bajamos al clima fresco del norte del país.

— Vamos a comer chicas, yo invito. — Dice Peeta tomándome de la mano para entrar a la sala de abordaje del aeropuerto.

— Pero. Prim y Rue tienen que viajar a casa. — Definitivamente Peeta está loco.

— Lo sé. Pero ellas viajaran en el avión privado. Lo van a preparar para que salga a las ocho de la noche. No te preocupes tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Seguro? — Pregunto aun recelosa.

— Siempre. — Me guiña un ojo y nos encaminamos al Lincoln negro.

Haymitch coloca las maletas de Peeta y la mía en el portaequipaje trasero del coche, mientras las chicas y yo nos subimos al coche a esperar que todo esté listo.

No puedo dejar de pensar que solo tengo cuatro horas para estar con Prim, después de eso no volveré a verla en un buen tiempo.

Llegamos al restaurante de cortes finos y la recepcionista ya nos tiene preparada una mesa con cuatro lugares. Nos traen Sauvignon y agua con gas.

— Les recomiendo el mignon de res chicas, en este lugar es delicioso. — Recomienda Peeta a lo que todas accedemos.

Platicamos amenamente mientras esperamos nuestra comida. Por una vez en el día me permito disfrutar del tiempo y disfruto con la charla de Peeta, provocando que estallemos en carcajadas ruidosas mientras recordamos momentos graciosos en Miami.

El mesero nos trae nuestra comida en una hermosa presentación, el mignon de res bañado en salsa de champiñones es acompañado por una ensalada de hojas frescas.

Cuando comenzamos a comer, mi apetito desaparece y no hago más que simular comer, los nervios me están matando, me siento cansada y triste. No quiero que Prim se aleje de mi lado, pero sé que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

Los demás platican y terminan su comida mientras que más de la mitad de la comida permanece en mi plato.

— ¿No tienes hambre preciosa? — Pregunta un preocupado Peeta.

— No mucha. Creo que ya comí suficiente.

— ¿Segura? — Pregunta Peeta.

— Sí. — Respondo mientras trato de reprimir las lágrimas que quieren salir de mis ojos.

— Bien chicas sé que este momento no querían que llegara pero es hora de que vayan a casa. — Dice Peeta con aire triste.

— Esta bien Peeta. Vamos. — Prim es la primera en ponerse de pie seguida de una triste Rue.

Peeta toma mi mano y me ayuda a incorporarme mientras salimos de restaurante.

De igual manera, Peeta conduce de vuelta al aeropuerto de Chicago y nos adentramos a una sala privada mientras las chicas esperan que el avión esté listo para despegar.

No sé en qué momento de debilidad me dejo llevar y veo a Prim acercarse a mí, abro mis brazos y ella se acerca y nos fundimos en un abrazo casi doloroso. Las lágrimas que trataba de reprimir no pueden detenerse y lloro desconsoladamente, no quiero dejarla ir. Es mi hermanita, mi pequeña, mi patito, la niña a la que debo proteger.

La vi por unos días y no quiero dejarla ir nunca. Peeta me sostiene fuertemente mientras Prim y yo lloramos desconsoladamente.

— Preciosa tiene que abordar. — Susurra Peeta en mi cabello.

— Prim. — Me separo de ella y la observo, sus preciosos ojos azules están rojos por el llanto, le limpio las lágrimas y ella hace lo mismo con mis ojos. — Júrame que te vas a cuidar, que vas a cuidar a mamá y que cualquier cosa me llamaras.

— Te lo prometo Kat. — Me toma de las manos y sonríe. — Se feliz, te lo mereces.

— Este bien.

Logro soltarla mientras ella Rue aprovecha y me abraza con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

— Cuídate mucho Rue. Eres como una hermana más, no lo olvides.

— Gracias Katniss. Te prometo cuidar de Prim y tu madre mientras pasas por esto.

— Gracias.

— Cuídala Peeta, cuídala y quiérela mucho, ya ha sufrido mucho. — Prim le dice al oído a Peeta mientras se abrazan.

— Sera un placer cumplir tus deseos cuñada. — Sonríe Peeta mientras abraza a Rue y les desea un buen viaje.

Mientras las chicas abordan el avión, nos dice adiós con la mano y desaparecen en el interior del mismo. Cuando hace la carrera para despegar una solitaria lagrima rueda por mi mejilla y Peeta es el encargado de recogerla, me besa la mejilla y me aleja del ventanal mientras observo como el avión desaparece en el cielo.

No sé cómo logra Peeta meterme al coche pero cuando soy consciente de mi misma, me encuentro abrazada a Peeta en el asesor de la Torre León.

— Creo que no estás bien aún. — Murmura Peeta mientras las puertas del asesor se abren.

Me carga a horcajadas y entramos al Pent- house. Me deposita sobre un taburete en la cocina mientras va al refrigerador y saca dos botellas de agua. Me ofrece una y bebo el agua lentamente, refrescándome.

— ¿Estas mejor? — Pregunta Peeta con cautela.

— Si, es duro ver partir a un ser querido y saber que no lo volverás a ver en un buen tiempo.

— Prometo ayudarte a resolver esto. — Peeta se acerca y me abraza.

— No sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste Peeta, nos llevaste a Miami, nos compraste ropa y nos paseaste por la playa. — Le doy un casto beso en los labios mientras él se cuela entre mis piernas. — Gracias. Me hiciste la mujer más feliz de mundo.

— Me alegro. — Me besa de nuevo. — Pero se una manera muy placentera de que me agradezcas. — Dice sugerente. — Pero en este momento necesitamos una cama, y quitarte toda la ropa de encima.

— ¿Y qué esperas? — Digo seductoramente.

Peeta me carga a horcajadas mientras me lleva a la habitación, en el camino me quita la blusa y el sujetador mientras me toma con la boca. Yo hago lo mismo con su camisa y se la quita en algún momento antes de llegar a la cama.

Me acuesta poniéndose sobre mí. Toma mi boca mientras me deshago entre sus brazos, mis manos se clavan en su espalda haciendo que gima. En un momento de valentía llevo mis manos al botón de sus vaqueros y los desabrocho. Bajo como puedo los vaqueros mientras Peeta me ayuda a quitárselos.

— Tú, arriba. — Ordena Peeta. — Quiero tomarte por la boca.

Se lo que significa, y me incorporo para ponerme sobre él. Me quita los vaqueros y las bragas juntas y los tira al suelo, dejándome desnuda ante él. Sonrío con suficiencia está a mi merced y yo estoy a cargo, tomo su erección con ambas manos y aprieto la base de este, Peeta gime mientras saboreo lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Lentamente llevo mis labios a su punta y beso su rojo glande. Saco la lengua y recojo la pequeña gota de líquido pre seminal, abro la boca y chupo. Le desesperación de Peeta es tanta que levanta las caderas y hace que me meta su dureza hasta la mitad.

Chupo, y lamo su longitud sin problema, pero de pronto tengo la sensación de que algo no va bien. Trato de continuar dándole placer a mi novio, pero cuando este levanta su pelvis para introducir su erección en mi boca unas fuertes arcadas hacen acto de presencia.

Saco la erección de Peeta de mi boca y corro al cuarto de baño. En cuanto llego al retrete vacío mi estómago.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?, nunca me había pasado. Acaso…

* * *

Les entrego un capitulo más.

Les tengo noticias, en dos capitulos más tendrmos un punto de vista de nuestro querido Peeta, asi que no se lo pierdan.

¿Que creen que sean esas molestias de Katniss?, Acaso...

Espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 21**

* * *

Las arcadas no se detienen, mis brazos envuelven el váter mientras la voz preocupada de Peeta me saca de mi mal estado.

— Preciosa, ¿Te ayudo en algo? — Peeta camina hacia mí mientras vacío mi estómago una vez más.

— Peeta… — Mi malestar no se detiene mientras que Peeta se inclina junto a mí y detiene mi cabello.

Así estamos un buen tiempo, cuando creo que mi estómago está completamente vacío, levanto mi rostro y jalo de la cadena para que desaparezca mi comida.

— Lo siento. — Murmuro mientras bajo la cabeza.

— ¡Hey! — Peeta toma mi barbilla y me hace mirarlo a los ojos. — ¿Qué sientes?

— Haber arruinado el momento. — Murmuro.

— Todos los momentos contigo son hermosos. — Lo miro con cara de, ¿me tomas el pelo? — Bueno hay algunos mejores que otros.

— Definitivamente sí.

— Bien, pero todos los momentos que pasamos juntos son para conocernos mejor de lo que ya nos conocemos. — Baja la mirada y después vuelve a mirarme. — ¿Quieres que te ponga algo de ropa? — Observo mi desnudez y me sonrojo.

— Por favor. — Murmuro.

Se pone de pie y noto que tiene un pantalón de pijama. De toma de las manos y me ayuda a incorporarme, me carga y me sienta en el lavabo de manos doble.

— Arriba las manos. — Ordena con una media sonrisa, mientras sonrió y lo obedezco.

Paso por mi cabeza una de sus camisetas y coloca el dobladillo en mi cintura, después sube por mis piernas unas bragas de encaje mientras con las manos levanto mis caderas y me las coloca en su lugar.

— Deduzco que nuestro momento salvaje ya pasó… — Murmuro por lo bajo.

— Creo que no te encuentras bien.

— Creo que no lo estoy. — Nos miramos en silencio el uno al otro mientras dejamos vagar nuestra mente. ¿En que estará pensando este guapo hombre?

— ¿Te llevo a la cama? — Ofrece Peeta sin ningún tipo de doble sentido.

— Quisiera lavarme la boca primero.

— Bien, te acompaño.

Tomo mi cepillo de dientes mientras Peeta toma el de él. Nos lavamos los dientes en un cómodo silencio. Peeta no me mira, su mirada esta fija en el infinito mientras que la mía esta fija en él. De repente la mirada de Peeta va de mis ojos, recorre mis senos y se detiene más debajo de mi estómago; siendo específica, en mi vientre. Me observa con el ceño fruncido, mientras siento como su cabeza trabaja a mil por hora.

De repente se enjuaga la boca y voltea su cuerpo al lado mío.

— Katniss… — Murmura con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Me volteo para estar frente a frente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué crees que hayas tenido ese malestar?

— Tal vez, la comida no me cayó bien. El estrés de mi trabajo; no sé con lo que me encontrare el lunes. Mi hermana, tenía años de no verla, fue una semana llena de emociones.

— ¿Solo eso? — Pregunta preocupado.

— ¿Qué más puede ser? — Pregunto con el ceño fruncido también.

— Te pusiste la inyección el domingo pasado, ¿cierto? — Pregunta temeroso.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, pero… — Se pasa las manos por el despeinado cabello para después mirarme fijamente. — ¿No crees que podrías estar…?

— ¿Embarazada? — Termino la frase por él, mientras una corriente eléctrica recorre mi columna, Peeta asiente lentamente con los ojos como platos. — No Peeta. Según el ginecólogo, la inyección es 99% efectiva; no nos hemos cuidado, lo admito, pero el doctor dijo que con la inyección era más que suficiente, no tengo ningún síntoma de embarzo. Además las náuseas y vómitos son en la mañana.

— No lo sé. — Dice en un susurro.

— Nunca he estado embarazada, pero estoy segura que no lo estoy. De estarlo, debería demandar al ginecólogo.

— Tienes razón. — Sonríe después de mucho tiempo. — La inyección es muy eficaz. Perdóname.

— Me asustaste, no quiero embarazarme nunca. — Digo sonriendo a Peeta, mientras la sonrisa de este hace amago de desaparecer, al final vuelve a sonreír mientras su sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos y ni brilla como antes lo hizo. ¿Qué le pasa?

— Vamos a la cama, necesitamos descansar. — Me toma de la mano y ponemos rumbo a la cama.

Las sabanas están suaves y limpias. Me acuesto y subo la sabanas hasta mi pecho, Peeta me acompaña y se acomoda a mi lado, me acerca a él y me hace enredar las piernas con las de él, sonrió por ese gesto posesivo y lo abrazo, acomodo mi cabeza sobre su pecho y respiro su aroma. Me abraza fuertemente mientras me besa la coronilla con ternura.

Me acaricia la espalda lentamente mientras me abandono en un cálido sueño en los brazos del amor de mi vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Tengo un hambre atroz, al parecer devolver la poca comida de ayer no fue buena idea para mi estómago. Peeta duerme plácidamente envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos, parece un niño.

No sé qué le hizo pensar que íbamos a ser padres, ¡Por favor! él paga a mi ginecólogo el suficiente dinero para evitar un embarazo. ¿Cómo pudo dudar?

Como puedo me desenvuelvo de los brazos de Peeta mientras sigue dormido. Son casi las diez de la mañana por lo que preparare un desayuno para ambos.

Me visto con un pantaloncillo corto y salgo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Preparo huevos revueltos, bacón, tortitas y algo de fruta. Mientras dispongo la isla de desayuno para comer, unos fuertes brazos me envuelven por la cintura y me planta un excitante beso en la nuca.

— Me desperté y no estabas. — Murmura contra mi cuello.

— Tenía hambre. — Gimo cuando alcanza el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Deberías tenerla. — Me voltea para estar frente a frente y me estudia meticulosamente. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

— SI, mucho mejor. — Sonrió mientras envuelvo su cuello con mis brazos y le planto un casto beso.

— Soy un buen enfermero. — Presume con aire infantil.

— El mejor que he tenido, señor Mellark. — Sonrió mientras lo beso y atrapo un labio entre mis dientes, lo estiro mientras Peeta gime y toma mi trasero entre sus manos.

— Más le vale que se aleje ahora mismo, señorita Everdeen. Si no quiere que terminemos lo que anoche empezó sobre la isla del desayuno. — Gruño ante la idea, quiero jugar, él siempre lo hace.

— No hemos estrenado la cocina. — Murmuro sobre sus labios mientras me alejo de él y me siento sobre un taburete.

Peeta sonríe y me observa de manera amenazadora, se sienta a mi lado y dispone los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

— Por cierto, buenos días. — Beso mis labios mientras trato de tomar huevos revueltos con el tenedor.

Comemos en silencio mientras nos dirigimos miradas de advertencia. En Miami prometió que yo podía jugar con él; aunque pensándolo bien, me gusta que él sea el que juegue conmigo, yo no sabría que hacer exactamente y no quiero decepcionarlo.

Por otro lado, me aterra no saber si Castor ha hablado con Beetee. No puedo quedarme sin trabajo, no ahora que me metí en una deuda con Prim.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que Prim ha vuelto con tu madre? — La voz de Peeta me saca de mi trance mientras como fruta.

— No lo sé. Por una parte me alegra que ella este feliz, y que mi madre este bien. Pero por otra parte me asusta que Snow se pueda acercar a ellas y les haga daño.

— ¿Crees que ese tipo sea capaz de eso? — Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

— No lo sé. Cuando me fui de casa quedo claro que no quería volver a saber de mi madre y mi hermana. Por lo menos los vecinos así lo creen.

— Supongo que eso es bueno. Si dices que Snow quiere intimidarte y dañarte con lo que más quieres, supongo que ellas no están en peligro.

— Con la actuación que hice no, pero ahora hay otra persona que me importa que está en peligro. — Lo observo detenidamente mientras él me observa a mí. Capta mi silenciosa declaración y me acerca a él.

— Ya te dije que yo no estoy en peligro. Tengo seguridad privada, tengo vigilancia las 24 horas en este edificio. Además de que mi oficina tiene cámaras y guardias por todos lados. Te prometo que ese tipo jamás se acercara a mí.

— No lo sé… — Me pone un dedo sobre los labios mientras me mira casi ofendido.

— ¿Dudas de mí?, recuerda que ahora tengo a una señorita entre mis brazos que amo profundamente, y que no me va a alejar de ella un maniático con aires de todopoderoso. Deja de temer Preciosa, yo estoy aquí para ocuparme de tus temores. ¿No lo he demostrado ya? — Pregunta con cansancio.

— Lo has hecho. — Respondo mirándolo a los ojos.

— Bien. Ahora continua comiendo, ayer apenas y comiste algo.

Me termino mi desayuno y siento que tengo más hambre. Me sirvo doble ración de fruta mientras Peeta sonríe.

De repente el sonido de su móvil interrumpe nuestro desayuno.

— Iré a ver quién es. Tú termina de comer. — Se levanta y me besa en la frente.

Termino de desayunar y pongo el lavavajillas en marcha, me voy a la habitación de Peeta y me acuesto sobre la cama.

Medito sobre la conversación de Peeta. ¿Deberás está dispuesto a enfrentarse a Snow por mí?

— Aquí estas. — Dice abriendo la puerta, y encontrándome en la cama perfectamente hecha.

— ¿Dónde más si no? — Pregunto sentándome.

— En serio quería una sesión de sexo salvaje contigo, pero era Finick el que hablaba. Nos quiere allí a la una de la tarde. Y falta una hora y media para esa hora. — Se sienta en la cama junto a mí y me toma de las manos.

— ¿Por qué nos quiere tan temprano? — Pregunto mientras paso las manos por el rebelde cabello de mi novio.

— No lo sé. — Me besa castamente y se separa. — Pero por lo pronto levanta tu hermoso culo y dúchate.

— Ahorraríamos tiempo si nos duchamos juntos, ¿No crees? — Sonrió seductoramente.

— Tienes razón.

Acto seguido me levanta en brazos y me lleva al cuarto de baño, donde en vez de ahorrar tiempo conseguimos terminar una parte de lo que empezamos anoche.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

— No te parece sospechoso que Finick te haya presionado para que lleguemos a esta hora. — Afirmo cuando Peeta apaga el motor frente a la casa de Finick y Annie.

— La verdad, es que no me importa, si nos exigió estar temprano es por algo. Pero eso solo significa que entre más temprano hayamos llegado, más temprano podemos irnos a terminar lo que empezó en la ducha señorita Everdeen. — Sonríe peligrosamente.

— No recuerdo que te quejaras. — Murmuro mientras coloca una mano sobre su muslo, muy cerca de su entrepierna.

— No lo he hecho. Pero quiero estrenar la isla de la cocina contigo. Me diste una buena idea en la mañana. — Pone la mano sobre la mía y la coloca en el lugar que quería evitar.

Cierro la mano mientras siento como se endurece, sonrió y él lo hace también, pero justo cuando quiero jugar suelto mi mano y salgo del coche.

— Es mejor entrar, quisiera irme cuanto antes. — Murmuro cuando ya estoy fuera del coche.

Peeta sale tras de mí, recolocándose la entrepierna, suelto una carcajada mientras él me mira mal.

— Me las vas a pagar. — Me toma de la mano y subimos las escaleras. — Has sido muy mala últimamente.

— Me gusta ser mala.

Peeta gime cuando de repente una sonriente Annie abra la puerta.

— Chicos pasen, llegan justo a tiempo. — Nos saluda con un beso en la mejilla y nos hace ademan de pasar.

Allí están todos los hermanos Mellark reunidos. Johanna está platicando con Glimmer, Finick y Seneca platican de lo que supongo es Futbol. Al entrar en la estancia todos nos saludan y nos adentramos en la plática sobre nuestro viaje.

De repente, una voz algo mandona interrumpe la plática amena.

— Bueno Finick, ¿A qué se debe la urgencia de vernos a todos? — Pregunta con desdén.

— Quería verlos eso es todo. — Finick se encoje de hombros.

— ¿Solo eso? — Pregunta Seneca incrédulo. — Nos viste el domingo pasado.

— Bueno quería brindar con ustedes. Hice un negocio en el cual me está yendo de maravilla. — Todos asentimos y tomamos una copa de champagne de una bandeja.

— ¿Quieres brindar por solo eso? — Pregunta Peeta.

— Si, solo por eso. En realidad ustedes son mi familia, así que les quiero compartir mis triunfos y fracasos. — Dice Finick con la voz entrecortada.

Es verdad que los Mellark son muy unidos, prueba de ello, su unión cuando pensaban que Annie volvía a tener trastornos alimenticios.

— Bien, ¿Brindamos por eso? — Pregunta un ansioso Seneca.

— Si, solo por eso. — Insiste Finick mientras alza su copa y los demás lo imitamos. — ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud! — Decimos todos al unísono.

— Annie, ¿Por qué estas tomando agua en vez de vino? — Pregunta una incrédula Johanna.

— Es porque el doctor me indico que no bebiera alcohol en los próximos meses. — Señala Annie mientras se acerca a Finick.

— Me dijiste que no estaba enferma Finick. — Brama Peeta.

— Y no lo está. — Sonríe Finick. — Annie no puede beber porque va a darme un hijo. — Ahora son los dos los que sonríen. — Annie está embarazada. — Confirma Finick.

Todos estallan en felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Incluida yo. Abrazo a Annie y también a Finick. Me hace feliz que ellos lo sean. Dejo que todos abracen a los futuros padres, mientras me uno a Johanna para terminar a pequeños sorbos mi copa.

No me pasa desapercibida la mirada esperanzada de Peeta sobre mí. Con la mirada le suplico que no lo haga, ya se lo que piensa, pero no hemos hablado de niños. No creo estar preparada para ellos.

— Entonces no era solo que querían vernos. — Señala Seneca.

— La verdad era que queríamos darles la sorpresa a todos.

— Pues sí que fue una sorpresa. — Sonríe Peeta de oreja a oreja. — ¡Voy a ser tío! — Se tapa la cara y en su rostro se muestra la alegría.

— Vaya Peeta. — Johanna se burla. — Si así te pones con un sobrino, no quiero imaginar cómo te pondrías con un hijo.

— Estaría como loco Johanna. — Me observa con mucho anhelo, demasiado para mi gusto. — Realmente añoro ese día.

— Bien Katniss. — Murmura Glimmer. — Creo que tienen trabajo que hacer.

Me limito a sonreír y sonrojarme. ¿Madre?, ¿Yo?, una vez dije que jamás tendría hijos y lo sigo sosteniendo. Estoy segura que Peeta sería un maravilloso padre, pero, ¿Yo sería una buena madre?

Comemos amenamente mientras todos platican sobre el bebé que Annie lleva en el vientre. A mí se me ha cerrado el estómago después del comentario de Glimmer. Peeta nota mi ausencia de apetito y me reprende con la mirada. Me limito a tomar su mano y darle un fuerte apretón para tranquilizarlo.

Los chicos salen al jardín a ver la nueva adquisición de Finick, una moto de lujo que quiere correr en cuanto Annie esté en condiciones de montar en una.

Las chicas nos sentamos en la sala, pero Annie me manda llamar a la cocina.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? — Dice Annie

— La estás haciendo ya. — Suelta un suspiro y me mira seriamente.

— ¿Por qué Peeta te observaba como si fueras su ultimo rayo de esperanza cuando anuncie mi embarazo?

Ahora la que suelta el suspiro soy yo. Al parecer Annie es igual de observadora que su hermano.

— Anoche tuve un malestar. Devolví la comida y no sé cómo se le ocurrió a Peeta que podría estar embarazada.

— ¿Y porque se le ocurrió?

— No tengo idea, pero un embarazo en mi caso, sería como un milagro. Peeta paga a un ginecólogo para ponerme la inyección.

— Pero ese método también falla. — Murmura Annie.

— Lo sé, pero es el más seguro que existe. Además falla a la primera, y yo ya me puse la inyección el domingo pasado, me hicieron una prueba casera y salió negativa.

— En eso tienes razón. Si salió negativa, entonces no creo que estés embarazada. Aunque deberías revisarte. — Propone Annie algo preocupada.

— ¿Lo acabo de hacer?

— Pensaras que soy paranoica, pero te vea más delgada, además no comiste durante la comida.

— Me veo delgada porque tu hermano a veces no me da respiro. — Sonreímos con sorna. — Y estoy bajo mucho estrés, el lunes vuelvo al trabajo y no sé qué me encontrare.

— ¿Encontrarte? — Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

— Si, el hijo del dueño sabe ahora de mi relación con Peeta, se supone que entre clientes y trabajadores no debemos de mantener relaciones. Y míranos a tu hermano y a mí.

— Algo me dijo Finick. — Murmura Annie.

— entonces también sabrás que puedo perder mi trabajo. Y que si lo pierdo no podré pagar la cerrera de mi hermana.

— También lo sé. — Suspira mi cuñada. — Pero eso no es una excusa para que bajes de peso de manera repentina.

— Annie…

— Por favor Katniss. Si no quieres tener hijos díselo a mi hermano. No es justo que se ilusione.

— No hemos hablado del tema, pero no creo que tarde en llegar. — Digo para mi misma aunque demasiado alto como para que Annie escuche.

— Gracias. — Me abraza. — Vamos a la sala con las chicas.

Salimos de la cocina y nos unimos a las chicas.

No quiero perder a Peeta, pero tampoco quiero tener hijos. Sé que soy egoísta, pero quiero a Peeta en mi vida para siempre. Un embarazo sería la solución, pero que la inyección falle va a estar difícil. Por el momento me siento tranquila de no estar embarazada.

Bueno o lo hacía entes de que todo empezara a dar vueltas y me sujetara al sillón que tengo a mi lado.

* * *

Capitulo algo corto, pero lleno de felicidad, al final Annie y Finick si esperan bebé. A lo mejor lo esperaban, pero quería mantenerlos en intriga.

Esperen el próximo capitulo de Prov Peeta. , Saludos!

Espero sus reviews y recomienden la historia!


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 22**

* * *

 **Prov. Peeta**

Hijos. Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo iban a tener un hijo. Formar una familia. Matrimonio. Hogar. Son cosas que me vengo planteando desde que estaba con Delly, y que por situaciones dolorosas no llegue a concretar nada.

Ahora estoy con Katniss. Tengo a Katniss. Ella es mía. La quiero para siempre en mi vida. En estos momentos que mi cuñado y mi hermano admiran un asador de barbacoa mi mente esta en otro lugar muy alejado del jardín.

Quiero casarme con Katniss, quiero tener una familia con ella, construir nuestro futuro juntos, la amo y ella me ama. Quisiera verla con un vientre pronunciado, sabiendo que dentro lleva un bebe nuestro. Sueño con un niño sonriente corriendo detrás de un balón de futbol, comiendo helado, jugando con carritos y queriendo trepar por mis piernas reclamando atención, quiero una niña con vestidos voluminosos y una tiara sintiéndose la princesa más hermosa del mundo, besarla y estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle que la amo.

Pero me temo que esos son solo sueños, Katniss se puso muy nerviosa cuando insinué un embarazo la otra noche, sé que es imposible que esté embarazada, yo mismo pago la cuenta del ginecólogo que la ha atendido.

Pese a todo esto me siento feliz por mi hermana, sé que ama a los niños y sé que Finick se volverá loco de alegría al cargar a su pequeño. Un pude evitar que mi imaginación volara e imaginara que el anuncio del embarazo lo diera yo y Katniss era la feliz mamá que se acariciaba el plano vientre sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estoy seguro que Annie no dejo de ver mi cara de estúpido imaginando esa sencilla fantasía.

Quiero a Katniss en mi futuro, pero la pregunta aquí es… ¿Ella me querrá en el suyo?

— ¿Soñando despierto colega? — Finick palmea mi espalda mientras sonríe abiertamente.

— Un poco. — Le confieso. De repente Seneca y Finick entrecierran los ojos y me acorralan en una mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta Seneca

— ¿De qué hablas? — Miento. Se perfectamente a lo que se refieren. Durante la comida disimule muy bien que mi rostro no dejara en evidente lo que mi corazón sentía.

— Hablo, de que en la comida estabas muy callado, siempre bromeas y ahora no lo hiciste como sueles hacerlo. — Suelta Seneca.

— Además, cuando Annie y yo les dijimos lo del embarazo pusiste una cara de ilusión que nos hizo pensar demasiadas cosas. — Dice Finick en tono burlón.

Suspiro y meto las manos a mis bolsillos.

— Bien, ayer Katniss tuvo un pequeño malestar, después de que se despidiera de su hermana llegamos a casa, quería hacerla olvidar la pena por despedir a su hermana y justo cuando las cosas estaban por pasar a la siguiente fase, Katniss corrió al cuarto de baño y vacío su estómago.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Pregunta Finick con aire pensativo.

— Muy en serio. Al principio me sorprendió mucho, no sabía lo que me pasaba. Pero es tanta mi ilusión de formar una familia que insinué un embarazo. Por obvias razones Katniss se puso como loca. Y tiene razón. No puede estar embarazada. Yo mismo pago la inyección. Pero no sé…

— ¿No sabes qué? — Pregunta Finick.

— Me ilusione. Después vienen tú y mi hermana a decirnos que están embarazados y me volví a ilusionar — Confieso con algo de pena.

— Vaya. — Dice Seneca. — ¿Y que dice Katniss de todo esto?

— No le he planteado la idea de un futuro juntos.

— ¿Y qué esperas? — Me dice Finick. — Esa niña te vuelve loco. Yo en tu lugar no esperaría mucho tiempo. Además tú sueñas con tener familia.

Suelto un suspiro mientras Finick nos guía dentro de casa. Caminamos hasta la sala y allí están las chicas cada una envuelta en una conversación sobre ropa de bebé. Katniss tamborilea los dedos sobre la taza que tiene en las manos y frunce el ceño cuando escucha la palabra bebé.

Caminamos hasta llegar a ellas y me siento a un lado de mi novia. Le paso un brazo por los hombros y la atraigo hacia mí. Ella toma mi mano libre y la aprieta para después enredar nuestros dedos.

— Y cuéntanos Peeta. — Interrumpe Seneca. — ¿Qué tal la cabaña? — Sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras tiene abrazada a Glimmer y Johanna en cada uno de sus brazos.

— No la he visto. Pensaba ir allí la siguiente semana. — Respondo mientras aprieto más a Katniss contra mi pecho.

— ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnos? — Arremete Annie. — Yo quiero ir también.

— ¿En un antojo cariño? — Pregunta Finick a mi hermana mientras esta asiente con un gesto muy gracioso. — No se diga más cuñado, mi esposa está embarazada y en estos momentos tiene un antojo. Así que tengo que exigirte que me indiques el camino de esa cabaña inmediatamente.

— ¿Irían solos? — Pregunta Seneca. — Creo que las hormonas están haciendo su tarea al pie de la letra Finick.

Todos estallamos en una carcajada mientras Annie besa a Finick en los labios.

— Porque mejor no vamos todos a conocer la nueva adquisición de Peeta. — Propone Katniss. La miro embelesado mientras me gusta la idea de que sienta esa cabaña como su propiedad. Pero quiero jugar con ella. Después de todo no concluimos lo de anoche.

— Sueña bien preciosa. — Beso su coronilla mientras le sonrió de medio lado. — Pero yo quería llevarte a la cabaña solo a ti. Ya sabes, quiero estrenar cada rincón del lugar contigo. — Y lo consigo.

El bello rostro de mi novia estalla en todos los tonalidades de rojo mientras mis hermanos y sus parejas hacen ruidos y que hacen sonrojar más a mi pequeña belleza.

— Suena tentador Peeta. — Habla Johanna. — Después de todo ser descubiertos en plena sesión de sexo intenso en una cabaña seria interesante.

Ahora soy yo el que se queda sin palabras. Como siempre Johanna gana esta partida.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunta un interesado Seneca.

Johanna nos mira de manera perversa a mi novia y a mí mientras se acomoda mejor para soltar nuestras intimidades delante de mis hermanos.

— Hablo, de que cuando llegue hace varias semanas descubrí a mi querido hermano y a mi nueva cuñada en plena faena sexual.

Los ruidos de sombro por parte de todos no se hacen esperar. Mientras Katniss sonríe negando con la cabeza yo la aprieto más contra mi pecho.

— No estábamos en plena faena sexual, solo estábamos por comenzar una siguiente ronda. — Respondo mientras Katniss sonríe.

— Bueno creo que eso no puedo asegurarlo. — Dice Johanna. — Pero lo poco que vi, fue a una agotaba Katniss recostada sobre el pecho de mi hermano.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas mientras Katniss esconde el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

— Bueno creo que ya es suficiente que hablemos de mis dotes en la cama. No quiero llevar a nadie a esa cabaña que no sea Katniss. — Sentencio pero por lo visto todos lo toman como una broma.

— Entonces el siguiente fin de semana nos vendría perfecto para ir a la nueva adquisición de Peeta. — Dice Johanna mientras todos la apoyan.

— ¿Si recuerdan que la cabaña es mía? — Pregunto mientras Johanna me reta con la mirada.

— y supongo que ustedes dos recuerdan el otro lugar en el cual acababan de tener sexo. — Johanna nos desafía.

— ¡Oh Dios! — Dice Katniss tomando fuertemente mi mano. — Seria un placer recibirlos el siguiente fin de semana en la cabaña.

Katniss invita a todos a nuestra cabaña y eso me llena de orgullo, tal vez todavía tengamos esperanza para un futuro juntos.

— ¿En que otro lugar los descubrieron? — Pregunta Annie con una malévola sonrisa.

— Johanna… — Katniss observa a mi hermana con una súplica que me hace complacerla en todo.

— Se me acaba de olvidar. — Dice Johanna con sonrisa triunfal.

— Tendremos que torturarte. — Sentencia Glimmer.

— No tendrás que hacerlo. — Dice Johanna. — Peeta es demasiado generoso, además ya nos invitaron a la cabaña por voluntad propia.

Sonrió irónicamente, esta mujer algún día me va a sacar de mis casillas, pero la quiero tanto que sería imposible enojarme con ella por revelar mis actividades sexuales con mi novia.

Mientras todos trataban de sacar información a Johanna Katniss no dejaba de estar sonrojada y apenada. Se me ocurre algo para distraerla.

— Mi hermana tiene un despacho — Susurro en su oído para que nadie nos escuche. — Y el despacho tiene un escritorio.

El cuerpo de Katniss tiembla mientras me mira con los ojos como platos, le sonrió mientras le aprieto la mano para tranquilizarla. Me devuelve la sonrisa mientras le estrecho entre mis brazos y le beso la frente.

El resto de la tarde platicamos sobre los planes del viaje de la siguiente semana, yo solo escucho los planes de todos mientras mi mente divaga en los momentos en los que me podré ocultar con Katniss para estrenar la cabaña a mi manera. Después de tanto pensar llego a una conclusión; voy a raptar a mi novia el siguiente fin de semana y le hare el amor por todos los rincones de la cabaña hasta que quede exhausta.

Katniss interviene muy poco en la conversación, y noto como se le cierran los parpados, ¿está cansada?, no son ni las nueve de la noche, es extraño, pero lo entiendo, todas las emociones que vivió mi preciosa novia el día de ayer.

— ¿Cansada? — Susurro de nuevo a Katniss.

— Un poco, ¿te importaría planear el viaje después? — Me susurra Katniss.

— Si te soy sincero, no quisiera hacer ese viaje con ellos. — Suspiro resignado. — Pero Johanna me acorralo. Espero me perdones.

De repente un brillo destella en los ojos de Katniss, el brillo del deseo.

— Te perdono a cambio de que me dejes al mando esta noche. — Susurra en mi oído y su aliento acaricia el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Una ola de anticipación recorre mi cuerpo y sé que la visita a casa de mi hermana esta por finalizar.

— ¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos? — Dice Johanna.

— Katniss está cansada. — Le respondo.

— ¿Cansada? — Dice malévolamente Seneca. — ¿Qué tanto ejercicio hicieron anoche?

— El suficiente. — Sentencio mientras me pongo de pie y llevo a Katniss a mi lado. — Supongo que nos veremos el siguiente fin de semana. Así que los veré pronto.

— De acuerdo. Nos pondremos en contacto el viernes en la noche. — Dice Finick mientras caminamos hacia la salida. Mi amigo me aleja un poco de mi novia y habla lo más bajo que puede. — Y en serio hermano, háblalo con ella. Es justo que ella convierta tus sueños en realidad, es una chica grandiosa, no creo que te rechace. — Le sonrió mientras le doy la mano.

— Bien. Creo que es la despedida. — Suelto a Finick y abrazo a mi hermana Annie. — Me has hecho un hombre muy feliz. — Beso su frente y la observo con cariño. — Cuídate.

— Si te he hecho un hombre feliz con un sobrino, no imagino como te pondrás cuando tengas un hijo. — Sonrió ampliamente. Mi hermana me conoce; y sí, me pondría como loco cuando me entere que Katniss tendrá un hijo.

— Ya lo veremos. — Les digo mientras me despido de mis hermanos y mis cuñados. Y Tomo entre mis brazos a mi novia para llevarla al coche devuelta a casa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

— ¿Te llevo en brazos a la cama? — Susurro al oído de una dormida Katniss mientras apago el motor de mi coche.

— No, puedo caminar. — Dice adormilada.

— Parece como si no hubieras dormido en días preciosa. — Acaricio su mejilla mientras la observo con adoración.

— Es el viaje. — Sentencia mientras trata de despertarse. — Creo que me hacen falta más días de vacaciones para recuperarme de las vacaciones.

Y de repente una risa infantil invade el automóvil. La tomo por la nuca y la atraigo a mis labios, la beso y la provoco para que despierte por completo.

— Mmm. — Gime mientras coloco una mano sobre su muslo desnudo. — Creo que tenemos algo pendiente Señor Mellark.

— Soy todo suyo, señorita Everdeen. — Murmuro sobre sus labios mientras subo la mano por su muslo y mi miembro me molesta dentro de los pantalones.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

— Quítate el vestido. Ahora.

Ordeno una vez que cierro la puerta de nuestra habitación. Katniss se cruza de brazos mientras me observa desafiante.

— Prometiste que estaría al mando. — Me dice desafiante.

— Preciosa… estoy a punto de reventar. — Le digo casi rogando.

— ¿No va a cumplir su promesa señor Mellark? — Se pasea por la habitación hasta ponerse frente a mí.

Me desafía. Y me pone como un tren cuando cruza sus brazos y sus senos me aprietan entre sus brazos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no cumplo mis promesas señorita Everdeen? — Levanta una ceja y sé que está empezando a enojarse. La necesito con urgencia así que cedo un poco.

Levanto mis brazos en señal de rendición y mi novia sonríe malévolamente.

— Le sobra ropa señor Mellark. — Se muerde el labio inferior mientras mi erección da una sacudida dentro de mis pantalones.

— ¿Quisiera encargase de mi ropa señorita Everdeen? — La desafío mientras se acerca.

Toma mi camisa y lentamente la desabotona, uno a uno los botones seden entre sus delicados dedos hasta que queda abierta y mi pecho queda expuesto a su ardiente mirada. Después sus manos van a mis pantalones y automáticamente dejo de respirar.

Toma mi erección sobre mis pantalones, gimo y empujo mis caderas hacia adelante. Mis manos van directo a su delicada cintura y ella se aleja de mí.

— Primera regla señor Mellar. — Vuelve a acercarse para tomar mis muñecas y ponerlas tras de mí. — No tocar. — Me besa castamente mientras me deja anonadado.

— ¿Ese es su juego Everdeen? — Pregunto sin poder creerlo. Levanta una ceja, un silencioso movimiento y se su respuesta. — Bien, me vas a torturar.

— Sera una dulce tortura. Te va a gustar. — Muerde mi labio inferior mientras mi erección da una nueva sacudida.

Poco a poco suelta mis muñecas y sus manos regresan al botón de mis pantalones. Una vez desabrochada mi prenda baja mis pantalones hasta mis rodillas para después darme un empujón y caer sobre nuestra cama. Rio ante el atrevimiento.

Es grandioso que mi novia tome la iniciativa, es excitante y me está volviendo loco. Me quita un zapato y después el otro tira de mis pantalones y me deja solo vistiendo solo con un bóxer con una evidente erección.

— Parece feliz de verme señor Mellark. — Sonríe maliciosamente. Gimo fuertemente cuando atrapa mi erección sobre la tela de mi bóxer y aprieta, empujo mis caderas hacia arriba y gimo.

— Siempre. — Le confirmo con la voz agitada.

Se separa de mí, se da la vuelta y se queda al pie de la cama. Con suma lentitud baja el zipper de su vestido dejándome ver su delicada espalda, dejando al descubierto un conjunto de lencería de encaje en color marfil.

Gruño cuando se da la vuelta y veo como sus pezones se endurecen al contacto con el frio de la habitación.

Gatea sobre la cama hasta que queda sobre mi erección, lentamente baja mi bóxer y se relame los labios. Una vez que la tela le deja vía libre a mí toma la base de mi miembro y lo aprieta haciendo que gima audiblemente. Pasa el pulgar de su mano libre por la hinchada punta y la recorre haciendo presión sobre la base.

— Me estas matando… — Gimo.

Ella solo sonríe malévolamente. Esa sonrisa se extiende cuando acerca sus labios a mi erección y me avienta su cálido aliento sobre mí miembro. Una vez visto como reaccionaba a sus caricias, abre la boca y me mete la punta, succiona mientras aprieta la bolsa de mis testículos. Cierro los ojos y siento como una de sus manos acaricia mi miembro de arriba abajo. Gimo. Ella me mete lo más que puede de mi miembro a su boca y me siento en el cielo, hace dibujos con su lengua cuando está entrando y succiona cuando lo saca.

Hago acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla por el cabello y establecer un ritmo más frenético. Quiero que confié en mí y sepa que cuando ella está al mano puede hacerme lo que quiera.

Pero esa confianza llega demasiado lejos cuando sus labios son remplazados por sus dientes y es cuando abro los ojos y tengo la visión más morbosa que jamás hubiera imaginado; Katniss me tiene en su boca mientras su cabeza sube y baja al ritmo de sus caricias mientras su mirada esta clavada en la mía. Aprieta la base de mi miembro y gimo.

Ella en respuesta relaja la garganta y me mete más profundo, gime y es todo lo que puedo soportar. Las vibraciones de su garganta en mi hinchado miembro son mi fin y estallo en su boca. Inmediatamente se levanta y se coloca en cuclillas para tragarse el semen y mirarme a los ojos. Es la visión más sexi que te tenido de esta bella mujer.

Vestida solo con lencería color marfil, con las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas y el cabello despeinado por actividades placenteras va a ser el protagonista de mis sueños húmedos.

— Eres fabulosa. — Le digo mientras trato de respirar normalmente.

— He tenido varias lecciones. — Murmura orgullosa.

— Creo que lleva demasiada ropa señorita Everdeen.

— ¿Usted cree? — Se coloca en cuatro sobre mí dejándome una bella vista de la mujer que amo.

— No estamos iguales señorita. — le digo mientras la recorro con la mirada hambrientamente.

— Eso se soluciona en un segundo.

Se incorpora y se lleva las manos a la espalda para desabrochar el sostén y darme la visión más morbosa de ella. Los pezones duros me saludan orgullosos mientras tarto de no pasar los dedos por ellos. Después lentamente se quita las bragas hasta que queda completamente desnuda ante mí.

— Vas a matarme. — Murmuro. Katniss baja la mirada mientras me recorre el cuerpo con la mirada cargada de deseo. Toma mi miembro ya erecto y se coloca sobre mí.

— Es increíble que te pongas duro tan rápido. — Murmura mientras juega en su entrada con mi miembro.

— Es el efecto que causas en mí. — Le digo con la voz cargada de deseo.

Me devuelve la mirada mientras ladea la cabeza y en un segundo se encuentra penetrada completamente. Suelta un grito y cierra los ojos mientras siento como tiembla su interior. No tuvo un orgasmo previo, pero creo que no hizo falta ya que está lo suficientemente lubricada como para recibirme.

— Peeta… — Gime mientras sus senos suben y bajan a causa de la agitada respiración.

— Me tienes preciosa.

Abre los ojos y posiciona las manos sobre mi pecho, sale lentamente de mí y se deja caer con todo su peso clavándose hasta el fondo mi miembro. Repite lo mismo pero esta vez contrae los músculos internos provocando que mi miembro sea apretado por las paredes de su vagina, cuando se deja caer es lo mejor, levanto mis caderas y logro que me sienta por completo.

De repente no sé cómo mis manos terminan en sus muslos y hago círculos sobre estos. Katniss lo nota y me toma las muñecas para llevarlas a cada lado de mi cabeza, se inclina para estar frente a frente mientras sonrió de forma traviesa.

— Teníamos un trato señor Mellar. — Su cabalgata se detiene mientras se mueve adelante y atrás. — No tocar.

— Eres irresistible. — Murmuro, gimo cuando contrae sus músculos internos logrando que mi miembro quede atrapado en su vagina.

Sus movimientos siguen igual, ella gime mientras su agarre pierde fuerza. Con esta posición y sus movimientos, sé que su clítoris es acariciado. Coopero alzando mis caderas y yendo a su encuentro, sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos y siento como tiembla a mí alrededor. Me suelto de su débil agarre y tomo sus pezones entre mis dedos, hago círculos y los aprieto logrando que Katniss comience a temblar. Este orgasmo va a ser fuerte, y que este sobre mí solo aumenta mi placer.

— Peeta… — Gime.

— Déjate ir preciosa. — Toma sus senos sobre mis manos hace que se aplasten con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una sola caricia más y estalla sobre mí, su espalda se arque y sus ojos se ponen en banco; todo un espectáculo, me suelta y su vagina aprisiona mi miembro, no estallo de milagro, pero si permanezco un segundo más dentro de ella mi orgasmo va a acompañarla.

Me salgo dentro de ella y la coloco sobre la espalda para que tome aire. Cuando veo que se ha tranquilizado un poco le ordeno, ahora sigo yo de jugar.

— Date la vuelta y cierra las piernas. — Me mira con los ojos aun negros de placer y obedece.

Del cajón de mi lado saco un tapón anal, me urge tomarla por allí, pero se que si lo hago ahora le dolerá, quiero que sienta placer, no dolor.

Con mis manos abro un poco las piernas dejando expuesto ante mí la entrada de su vagina. Coloco mi miembro en posición y me monto sobre sus muslos. Le acaricio la espalda y se relaja de inmediato, le proporciono un masaje, bajo lentamente mis manos a su espalda baja y retito mis manos. De un solo empujón la penetro haciéndola gemir de placer.

Esto es algo intenso, por lo que me detengo en mi invasión para que se acostumbre. Al tener las piernas cerradas se siente más estrecha, y por lo tanto hay más placer. Cuando veo que ya está lista salgo de ella y vuelto a entrar.

Las acometidas son rápidas y mi miembro cada vez lo soporta menos. Con sumo cuidado coloco dentro de ella el tapón anal, esta vez es más grande que el de la primera vez, por lo que da un respingo mientras le suelto una nalgada en su precioso culo.

La tomo de los hombros y comienzo a entrar y salir frenéticamente con una mano muevo el tapón en círculos, mientras mi miembro se siente aprisionado de nuevo.

— Peeta… no voy a aguantar mucho… — Gime a la vez que veo los nudillos blancos sujetando las sabanas a cada lado del cuerpo de mi novia.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto frenético, mientras la cojo salvajemente.

— Si… — Gime. — Pero ya no aguanto…

— Te amo… — Suelto de repente.

— Peeta… — Gime…

— Di que me amas. — Exijo a punto de estallar dentro de ella.

— Te amo… — Grita. — Peeta…

— Eres mía. — Le digo al oído.

— Si tuya. — Esa confirmación es mi fin.

— Ahora nena.

Estallamos juntos dejándonos llevar por el placer. Gritamos y espasmos recorren nuestros cuerpos.

Me bajo del cuerpo de Katniss y la acomodo sobre mí. Ambos reímos y nos besamos con ternura. Katniss besa mi cuello mientras lleva una de sus piernas sobre mis muslos, mis manos recorren su espalda desnuda y una mano traviesa recorre sus senos y el costado de este, sigue bajando hasta llagar a su estómago y detenerse de lleno sobre su vientre. Una imagen se me viene a la mente y me pongo a pensar de nuevo.

Veo a Katniss con un vientre abultado albergando a nuestro hijo. La noticia de Annie me afecto, demasiado para mi gusto. Katniss nota mi mano sobre su vientre y deja de acariciar mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? — Pregunta con una sonrisa. Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras la coloco sobre mí.

— Estaba pensando. — Le confieso.

— ¿Sobre qué? — Pregunta curiosa.

Creo que seguiré el consejo de Finick, pondré sobre la mesa mis cartas y veré lo que sucede.

— Katniss. — Suspiro mientras le coloco un rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja. — ¿Tú quieres tener hijos?

Y de repente la radiante sonrisa de mi novia desaparece, su cuerpo se tensa sobre el mío, y yo me pongo a temblar. Cientos de preguntas asaltan mi mente.

¿Querrá tener ella un futuro conmigo?, ¿Querrá tener hijos algún día? Y la que más me asusta, ¿Podré continuar mi relación con ella si su respuesta a mis preguntas anteriores es negativa?

* * *

Y, ¿Qué les parecio?, ¿les gusto conocer los deseos de Peeta?. Háganmelo saber. Al perecer la familia Mellark lo va a pasar en grande en la cabaña, pero para eso faltan algunos capitulos.

Saludos!

como siempre espero sus reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 23**

* * *

— ¿Tú quieres tener hijos? — Pregunta Peeta de manera prudente y despacio.

Mi relajación post – coital desaparece y mi cuerpo se tensa por completo, mi sonrisa se borra de mi cara y siento un leve temblor en el cuerpo de Peeta.

¿Tenía que arruinar el momento así? Peeta me tiene desnuda sobre él en un estado de relajación en el cual puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera y lo único que se le ocurre es preguntarme, precisamente eso.

Trato de no tensarme mucho y coloco mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza, enredo mis dedos en su cabello mientras mi novio frunce el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "hijos"? — Pregunto como si no me importara.

— A eso, a bebes, tuyos, niños o niñas abrazándote y diciéndote "Te amo mamá". — El solo escuchar eso me pongo a temblar de nuevo.

— Se lo que es un hijo. — Respondo de manera irónica. — Pero, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— ¿Nunca te has planteado un futuro? — Me abraza por la espalda baja y pega mi pecho con el de él. — No sé, ¿nunca te imaginaste un futuro más allá de tu trabajo?

— No. — Respondo con cuidado. No sé a dónde quiere llegar, pero lo sospecho.

— ¿Nunca has soñado con la boda deseada? — Y allí está la siguiente palabra que siempre evito. Matrimonio.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? — Pregunto enfrentándolo y mirándolo a los ojos. Peeta suelta un gran suspiro y coloca la barbilla sobre su pecho.

— Cuando estaba con Delly, yo soñaba con un futuro lleno de amor. En este estaban unos niños preciosos, una casa enorme, un perro y una mujer que me amaba. No sé porque razón, en ese sueño nunca encajo Delly.

— ¿Y yo sí? — Pregunto irónica y con una ceja arqueada.

— Eres mi vida Katniss, eres mi oxígeno, eres la droga que necesito para seguir adelante todos los días. Necesito tus besos para saborear la vida, y tus abrazos para asegurarme que no eres un sueño que desaparecerá si cierro los ojos y los abro en segundos. Te amo. Antes de ti mi vida no era vida, yo no era yo. Ahora tengo una razón para vivir y no dejarte ir.

Y como siempre, Peeta se sincera conmigo, me muerdo el labio mientras me rebano los sesos y pienso que responder a esa declaración.

— No soy muy buena con las palabras. — Murmuro fijando la mirada en el pecho de Peeta. — Pero, te debo mucho Peeta. Eres mi atrapa sueños, eres el único hombre que supo llegar a mí, el único que logro sentirme segura, el único que entro a mi corazón y hasta ahora permanece en él. Todo lo que has hecho por mí… nadie lo había hecho, jamás. Contigo me siento segura, amada y deseada. No sé cómo le hiciste para lograr que yo te amara como lo hago, pero te pido que no dejes de hacerlo.

— No lo haré. — Responde sonriendo. — Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Algún día te quisieras casar?

Me levanto del regazo de Peeta y me siento en la cama, Peeta me imita y nos quedamos frente a frente.

— Peeta… — Miro mis manos mientras mis dedos comienzan a juguetear. — Cuando mi padre murió y mi madre nos dejó a nuestra suerte, sufrí mucho, Prim también. No comimos en días y lo poco que comimos eran desperdicios, pudimos haber muerto. — Suspiro para después tomar aire y enfrentar a Peeta. — Me juré a mí misma no hacer pasar a un ser amado por semejante sufrimiento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Peeta toma mi barbilla y me hace enfrentarlo.

— Que me jure nunca tener hijos. — Ya está, lo dije.

Peeta no dice nada, pero su semblante cambia, de ilusión a decepción. Me duele que su humor cambie así, pero no quiero engañarlo. Después de mucho tiempo, Peeta vuelve a hablar.

— ¿Y si las cosas no son como tú piensas? — Me sorprende su respuesta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Tú te juraste no tener hijos para no hacerlos sufrir, ¿pero quién te asegura que ellos van a hacerlo? — Frunzo el ceño mientras se pasa las manos por el cabello. — Lo que les pasó a tu hermana y a ti fue algo que no puedes cambiar, pero te puedo asegurar que no les va a pasar a tus hijos.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

— Porque yo quiero tener hijos contigo. — Dice muy serio evaluando mi reacción. — Y nunca permitiría que un hijo nuestro sufra lo que tú y Prim sufrieron. — Este hombre está loco.

— Peeta…

— No escúchame. — Me toma de las manos mientras busca mi mirada. — Si planeamos un futuro juntos, nada te va a faltar; ni comida, ni techo y mucho menos amor. Quiero planear mi futuro contigo Preciosa. Quiero que estés en mi vida para siempre.

— Creo que te estas adelantando demasiado. — Y lo hace. ¿Cómo me pide eso?

— Lo sé. Pero no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo mañana, lo que te estoy pidiendo es plantearte la idea de que te quiero en mi vida para siempre, y que ese futuro incluye una familia.

Las lágrimas se empiezan a acumular en mis ojos. Peeta me toma entre sus brazos y me acomodo en su regazo.

— No sé, Peeta. Desde muy joven me hice a la idea de que jamás me iba a casar y nunca iba a tener hijos.

Me separo de él mientras limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

— Pero yo te ofrezco algo mejor. — Susurra como si fuese una niña.

— No estoy segura. — Digo también en un susurro.

— Sé que has sufrido, y también sé que tienes miedo. Pero no debes de tenerlo…

— Es que no solo es eso. — Digo en una voz un poco más alta. — ¿Olvidas a Snow?, ese hombre me persigue. Da gracias al santo que quieras, que no ha descubierto nuestra relación.

— No tienes por qué temerle. — Dice muy serio.

— El problema no es ese. Yo no temo por mi vida, temo por la tuya. — Peeta suspira pesadamente. — Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y me aterra perderte. Se ve egoísta pero, te quiero solo para mí. No quiero compartirte con nadie, y eso incluye niños.

— Entonces es un no definitivo. — Dice triste.

— No es un no, pero tampoco es un sí. — Me acerco a sus labios y me doy un casto beso. — Tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, creo que esta conversación la podemos tener más adelante, tal vez para ese tiempo ya cambie de opinión y decida que casarme contigo sea una buena idea.

Peeta no se ve muy convencido, me estudia con la mirada y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

— No era lo que esperaba oír, ¿sabes? — Me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— No siempre obtendrás lo que quieres. — Le sonrió mientras limpio las pocas lágrimas que quedan de mi rostro.

— Ya lo veremos. — Dice muy serio. Me atrae de nuevo hacia él y se acuesta conmigo sobre su pecho. — Duerme Preciosa, mañana es tu último día de descanso.

¿Ya lo veremos?, ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿una promesa o un reto?, ¿Y si me obliga a casarme con él?, ¿Y si me embaraza a propósito?, Esta última idea es absurda, por más que quiera un hijo en el futuro conmigo, él mismo paga mi tratamiento de infertilidad el con uno de los doctores más reconocidos de Chicago.

Mientras desecho de mi mente esta última idea de mi cabeza, aparecen cientos más, preguntas que no siempre tiene respuestas, pero la que más me aterra es, ¿Y si me deja por no quererme casar con él y no darle un hijo? Eso sería egoísta de su parte, muchas veces me ha dicho que soy suya, entonces él es mío, pero ¿Dejara de serlo si no acepto su idea de futuro?

— No le des tantas vueltas. — Dice Peeta de repente asustándome.

— No le estoy dando vueltas. — Digo en un murmuro.

— Mientes fatal. — Me acerca a él. — Una vez te dije que nunca te iba a obligar a hacer algo que no quisieras hacer. Eso no solo incluía el sexo. Pero necesito que lo pienses antes de que descartes la idea por completo. — Besa mi frente y me abraza contra su pecho. — Ahora duerme.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Un dolor de cabeza horrible me da la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Falta un día para saber si continuo teniendo trabajo o voy buscando otro lugar para trabajar. Hasta el momento no me han llamado, pero lo que espero es que en cuanto llegue Beetee me haga firmar mi renuncia por mantener una relación con un cliente en potencia.

Estoy solo en la cama y mi estómago protesta por algo de alimento. Peeta no está al lado de mi cama y me extraña. Por lo general despertamos abrazados el uno con el otro y nos besamos deseándonos buenos días.

De repente la puerta se abre, y el simple sonido de la puerta abriéndose, retumba en mi cabeza como si tuviera una banda de rock en mi cerebro y estuvieran ensayando para un concierto. En la puerta aparece el hombre que me hizo preguntas extrañas anoche con una sonrisa radiante y una charola con comida.

— Hola. — Saluda muy contento para mi mal humos. Como saludo gruño audiblemente mientras escondo mi cabeza en una de las almohadas. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Me estalla la cabeza. — Dijo molesta mientras me tapo los ojos con uno de mis antebrazos.

— ¿Porque? — Pregunta mientras escucho como coloca la bandeja en una de las mesitas y se sienta a mi lado, me quita el brazo de mi rostro y me estudia con preocupación.

— No sé.

— ¿No será que no estas acostumbrada a levantarte muy tarde?

— ¿Qué hora es? — Murmuro mientras cierro los ojos.

— Pasan de las once de la mañana. — Dice algo preocupado.

— ¡¿Qué?¡ — Me incorporo de un salto y recorro la habitación con la mirada. — ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

— Lo hice. Esta es la tercera vez que entro con la bandeja a la habitación. — Me acaricia la mejilla y su mirada está llena de ternura. — Intente despertarte pero dormías como tronco, así que te deje dormir.

— Nunca había dormido tanto. — Murmuro tocándome la cabeza.

— Lo sé. Pero te veías tan placida durmiendo, que se me partía el alma de solo pensar que te iba a despertar. — Se levanta y desaparece en el vestidor, sale con una camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncillos cortos en las manos. — Me encanta tenerte desnuda en mi cama, pero creo que necesitas comer.

Me miro y de repente soy consciente de que mis senos le ofrecen una amplia visión de ellos. Las puntas de mis pezones están erectas por el frio e instintivamente de cubro con la sabana. Le quita a Peeta la ropa y me la pongo lo más rápido que puedo.

— Por mí no te preocupes. — Dice con sonrisa ladina. — Conozco tu cuerpo desnudo a la perfección, pero sé que no te gusta comer sin algo de ropa.

— Me conoces bien. — Murmuro.

— Lo sé. Es lo que las parejas hacen, conocerse el uno al otro. — Coloca la bandeja en mis piernas y se sienta frente a mí. — Come. — Ordena.

El desayuno de Peeta es delicioso, huevos revueltos, beicon, salchichas de soya y zumo de naranja son una delicia en mi paladar. Como mi desayuno más rápido de lo que esperaba. Al parecer si estomago estaba demasiado hambriento.

Peeta me dedica una sonrisa hermosa y me quita la bandeja de las piernas.

— Vamos a darnos un baño.

Dice a la vez que me lleva al cuarto de baño. Abre el grifo y el agua empieza a salir y llena la bañera, Peeta agrega un aceite con aroma a jazmín y el cuarto de baño se llena con la esencia del aceite. Se acerca a mí y toma el dobladillo de mi camiseta.

— Fuera ropa. — Dice con una sonrisa, después baja por mis piernas los pantaloncillos cortos y me toma entre sus brazos para depositarme en la bañera.

El agua es más que agradable y cierro los ojos, el dolor de cabeza va cediendo y lo agradezco, al parecer me hacía falta comer algo para que ya no sintiera malestar alguno.

El agua se mueve y aumenta de nivel y sé que Peeta está metiéndose en la bañera. Se coloca a mi espalda y me atrae hacia su duro pecho. Me acuesto sobre él mientras masajea mi sien con un aceite de olor a menta.

— Esto ayudara. — Me susurra.

Masajea mi sien y tiene razón, ayuda de inmediato. Me relajo mientras tomo sus muslos y dibujo círculos con mis manos sobre estos. Deja el masaje cuando siento que me quedo dormida, abro los ojos y me encuentro con una mirada de azul intenso que me observa con devoción.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto.

— Eres hermosa. — Dice mientras me abraza y me toma por la cintura.

— ¿Y por eso me miras así? — Pregunto confundida.

— Por eso y porque eres solo mía.

— Eso ya lo sabes. — Le aseguro tomando sus manos y enredando mis dedos con los de él.

— Si, lo sé. — Me acomoda para quedar frente a frente y me hace acosarme sobre él, me abraza por la espalda baja mientras activa una función de la bañera que hace qué el agua permanezca a una temperatura agradablemente caliente. — ¿Estas preocupada por tu trabajo?

Suspiro y me encojo en su regazo.

— Sí. — Me atrevo a mirarlo y me ínsita a seguir. — Si Beetee descubre por boca de Castor de mantengo una relación con un cliente, podría hacerme renunciar de inmediato. Puedo perderlo todo.

— ¿Y porque no hablas con Beetee? — Dice acariciando mi mejilla.

— No es tan fácil. Beetee tiene la mente abierta, pero Castor puede complicar las cosas.

— ¿Y porque no hablas con Beetee? — Insiste de nuevo.

— Lo hare en cuanto tenga oportunidad, no es una conversación que quisiera mantener con él.

— Pero debes hacerlo. — Sentencia. — No quiero esconder mi amor por ti como si fuéramos adolecentes.

— Lo sé. — Beso su pecho para después observarlo. — Dame tiempo. — Lo beso de nuevo, ahora en el cuello. — Por favor.

Beso el lóbulo de su oreja mientras desciendo a su garganta.

— ¿Me está distrayendo señorita Everdeen? — Pregunta con voz ronca mientras siento como su dureza crece a pasos agigantados.

— Creo que sí. — Atrapo sus labios con los míos y muerdo su labio inferior.

— Pues entonces tienes trabajo que hacer. — Restriega su dureza contra mi sexo y ambos gemimos.

— Me encanta este trabajo. — Susurro en su oído.

Nos perdemos el uno al otro en la bañera, para después pasar a la cama, y de la cama a su despacho con la pobre escusa de mostrarme una triste pluma que termino perdida en alguna parte del suelo cuando Peeta tiro todo y me hizo el amor sobre el escritorio.

Todo el día nos la pasamos amándonos y recordándonos lo necesitados que estábamos el uno del otro.

Pero el lunes llego, y un ataque de vomito me recibió como bienvenida a un nuevo día. Peeta está en el marco de la puerta observándome vaciar mi estómago.

— Preciosa, ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta preocupado.

— Son los nervios. — Digo entre arcadas.

— Tal vez es un virus, el sábado también vomitaste. — Se acerca a mí y me toma de la cintura. — Tal vez deberías ver al médico.

Me levanto y voy hacia lavabo para cepillarme los dientes. Peeta me acompaña momentos después y me imita. Después de ver su mirada preocupado en el espejo me sincero con él.

— Es el estrés Peeta, hoy sabré si tengo trabajo o no.

— ¿Segura que es eso? — Pregunta mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

— Segura. — Le doy un casto beso y salgo para vestirme.

En el trayecto en coche hacia mi oficina los nervios me atacan de nuevo. Ni siquiera pude probar bocado alguno, cosa que molesto a Peeta porque según él estoy más delgada. Cuando Cinna se detiene en las puertas del edificio donde trabajo mi estómago da un vuelco y comienzo a temblar.

— Todo estará bien preciosa. — Dice Peeta con ternura. — Si no es así, vengo por ti y arreglamos esto juntos, ¿Te parece?

— ¿Estás seguro que lo arreglaremos juntos? — Pregunto dudosa.

— Te lo juro. — Me toma por las mejillas mientras acomoda mi saco negro. — Cualquier cosa, por mínima que sea estoy en el móvil. Si quieres hablar, matar el tiempo o simplemente decirme que me amas, allí estaré para ti.

Sonrió ante esto último. Lo beso.

— Para decirte que te amo no necesito un móvil. — Me acomodo frente a él y lo tomo de la nuca. — Te amo, Peeta Mellark.

— Te amo Katniss Everdeen. — Sonrió ante su tierna confesión.

Cinna abre la puerta del coche y Peeta me acompaña a la acera.

— Recuerda, cualquier cosa. — Me besa de nuevo y me ínsita a entrar. — Nos vemos en la noche.

Me guiña un ojo mientras volteo a verlo sobre mi hombro. En su boca se dibuja la sonrisa más sincera que le he visto y me alegro. Estar a su lado me hace olvidar todo mi sufrimiento.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Llego a mi oficina y todos me saludan con normalidad, algunos inclusos admiran mi nueva tonalidad de piel, parece ser que mi piel se tostó un poco y perdí palidez. Entro a mi oficina y no hay ningún indicio de que vaya a ser despedida. Todo está en su sitio y por fin respiro, pero al parecer el estrés cobro factura con mi cabeza, ya que me empieza a doler un poco.

Me siento y prendo mi ordenador, no tango ningún correo que importe demasiado. Llaman a la puerta y lo hago pasar.

— Hola Katnip. — Saluda un guapo Gale.

— Hola. — Le sonrió y me devuelve la sonrisa. — ¿Todo bien?

— Excelente. — sonríe y se cruza de brazos. — Parece que Miami te sienta bien.

— ¿Cómo sabes…? — Que yo sepa nadie sabía a dónde íbamos a ir.

— Mellark…. — Se sienta en una silla frente a mí y me observa. — ¿No vas a preguntarme lo que tanto te intriga?

— ¿De qué hablas? — No creo que estemos hablando de lo mismo, ¿O sí?

— Vamos Katnip, Te preguntas si Beetee sabe de tu relación con Mellark, ¿Cierto? — sonríe socarrón.

— ¿Lo sabe? — Pregunto asustada.

— Por el momento, no. — Suspiro de tranquilidad. Mientras su rostro pasa a la preocupación. — Pero debes de contárselo lo antes posible, sabes que está en peligro tu trabajo, ¿verdad?

— Lo sé. — Bajo la mirada.

— Lo digo en serio Katnip. — Se pone de pie y se aleja para salir. — No me gustaría que perdieras tu trabajo. Te considero y te quiero como a una hermana.

Y después de esto se va dejándome con las ganas inmensas de estar entre los brazos de Peeta y olvidarme de todo.

Más tarde mi móvil suena, anunciando que tengo un correo nuevo. Lo abro y es de Peeta.

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Asunto:** Dije que estaba para lo que necesitaras

 **Fecha:** 6 Abril 2015 11: 20

 **Para:** Katniss Everdeen

 _Mi Preciosa Señorita Everdeen:_

 _Te dije que estaba para lo que necesitaras, me da la impresión de que lo olvidaste. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Todo está en orden?_

 _Quedo a sus órdenes._

 _Peeta Mellark_

 _Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Lo amo. Por esto y más amo a Peeta Mellark.

 **De:** Katniss Everdeen

 **Asunto:** RE: Dije que estaba para lo que necesitaras

 **Fecha:** 6 Abril 2015 11: 28

 **Para:** Peeta Mellark

 _Querido Señor Mellark:_

 _Nunca me olvidaría de usted. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. En cuanto al orden, te alegrara saber que continúa trabajando en Beetee Solutions. Y en cuanto a cómo estoy, te extraño, mucho. Hicimos mal en irnos de viaje y pasar todo el día, juntos._

 _Te veo en la noche, quisiera un abrazo de tus fuertes brazos._

 _Tuya, K.E._

Tiempo después, tengo su contestación.

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Asunto:** Mi chica lista.

 **Fecha:** 6 Abril 2015 11: 35

 **Para:** Katniss Everdeen

 _Te lo dije preciosa, eres una chica lista. Te aseguro que solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de todo lo que vales. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _Yo también quiero estrecharte entre mis brazos, lo ansió a cada minuto._

 _Peeta Mellark_

 _Desesperado novio enamorado y Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

No sé si puedo amar más a este hombre, pero cada vez es más profundo este sentimiento. Me gusta su apoyo, y el día de hoy es más frecuente de cómo sería tener una vida entera con él, compartir mi tiempo y dejarme amar por él, pero no como novio, si no como marido.

Un mensaje me avisa de una junta exprés en la que tengo que estar presente junto con Gale, ya que Beetee se fue de vacaciones y no volverá hasta la semana próxima. Por lo menos eso me da tiempo a plantearme como decirle de mi relación con el cliente en potencia más importante de la empresa.

Extraño a Peeta, pero extrañaba también sentirme útil en la oficina, en juntas y reuniones durante todo el día no me había dado cuenta de que ya casi termina mi día laboral.

Reviso mi móvil y tengo un correo de Peeta.

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Asunto:** :(

 **Fecha:** 6 Abril 2015 17: 35

 **Para:** Katniss Everdeen

 _Preciosa, sé que no tengo queja alguna de ti en cuanto a amante se refiere, pero ¿Qué tal eres como enfermera?_

 _Peeta Mellark_

 _Dolorido enamorado y Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

¿Enfermera?

 **De:** Katniss Everdeen

 **Asunto:** RE: :(

 **Fecha:** 6 Abril 2015 17: 41

 **Para:** Peeta Mellark

 _¿Enfermera?, ¿te paso algo?_

 _Asustada novia de Peeta Mellark, K.E._

Su respuesta no tarda en llegar

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Asunto:** Me duele

 **Fecha:** 6 Abril 2015 17: 49

 **Para:** Katniss Everdeen

 _Me corte :(_

 _Peeta Mellark_

 _Dolorido enamorado y ahora extrañando a su novia Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

¿Se cortó?, ¿Y quiere que la haga de su enfermera?

Decido no responderle y esperar a mi salida. Cinna me espera con la puerta trasera abierta del coche de Peeta, entro y veo a mi hermoso novio tomándose la muñeca derecha mientras que tiene una venda en toda la palma de la mano.

— Peeta. — Me abalanzo hacia él. — Creí que era una broma.

— No lo es. — Responde poniéndome una cara tierna de fingido dolor, con la que se me parte el corazón solo de verlo. — Me corte con un cuchillo la palma de la mano.

— ¿Y que estabas haciendo? — Pregunto tomándole la mano herida y colocándola en mi regazo.

— Cortando mi filete para comer. — Dice lamentándose mientras acerca su rostro al mío buscando mis labios.

Nos besamos en el asiento trasero, haciendo que mi respiración empiece a acelerarse. Me separo de él y me sonrió malévolamente.

— Tendrás que darme de comer, soy diestro y mi corte fue en la mano que uso para hacer todo.

— ¿Me estas proponiendo que sea tu enfermera? — Pregunto intrigada.

— Te comprare un uniforme. — Me regala un casto beso. Y acerca su boca a mi oído — Pero el día de hoy en ausencia de uniforme me atenderás desnuda.

Me estremezco por completo mientras la conocida descarga eléctrica aparece en mi cuerpo. Peeta por su parte, se recarga en el asiento y disfruta el trayecto hacia su departamento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

— Me dijo la enfermera que me lavara con agua oxigenada y después me vendara de nuevo la mano. — Dice un Peeta en pijama mientras sigo sus órdenes al pie de la letra en el lavabo del cuarto de baño.

Después de darle de comer y bañarnos juntos me dejo conservar una camiseta de él mientras le limpiaba la fea herida en la mano. No es un corte profundo que requiera puntadas, pero si lo suficientemente larga y fea para que use gasas y vendas para evitar una infección.

Lavo su herida mientras veo como pequeñas gotas de sangre salen de la herida, cuando la sangre deja de salir, le coloco las gasas y la venda. Le doy un beso en el dorso de la mano y declaro a mi paciente fuera de peligro.

— ¿Cómo estoy señorita? — Pregunta envolviéndome la cintura con el brazo que tiene sano y me acerca a él.

— No morirás, si eso es lo que te preguntas. — Digo fingiendo desinterés.

— ¿Y me cree capaz de hacerle el amor a mi novia? — Pregunta mientras su mano comienza un camino de mi culo a mi espalda.

— Tal vez, pero solo si es cuidadoso y no se lastima la mano herida. — Le digo con algo de preocupación.

— Sabe señorita, mi novia no está… — Acerca su boca a mi cuello. — Y es usted tan deliciosamente guapa, que se me ha puesto dura de solo pensar lo que hay debajo de esa camiseta.

¿Ahora jugamos?, puedo hacerlo. Después de todo me encanta el Peeta juguetón.

— ¿Y si su novia se entera? — Digo con fingida preocupación.

— Yo no le pienso decir que me lleve a la cama a una sexy enfermera y la hice mía salvajemente. — Dice con al lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes. — ¿Usted dirá algo?

— No. — Gimo.

— Entonces, quítese la ropa, porque voy a hacerte mía salvajemente. — Me dice sacándome del cuarto de baño.

Y con esa promesa en mente nos vamos a la cama.

Nadie me podrá separar de este hombre, solo mis propios miedos podrán hacerlo. Pero por momentos como este me olvido de mis temores y cada vez más me gusta su idea de futuro. No sé, a lo mejor el día menos esperado decida que he cambiado de opinión, y le dé una sorpresa a Peeta.

* * *

Entrego nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Saludos!

Como siempre espero sus reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 24**

* * *

Al parecer a Peeta le gustó la idea de que lo atendiera como si fuese una enfermera particular, compró un disfraz de esa profesión que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. No era más que un vestido demasiado corto; tan corto que si me agachaba, mostraba más todo lo que le pertenecía a Peeta, el escote palabra de honor hacia que a Peeta se le subiera la temperatura a tal grado de arrancarme el disfraz y hacerme suya donde fuera.

Pero el jueguito me estaba preocupando, un día llego con un corte en dos dedos, gracias a la poco experiencia con la grapadora. Otro día llego con una quemadura en un antebrazo, ya que le callo caldo hirviendo a la hora de comer. Yo trataba de no preocuparme, pero el día de hoy exagero.

Es viernes, mañana en la mañana saldremos temprano rumbo a la cabaña, y mi novio tiene una segunda cabeza en la frente.

— ¿No crees que esto es muy raro? — Le pregunto mientras le coloco una bolsa de guisantes congelados sobre la frente para evitar que su segunda cabeza comience a hablar de lo grande que esta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— O estás perdiendo tu habilidad motriz y te estas volviendo más tontito, o te gusta que me vista de enfermera, para después poseerme como un salvaje donde sea y cuando sea.

Peeta sonríe mientras me coloca a horcajadas sobre el sillón de la sala de estar.

— No te voy a negar que me encanta que vistas de enfermera sexy y poseerte donde sea salvajemente. — Dice sonriendo mientras cierra los ojos. — Pero te juro que no sé qué me pasa.

— Es que no me imagino como a una persona se le pudo caer encima una caja de herramientas de fierro. Y lo que tampoco me imagino, es como pudo llegar esa caja a tu oficina. — Le digo mientras acaricio su cabello.

— Yo tampoco lo imagino. — Abre los ojos y me mira con amor. — Pero, me imagino que estuvieron pasando cosas desafortunadas por obvias razones.

— ¿Qué obvias razones? — Pregunto ladeando mi rostro y levantando una ceja.

— No lo sé, pero doy gracias de que así, puedo tener a mi novia sobre mí y que en cuanto se me quite el horrible dolor de cabeza, podre poseerla salvajemente. — Sonríe malévolamente.

— Peeta llevas con dolor de cabeza por horas. — Digo preocupada.

— No te preocupes. — Me acerca a su boca. — Bésame, así se me pasara el dolor más rápido.

Hago lo que me pide más que gustosa, acaricio su lengua con la mía, Peeta me recibe gustoso y aprieta sus caderas con las mía sintiendo su creciente erección. Gimo, en un momento de locura, rodeo mis brazos en su cuello y le estiro el cabello, Peeta grita de dolor y su "Segunda cabeza" hace su aparición.

— No puedes seguir. — Digo con la respiración entrecortada. Recojo la bolsa de guisantes, que cayó en nuestro momento de lujuria.

— Estoy bien. — Dice con una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos mientras aprieta la bolsa en su frente.

— No lo estás Peeta. — Acaricio su cabello mientras beso su mejilla. — Creo que debemos cancelar lo de mañana.

— No, decepcionaría a mis hermanos. — Dice pausadamente.

— Pero no te sientes bien. La cabeza te retumba. — Digo más que preocupada.

— Tu tampoco estas muy bien. — Dice preocupado. — ¿Cómo te sentiste hoy?

— Mejor. Creo que el virus ataca solo en las mañanas. — O eso creo. — Estoy bien. Además eso solo ha sido hoy y el miércoles, los demás días me he sentido bien.

— Me preocupas Katniss, has perdido peso y… — No lo dejo continuar. Atrapo sus labios con los míos y lo beso con ternura. — Kat… — Lo beso de nuevo. — Preciosa… — Gime. — Detente. No puedo hacerte mía como dios manda en estos momentos.

— Lo sé. — Gruño como niña pequeña. — Pero tengo sueño.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a dormir? — Pregunta Peeta con ternura, asiento y este me besa en la frente.

— Tengo que ponerte un ungüento en la frente y un pequeño parche. Después tienes que tomarte un des inflamatorio. — Bostezo, en verdad el sueño me está matando.

— Mi preciosa esta algo cansada. — Dice con sorna mientras camina conmigo cargada hacia la habitación.

— Todavía tengo que preparar las maletas para mañana. — Gruño de solo pensar, que no tengo mucha ropa de donde elegir.

— De eso no te preocupes, Sae ya se encargó de eso. — Dice Peeta con una sonrisa. Y me desperezo de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que "Sae ya se encargó"? — Digo con los ojos abiertos.

— Pues así, Sae ya se encargó; ayer di un vistazo a tu guardarropa, y vi que no tenías nada de ropa de campo. Decidí llamar a un asesor de compras y te compré un guardarropa para mañana. — Dice sonriente mientras se sienta conmigo a la orilla de la cama.

— Con guardarropa, quiero pensar que te refieres a dos jeans y dos blusas. — Digo preocupada, mi preocupación aumenta cuando Peeta se muerde el labio.

— Algo así. — Dice Peeta. Se acuesta y me coloca sobre su pecho. — Te compre, jeans, blusas, chalecos, botas, bolsos, una chaqueta…

— Espero que una sola cosa de cada una…

— Algo así, aunque todas tus maletas se cuentan en total, ¿cuatro? — Se queda pensativo mientras mis ojos se salen de sus orbitas. — No en total todas tus maletas serian cinco, sí; cinco en total. — Dice sonriente.

— ¿Cinco? — Pregunto asombrada. — ¿Cinco maletas para un fin de semana?

— Sip. — Ve mi cara de preocupación. — Preciosa, no es nada. Te lo juro, es que yo le dije a mi asistente que te preparara un guardarropa para una cabaña, y eso fue lo que escogió, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que usa una mujer para un lugar así, y sé que tú te hubieras negado a todo.

— Lo hubiera hecho. — Aseguro.

— Lo sé, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. — Me coloca debajo de él mientras comienza un suave vaivén con las caderas, haciendo que mi centro palpite de necesidad. — Así, que no puedo devolver nada. Ahora bésame. — Trata de besarme pero trato de resistirme, lo cual no logro tan fácilmente. Hace una mueca de dolor cuando su frente toca la mía.

— Tengo que ponerte el ungüento. — Digo sonriente a la vez que me coloca sobre él.

— Puedes hacerlo desnuda para mí, señorita enfermera. — Dice con voz ronca mientras mordisque el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— No lo creo.

— Esto es mala suerte. — Voy hacia el cuarto de baño a buscar los medicamentos que me ordeno Haymitch, le administrara a mi "paciente" — Me quejare con tu jefe, de que no quieres atenderme desnuda. — Grita Peeta desde la cama haciéndome estallar en una carcajada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

No soy la mejor compañía en la mañana, pero Peeta me hizo levantarme a las tres de la mañana. Sus hermanos nos esperaban en su departamento para salir en media hora. Y es aquí cuando empiezo a odiar a la puntual familia Mellark.

— Tomate un chocolate caliente, preciosa— Dormito sobre la isla de la cocina, gruño en respuesta mientras tomo el vaso térmico de las manos de Peeta. — Te encantara el lugar, lo juro. — Me abraza desde atrás, recuesto la cabeza en mi hombro y le beso el cuello.

— ¿Estas mejor? — Pregunto al ver que su segunda cabeza no esta tan inflamada como yo esperaba.

— Está muy bien, al parecer la enfermera que me atendió es muy buena. — Dice con voz ronca.

— ¿Crees conveniente que le pregunte por un enfermero para cuando me enferme? — Pregunto con voz melosa.

— Yo conozco uno. — Dice pensativo. — Se llama Peeta Mellark. Dicen que es excelente.

— ¿Y crees que sea igual de bueno en la cama que mi novio?, después de todo mi fantasía es hacerlo con un doctor. — Peeta suelta una carcajada mientras me carga y me coloca sobre la isla de la cocina.

— Lo tomare en cuenta la próxima vez que te haga el amor.

Le toma del cuello de la camisa a cuadros combinada con la mía. Al parecer Peeta tiene muy buenos gustos en cuanto a ropa, porque nuestras camisas combinadas nos hacen ver fantásticos. Comenzamos a besarnos, pero un estruendo en la puerta nos hace separarnos.

— Tal parece que ahora quieren que todo mundo se entere de vuestras intimidades — Dice Johanna con las manos en la cintura. — Mira Darius, ellos son mi hermano y mi cuñada.

Los hermanos Mellark aparecen tras ella y se ríen el vernos en la situación bochornosa. El tal Darius trata de ocultar su sonrisa, pero no puede.

Al parecer las camisas a cuadros, jeans y botas son lo que más se usa en las cabañas, ya que todos portan esa vestimenta como si fuese uniforme, y es en este momento cuando le agradezco a Peeta el guardarropa que me ha comprado.

— Bien, es mejor irnos. El viaje es de seis horas y tenemos que salir ya. — Dice Finick tratando de ocultar la sonrisa.

— Ya vamos. — Dice Peeta bajándome de la isla de la cocina. — Tomate el chocolate.

Asiento con la cabeza mientras caminamos a la salida.

— Por dios Peeta, que ahora les va el salvajismo y te golpeaste la cabeza al tomar a Katniss. — Dice Seneca con burla a lo que Peeta responde con seguridad.

— ¿Por qué crees que Katniss esta tan cansada? — Dice Peeta más que orgulloso.

Todos estallan en carcajadas mientras siento mi cara arder, Peeta me abraza y me besa la sien.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Pasan de diez de la mañana, estoy hambrienta, cansada y quiero una cama donde dormir. Durante el camino los hermanos Mellark se repartieron los autos, Peeta no quiso manejar para estar al pendiente de mí, empecé a marearme a la hora de haber salido de chicago. Haymitch manejó el Lincoln de Peeta, Finick manejo una Jeep todo terreno Y Seneca viajo en su Aston Martin con Glimmer. Johanna decidió torturar a Annie y Finick porque ella y su acompañante se fueron con ellos. Durante todo el viaje dormite sobre el hombro de Peeta. Pero al llegar a la cabaña me desperece.

Impresionante. Esa sola palabra la describe. No sé por qué pensé que al decir cabaña iba a ser algo sencillo, pero lo que me encontré al entrar al lugar, era una mansión tipo rustica.

La cabaña tiene vestíbulo y terraza al aire libre, por lo que me comento Peeta, tiene diez habitaciones y la nuestra tiene una vista al lago. Al llegar no encuentras pieles ni nada de cacería, ante mis ojos está el rustico fusionado a la perfección con elegancia. Los sillones parecen camas de lo enorme que son. La sala de estar tiene una amplia mesa redonda, el ventanal al lado de la sala da una vista impresionante al lago. La concina es una digna representación del lugar de trabajo del más prestigioso chef, todo es de una fina madera, y las encimeras son de mármol.

La cabaña también cuenta con una sala de juegos, con mesa de billar, mesa de cartas o algo así, una de hockey y una de ping pong. Todo el espacio es amplio. Pero lo que más llama mi atención es la escalera en forma de caracol que dan al piso de arriba.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunta Peeta abrazándome por atrás y apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro.

— Es increíble. — Digo volteándome mientras lo beso.

— Entonces nos que… — De repente la puerta se abre y mi peor pesadilla está en el marco de la puerta de la sala de juegos.

— Alto allí. — Dice Johanna con una sonrisa. — ¿Acaso quieres que guarde otro secreto sobre tus encuentros hermanito?

— Eres muy buena haciéndolos. — Dice Peeta sarcástico.

— Lo que tú digas. — Grita Johanna. — Ahora tienes que repartir las habitaciones antes de que estrenen su cabaña como ustedes acostumbran hacerlo.

— Vamos enseguida. — Dice Peeta con un suspiro. — Vamos a que conozcas el resto de la cabaña.

Peeta recorre la cabaña con soltura, les asigna las habitaciones a sus hermanos, Finick con Annie, Seneca con Glimmer, y aunque Peeta no lo quiera Johanna se quedó con su amigo Darius; según Peeta es el "amiguito" en turno, lo logró amenazándonos con contar nuestras intimidades. Así que ayude a Peeta a dejar que Johanna se saliera con la suya.

— Esta es nuestra habitación. — Dice Peeta abriendo una puerta doble de madera.

La habitación es enorme, los colores tierra dan un toque de tranquilidad, algo que se de antemano no va a pasar, ya que los planes de Peeta son estrenar toda la cabaña como debe de ser. La cama es inmensa, fácil pueden dormir cuatro personas muy bien. En la pared al lado de la cama hay una chimenea con varios troncos de leña acomodados en pirámide. El ventanal regala una vista al lago, hay un sillón de una plaza con una franela, la iluminación se controla por medio de un botón que está en la pared a un lado de la cama. También hay dos puertas, cuando abro una descubro un vestidor con nuestras maletas están allí adentro, mis maletas y las de Peeta suman siete en total, jamás había visto tantas maletas juntas para solo dos personas.

La siguiente puerta da a un cuarto de baño de lo más elegante. La tina es inmensa, igual que todo el lugar, tiene una especie de ovalo y unos escalones para poder entrar, pero lo impresionante de esto, es la chimenea que esta frente a la tina. Todo el cuarto de baño está cubierto de ventanales, así que puedes tener una vista espectacular a donde quiera que veas.

— ¿Te gusta? — Peeta entra en el cuarto de baño y me toma por sorpresa.

— Es espectacular. — Admiro de nuevo la vista. — La vista es impresionante.

Volteo a verlo y me mira con media sonrisa.

— Mi vista es espectacular. — Dice Peeta acercándose sigilosamente como asechando a una presa.

— Se tus intenciones Mellark, pero tus hermanos están aquí. — Huyo de él, aunque mi cuerpo me pide a gritos que ceda a sus encantos.

— No debieron de haber venido. — Dice fingiendo decepción. — Recuérdame dejar a Johanna muda cuando se le ocurran cosas como estas.

— De acurdo. — Me dejo atrapar por Peeta y unimos nuestras necesitadas bocas.

Nos besamos lentamente disfrutando el momento, entrelazo mis brazos en su cuello mientras el me carga a horcajadas y me empotra contra una pared, sus caderas hacen un delicioso movimiento de vaivén que me está volviendo loca.

— Tortolitos, vamos a desayunar. — Grita Johanna sacándonos de nuestra nube de seducción. — No me hagan entrar por ustedes.

— En seguida bajamos. — Grita Peeta. — A esta mujer hay que cederla hoy en la noche.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Después de desayunar corro a la habitación a esperar la llamada de mí hermana. Seis minutos después de mediodía suena mi móvil.

— Katniss…

— Patito. — Digo mientras lagrimas amenazan con salir. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Extrañándote Kat, en una semana me acostumbre demasiado a ti.

— Yo también, a veces quisiera tenerte cerca y cuidarte. — Digo con la voz entrecortada.

— Kat, ya hablamos de esto. — Dice Prim algo cansada de mí.

— Ya lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás mi hermanita.

— Lo sé. Por cierto tengo buenas noticias. — Dice alegre.

— ¿Qué noticias?

— Me dieron una beca. — Dice entusiasmada.

— La dela escuela, ya lo sé, pero solo es la mitad, yo me encargare de cubrir la otra mitad.

— No Kat. — Dice Prim entusiasmada. — Hace unos días me llego una notificación del banco, diciendo que estaba lista mi tarjeta. Al acudir al banco, me di cuenta que era el resto de la beca académica, que me ofrecía la universidad.

— No entiendo. — ¿Qué demonios pasa? Prim con otra beca es de locos. — ¿Quién te otorgó esa beca?

— Al parecer es una fundación. Según lo que me dijeron en el banco, la fundación se encarga de buscar a jóvenes talentos y darles becas, el requisito es permanecer con un promedio de excelencia para que no retiren el apoyo económico.

— ¿Así que ya no me necesitas? — Digo con tristeza.

— Para nada Kat, yo siempre te voy a necesitar, pero ya no tendrás que limitarte para pagar mis estudios. Además la beca no se puede cancelar.

— Me alegro Prim. — Aunque por dentro se me partía el alma. Esa era la única manera de apoyar a mi hermana después de que me fuera.

— Gracias Katniss. — Dice una Prim feliz. Al menos sé que esa beca la hace feliz. — ¿Y cómo esta Peeta?

— Peeta me trajo a una cabaña en Wisconsin.

— ¿La que compro en Miami? — Pregunta mi hermana.

— Si, esa misma.

— Pues disfrútala, a Peeta le encanta verte feliz. — Y en eso Patito tiene razón.

— Lo haré, te prometo que en cuanto pueda le pediré a Peeta que te traiga.

— No hace falta, de seguro Peeta querrá estar contigo a solas en esa cabaña.

— Era su intención, pero sus hermanos nos acompañaron.

Prim suelta una carcajada, mientras me rio con ella. Extraño a mi hermanita, la extraño mucho.

— Ya me imagino al pobre de mi cuñado, — Dice Prim Burlona. — De seguro estará arañando las paredes.

— Algo así.

— Me tengo que ir Kat. — Dice Prim algo triste. — Pero te aviso que ya no tocare el dinero de la tarjeta que me diste.

— ¿Es definitivo que no lo harás?

— Sip.

— Como quiera quédate la tarjeta, ese dinero te hará más falta a ti que a mí. Tómalo como una emergencia.

— De acuerdo, pero solo una emergencia. — Sentencia mi Patito. — Cuídate Kat. Y déjate querer por Peeta.

— Lo haré, cuídate mucho Patito. — Prim sonríe por el apodo.

— Adiós Kat.

— Adiós Prim.

Y la línea me indica que mi hermanita colgó. Me quedo un momento en la habitación, pensativa ¿Quién habrá otorgado esa beca a Prim? Mientras mi cabeza da vueltas bajo para reunirme con los demás.

La comida nos la pasamos entre risas y juegos. Los hombres jugaron al billar, y las mujeres al ping pong, y hockey de mesa. El clima estaba algo frio para cuando decidimos que queríamos salir, así que prendimos la chimenea de la sala de estar.

Es de noche y estamos platicando y bebiendo cerveza, pero la tranquilidad no dura mucho para cuando Johanna abre la boca.

— Les propongo un juego. — Dice Johanna de manera retadora.

— ¿Qué juego? — Pregunta Glimmer.

— Por favor Glimmer, — Seneca se acerca a su novia y la abraza, haciendo afán de protegerla. — No le hubieras preguntado.

— Propongo jugar a la ruleta de shots de tequila.

— ¿Cómo lo que jugamos en Las vegas? — Dice Darius. — ¿Terminaremos igual? — Dice meloso.

— No quiero saber cómo terminaron. — Dice Annie asustada.

— No tengan miedo, no harán nada que no hayan hecho antes.

— ¿Y como pretendes poner una ruleta aquí? — Pregunta Peeta.

— Vamos a improvisar. — Dice Johanna poniéndose de pie. — Bien, hombres vayan por tequila, mujeres vamos a buscar vasos tequileros.

Salimos cada quien a su lugar indicado, vamos a la cocina y juntamos veinticuatro vasos tequileros. Johanna nos pide que los acomodemos alrededor de la mesa y eso hacemos. Después con una cinta divide la mesa en cuatro partes, cada porte de la mesa tiene seis vasos en total. Cuando los hombres llegan con tres botellas del mejor tequila empiezan a llenar los veinticuatro vasos. Peeta y yo quedamos acomodados entre Finick y Annie y Seneca y Glimmer, así que tenemos a Johanna y Darius frente a nosotros. Para finalizar Johanna pone en el centro de la mesa limones y sal.

— Bien. — Amenaza Johanna. — La mesa está dividida en cuatro partes, somos cuatro parejas así que sumen dos más dos. Quedo una botella vacía, así que esta será nuestra ruleta. Si a la pareja le toca la punta de la botella deberá beber un shot al estilo Mellark.

— ¿Tenemos un estilo para beber tequila? — Pregunta Peeta.

— En seguida se los demuestro. — De repente Johanna se sienta a horcajadas sobre Darius, toma limón, sal y un vaso de tequila. Coloca el rostro de Darius a un lado y le coloca limón, le esparce una pizca de sal en el cuello, chupa el limón y sal para después beber tequila de un solo trago y besar a Darius.

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos Johanna se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y nos reacomodamos en nuestro lugar.

— ¿Quedo claro? — Pregunta Johanna.

— No sabía que bebíamos de esa manera el tequila. — Dice un atónito Seneca.

— Pues ahora ya lo hacen. — Replica.

— Una pregunta. — Dice Finick. — Annie no puede beber alcohol.

— Entonces tú beberás los seis shots sobre Annie.

— Excelente. — Sonríe Finick mientras ve a Annie con ganas de comérsela.

— Recuerden que los lugares pueden ser: cuello, lóbulo de la oreja, mejilla, vientre, senos… — Dice Johanna antes de girar la botella.

La botella gira y dejo de respirar, para mi mala suerte la botella nos da a Peeta y a mí. Todos sonríen mientras tomo limón y sal. Le coloco el limón a Peeta en el cuello pero Johanna me detiene.

— No nena, tienes que subirte a horcajadas de Peeta.

Hago lo que me dicen y suelto una pizca de sal en el cuello de Peeta, bebo el tequila pero no lo trago, voy directa al cuello de Peeta y chupo la sal y limón de su cuello. Veo como Peeta cierra los ojos y trago de un solo golpe, la garganta me arde, pero no me importa tanto cuando siento la dureza de Peeta crecer cuando doy un pequeño mordisco en el lugar que chupé.

— Creo que entendiste a la perfección nena. — Aplaude Johanna. — Ahora les toca girar la botella.

Giramos la botella y le toca a Finick, él coloca a Annie sobre él y le coloca limón y sal en el lóbulo de la oreja, puedo jurar que escuche a Annie gemir cuando Finick chupo el lóbulo de la oreja de mi cuñada.

Los ánimos se calientan y el tequila desaparece poco a poco.

Cuando nos vuelve a tocar a Peeta y a mí, Peeta me ayuda a ponerme a horcajadas sobre él y me acuesta quedando mi cabeza sobre la mesa donde los vasos de tequila están vacíos. Coloca limón y sal en el hueco de mi garganta, pero en vez de beber el tequila del vaso, Peeta vacía el contenido donde antes puso el limón y la sal, acerca su boca y bebe de mi garganta, vierte un poco más de tequila en mi garganta y vuelve a beber, no puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido, cuando pasa los dientes por el lugar recién chupado, para finalizar, bebe el tequila que queda en el vaso y me besa, compartiendo conmigo el amargo tequila desde su boca.

Todos se quedan asombrados, pero tal parece que Peeta y Johanna están jugando un sucio juego, ya que siempre son ellos los atrevidos, por mi parte la forma de beber el tequila utilizando a Peeta es sutil y sensual, pero cuando Peeta me utiliza a mí siento como si quisiera correr a sus hermanos y quedarse solo conmigo.

Seneca y Glimmer tampoco se quedan atrás, pero lo más atrevido que hacen, es que Glimmer bebe el tequila desde la espalda baja de Seneca, haciendo que este pierda la camisa.

Todos estamos algo achispados, y solo queda un vaso de tequila y es el nuestro. Johanna acaba de beber sobre el vientre de Darius, recibiendo aplausos y vítores. Esta vez Peeta beberá el tequila, y por su mirada, va querer superar el estilo de su hermana.

Me coloco a horcajadas sobre él y me atrae hasta que su boca queda en mi garganta, empieza a besarme lentamente, mientras una de sus manos va hacia mi escote, sin darme cuenta, cuando me acuesta sobre el sillón, tengo la camisa desabrochada hasta la altura del estómago.

— Apóyate en mis rodillas. — Ordena Peeta. Lo hago y veo como los ojos azules de mi novio, se transforman en un profundo negro.

Pone limón y sal en el canalillo de mis senos, vierte tequila sobre estos y comienza a beber, cierro los ojos y disfruto de sus labios. Se me escapa un gemido cuando utiliza sus dientes sobre mi sensible piel.

Cuando abro los ojos, me doy cuenta que nadie permanece en la sala de estar. Observo a un divertido Peeta.

— Quisieron darnos espacio. — Me coloca derecha sobre él y comienza a desabrocharme la camisa. — Además estoy que reviento por ti. — Dice con la respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Y qué esperas?

— Hoy voy a tomarte por atrás. — Sentencia poniéndose de pie conmigo y subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

* * *

Entrego nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Saludos!

Como siempre espero sus reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 25**

* * *

La prisa de Peeta desaparece en cuanto llegamos a la habitación, los ardientes y necesitados besos que estábamos teniendo camino a la habitación, disminuyeron en cuanto fui depositada en la cama.

Peeta me quita por completo la camisa y desabrocha mis jeans, los baja con suma lentitud para quedar ante él en una delicada lencería. Se me queda viendo, se saborea los labios mientras se acomoda la entrepierna. Debe de estar a punto de estallar, en el jueguito de Johanna sentía como su sexo se endurecía a medida que bebía el tequila de mi cuerpo.

Inmediatamente llevo mis manos a su camisa, la desabotono hasta quitársela por completo, después llevo mis manos al botón de sus jeans y se los quito con todo y bóxer, Peeta patea los jeans y los zapatos quedando desnudo y listo para hacerme suya.

Con una delicadeza que desconocía me tumba sobre la cama y se acomoda entre mis piernas, besa cada centímetro de mi vientre provocando suaves gemidos por mi parte, poco a poco sus besos pasan por mis senos, baja la copa del sujetador y toma entre sus labios uno de mis duros pezones.

— Peeta… — Gimo.

— Shhh. — Muerde el pezón que tiene entre sus labios, provocando que mi espalda haga un arco. — Quiero hacerlo despacio, hoy voy a tomarte por atrás y no quiero que sientas molestias.

Continua acariciando mis pezones mientras sus manos van a mi entrepierna, acaricia mi hinchado clítoris entre sus dedos mientras suelto gemidos de placer. Estoy mojada, demasiado, Peeta lo nota y mete uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Grito cuando empieza a hacer un gancho acariciando la pared frontal de mi interior. Mis manos no están quietas, con una mano me aferro a las sabanas mientras que con la otra tomo la nuca de Peeta y lo obligo a seguir con su dulce tortura en mis senos.

No se cómo lo hace, pero cuando soy consciente de mí, Peeta me está ayudando a quitarme el sujetador. Una vez fuera de su camino la estorbosa prenda su boca desciende hasta llegar a mi sexo, saca la mano de mis bragas y me abre de piernas frente a él. Pasa la lengua por encima de la tela y gimo audiblemente.

— Ya estas mojada. — Besa mi sexo y me observa su mirada ardiente. — Solo por mí.

— Si, solo por ti. — Confirmo.

Con una lentitud bárbara, me quita las bragas, poco a poco mis bragas pasan por mis piernas quedando ante él totalmente expuesta. Acerca su boca a mi centro y pasa la lengua por todo mi sexo.

— Esto es mío. — Asegura con una media sonrisa. Pasa su dedo por el orificio de mi ano y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. — Y esto pronto lo será.

Un miedo irracional me invade y me tenso de inmediato. Peeta conoce a la perfección mis expresiones porque de inmediato me hace olvidar todo pensamiento coherente, cuando su boca va de lleno a mi clítoris y empieza a chupar y succionar. Cierro los ojos y me abandono, chupa y me hace sentir miles de cosas, pero cuando su lengua es sustituida por sus dientes, es cuando grito a todo pulmón y Peeta aprovecha para penetrarme con un vibrador.

Peeta mete y saca el vibrador de manera que acaricia todas las paredes de mi vagina, mis gemidos han dado paso a gritos que estoy segura se escuchan en toda la cabaña. Las suaves vibraciones en conjunto con la estimulación a mi clítoris por parte de Peeta hacen que estalle más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Peeta se levanta y me besa en cada uno de mis pezones, después me da un casto beso en la boca y es cuando abro los ojos.

— Uno. — Dice y ambos sonreímos.

— ¿Te vas a cobrar tres orgasmos por traerme a la cabaña? — Peeta finge pensarlo y sonríe malévolamente.

— No es mala idea. — Amenaza. Me besa a manera de distracción mientras uno de sus dedos juega con el orificio de mí ano.

Inmediatamente me tenso, pero acciona de nuevo el vibrador y lo pasa por mi hinchado y sobre estimulado clítoris.

— No tengas miedo. — Dice contra mis labios. — Te va a encantar.

Siento como me acomoda de lado, de manera que el queda detrás de mí, levanta una de mis piernas y comienza a penetrar mi ano con un dedo. No puedo evitar gemir, porque realmente es placentero. Pero ni todo el tequila que me tomé me preparan para lo que viene.

Peeta pasa la humedad de mi vagina a mi ano y siento como ahora me penetra con dos dedos. Los mete y saca lentamente, de manera que expande mi orificio, después de todo siempre que hacíamos el amor, me preparaba para este momento.

No soy consciente de cuando Peeta sustituye sus dedos por la cabeza de su erección, me tenso de nuevo y Peeta intensifica las vibraciones a mi clítoris.

— Relájate. No es necesario usar lubricante, estas empapada.

Trato de hacerlo, pero al sentir como su cabeza es mucho más grande que sus dos dedos, me aferro a la sabana.

— Tranquila nena. — Sutilmente el vibrador deja de estar en mi clítoris y juega con la entrada de mi vagina.

Poco a poco me penetra con el vibrador de nuevo. Mi vagina lo recibe y me relajo al instante. Peeta aprovecha para sujetarme por la cintura y penetrarme con su erección por el ano.

— Peeta… — Gimo.

— Tranquila, prometo que te va a gustar. — Besa el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras lentamente soy penetrada por atrás.

Duele. Y lo hago saber con un grito.

— Va la mitad preciosa. — Dice con voz agitada.

Las vibraciones aumentan y me vuelvo a relajar, de repente Peeta empuja sus caderas y me ensarta completamente. Me siento llena, demasiado llena.

Peeta se queda quieto y se lo agradezco.

— Eres muy estrecha. — Dice entrecortadamente.

— Siento como tiemblas. — Digo de igual manera.

Empiezo a moldearme a su tamaño y mis caderas empiezan a buscar fricción. Peeta lo nota y muerde mi hombro.

— ¿Lista? — Pregunta juguetonamente.

Gimo en respuesta. El placer comienza con un suave vaivén por parte de Peeta, en un momento me pide que tome el vibrador y me estimule a mi antojo mientras él toma mis caderas para asegurarse a mí.

El vibrador es una maravilla, cuando lo ladeo para que acaricia mi pared frontal mi cuerpo tiembla de placer. Peeta también lo siente porque puedo sentir como su erección tiembla en mi interior. Pero cuando ladeo el vibrador y hago que se estimule la pared opuesta a mi punto G, Peeta gruñe y me ensarta más fuerte.

— Eres traviesa preciosa. — Dice con dificultad. — No quiero lastimarte, así que no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Mi lado salvaje hace su aparición y con coquetería pregunto.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Vuelvo a posicionar el vibrador como antes, y Peeta me vuelve a ensartar más fuerte. Ambos gritamos y me retuerzo de placer. — ¿Te referías a eso?

— Dios eres un peligro con un vibrador. — Toma entre sus manos el vibrador y nos estimula a ambos.

Y digo a ambos porque coloca el vibrador en la posición que él no quería y gime cuando siente las vibraciones en su miembro a través de la separación de piel de mi interior.

— Dios Preciosa, no voy a aguantar. — Aumenta la velocidad y ambos gritamos. — Dime que también estas a punto.

— Sí. — Digo con dificultad.

— Ya no puedo. — Y comienza estocadas más fuertes.

— Peeta… — Grito.

— Termina para mí.

Y lo hago, en seguida siento un líquido caliente inundar mi ano y como el peso de Peeta cae sobre mi espalda.

Sale de mi interior y saca el vibrador de mi vagina, lo avienta sobre la cama, me voltea para estar frente a frente y me besa en la frente.

— Dos. — Murmura mientras trato de reprimir una sonrisa.

— Le falta uno señor Mellark. — Digo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

— Te lo daría de no saber que tus ojos se están cerrando de sueño. — Dice tapando mi cuerpo con el cobertor.

— Creo que el tequila y el sexo ayudaron. — Murmuro.

— Recuerda no darte a beber tequila antes de hacer el amor.

— Culpa a Johanna, ella fue la de la idea. — Peeta ríe y me coloca sobre él.

Acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja mientras escucho como su corazón vuelve a latir a un ritmo normal, hago círculos en su pecho mientras una idea se me viene a la mente.

— ¿Crees que todos terminaron como nosotros? — Pregunto mientras Peeta suelta una carcajada.

— No lo dudes. La mayoría de los jueguitos de Johanna se hacen con ese fin. — Me acomoda sobre su pecho. — Pero dale las gracias. Hoy pude hacerte mía de todas las maneras.

— Te falto una. Un vibrador de plástico no se compara contigo. — Replico.

— En realidad es de silicona, pero tienes razón, falto de una manera. — Me acomoda sobre su duro miembro y mueve las caderas para dar de lleno en mi punto más sensible. Gimo. Reúno las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y levanto mis caderas y de una sola estocada hago mío a Peeta Mellark por la vía de siempre. Peeta sonríe, para después morderse el labio— Móntame vaquera.

Dice tomándome de las manos y ayudándome a montarlo. Esta noche será larga.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Casualmente todos tienen una sonrisa en el rostro, Peeta y yo fuimos los últimos en bajar y es que la noche fue muy larga para nosotros. Después de sentirme toda una vaquera sobre Peeta, nos dimos metimos en la bañera, empezamos con suaves masajes, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos teniendo sexo en la elegante bañera de la habitación. Regresamos a la cama y meditamos si el sillón que estaba frente a la cama y al lado de la chimenea era resistente y podía soportar cualquier cosa, y si, si soporto las fuertes estocadas de Peeta.

Así que nos levantamos tarde. Todos nos miran pícaramente, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de todos prueba que no están tan molestos como pensaba.

Desayunamos en el comedor, me siento al lado de Peeta, con el pretexto de colocarme una servilleta en el regazo acerca su boca a mi oído.

— ¿Quieres probar si esta mesa es resistente? — Pregunta con media sonrisa. Mi rostro se vuelve rojo de vergüenza y continuo comiendo.

— Ustedes dos. — Nos apunta Johanna con el tenedor. — Basta de arrumacos. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente para hacerlo anoche. Hoy tenemos planes.

— ¿Qué planes? — Pregunta Glimmer.

— Hace un día estupendo, hay que salir y tomar un poco de sol. No podemos quedarnos en la cabaña todo el tiempo.

— Me parece perfecto. — Dice Annie.

— Creo que afuera hay una canasta de básquetbol y una cancha de tenis. — Dice Peeta.

— No se diga más, terminen de comer, que vamos a jugar. — Dice un entusiasta Seneca.

— Solo recuerden que regresamos a las cuatro de la tarde a Chicago. — Finick lleva el itinerario. Así que él decide a qué hora es bueno regresar a casa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Los juegos con balones no son lo mío, mi equipo perdió por muchos puntos e hicieron que me saliera, después de todo no éramos la misma cantidad de miembros en los equipos, ya que Annie no pudo jugar por su embarazo.

Me siento a lado de ella y apoyo a mi jugador favorito, Peeta; cada vez que encesta corre hacia donde estoy, me toma en sus brazos y me planta un beso que me deja sin aliento. Todos los demás gritan y hacen gestos cuando Peeta encesta, pero realmente no me importa.

Cuando Peeta decide que es tiempo de parar el juego y tomar un descanso los demás lo apoyan. Me acerco a mi novio y le doy un casto beso, él me toma de la cintura y ma atrae hacia él.

— Vamos adentro. — Dice en un susurro.

Con cuidado de que nadie nos vea desaparecer entramos a la cabaña. Peeta me guía por un pasillo que desconocía, pasamos el cuarto con la mesa de ping pong y damos a una puerta al fondo.

La abre y para mi sorpresa adentro está el fetiche de Peeta, un despacho con un elegante escritorio negro.

— Quería estrenarlo contigo. — Dice acercándose al escritorio, haciendo que yo camine para atrás.

Chocamos contra la orilla del escritorio y toma mi boca.

— Esto va a ser rápido, mis hermanos empiezan a sospechar que desaparezco contigo algunas veces.

— ¿Sospechan? — Digo sarcástica. — Creo que lo de anoche les quedo claro porque desapareces conmigo cada vez que puedes.

— Tienes razón. — Me sienta sobre la mesa y desabrocha mi camisa. — Vamos si esta mesa es resistente. El sillón de nuestra recamara lo es.

Me guiña un ojo y va de lleno a mis senos. Chupa, mordisquea y hace lo que quiere con mis pezones. Nuestras manos van al botón de los jeans del otro y metemos la mano en la ropa interior del otro.

En ese momento aparece el lado salvaje de Peeta, me baja del escritorio, me coloca de forma que mi culo choque contra su erección y me hace inclinarme sobre la mesa. De repente Peeta me baja los jeans y las bragas hasta las rodillas, mete dos dedos en mi interior y me tengo que sujetar a la mesa. Gimo por los maravillosos dedos de mi novio y mis caderas en automático buscan lo que tanto necesito.

— Estas empapada preciosa.

Escucho como se baja los pantalones y se posiciona tras de mí.

— Agárrate fuerte, esto va a ser rápido.

Me penetra por completo de una sola estocada, grito y me aferro a las orillas de la mesa. Las embestidas de Peeta son fuertes y rápidas, prueba de ello es que la mesa se mueve cada vez que me penetra. En la habitación solo se escuchan nuestros gemidos, que en un momento mis gemidos se convierten en gritos y duplicas para que Peeta no se detenga.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunta Peeta con la voz entrecortada. Gimo y recibo un cachete en el culo haciéndome gritar y sobresaltarme. — Respóndeme.

— Si… — Grito. — Peeta… — Suplico, no sé qué exactamente, pero inconscientemente comienzo a suplicar.

— ¿Qué quieres preciosa? — Pregunta cuando aplasta su pecho contra mi espalda, me toma de las caderas y sus estocadas se vuelven más fuertes.

— Más…

— ¿Más qué? — Toma el lóbulo de mi oreja y me aferro al escritorio.

— Más… rápido… — Grito.

De inmediato toma mis caderas y una de sus manos va hacia mi clítoris, lo acaricia y eso hace que mis caderas vayan al encuentro, provocando que su miembro llegue más lejos de lo que pensaba.

Las estocadas, las caricias a mi clítoris y los gemidos de Peeta provocan que mi orgasmo sea devastador. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de avisarle a Peeta, me quedo inerte sobre la mesa, mientras él continúa con unas cuantas estocadas más y termina en seguida. Cae sobre mí, aplastándome, pero estoy demasiado abrumada como para quitarlo de encima.

Peeta nota mi incomodidad y me lleva consigo a la alfombra que hay en el despacho me coloca sobre él y nos quedamos así lo que parece ser horas, Peeta acaricia mi vientre mientras sigue dentro de mí, tomo sus manos y hago círculos en sus nudillos. Las caricias siguen y siguen incluso mientras empiezo a dormitar por el intenso encuentro, cuando nuestra respiración se normaliza, Peeta sale de mí, me coloca a horcajadas sobre él y me abraza.

— Creo que esta mesa es resistente. — Digo en un murmuro, provocando la fuerte risa de mi novio.

— En efecto, lo es.

Me abraza por última vez, me besa en la frente y me ayuda a ponerme de pie y a limpiarme. Nos colocamos la ropa y nos preparamos para salir del despacho, nos tomamos de la mano y salimos.

Al llegar a la sala todos están reunidos con cara burlona, incluido Darius, nos ven el uno al otro y es cuando quiero que la tierra me trague.

Johanna se acerca a Peeta y le palmea un hombro.

— Una cosa hermanito. — Nos observa el uno al otro con una sonrisa burlona. — Debes de mandar reforzar las paredes del despacho. Sus gritos se escucharon por toda la cabaña.

Mi rostro es de un intenso rojo, escondo la cabeza en el cuello de Peeta cuando este comienza a reír.

— No tenemos la culpa de que no podamos sacarnos las manos el uno del otro. — Responde como si nada mi astuto novio. — Además mis planes eran traer SOLO a Katniss. — Recalca "solo" y los demás ríen. — Ustedes fueron invitados por Johanna, así que no se quejen.

— Bien, si ya terminaste de estrenar el despacho, empiecen a alistar las maletas, nos vamos en una hora, tengo que salir de viaje mañana temprano. — Dice Finick mientras toma la mano de Annie y suben escaleras arriba.

— Se acabó el encanto. — Dice Peeta mientras me abraza por la cintura baja y besa mi frente.

— Hey, si quieren estrenar los sillones de la sala díganos y nos retiramos. — Se burla Seneca.

— Se están tardando en desaparecer de aquí. — Refunfuña Peeta.

Todos se van mientras Peeta y yo los seguimos y preparamos las maletas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Como salimos antes de la hora que teníamos planeada llegamos temprano a Torre León. Estoy muerta, el viejo me mareo y nos tuvimos que detener en tres ocasiones para que yo vaciara mi estómago. Como siempre Peeta se preocupa, yo le echo la culpa al tequila y al viaje. Pero parece ser que mi contestación no le es suficiente, solo tomar el piso del Pent-House, me toma entre sus brazos y me lleva a la cama.

Dormito por muy poco tiempo, me preocupa la beca de Prim. ¿Cómo la obtuvo?, y ¿realmente fue tan fácil localizar a mi hermana? Todo eso me causa mucho estrés.

Decido investigar al respecto. Tomo mi computadora personal y me siento en la cama a investigar.

No encuentro mucho, algunas fundaciones ofrecen becas a estudiantes para estudiar en el extranjero, pero lo que más encuentro es que son empresas las que becan a jóvenes.

Peeta entra en la habitación y se sienta a mi lado. Me toma por los hombros y empieza a masajearlos.

— Despertaste. — Afirma.

— No podía dormir. — Continúo buscando en diferentes páginas web.

— Me querías a tu lado. — Vuelve a afirmar, yo sonrió, dejo mi computadora y lo encaro.

— En parte, eres mi atrapa pesadillas. — Tomo una de sus mejillas y la acaricio. — Pero hay otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunta mientras acaricia mi cuello y cierro los ojos.

— Le otorgaron una beca a Prim. — Coloco mis manos en el dobladillo de la camisa y comienzo a acariciar.

— Eso es bueno. — Sonrió, mientras mis manos comienzan un lento camino por debajo de su camisa.

— No tanto, no sabe quién se la dio. — Replico mientras él continua con mi cuello.

— Bueno, las fundaciones apoyan a jóvenes con becas y jamás se enteran.

Mis manos se detienen en seco en su abdomen, abro los ojos. Quito sus manos de mi cuello y estudio su rostro.

— Yo jamás mencione una fundación. — Murmuro.

Peeta se muerde el labio, y sube los hombros.

— Bueno, es lo más seguro. — Titubea.

Por mi mente aparecen mil imágenes. Y ninguna es buena.

— Peeta… ¿tu… — Dejo suspendida la pregunta.

— ¿Yo que preciosa? — Recupera la compostura y ahora es él el que me estudia.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto? — Voy directa.

Peeta traga saliva y frunce el ceño. Todo lo delata. Me levanto de la cama hecha una furia.

— ¿Con que derecho? — Le grito. Peeta se pone de pie y trata de alcanzarme.

— Preciosa, no es lo que parece… — Replica, ahora sé que él está detrás de todo esto.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Grito de nuevo y comienzo a temblar de rabia.

— Para ayudarte, te quiero a mi lado, eso lo hice para ayudarte, solo por eso.

Y cuando dice "solo por eso", a mi mente regresa una conversación que tuvimos antes: _El trato tenía un plan B, si no aceptabas mi propuesta de vivir conmigo te iba a atrapar pagando la carrera de estudios de Prim._

No lo creo, no pudo haber hecho eso. Lo miro hecha una furia y empiezo a caminar por la habitación.

— Estas llevando a cabo tu estúpido plan B. — Grito.

— ¿De qué hablas?, claro que no. — Trata de acercarse a mí pero me alejo de inmediato. — Katniss, por favor. Prometimos ser sinceros el uno con el otro, lo hice solo por ayudar. Solo por eso. El trato se acabó en el mismo instante en el que te dije que te amaba. Créelo.

— Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, prometiste no interferir. — Digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Lo sé — Baja la cabeza. — Pero entiéndeme. Eres mi vida. — Busca mi mirada a la distancia, y la encuentra. — El pagar la carrera de tu hermana era difícil para ti. Yo solo quise aminorar tu carga.

— Pero no la aminoraste. — Replico llena de impotencia. — La quitaste completamente. Me decepcionas Peeta. ¿Qué no ves que mi hermana y mi madre corren peligro?

— Lo sé. Pero te aseguro que ellas están bien. — Dice tratando de acercarse de nuevo. No lo logra.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? — Pregunto en un susurro.

— Eso no importa. — Replica sin importancia.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? — Grito.

— Contrate seguridad para ellas. — Grita y me toma por los hombros.

Mi decepción crece a pasos agigantados, lloro de impotencia y siento ganas de matarlo por lo que ha hecho.

— Eres un imbécil. ¿No ves que corren peligro?, te lo he dicho mil veces. ¿Y qué haces?, vas y contratas seguridad privada. ¿Qué no ves que Snow me sigue la pista?

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?, ellas están seguras, te lo puedo jurar.

— Snow puede sumar dos más dos y dar contigo. O peor aún, puede pensar que yo se las contrate. Y entonces si acabara con ellas. — Grito de nuevo y veo como Peeta se enfurece cada vez más.

— Lo sé. Pero te aseguro que son discretos. — Replica en tono calmado.

— Nadie puede asegurarme nada. — Me zafo de su agarre y voy hacia la cama, lejos de él. — No tenías derecho, era mejor que me hubieras consultado primero.

— ¡Ah! ya lo entiendo. — Peeta parece estar enojado. — Te enojas porque te pica el orgullo.

— Claro que no. — Grito, tal vez este día fue hecho para que yo gritara.

— Reconócelo. — Levanta los brazos y mira al cielo. — Ya recuerdo: Katniss Everdeen, la chica que todo lo puede, la que no necesita de nadie para sobrevivir. La que no necesita ayuda para mantener a su familia.

— Peeta… te estás pasando. — Gruño.

— No pequeña. — Replica serio. — Tú te estás pasando. Eres tú la que no quiere la ayuda del hombre que te ama. No aceptas que haga algo por ti o por tu familia. Yo sé que todo lo puedes, pero a veces en bueno apoyarse en la persona que amas. Eso es lo que hacen las parejas.

— Las parejas se dan regalos o viajan juntos. No pagan la carrera de los hermanos de su novia ni contratan seguridad privada para su familia. — Digo sarcástica.

— El sarcasmo no te va. — Entrecierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza. — Esta bien, supongamos que eso no hacen las parejas, ¿Qué propones?

— No es sarcasmo, pero me hubiera gustado que hubieras consultado primero conmigo.

— ¿Para qué?, todo lo que te compro no lo quieres. Tengo que hacerte entender con sexo de que lo aceptes. — Replica sarcástico.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, — Levanto una ceja— ¿Más sexo por pagar la carrera de Prim y cuidar de ella y mi madre?

— Ese no es el punto. — Replica cansado. — El punto es que según tú, las parejas no hacen esas cosas por las personas que aman.

— No lo hacen. — Me sorprendo que no lo entienda. Y eso que es un chico listo. Busco las palabras para tratar de hacerlo entender. — Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Pregunta acercándose a mí y logra abrazarme por la cintura procurando que mis brazos queden atrapados en el abrazo. — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para aceptar lo que hago por ti?

— Necesito que nos conozcamos más, estar más seguros que lo nuestro va a durar. — Lo miro a los ojos y busco algo que me haga saber que lo entiende.

— Yo estoy seguro de lo nuestro. — Replica. — ¿Quieres verlo?

— Peeta, no estoy… — Me suelta y se pone de rodillas frente a mí

— Cásate conmigo…

* * *

Capítulo algo intenso, ¿Que creen que pase?.

Saludos!

Como siempre espero sus reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 26**

* * *

— Cásate conmigo. — Peeta sigue de rodillas, frente a mí, me observa a los ojos y en su— Cásate conmigo. — Peeta sigue de rodillas, frente a mí, me observa a los ojos y en su mirada veo amor, pero al mismo tiempo miedo. ¿Miedo a qué?

— Peeta… — Balbuceó.

— En serio Katniss, cásate conmigo. — Repite, pero ahora ya hay más seriedad.

— No estoy para bromas. — Respondo cansada y frustrada.

Se pone de pie y quedamos frente a frente, frunce el ceño y se enoja.

— ¿Acaso ves que me rio Katniss?

— ¿No estarás hablando en serio? — Suelto una risita y él se enoja más.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? — Bien ahora si se ha enojado.

— Peeta. — Suelto un suspiro y busco ayuda divina. — Apenas nos conocemos. ¿Me pides eso porque quieres asegurarte que te obedezca en todo, pero ahora como mi marido?

— No, desde luego que no. — Relaja un poco la mandíbula. — Pero Katniss, piénsalo. Si te casas conmigo, ya no te sentirás culpable porque haya pagado seguridad para tu familia.

— No es solo eso. — Me exaspero. — Una vez te dije que yo me hice a la idea de no casarme, estaba cambiando de opinión de formar una familia contigo, pero después de saber lo que hiciste a mis espaldas, no estoy tan segura de seguir con esa idea, no quisiera que mi marido me oculte cosas y haga cosas a mis espaldas.

— Pero lo hice para que te sintieras segura. — Dice arrepentido.

— Créeme que lo que ahora siento, no es precisamente seguridad. — Digo sarcástica.

Se desespera más y se pasa las manos por el cabello.

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? — Pregunta haciendo un esfuerzo por no explotar. — Te he tenido mucha paciencia Kat. Reconozco que te engatuse para llevarte a la cama y hacerte mía. También soy culpable por el trato que teníamos, pero no toda la culpa es mía. Tú accediste por voluntad propia. Fuiste tú la que tenías el poder de acostarte conmigo o simplemente no hacerlo.

— ¿Me estas llamando puta? — Pregunta asombrada. Realmente no sé a dónde quiere llegar con esto.

— No, lo que quiero decir, es que yo he consecuentico en muchas cosas contigo. Nunca volví a mencionar la cicatriz que tienes en el seno, jamás pregunte por Snow, nunca te obligue a hacer nada y a contarme cosas de tu vida. Y si te acorrale aquella tarde que me dejaste, fue porque estaba desesperado, quería que me abrieras tu corazón como abrías tu cuerpo conmigo. Te deje de decir Schatzy porque eres más que eso, tú te merecías que te dijera de otra manera, eres mi preciosa. Te amo, y tú me amas a mí.

— ¿Ahora me reclamas por no abrirme contigo? — Lo reto.

— Claro que no. Todo lo que hago lo hago por ti. Por ti acepte la cabaña como pago, por ti cambie mi rutina del día, por ti mande arreglar mi armario y colocar tu guardarropa junto al mío y solo por ti comparto mi cama contigo. Pero lo que me exaspera, es que en mi imaginación yo diga: nuestra habitación, nuestra casa, nuestra cocina… y tú no lo hagas, me da miedo que salgas huyendo por esos detalles. — Cierra los ojos y se pasa las manos por el cabello, alborotándolo más. — Esas cosas son insignificantes comparadas por lo que siento por ti, Lo que quiero es que dejes de tener miedo, piénsalo, si te casas conmigo estarás a salvo para siempre.

— ¿Y si no me siento a salvo?

— Te juro que lo estarás. — Me asegura. — Pero quiero que cada vez que te refieras a algo mío, digas que es nuestro y no solo mío. Y si para eso quieres tener una relación seria, casarnos es la única alternativa que tengo.

— Peeta, te amo. Pero no estoy lista para casarme ahora. — Le digo algo más tranquila. — Quiero conocerte mejor. Quiero confiar en ti como hasta hace unos momentos lo hacía.

— Kat, preciosa. — Se acerca a mí pero no me toca, mantiene su distancia y lo agradezco. — Eso lo tenemos. Tú mejor que nadie me conoce, tanto física como emocionalmente, contigo soy un libro abierto y lo sabes. Y si de confianza se trata, me has dejado amárrate, azotarte, jugar con tu cuerpo con cosas que ni siquiera conocías, eso es la confianza. Y si me dejaste hacer con tu cuerpo lo que quería, quiere decir que me tienes la suficiente confianza como para quedar a mi merced.

— No lo sé… — Por una parte tiene razón, pero por otra esta Snow. — Me estas poniendo en una situación muy difícil. Estas tú, Snow y mi familia.

Peeta suelta un suspiro de derrota, mira al cielo y después a mí.

— No sé cómo decírtelo. Pero quiero que estés en mi vida… — Se detiene y busca inspiración divina. — Quiero hijos contigo, quiero una casa enorme con perros corriendo por el jardín. Quiero que en ese sueño estés tú en algún momento. Pero no puedo obligarte a nada. — Se muerde el labio y me acomoda un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja. — Quiero darte tiempo a que estés segura de casarte conmigo, el problema es que no sé cuánto tiempo estoy dispuesto a esperar.

Su respuesta, son como cuchillos en mi corazón, ¿está dispuesto a dejarme con tal de que me sienta a salvo?, no puedo imaginarme una vida sin Peeta, pero tampoco quiero que me obligue a hacer cosas que no estoy dispuesta a cambiar. Peeta se sienta a mi lado y mira hacia el ventanal. No puedo creer que esté dispuesto a dejarme si no me caso con él. Necesito pensar, necesito estar sola, alejada de él.

Me pongo de pie, Peeta me observa, pero no me sigue cuando salgo de la habitación, escaleras arriba llegó a la habitación por la que pagaba tres orgasmos diarios. Me coloco en el centro y mi mente comienza a trabajar a mil por hora.

Casarme con Peeta. Por un lado tiene razón, lo amo y en mi mente empezaba a aparecer la idea de estar con él toda la vida. Pero por otra parte, son esos arranques de gran señor todo poderoso lo que me molesta. Eso me lleva a la primera vez que lo conocí, en la junta en Empresas Mellark, sentí varias cosas cuando lo vi, me impresione por su galanura, intento intimidarme, pero nunca podré olvidar su cara de ogro. Todo pensamiento desapareció en cuanto lo conocí, me gusta estar con él, pero me asusta que por llevar a cabo mi felicidad otros paguen las consecuencias.

Casarme con Peeta. Es una salida fácil a los problemas que enfrento hoy en día, pero no quiero perderlo. Por una parte si me caso con él, Snow sabrá de mi relación con él y podría… ni siquiera quiero pensarlo, pero Peeta quiere casarse, y aunque no lo dijo con palabras, no está muy dispuesto a esperar demasiado.

Casarme con Peeta. Él ha hecho que mis pesadillas no aparezcan más. Desde que estoy con él, duermo la noche completa sin problemas. Ha logrado lo que años de terapia no habían hecho jamás. Es mi atrapa pesadillas, no necesito, lo amo y no quiero estar alejada de él nunca.

Casarme con Peeta. De las dos maneras lo perderé. Todo esto sería más fácil de hacer si Snow no existiera. Solo hay una forma de ser feliz, y es que Snow desaparezca. Pero, ¿Sera posible deshacerme de él?

Casarme con Peeta… Casarme con Peeta… Casarme con Peeta…

Le doy vueltas a todo este asunto y un dolor insoportable se apodera de mi cabeza, me hago un ovillo en la cama y cierro los ojos. Me hundo en un profundo sueño y me quedo dormida.

Siento como soy levantada de la cama, como bajan las escaleras conmigo en brazos y como me depositan en la cama. Por más que intento abrir los ojos y despertarme no puedo. Estoy cansada física y emocionalmente. Pero siento las fuertes manos de Peeta, quitarme los zapatos, quitarme los jeans, abrirme la camisa y quitármela, desabrochar el sujetador y deshacerse de este. Cuando me siento desnuda siento como me ponen una camiseta y me cobijan con el edredón. De inmediato la esencia de Peeta inunda mis fosas nasales y me siento segura.

Peeta se acuesta a mi lado y me atrae hacia él, deposita un beso en mi frente y me abraza. Yo hago lo mismo y beso el desnudo pecho de mi novio.

— ¿No estabas enojado? — Susurro.

— Tuve una pesadilla. — Dice serio y es cuando abro los ojos y miro el miedo en su mirada.

— ¿Sirve de algo que me digas con que soñaste? — Pregunto con cautela. Me regala una fugaz sonrisa y me abraza más fuerte.

— Siempre que no duermo contigo tengo pesadillas. Y siempre es la misma. — Se detiene y me acaricia la mejilla. No dice nada y lo aliento a seguir. — Mis pesadillas son sobre perderte. De mil maneras. Despierto asustado y cuando no te veo me asusto más. Desde que estamos juntos cambiaste mi lugar por el de mi madre.

— ¿Quieres decir que antes soñabas son perder a tu madre? — Me sorprendo.

— Si, antes de que te conociera, era mi madre a la que perdió, después llegaste a mi vida y ahora es a ti a la que pierdo en sueños. — Me observa con amor. — Pero después recuerdo que eres tú la que me abraza, la que está a mi lado y descansa mi alma.

— ¿Quieres decir que ahora duermes más que antes?

— Si, desde que llegaste me cambiaste la vida. — Respira profundamente y nos observamos el uno al otro, no hay nada sexual en esto, solo nos observamos y nos abrazamos hasta que Peeta vuelve a hablar. — Cuéntame tu sueño más loco.

— ¿Sueño más loco? — ¿En serio este hombre podría estar más loco?

— Si, cualquier tontería que soñabas de niña y que ahora es una locura. — Ríe. Ah, quiere reír. Me uno a su sonrisa y algo se viene a mi mente.

— No es precisamente un suelo loco, pero, cuando era niña vivía un vecino que tenía un coche de lujo, Mercedes para ser exactos. Siempre escuchaba a mi padre decir: "Cuando sea rico y tenga dinero me voy a comprar un coche como ese", después de tanto escuchar, la pequeña Katniss repetía las mismas palabras de su padre. Siempre decía que me iba a comprar un Mercedes Benz SL. Mi madre siempre nos reñía y nos decía que dejáramos de soñar despiertos y que dejáramos atrás ese sueño loco. Mi padre nunca lo hizo, ese siempre fue su sueño loco, pero yo si deje de hacerlo, justo en el momento que mi padre murió, deje ese sueño loco y me dedique a sobrevivir y cuidar de mi misma.

— No es tan loco después de todo. — Dice Peeta muy serio.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Loa brazo y paso una de mis piernas sobre su abdomen.

— ¿Todavía tienes ese sueño loco?

— ¿Quién no quisiera tener un coche de lujo? — Pregunto incrédula y Peeta me sonríe.

— Cierto. Entonces tu padre tenía un gusto excelente en coches.

— Además de caro.

— Sip, son muy caros. Algunos. El que tu quiere por ejemplo ronda en los…

— Ya se lo que cuesta. — Lo reprendo y suelto un gran bostezo, Peeta se ríe y me abraza más si es posible.

— Duerme preciosa. Mañana será una semana nueva.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Como últimamente lo he hecho, despierto y de inmediato voy al cuarto de baño, vacío mi estómago y me lamento. Peeta está sujetándome el cabello y me mira preocupado.

— Katniss, esto ya no es normal. Deberías de ver a un médico. — Dice con cautela.

— Estoy bien, es por el estrés. — Le suelto mientras frunce el ceño.

— Señorita, no intentes hacerte la fuerte. — Suena enojado mientras me sienta en el lavabo doble.

— Te juro que es el estrés. — Gimoteó en un intento de huir de su mirada.

— Estrés mis pelotas. Si para el día de hoy no consigues una cita para ver a un médico, te juro que te llevare a rastras a ver uno.

— Peeta… — Lloriqueo pero no vale la pena, cuando algo se propone, lo cumple hasta lograrlo.

— Solo el día de hoy. — Dice muy serio mientras se aleja de mí y se desnuda para meterse a la ducha.

Me bajo del lavabo y me quito la camiseta y las bragas, me meto a la ducha con él y lo abrazo.

— No intentes persuadirme con mimos preciosa. Llevas días enferma. — Dice colocándome shampoo para lavarme el cabello.

— Estoy bien. — Insisto.

— Katniss… — Utiliza su voz de No lo intentes señorita y cedo.

— Esta bien, en cuanto la tenga te llamaré. — Sonríe mientras masajea mi cabello, lo enjuaga y me coloca contra la pared.

— Así me gusta señorita. — Sonríe y me carga contra la pared dejándome sentir su erección en toda la gloria. Me humedezco de inmediato y comienzo a gemir cuando sus curiosos dedos juguetean en mi entrada. — Hace mucho que no estoy dentro de ti.

Y de una sola estocada me penetra. Hacemos el amor en la ducha hasta saciarnos.

Llego veinte minutos tarde, todo por culpa de las actividades de Peeta en la ducha. Gale me está esperando en mi lugar con cara de pocos amigos. Pero la cambia de inmediato en cuanto me ve.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta preocupado.

— ¿Porque lo dices? — Me acomodo en mi lugar y comienzo a revisar mi correo.

— Estas demacrada, muy delgada, pero por tu sonrisa deduzco por que llegaste tarde. — Sonríe pícaramente y me sonrojo. — Tenía razón, echaste un rapidin en la ducha si no me equivoco.

— ¡Gale! — Grito mientras mi rostro se vuelve escarlata.

— Tienes cara de eso Katnip. — Por cierto tenemos varias juntas durante el día, así que mueve tu precioso culo a la sala de juntas, tenemos una reunión en media hora.

— No me digas precioso culo. — Me sonrojo, de nuevo.

— ¿Porque? — Pregunta extrañado, pero cuando ve mi sonrojo vuelve a sonreír malévolamente. — ¿Así te dice Mellark?

— ¡Gale! — Vuelvo a gritar.

— Esta bien, por ahora lo dejo.

Durante la mañana nos pasamos de junta en junta, salimos a medio día y muero de hambre, beber solo un té y galletas no sirve de nada si tienes que estar activa durante el día.

Gale y yo decidimos ir a comer. Elegimos un restaurante de sushi y nos disponemos a atacarlo en cuanto nos lo sirven.

Como siempre, tengo una guerra con los palitos y termino comiendo con la mano, Gale se parte de risa y me observa con cariño.

— Y, ¿Cómo vas con Mellark? — Pregunta de repente. Suelto un suspiro y Gale pone mala cara — Huy, ¿no te hace feliz?, ¿No te satisface? — Pongo los ojos en blanco, Gale jamás deja de pensar en sexo y jamás lo hará.

— Ayer me dijo la palabra con M. — Digo preocupada.

— ¿Mamada? — Pregunta Gale mientras escupo mi pedazo de sushi.

— Gale, deja de pensar en sexo por dos minutos. — Gale me palmea la espalda y contiene una carcajada.

— Lo siento. Continua.

— No dijo esa palabra, dijo matrimonio.

Gale se queda sin habla, él sabe de sobra lo que el matrimonio significa para mí.

— ¿Y?...

— Pues nada. — Suspiro. — Me dijo que lo pensara, o al menos así entendí. Pero él quiere, hijos, esposa, una casa con jardín y dos perros corriendo.

— Ya la tiene planeada. — Responde Gale sarcástico.

— Eso no me preocupa. Me dijo que no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?, aunque déjame decirte que desde que estas con Peeta se te ve más feliz, plena y segura de ti misma, ese hombre te cambio para bien.

— Lo sé, pero no me quiero casar por agradecimiento. Quisiera casarme estando enamorada. Se supone que por eso se casa la gente. — Tomo mi cabello y comienzo a enredar los dedos por este.

— Si, pero ¿eso significa que no estas enamorada de Mellark? — Pregunta confuso.

— Lo estoy, amo a Peeta, pero lo que hizo ayer no tiene nombre.

— ¿Qué hizo? — Pregunta mi amigo mientras se mete otro trozo de sushi en la boca.

— Le dio a Prim una beca de una fundación privada y contrato seguridad privada para mi madre y Prim.

Gale mastica, pero su rostro no refleja sorpresa. Cuando traga abre la boca.

— ¿Y por eso no te quieres casar? — Coloca los codos sobre la mesa y me estudia.

— Lo hizo a mis espaldas Gale, no me pregunto si quería hacerlo o no.

— Eso no es excusa Katnip. Ese hombre está loco por ti, bajaría al mismo infierno si se lo pidieras. Y entiendo que haya actuado a tus espaldas, eres muy orgullosa, nunca hubieras accedido si te lo hubiese preguntado, ¿Cierto? — Levanta una ceja interrogativa y asiento con la cabeza. — ¿Lo ves?, tienes que dejarte ayudar por él Katnip, si él te ofrece todo eso, qué más da que lo aceptes. Eres feliz con él, lo veo en tu mirada. Jamás te había visto así.

— Todo suena maravilloso, pero olvidas algo muy insignificante Gale. — Sonrió sarcástica.

— Ese imbécil no ha hecho aparición hasta el momento. Además tiene prohibido entrar a Chicago por lo que sabemos.

— ¿Y qué tal si no es así Gale? A lo mejor está más cerca de lo que pensamos.

— ¿Te ha llegado algo? — Gale es como un adivino.

— A mí no, pero a Prim sí. Llego antes de que dejara a Peeta, cuando estuve viviendo contigo. — Sueno desesperada, quiero que lo entienda.

— ¿Y qué hizo? — Abro la boca y freno en seco. — ¿Lo ves?, ese hombre solo intenta asustarte, y si Peeta contrato seguridad para tu familia es porque le importas y quiere que estés tranquila. — Gale me toma de ambas manos y me observa con cariño. — Katniss, regálate esto. Regálate la felicidad que mereces, y deja que el mundo se ahogue en su propia miseria.

— Quizás tenga razón. — Viéndolo por ese lado, quizás Gale tenga razón.

— La tengo cariño. — Toma de nuevo sus palillos y comienza a comer. — Y ahora termínate eso. No querrás que Peeta tenga sexo con un esqueleto.

Le saco la lengua y me dispongo a comer de nuevo.

Justo cuando salimos del restaurante recibo un correo de Peeta.

De: Peeta Mellark

Asunto: Tic Toc.

Fecha: 13 Abril 2015 14: 35

Para: Katniss Everdeen

Señorita Everdeen, quisiera pensar que ya consiguió la cita con el médico y ha olvidado decirme. De lo contrario me veré obligado a utilizar mis influencias y te sacaré mañana de tu trabajo para que te revise un médico.

Te Amo

Peeta Mellark

Presidente, Empresas Mellark.

De: Katniss Everdeen

Asunto: RE: Tic Toc.

Fecha: 13 Abril 2015 14: 41

Para: Peeta Mellark

Señor Mellark, le recuerdo que tengo que trabajar, no he tenido el tiempo para concertar una cita. Pero como no estoy dispuesta a que te aparezcas en mi oficina, te juro que al llegar llamare a mi médico de cabecera.

También te amo, K.E.

Mi sonrisa estúpida hace que Gale ponga los ojos en blanco y murmure "amor".

De: Peeta Mellark

Asunto: Triste Tic Toc.

Fecha: 13 Abril 2015 14: 49

Para: Katniss Everdeen

Hubiera sido divertido que todos vieran que eres mi novia. Además te hubiera castigado con sexo por desobedecerme y no concretar una cita de inmediato.

De igual manera me alegra saber que me harás caso, ¿ves lo bien que lo podemos pasar? ;)

Te Amo más que hace unos minutos

Peeta Mellark

Presidente, Empresas Mellark.

De inmediato siento mis bragas humedecerse. Me gusta el sexo con castigo.

De: Katniss Everdeen

Asunto: RE: Triste Tic Toc.

Fecha: 13 Abril 2015 15: 03

Para: Peeta Mellark

Puedes olvidar la diversión en la oficina y centrarte en castigarme en la intimidad de nuestra habitación. Me gusta la idea del castigo con sexo. ;)

También te amo, K.E.

P.S. ¿Eso significa que tendremos sexo salvaje?

De: Peeta Mellark

Asunto: Novio contento

Fecha: 13 Abril 2015 15: 11

Para: Katniss Everdeen

Me gusta mucho que hayas utilizado el término de "nuestra habitación", no sabes la sonrisa estúpida que tengo en el rostro. Y si mi preciosa novia quiere que la castigue con sexo duro, tendrá el castigo con sexo duro que ella quiera.

Te amo preciosa. Nunca lo olvides.

Peeta Mellark

Entusiasmado y más enamorado que nunca Presidente, Empresas Mellark.

No me di cuenta de mi error, pero después de hablar con Gale me agrado la idea de regalarme mi propia felicidad, tal vez la locura de Peeta no sea tan descabellada. No le contesto porque hemos llegado a las oficinas.

Solo llegar tengo a mi secretaria personal tratando de comunicarme con el hospital Rue. Es curioso que tenga el mismo nombre de la amiga de Prim. Mi secretaria me informa que la Dra. Alma Coin ha estado tratando de comunicarse conmigo durante todo el día.

— ¿Alma Coin? — Pregunto extrañada. — Pero mi doctor es el Dr. Tresh.

— Alma Coin es la directora del hospital y me dijo que en cuanto la localizara la comunicara con ella. — Dice una pálida joven.

— Este bien. Comunícamela.

Un minuto, ella es doctora, eso quiere decir que puedo concertar una cita con ella. Bingo. Esta doctora me salvara el culo.

En minutos tengo a la doctora Coin al teléfono.

— ¿Señorita Everdeen? — Una voz tranquila y serena es lo que escucho al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí, soy yo. — La doctora suelta un suspiro y me extraño.

— Me alegra encontrarla. He tratado de comunicarme con usted durante todo el día. Permítame presentarme. Soy la Dra. Alma Coin, directora general del Hospital Rue.

— Mucho gusto. — Me quedo callada y no sé cómo continuar. — Bien, ya me contacto. — Empiezo a juguetear con el lápiz que tengo a la mano. — ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— Quisiera hablar con usted. Frente a frente. ¿Cree que pueda venir hoy? — Repasó mi agenda digital y la tengo saturada de juntas. Y ni loca me pienso perder mi cita de sexo salvaje con Peeta. Después de lo de ayer, mi cuerpo necesita acción el día de hoy. Lo de la mañana no fue nada.

— Lo siento, pero hoy no puede ser. El día de hoy me es imposible, pero si usted puede recibirme tengo un hueco a las cuatro de la tarde el día de mañana. ¿Cree que pueda atenderme?

— Si, a esa hora es perfecta. — La doctora suena desesperada por complacerme y me extraño.

— ¿Para qué me quiere ver?

— Es simplemente una entrevista que tendré con usted.

— No sabía que teníamos ese servicio. — Trato de no sonar sarcástica pero me es imposible.

— No lo tenemos con todos, solo con los preferentes.

— ¿Y soy preferente?

— En este momento sí. — Suelta un suspiro casi imperceptible y continua. — ¿La perece bien que hablemos mañana?

— Por supuesto. — Digo en automático y de inmediato recuerdo a Peeta. — Por cierto, estando ya en un hospital, ¿podrá atender unas molestias que tengo?, mi novio insiste en que vea un médico.

— Claro, estaré encantada de atenderla.

— Gracias.

— A usted señorita Everdeen, nos vemos mañana.

— Claro.

Dicho lo ultimo, se escucha como se corta la línea y frunzo el ceño. Que yo sepa los doctores no te hablan para concertar una cita contigo, sino todo lo contrario. De igual manera, es una doctora, y Peeta quería que me viera un médico.

De: Katniss Everdeen

Asunto: Misión cumplida.

Fecha: 13 Abril 2015 15: 53

Para: Peeta Mellark

Te agradara saber que he concertado una cita con un médico en el hospital Rue mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.

Te amo, tu Preciosa.

P.S. Como quiera quiero sexo salvaje

De: Peeta Mellark

Asunto: RE: Misión cumplida.

Fecha: 13 Abril 2015 16: 01

Para: Katniss Everdeen

¿Ves lo fácil que es obedecerme?, me alegra saberlo. No me he olvidado de nuestro acuerdo y te prometo que no podrás levantarte mañana

Te amo preciosa.

Peeta Mellark

Ansioso Presidente, Empresas Mellark.

¿No podré levantarme mañana?, esto promete y mucho.

El resto del día continúo en juntas y haciendo papelería de mis clientes, presto especial atención al proyecto de mi novio y veo que va viento en popa.

Cinna me recoge e la hora de mi salida y me despido ansiosa por llegar a casa.

Al llegar a Torre León, Peeta me espera en la isla de la cocina con la cena lista. Como siempre Sae se luce con la comida, y es que los camarones marinados con ensalada están deliciosos.

Los camarones me recuerdan lo buen afrodisiacos que son y observo a Peeta con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Ordenaste camarones por algo en específico? — Sonríe y estira una mano.

Me acerco a él y lo beso con necesidad, enredamos nuestras lengua y gimo cuando siento su erección chocar contra mi vientre.

— ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? — Dice con la voz entrecortada. — Yo no necesito afrodisiacos contigo preciosa.

Me ayuda a sentarme en el taburete y me ordena comer. Comemos en silencio mientras ambos nos lanzamos miradas de lujuria pura. Termino lo más rápido que puedo mi comida y Peeta sonríe de medio lado.

— ¿Ansiosa? — Coloca una mano sobre mi rodilla y el calor de esta me hace jadear. Lo necesito. Ahora.

— Mucho. — Confieso.

Peeta se coloca frente a mí y me toma de la barbilla.

— Ayer dijiste que querías que confiáramos el uno en el otro. — Toma mi mano y besa el dorso cual caballero andante. — Hoy quiero hacerte cosas muy intensas. ¿Estas dispuesta?

— Sí. — Respondo sin pensar. Mi novio sonríe maliciosamente y me ayuda a bajar.

— Bien creo que tengo que cumplir mi palabra. — Me toma de la mano y comenzamos a caminar a… nuestra habitación. — Ven te quiero en nuestra cama, desnuda y ahora.

* * *

Capítulo Intrigoso. O eso espero. No quiero adelantar nada, pero en el siguiente capitulo la relación de nuestros queridos Peeta y Katniss se vuelve... ¿Interesante?, en fin, espero no quieran matarme cuando lean el siguiente capitulo.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia, últimamente han subido bastante los números y me alegra.

Saludos!

Como siempre espero sus reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 27**

* * *

La anticipación hace su aparición en cuanto llegamos a nuestra habitación, mi respiración se vuelve errática y Peeta de inmediato lo nota. Todo está obscuro, solo lo ilumina una tenue luz de las lamparillas de lectura. Nos acercamos a la cama y un jadeo sale de mi boca en cuanto veo que sobre la cama hay dos pañuelos de seda negros perfectamente alineados en el centro de la cama.

Peeta se coloca tras de mí, tan cerca que siento su aliento rozar mi oreja. Estudio toda la habitación y me doy cuenta que ya está preparada.

— ¿Lista? — Pregunta Peeta con voz aterciopelada, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la sensación que me provoca su voz. Asiento con timidez mientras Peeta ríe. Me voltea para estar frente a frente. — Contesta, no me basta con tu asentimiento.

— Sí, estoy lista. — Esboza una sonrisa de medio lado y ladea la cabeza.

— Yo creo que no estas lista. — Dice ladino. Trato de dar replica pero coloca dos dedos sobre mi boca. — Para lo que quiero hacerte te necesito desnuda. — Arrastra los dedos hasta por mi garganta hasta llegar al límite de mi camisa, pasea la mirada por mi cuerpo y un escalofrió recorre mi columna.

Me alejo de él y me quito los zapatos, desabrocho mi pantalón y lo bajo lentamente, todo bajo su atenta mirada. Conforme el pantalón llega al piso las pupilas de Peeta se obscurecen más y más. Se muerde un labio y la evidencia de su excitación se hace presente, ya que se ha empezado a formar un bulto en la entrepierna.

Quedo ante él en medias y una camisa que me llega poco más debajo de la cintura. Llevo mis manos al primer botón de mi camisa y busco su mirada. Sonrió lo más seductoramente que puedo y desabrocho el primer botón. Cuando llego al segundo vuelvo a buscar su mirada y la encuentro rápidamente. Una idea aparece en mi cabeza. Si él quiere hacerme sufrir, yo también le puedo dar la misma dosis de sufrimiento.

— Los botones son muy pequeños, no puedo hacerlo sola. — Finjo una inocente cara. Me acerco hasta él y tomo sus manos colocándolas sobre mis senos. — ¿Me ayudas?

Peeta respira con dificultad, aprieta mis senos con sus manos para después llevar sus dedos a los pequeños botones de mi camisa. Desabrocha el botón y coloca un dedo en el valle de mis senos. Conforme va desabrochando los botones su dedo deja un ardiente camino sobre mi estómago vientre y monte de venus. Cuando la camisa está abierta por completo hago un elegante movimiento y la bajo por mis hombros frente a él, quedando en la lencería más provocadora que tengo. Un conjunto de transparencias negras combinado con encaje que solo cubre lo esencial, es lo que hace que Peeta trague en seco y empiece a sudar.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto dando una vuelta sobre mí, mostrando el conjunto por completo.

— Eres mala cuando te lo propones Preciosa. — Coloca sus manos en mi cintura y me hace caminar hasta la cama. — Pero hoy pediste sexo salvaje. — Me empuja y caigo de lleno sobre las sábanas blancas. — Y sexo salvaje tendrás.

Me ayuda a quedar en el centro de la cama y se coloca a horcajadas sobre mi cintura sin dejar caer su peso por completo. Toma los pañuelos de seda y me los enseña.

— Quiero jugar contigo, y para eso quiero atarte las muñecas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Sí. — Susurro.

Peeta sonríe de medio lado y ata un extremo de cada pañuelo a cada una de mis muñecas, cuando están atadas lleva mis brazos en alto y ata los pañuelos a unas cuerdas a cada lado de la cama. Hace todo esto bajo mi atenta mirada. Al terminar de atarme se baja de mí y se va al pie de la cama, toma mis tobillos y estira al máximo mi cuerpo para que mis brazos queden tensos.

— Bien. Comienza el juego. — Dice malévolamente.

— No estamos iguales. — Reprocho. — Tú aun sigues vestido.

— Eso tiene remedio.

— Quiero ayudarte. — Pido haciendo un mohín. Atada no podré tocarlo.

— Ya lo hiciste.

Se lleva las manos a la entrepierna y se toquetea a su antojo frente a mis ojos, después se lleva una de las manos para desabrochar cada uno de los puños de la camisa, se desabrocha lentamente la camisa, dejando ante mis ojos su esculpido cuerpo, deja la camisa descubierta y se desabrocha en pantalón, lo baja y se queda ante mí en bóxer, haciendo más evidente su dureza, me muerdo los labios e inconscientemente cruzo mis muslos provocando un delicioso roce en el centro de mi placer. Peeta me observa y lentamente abre mis muslos, dejando a su alcance el centro de mi placer.

— ¿Ansiosa? — Pregunta mientras dibuja círculos en mis muslos.

— Siempre. — Jadeo.

— Lo sé.

Lentamente repta sobre mi cuerpo colándose entre mis piernas. Sus manos van recorriendo los costados de mi cuerpo, hasta que su rostro queda sobre el mío. Quiero tocarlo, trato de estirar mis manos pero lo único que logro es estirar los pañuelos. Peeta ríe por mi tonto intento de desatarme. Frunzo el ceño y ríe más alto.

— Creo que ya has visto suficiente. — Dice Peeta. Acaricia mi ceño fruncido y coloca sobre mis ojos un pañuelo de seda negro. ¿De dónde demonios lo saco? , yo solo vi dos.

Lleva sus manos a mi espalda y desabrocha el sostén, no sé cómo lo hace pero deja mis senos libres de tela. Acaricia con los dedos mis hinchados pezones y arqueo la espalda en busca de más caricias, de inmediato siento como se aleja y quedo a su total merced, frustrada y ansiosa de más.

No escucho nada, todo lo que escucho es mi pesada respiración. Trato de adivinar donde está pero en inútil. De repente siento que con sumo cuidado pasea los dedos por mis tobillos, sube por mis pantorrillas y llegan hasta mis muslos abiertos. Cuando creo que va a quitarme las bragas retira su toque provocando que lance un gemido.

Cuando estoy por rogar, siento que mis muslos son bañados por una sustancia pegajosa, de inmediato todo mi cuerpo tiembla de anticipación. La sustancia no es fría ni caliente, pero conforme la van poniendo sobre mis muslos, escurre por mi piel, provocando que Peeta limpie la sustancia por la boca. Gimo cuando pasa su cálida lengua por mis muslos y levanta mis caderas por instinto.

Poco a poco, limpia mis muslos, pasa la lengua por todos los rincones en donde la sustancia deja su paso. Cuando siento como esa sustancia es colocada sobre mi vientre, gimo, porque sé que es lo que viene a continuación. Peeta no tarda en recorrer mi vientre con la lengua provocando miles de sensaciones. Mis pezones están como piedras y estoy segura que mi sexo es como una fuente, porque la sustancia llega al valle de mis senos. Gimo y trato de cerrar los muslos, pero de nuevo Peeta me lo impide, colocando sus caderas contra las mías y rozando su sexo con el mío.

Conforme pasa la lengua por el valle de mis senos, mueve las caderas rozando mi necesitado sexo con el suyo. Empiezo a arquear la espalda contra él y a necesitarlo desesperadamente. Justo cuando creo que me va a clavar hasta el fondo, baña mis senos con la sustancia, mis pezones responden de inmediato, poniéndose más duros si eso es posible. Como era de esperar Peeta no tarda en limpiar cada uno de mis pezones, al mismo tiempo sus caderas torturan mi sexo, su lengua hace estragos en mis pezones. Cuando creo que va a acabar de recrearse con ellos, vierte más sustancia y vuelve al ataque. Chupa, lambe, saborea y muerde mis pezones.

No lo soporto, mis pezones y mi sexo torturados al mismo tiempo provocan que grite cada vez que Peeta hace sus deliciosos movimientos. Los fuegos artificiales se arremolinan en mi punto más sensible y sin previo aviso exploto en mil pedazos mientras Peeta no se detiene en su tortura.

— Peeta… — Digo en un susurro.

Este se aleja de mí, lleva sus manos a mis bragas y las rompe sin piedad, cuando siento que va a penetrarme, hace algo que no me esperaba. Vierte la sustancia sobre mi hinchado clítoris. Gimo, no quiero esta tortura en mi sexo, lo quiero a él.

Peeta hace caso omiso a mis frustrados gemidos, deja que la sustancia se deslice por mi sexo, justo cuando siento como se mezcla con mis fluidos, Peeta pasa la lengua desde mi entrada, labios culminando con una suave mordida en mi clítoris. Chillo y elevo las caderas.

— Peeta… — Grito.

— Mmm, delicioso. — Chupa de nuevo mi sexo y vuelvo a gritar. — Katniss y dulce condensado. Una combinación adictiva.

¿Dulce condensado?

— ¿Es eso? — Pregunto mientras Peeta vierte más dulce condensado y vuelve a chupar.

— Sí, es delicioso. ¿Quieres probar?

— Sí. — Gimo.

Siento como se levanta y se acerca a mí, se coloca a un lado de mi rostro, pero lo que hace es alucinante. Me da dulce condensado, pero en cuanto toca mi boca, lo que saboreo es el dulce bañado en su erección, sonrió para mis adentros, chupo la cabeza de su erección mientras escucho como gime Peeta, lo rodeo con mi lengua y siento como empuja para que entre más. Peeta respira entrecortadamente y saca su erección de mi boca.

— ¿Más? — Pregunta entrecortadamente.

— Por favor. — Finjo desinterés, pero me sale fatal.

Vuelvo a ser invadida por su erección, esta vez lo torturo un poco más, cuando he limpiado el dulce, me dedico a chupar lo largo de su erección, como mis limitaciones me lo permiten, meto y saco su dureza haciendo estremecerse a mi novio. Chupo y paso un poco los dientes por el largo de su dureza y es cuando siento que soy invadida por sus dedos en el centro de mi placer.

Peeta me masturba mientras yo hago lo que quiera con su miembro, si pudiera ver, de seguro sería algo de lo más erótico. Sus dedos se mueven duramente en mi interior mientras su pulgar hace estragos mi clítoris. Elevo las caderas mientras Peeta mete su dureza en mi boca, por lo que tengo que aflojar mi garganta y recibir las envestidas de mi novio.

No sé en que momento, mi explosión llega sin previo aviso, bañando los dedos de Peeta con mis fluidos. Succiono los dedos de Peeta en mi interior mientras el deja de mover sus caderas en mi boca, saca su miembro y me deja tomar aire.

— Chupa. — Coloca sus dedos en mi boca y siento el sabor salado de mi explosión, gimo mientras Peeta saca sus dedos.

Peeta se coloca sobre mí, me cubre el cuerpo con el suyo mientras reparte delicados besos en mi rostro, cuello y tórax. Me dejo llevar por su delicadeza, pero de repente su erección es acomodada perfectamente sobre mi clítoris, por lo que sus caderas vuelven a hacer acto de presencia y la tortura comienza nuevamente.

— Peeta… — Gimo.

— ¿Qué pasa preciosa? — Mueve sus caderas dando de lleno en mi clítoris.

— Por favor. — Ruego y grito cuando sus caderas atacan de nuevo.

— ¿Por favor qué? — Pregunta mientras reparte besos en el lóbulo de mi oreja y vuelve a dar de lleno en mi sensible punto.

— Cógeme… — La palabra sale de mi boca sin darme cuenta.

— Como gustes.

Actúa muy rápido. Coloca una de mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y la otra sobre su hombro, me penetra de una sola estocada y llega hasta el fondo, muy al fondo.

No me deja acostumbrarme a la invasión y comienza un vaivén rápido y sin piedad. Me duele, pero lejos de ser molesto, me agrada, el dolor se va de inmediato y deja el paso a un placer desmesurado, grito cada vez que su dureza llega a lo más profundo de mí.

— ¿Esto… — Estocada. — es… — Estocada. — Salvaje? — Formula la pregunta con mucho esfuerzo.

— Si…. — Grito mientras cierro las manos haciendo puños los pañuelos atados a mis muñecas.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunta provocando que mi espalda se arque.

— Sí. — Vuelvo a gritar. Aprovecha el arco de mi espalda y para colar una mano y acercar más mis caderas a las suyas. Esta vez llega a lo más profundo de mí ser. Me quedo sin habla mientras Peeta sigue con su salvaje vaivén.

— Dios Katniss. — Gime. — Eres increible. — Grito. — Me encanta estar dentro de ti.

— Peeta… — Logro decir después de quedarme muda.

— Die lo que quieres.

— Quiero verte. — Ruego y vuelvo a gritar, cuando me vuelve a ensartar.

De repente mis deseos son concedidos, el pañuelo en mi cabeza desaparece y veo con los ojos entrecerrados. Nuestro sudor baña nuestros cuerpos, mis senos bailan al ritmo de las embestidas, Peeta tiene el rostro en completa concentración, las venas se le saltan y sé que está a punto de culminar.

Busco su mirada mientras trato de mantener los ojos abiertos ante las olas de placer que sufre mi cuerpo. Cuando la encuentro ambos gemimos.

— Te amo. — Mascullo.

Y es el fin, Peeta da unas cuantas estocadas poderosas y con un grito gutural termina en mi interior, inundándome con su semen. La cálida sensación provoca que mi orgasmo se una al suyo, exprimiendo todo lo que puedo su miembro son mi vagina.

Se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo no sin antes desatar mis muñecas. Respira contra mi cuello mientras mis laxos brazos se aferran a su ancha espalda. Nos pasamos una eternidad recuperando el aire en los pulmones, en todo ese tiempo Peeta permanece en mi interior.

Poco a poco rodamos juntos hasta terminar frente a frente. Levanto la cabeza con sumo esfuerzo y le sonrió.

— Eso fue salvaje. — Digo y una carcajada resuena en la habitación por parte de Peeta.

— Definitivamente. — Coloca un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja y me observa con adoración.

— Solo a ti se te ocurre bañar mi cuerpo con dulce condensado.

— Desde hoy no veré el dulce condensado de la misma manera. Desde ahora quiero tu esencia cada vez que lo pruebe. — Me guiña un ojo.

— Lo mismo digo. — Lo imito mientras me abraza por la cintura.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio. Pero mi mente comienza a trabajar en su propuesta. Rompo el silencio y lo observo a los ojos.

— Peeta con respecto a tu propuesta…

— No quiero presionarte preciosa. — Me coloca a su lado, saliendo de mi interior colocando una de mis piernas sobre su vientre. — Quiero que me aceptes cuando quieras. — Toma la mano que coloqué sobre su pecho y me besa el dorso de esta. — Por lo pronto me conformare con saber que me amas, pero para demostrárselo a todos lleva contigo el llamador de ángeles que te regale. Significa mucho para mí.

— De acuerdo. — Accedo y una sonrisa sincera aparece en su bello rostro.

— Creo que prefiero esperar tu respuesta a que por mi testarudez te pierda y ya no te tenga nunca.

— Gracias…

— Solo ten en cuenta, las noches que tendremos iguales a esta. Seria magnifico tenerte solo para mí.

— Me tienes solo para ti. — Digo con el ceño fruncido.

— Pero legalmente. — Sonríe, lo que me provoca imitarlo.

Acaricio su cuerpo; poco a poco mis caricias se vuelven más provocativas, prueba de ello es que ya está duro de nuevo. Tomo su dureza y lo acaricio, sonrió pícaramente mientras Peeta toma uno de mis pezones.

— Últimamente te has vuelto insaciable. — Masculla cuando aprieto su erección.

— Te culpo a ti, soy adicta a ti. — Digo sugerente.

Se voltea de lado para quedar frente a frente, coloca mi muslo alrededor de su cintura y posiciona su erección en mi entrada, y de una sola estocada me penetra.

— Entonces tengo la misma adicción que tú.

Nos perdemos el resto de la noche el uno en el otro. Hacemos el amor cada vez que sentimos la necesidad de hacerlo. Quedamos satisfechos pasada la media noche. Pero es el cansancio lo que nos hace detenernos. Después de que Peeta me libero del compromiso que implicaba darle una respuesta mi cuerpo se ha relajado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

No sé cómo demonios terminamos a los pies de la cama, enredados entre las sabanas y nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Creo que fue después de que Peeta me pidiera ponerme a cuatro patas y embestirme con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Mi sexo esta irritado, y mi cuerpo completamente dolorido, pero es que cada vez que culminábamos las faenas, una fuerza muy poderosa me recorría el cuerpo y me incitaba a provocar a Peeta, logrando que se endureciera de inmediato y tomándome solo como él había prometido. Trato de mover un brazo y este palpita de dolor. Gruño mientras Peeta suelta una risita burlona. Cierro los ojos y siento como soy colocada sobre el cuerpo poderoso de mi hermoso novio.

— ¿Estas bien? — Susurra en mi oído. Gruño en respuesta mientras él vuelve a reír. — Te dije que quedarías exhausta.

— Y lo cumpliste. — Murmuro contra su pecho.

— Pero tú eras la que pedía más. — Suelta como si estuviera ofendido. Levanto el rosto de mi escondite y lo miro mal.

— Ya te dije que te culpaba a ti. — Como puedo rodeo su cuello y acerco mi boca a la suya. — Tú hiciste que fuera insaciable a ti.

— He creado un monstruo. — Dice divertido.

— Búrlate Mellark, en cuanto pueda te pateare tu bello culo. — En vez de provocarlo una mirada seductora aparece en sus hermosos ojos azules.

— Encantado de prestarte mi culo para los fines que quieras preciosa. — Susurra y toma mi culo entre sus manos apretándolo. — Si quieres te hago una demostración.

— Estaría encantada, pero el bruto de mi novio quiso tener sexo salvaje conmigo anoche, y me dejo exhausta e irritada. — Murmuro seductora.

— Que tipo tan afortunado. — Sonríe de medio lado y se incorpora conmigo en brazos.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero esta desaparece la habitación empieza a dar vueltas. Cierro los ojos y masajeo las sienes. Cuando los abro Peeta imita mis movimientos y me observa preocupado.

— ¿A qué hora tienes la cita con el medico? — Pregunta serio.

— A las cuatro de la tarde.

— ¿En dónde? — Vuelve a preguntar.

— En el Hospital Rue. — Respondo mientras el mareo se aleja de mí.

— ¿Quién es el medico? — Pregunta cuando abro los ojos.

— Doctora Alma Coin.

— ¿Alma Coin?, ¿La directora del hospital? — Pregunta sorprendido.

— Si, ella misma. ¿Por qué te sorprendes? — La seriedad se instala en mi rostro y frunzo el ceño.

— Bueno, Alma Coin no "atiende" a los pacientes. De hecho consultar con ella es imposible.

¿Imposible?, bueno creo que soy especial.

— Pues aunque no lo creas, ella fue la que me llamo a mí. Hablo ayer buscándome, en cuanto me comunique con ella me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

— ¿Te dijo sobre que quería hablar? — Esta vez su rostro preocupado empieza a preocuparme a mí.

— No. — Se queda pensativo y tomo su rostro entre mis brazos. — ¿Pasa algo malo?

— No lo creo. En cualquier caso me lo hubiera comunicado a mí y no a ti.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Porque conozco a Alma desde que yo era un niño, mi madre le llevaba niños a punto de morir a Alma y la familia Mellark se hacía cargo de los gastos.

— Wow. — Murmuro.

— Te todas maneras no creo que sea algo de cuidado. Tal vez se quiera presentar con mi novia. — Sonríe y la preocupación abandona mi cuerpo en cuanto veo la sonrisa de mi novio. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No, como dices, no creo que sea algo de vida o muerte. Prefiero encontrarte en casa.

— Nuestra casa. — Sentencia Peeta mirándome serio.

— Nuestra casa. — Digo para rectificar. Sonríe y me acuesta en la cama quedando el sobre mí.

— ¿Ya te dije cuanto te amo? — Murmura sobre mis labios.

— No más de lo que te amo yo.

— Me moriría si te perdiera. — Dice con un suspiro.

Acto seguido se posesiona de mis labios haciéndome perder el aliento. Siento como su dureza crece contra mi vientre y de inmediato busca mi entrada. Nos perdemos el uno en otro haciéndonos jadear y llegando juntos a lo que buscamos con las caricias.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Por segunda vez consecutiva llego tarde a mi trabajo, pero gracias a Gale mi agenda está libre el día de hoy y el resto de la semana solo tengo unos cuantos compromisos.

Peeta insistió en que tomáramos una ducha caliente para relajar los músculos que anoche sufrieron demasiado.

En cuanto me siento frente a mi escritorio comienzo a trabajar, papeles, correcciones, análisis y juntas pequeñas son mi pan de cada día. Estoy tan concentrada en mi trabajo que me estremezco cuando llega un mensaje a mi móvil.

 _***Te extraño y te amo. ¿Crees que es justo que yo tenga algo tuyo para recordarte cuando no estás conmigo?, Tú tienes el llamador de ángeles. P.M. ***_

Sonrió ante el mensaje y no dudo en contestarle.

 _***También te extraño y te amo. Creo que tienes razón, tú también mereces algo que te recuerde a mí. ¿Te parece que vayamos a buscarlo cuando salga de mi cita con la doctora Coin? K.E. ***_

Me dispongo a trabajar de nuevo pero un nuevo mensaje llega a mi móvil.

 _***Me parece más que perfecto, pero que no sea ropa interior, esa solo provocara otros recuerdos ;) Te amo. P.M. ***_

Sonrió y le dejo un ultimátum.

 _***De acuerdo, no quiero que esos recuerdos atormenten tu día. Me encanta platicar contigo por mensajes, pero tengo que trabajar. También te amo. K.E. ***_

Sigo con mi trabajo y recibo un último mensaje.

 _***Entendido Señorita Everdeen, Póngase a trabajar que me debe un sistema para mi empresa. Atte. Sr. Peeta Mellark. ***_

Me rio, este hombre pasa de ser tierno a provocador para después pasar a ser el señor Mellark que todos temen en segundos, pero todas las facetas de mi novio me encantan.

Durante el resto del día no tengo más mensajes y correo por parte de Peeta. Como en automático una ensalada que compre cerca de la oficina y continúo trabajando.

A las tres y media informo a Gale de mi cita y accede de inmediato, según él necesita que me vea un médico. Cinna está puntual en la entrada de la oficina y me ayuda a subir al coche. Cinco minutos antes de las cuatro entro en la recepción del hospital.

Me acerco a una enfermera y le sonrió.

— Buenas Tardes, ¿El consultorio de la doctora Alma Coin? — La enfermera está a punto de contestarme pero otra enfermera que sale de la nada la interrumpe.

— ¿Señorita Katniss Everdeen? — Pregunta.

— Si, vengo a consultar con la doctora Coin.

— Lo sé, la esperábamos. — Hace ademan de que la acompañe y me coloco a su lado. — Por favor, sígame. La doctora Coin la espera.

No me causa mucho revuelo, pero si esta doctora conoce a Peeta desde niño tal vez tiene un trato preferente para mí.

El hospital tiene varios pisos, se podría comparar con un elegante rascacielos en medio de Chicago, de no ser por la cruz en la punta del edificio no sabrías que es un hospital. Todas las paredes son de un impresionante blanco, de piso a techo es blanco. La enfermera me indica que entremos en el ascensor y teclea el código del piso 20.

Comenzamos a subir y el nerviosismo me ataca. Más pronto de lo que espero llegamos y un ligero mareo se apodera de mí. La enfermera me observa preocupada.

— ¿Está bien?

— Si, debe ser la altura. — Me excuso. Ella me ofrece su brazo y lo tomo gustosa.

El piso al que llegamos no es un piso de consultorios. En una gran estancia de oficinas con recepcionistas, aquí no deja de ser blanco. Pero a diferencia de la recepción, un ventanal con vistas impresionantes te recibe en cuanto sales del ascensor. Me lleva a una de las puertas de madera obscura y me hace pasar.

La habitación no es más que una oficina corporativa, el blanco, rosa y gris se combinan a la perfección, logrando de esto una oficina femenina de un gusto impresionante.

Los sillones blancos y la mesita de café es lo primero que veo. Pero lo que más me impresiona es el escritorio. Es de vidrio y esta pulcramente ordenado, detrás una silla de cuero blanco impone sobre cualquiera que la contempla. Detrás de todo eso está un librero de pared a pared repleto en su totalidad de libros médicos.

— La doctora Coin no tardará. — Dice la enfermera. — Tome asiento.

— Gracias.

— ¿Gusta algo de beber? — Pregunta.

— No gracias.

Me siento sobre una de las sillas frente al escritorio y coloco la palma de mi mano sobre el frio vidrio.

De inmediato Peeta aparece en mis pensamientos, si él estuviera aquí me propondría "estrenar" el escritorio para ver la resistencia de este mientras la doctora llega. Una risita infantil me invade y mis mejillas arden por los pensamientos que provoca en mi Peeta Mellark.

— Lamento la demora señorita Everdeen. — Suena una voz tranquila y dulce y me sobresalto. — Disculpe debí llamar antes de entrar.

— No hay problema, estaba distraída. — Me pongo de pie y frente a mí tengo a una mujer de no más de cincuenta años, de complexión delgada con semblante amable y el cabello gris. Vestida en un elegante traje champagne no parece una doctora en un hospital.

— Siéntese. — La obedezco mientras se sienta en la silla detrás del escritorio. — ¿Le ofrecieron algo de beber?

— Si, pero no quiero nada, gracias. — Respondo tratando de sonar segura.

— Bien, yo si necesito agua.

Abre una puerta del librero y aparece un pequeño frigo bar de la que extrae un botellín de agua. La abre y bebe un gran trago.

— Perdone, no me presente. — Dice cuando cierra el botellín. — Soy la doctora Alma Coin, directora del hospital Rue.

— Lo supuse. — Contesto.

— Lo sé. — Coloca el botellín a un lado y juega con este un momento. — Bien señorita Everdeen, se preguntara que hace aquí.

— Ayer me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Y yo aproveche para concretar una cita con usted.

— Si no le molesta, le cita la haremos después de lo que tengo que decirle.

— Este bien. — Dudo, esto no es normal, ¿o sí?

La doctora suelta un suspiro y junta sus manos. Levanta el rostro y me observa. No sé por qué, pero su rostro refleja ¿remordimiento?

— Bien, no sé por dónde empezar. — ¿Por el principio?, murmuro para mis adentros. — Creo que empezare por contarle algo primero.

— Usted dirá. — Digo indiferente. Esto ya me está empezando a molestar.

— Hace unos años, el hospital Rue, participo en una convocatoria abierta para crear un medicamento. Este era un medicamento experimental y quisieron llamarlo "mágico", ese fue nuestro error. — Se lamenta, cuadra los hombros y adopta una posición derecha. — este medicamento mejoraría y ayudaría a elevar las defensas naturales del cuerpo. Esto ayudaría a que los pacientes con VIH no murieran por una neumonía. Hasta allí funciono, pero la ambición nos quiso desear más. A alguien se le ocurrió, colocarle un "acelerador", para que el medicamento empezara a hacer efecto en horas y no días. Al principio funciono de maravilla, pero el acelerador contenía un componente que también aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco. Se colocaron cantidades moderadas a pacientes que aceptaron en experimento, de las cuales todas fallecieron a causa de un paro cardiaco.

La doctora comienza a removerse y mirar al vacío.

— Poco tiempo después. — Continua la doctora. — Se quitó el componente, pero no del todo. Provocando que se bajaran las defensas del cuerpo al grado de que cualquier cambio que experimentara el paciente provocaba que fuera internado de inmediato. Si tomamos en cuenta que eran pacientes con VIH, sus defensas no eran las mejores. Así que decidieron aumentar la dosis, y fue que en cuestión de horas los pacientes fallecieron a causa de un infarto fulminante, ya que el medicamento se iba directo al corazón.

— Es muy interesante esta charla. — Interrumpo. — ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

La doctora se muerde el labio y continúa hablando.

— Los patrocinadores cancelaron el proyecto y decidieron destruir el medicamento. En total se crearon noventa y cinco dosis, de las cuales solo noventa y dos fueron destruidas. Las tres dosis restantes, fueron enviadas para resguardo federal. Tal vez en el futuro con más tecnologías podrán crear el medicamento mágico que tanto anhelan. Hasta el momento estábamos tranquilos. Pero hace dos meses, dos dosis fueron robadas.

— ¿Qué? — Me sorprendo.

— Yo también dije lo mismo. — Dice la doctora con una sonrisa de medio lado que no llega a completar del todo. — Lo que sabemos es que el medicamento en personas sanas no afecta. Se sabe que un octavo de la dosis no provoca nada, un cuarto de la dosis baja las defensas naturales del cuerpo y el paciente "normal" lo ataca una gripe que con antibióticos se combate. Pero la mitad de la dosis es lo suficientemente poderosa como para provocar un infarto fulminante.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Pregunto curiosa. — ¿En quién experimentaron?, mejor dicho, ¿Quién fue el valiente?

La doctora sonríe, pero suelta un suspiro. Esto cada vez me gusta menos.

— Hace dos meses llego una enfermera. Tenía excelentes referencias, nadie dudo en contratarla. El único doctor que necesitaba una era el Doctor Tresh.

— ¿Mi ginecólogo? — ¿A dónde va esto?

— Si, él mismo. — Aprieta las manos en puños y las coloca frente a ella. — De hecho el Doctor fue el que nos informó de esto.

— ¿De qué? — Ya me estoy impacientando.

— ¿Te enfermaste recientemente? — Pregunta.

De inmediato hago memoria… Miami.

— Hace unas semanas mi novio y yo hicimos un viaje a Miami. Nadamos en la alberca en la noche y al siguiente día enferme. Tome antibiótico y me recupere en seguida.

La doctora asiente mientras busca mi mirada.

— La enfermera tenía las dosis en su poder. — Abro los ojos asustada. — Y gracias a un mal cálculo, sigues viva.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

— ¿Recuerdas quién te ponía las inyecciones del doctor Tresh?

— No. — Por más que hago memoria no recuerdo. Cierro los ojos y me frustro.

— De igual manera. La enfermera las preparaba. Te inyectaron el medicamento experimental. La primera inyección no te provoco nada, pero la segunda provoco que bajaran tus defensas al cambio drástico de clima. Trataron de…

— Matarme. — Termino la frase por ella.

— No puedo asegurártelo, pero de casualidad, ¿Te suena el nombre de Snow?

Mi corazón deja de latir, y dejo de respirar. Mis miedos más atroces se hacen realidad. No puede ser, me obligo a decir. Pero es en vano, esto es real.

— La enfermera fue detenida. Confeso que Snow le dio el medicamento y le dijo expresamente quien eras y lo que debía de hacerte. Se supone que debió matarte con la segunda inyección, pero como te dije un mal cálculo te salvo la vida.

Sigo sin decir palabra alguna. Mi mente e imaginación me juagan en contra y miles de imágenes invaden mi mente. La doctora Coin se coloca a mi lado y me ofrece agua, la cual agradezco, tengo la boca seca y un miedo me paraliza, necesito a Peeta. Inconscientemente, llevo mis manos al llamador de ángeles y lo aprieto contra mí.

— ¿Qué mas dijo la enfermera? — Pregunto en un susurro.

— No lo sabemos. — Se lamenta la doctora. — Fue encontrada muerta después de haber confesado.

Me llevo las manos a la boca y ahogo un grito. ¡No puede estar pasando esto!

— ¿Y… que va a pasar?, conmigo.

— Tú ya expulsaste el medicamento. Ya no corres peligro.

Eso es lo que ella piensa. Ahora estoy segura que Snow va por mí y no por mi familia. En el fondo me alegro. Al menos ellos podrán estar tranquilos, pero ahora mi vida es la que corre peligro.

— Katniss. — La doctora me llama sacándome de mi ensoñación. — Eso no es lo peor.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Pregunto sarcástica. — ¿Tratar de matarme no es lo peor?

La doctora hace un mohín y se da cuenta de la estupidez que cometió.

— Sé que eres novia de Peeta Mellark. — Me extraña esa afirmación.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Peeta en todo esto? — Pregunto irritada.

— Sé que es un gran hombre, lo conozco desde niño y sé que te ama porque llevas su llamador de ángeles. — Posa su mirada en mis manos cerradas por un puño y frunzo el ceño.

— No creo que le interese mi vida privada, ¿o sí? — El sarcasmo surge sin evitarlo.

La doctora agacha la cabeza y vuelve a levantarla, pero esta vez con un semblante preocupado.

— Sé que venias con el doctor Tresh a control preventivo. — Suelta de despacio cada palabra y me doy cuenta de algo.

— Sí. — Me tenso de lo que me estoy imaginando. — Pero…

— No sé cómo lo tomes tú. — Me hundo en mi asiento por lo que me estoy imaginando. La doctora comienza a hablar de nuevo. — Pero las inyecciones por las que venias… jamás se te colocaron.

Un balde de agua helada con hielos a reventar. Eso es lo que siento cuando escucho a la doctora. Me quedo sin palabras y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. No quiero escuchar lo que sigue, pero tengo que hacerlo.

— A menos de que Peeta y tú utilizaran algún otro método anticonceptivo… — Trago y cierro los ojos, no quiero escucharlo. Necesito a Peeta. E irreparablemente una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla. — Me temo que hay un 99% de probabilidades que estés… embarazada.

Rompo a llorar, esto no puede ser. Un hijo. De Peeta. Del hombre que más amo. Se supone que esto debería de hacerme feliz. Pero por alguna razón no lo estoy. Aprieto con todas mis fuerzas el llamador de ángeles y me hundo en el asiento.

— ¿Has tenido, vómitos, mareos o cambios de humor? — Pregunta la doctora pausadamente. Asiento despacio. — Debemos de hacerte un chequeo. Solo para cercióranos de tu estado.

No respondo pero asiento. No necesito un examen para saber lo que me pasa. Yo quise disimular lo evidente, pero por alguna razón siempre supuse que las inyecciones funcionaban.

— Si me acompañas, puedo revisarte, soy ginecóloga. Así nos cercioramos de tu salud y la de… — Se detiene, para ella es evidente que yo no quería tener hijos. — Tú bebe.

Rompo a llorar y la doctora me abraza. En estos momentos se suma una preocupación más a mi vida. Snow queriendo matarme y un embarazo no deseado.

Me pongo de pie y observo a la doctora.

— Esta bien. — Respondo en un susurro.

La doctora me ofrece un pañuelo desechable y lo tomo. Salimos de las oficinas y vamos al ascensor. Camino en automático, no sé en qué piso y estoy segura que llamo la atención de los pacientes que esperan en la sala. Cuando soy consciente de mí, la doctora Coin me entrega una bata y me pide que me quite del pantalón y bragas.

Cuando estoy lista me pide subir a la mesa de exploración, coloca una pantalla en blanco y negro, enciende la pantalla y le coloca un tubo un condón y lubricante.

— Katniss, necesito que subas los pies para revisarte.

Hago lo que me pide y mete en mi interior el explorador. La pantalla empieza a parpadear, pero me pierdo en mis pensamientos. No sé qué voy a hacer. Ni siquiera sé si yo misma voy a vivir. Con la amenaza de Snow apuntando directamente a mí no estoy segura si…

— Aquí esta. — Anuncia la doctora. — Allí, ¿Lo ves?

Volteo a ver a la pantalla y la doctora congela la imagen. Frente a mí aparece la pantalla en blanco y negro pero no logro entender absolutamente nada. La doctora me explica lo que está frente a mí, pero yo solo logro percibir un punto en medio de un fondo gris. Pero conforme la doctora me explica el punto va tomando forma. Pero no es precisamente la de un bebé, es como un ovalo, tiene forma de semilla, de una semillita.

— ¿Quieres escuchar su corazón? — Pregunta la doctora Coin.

No respondo, estoy viendo a la semillita. De repente la habitación se inunda de un sonido constante, como un zumbido. Alejo la vista de la pantalla y observo a la doctora.

— ¿Eso es…? — No termino.

— Su corazón.

El corazón de mi semillita. Por instinto llevo mis manos a mi vientre y de nuevo las lágrimas me inundan los ojos. La doctora descongela la pantalla y la mueve. Congela en varias ocasiones más la imagen para después imprimirlas en una tira.

Me ayuda a incorporarme y me ínsita a vestirme de nuevo. Mientras me cambio no dejo de tocar mi plano vientre. No puedo salir de mi estupefacción. Dentro de mi tengo un bebe que parece más una semillita.

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro a la doctora sentada frente a un escritorio. Me pide que me siente y comienza a hablar.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta, me encojo de hombros y suspira. — Por tu reacción, sé que ese bebe no lo esperabas.

— No. — Respondo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Pregunta preocupada.

— No lo sé. — Me llevo las manos a mi llamador de ángeles y lo aprieto contra mí. — Necesito pensar.

La doctora asiente y toma la tira de la ecografía de mi semillita.

— Sé que Peeta es un buen hombre, y estoy segura que sabrá apoyarte. — Asiento. — ¿Se lo dirás?

— No lo sé.

— Según mi revisión estas de cinco semanas…

¿Cinco semanas? Me sorprendo. Si hago cuantas quede embarazada justo cuando Peeta creyó que no había peligro alguno de un embarazo, y ahora resulta que en vez de evitar embarazarme trataron de matarme.

— Katniss… — La doctora Coin me toma una mano y me coloca la tira de la ecografía. — Tienes hasta doce semanas para… — Traga y toma aire. —…para, deshacerte del producto.

Le clavo la mirada y las lágrimas salen por si solas. Peeta deseaba un hijo, pero ¿Qué hay de mí?, yo no quería esto y ahora tengo en mis manos no solo mi propia vida, sino que también la de mi semillita.

— No sé qué hacer. — Respondo en un susurro. — Necesito pensar que hacer. Como decírselo a Peeta y…

— No te preocupes. Si no lo quieres existen otras alternativas. De hecho lo que se cometió contigo fue una negligencia. Y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que tú quieras. Aun si eso implica practicarte un legrado.

La sola idea me asquea. Pero no puedo descartarla, es una alternativa. No sé qué hacer, necesito a Peeta. Pero también implica enfrentarlo con esto. Pero ¿Cómo le dices al hombre que amas que quisieron matarte y que de paso estas embarazada?

— Creo que me tengo que ir. — Digo de repente.

— Sí. — Se pone de pie y la sigo. — Déjame acompañarte a recepción.

— Gracias.

Salimos del consultorio privado y veo que Cinna está de pie, en cuanto me ve se acerca demasiado rápido.

— La encontré. — Se dice en la muñeca. — Acaba de salir del consultorio de la doctora Coin. Piso doce.

Mi mente se aclara y observo a Cinna extrañada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto a Cinna.

— Haymitch me llamo, me pidió que la buscara.

— ¿Haymitch?, ¿Qué hace en un hospital?

— No lo sé Katniss. Me pidió que esperáramos aquí.

— Pero…

Un agitado Haymitch aparece de repente cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren. Nos identifica y corre hacia nosotros.

— Katniss acompáñame. — Dice en cuanto llega.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Haymitch me toma del codo y me ínsita a caminar.

— Le diré en cuanto lleguemos. — Me suelto de su agarre y lo enfrento.

— No, dímelo ahora.

Haymitch se pasa las manos por la cabeza y tuerce el gesto.

— Es el señor Mellark, sufrió un accidente, tiene un trauma en la cabeza y... puede que no pase la noche.

Todo me da vueltas y me sujeto a lo primero que mis manos encuentran, pero no lo soporto más. Snow, mi semillita y ahora Peeta…

De repente todo se vuelve negro y no sé nada más.

* * *

Espero no quieran matarme por lanzarles las bombas en un solo capitulo, esto se vuelve más interesante y es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

Si hicieron apuestas muchos tal vez la ganaron. ¿Que creen que pase?, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Saludos!

Como siempre espero sus reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 28**

* * *

El olor a antiséptico me da de lleno en las fosas nasales, la doctora Coin me permitió ver a Peeta después de mucha insistencia, accedió con la condición de verlo solo cinco minutos y después vendría a buscarme. Peeta está sobre una cama con el cuerpo cubierto por una sabana de hospital. Esta dormido, pacifico, limpio y sin señales de golpes. Verlo de provoca sentimientos encontrados, por un momento me alivio de poder verlo, pero por otro lado no sé por qué no despierta. Sus largas pestañas le cubren las mejillas, el cabello revuelto y su boca entreabierta de dan la impresión de un niño, un niño durmiendo plácidamente.

— Katniss. — Escucho susurrar mi nombre detrás de mí y volteo a ver a Finick. Viene hacia mí y me abraza.

— ¿Por qué no despierta Finick? — Pregunto mientras Finick toma la sabana que cubre a Peeta y lo destapa.

— Vengo por ti Katniss. Nos vamos. — Dice preocupado.

Peeta tiene el torso desnudo y pálido.

— No quiero irme, quiero estar con Peeta, yo me quedare a cuidarlo. — Digo llorosa.

— ¿No te lo han dicho? — Pregunta atónito.

— ¿Decirme que?

— La doctora Coin te permitió ver a Peeta para despedirte. — Frunzo el ceño y Finick se muerde el labio. — Mi amigo no sobrevivió. Esta muerto.

No puedo respirar, tomo a Peeta de los hombros y lo sacudo, le grito que despierte, que prometió no abandonarme. Lloro y grito mientras Finick me carga y me aleja de Peeta.

— Katniss reacciona. — Grita Finick mientras me sacude. — La vida sigue.

— Peetaaa…. — Grito desesperadamente.

— Katniss. — Vuelve a sacudirme. Y de repente todo se vuelve negro…

— Katniss. — Vuelven a sacudirme y me despierto sobre saltada y sudando.

Mi respiración es errática y me da una punzada de dolor en mi brazo. No veo nada pero el dolor en el brazo me hace saber que estoy sobre una cama conectada a varios aparatos que emiten un sonido constante.

— Katniss. — escucho de nuevo y voltea a ver al dueño de la voz.

Encienden una luz cegadora y cierro los ojos.

— Tranquila. — Escucho de nuevo. — Todo estará bien.

No veo nada, poco a poco abro los ojos y veo a una figura a un lado de mí.

— ¿Peeta? — Digo con la voz entrecortada.

— Katniss. — Escucho con más claridad. Abro los ojos como plato y veo a Gale a un lado de mi cama.

— ¿Gale? — Pregunto asustada.

— ¿Estas bien? — Me pregunta tomándome una mano. Me doy cuenta que tengo una intravenosa en el brazo. Voltea a todas partes y no reconozco nada de lo que está a mí alrededor.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunto asustada.

— En un hospital. — Contesta cabizbajo. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Quiero a Peeta. — Lloriqueo. — ¿Dónde está?

— Esta vivo, es lo que sé. Yo desde que llegue he estado aquí. — Responde tocándome un hombro.

— Gale, ¿Qué me paso?

— Cinna me llamo hace unas diez horas, eran las cinco de la tarde cuando me llamó. Me dijo que te tuvieron que hospitalizar porque tenías una crisis nerviosa. Te desmayaste después de que supieras lo del accidente de Peeta. No despertabas y te revisaron la presión arterial; estaba por las nubes. La doctora Coin dijo que tenían que darte un medicamento vía intravenosa y un calmante. Pero que al parecer no podían hacerlo tan rápido como quisieran por… el — Hace una pausa y me mira a los ojos. — Por el bebé, Katniss

Mi semillita, por instinto me llevo las manos al vientre y siento un cinturón alrededor de mi vientre. Gale me observa y me lee el pensamiento.

— Están monitorizando el feto. — Dice tranquilo. Busco su mirada y me aferro a mi semillita. Lagrimas corren por mis mejillas y Gale me abraza.

Lloro en su hombro mientras me dejo abrazar por Gale.

— Gale te juro que no lo busque. — Lloriqueó mientras comienzo a temblar. Gale me aleja de él y me observa, me toma una mejilla y limpia las lágrimas de esta.

— Lo sé. Coin me lo conto todo. — Me mira con ternura. — Katniss, no sabía que tanto peligro corrías. Te juro que Peeta no se va a quedar tan tranquilo.

— Lo sé. — Digo con miedo.

— Siento mucho haber desconfiado de ti. Ayer te dije que ese tipo era inofensivo, pero creo que me equivoque. — Bajo la mirada y de repente no veo mi llamador de ángeles.

— ¿Mi llamador de ángeles? — Gale busca en su bolsillo del saco y me lo entrega. Me lo pongo y miro a Gale. — Quiero ver a Peeta. — Sentencio.

— Son las tres de la mañana Katnip, no creo que te permitan verlo. Están esperando que despertaras para revisar tus signos.

— Que lo hagan ahora.

— No creo que lo hagan Katnip. — Se baja de la cama y se sienta en una silla. — Descansa un poco, mañana te informaran como esta.

— Haymitch me dijo que era muy probable que no sobreviviera la noche.

— No sabría decirte como esta. Pero lo último que supe es que sobrevivió a la operación. — Gale me acuesta y me arropa cual niña pequeña.

— Gale lo necesito, soñé que estaba muerto. — Lloro de nuevo y Gale limpia mis lágrimas.

— No lo está Katnip. Trata de descansar. Lo necesitas.

— No puedo. Solo con Peeta no tenía pesadillas. Si me vuelvo a dormir estoy segura que lo veré morir de otra forma. — Digo lastimera.

— Inténtalo. — Dice arropándome. — Yo estaré aquí.

Cierro los ojos y trato de tranquilizarme. ¿Cómo puede pasar todo esto? Quiero saber cómo esta Peeta, siempre nos hemos necesitado el uno al otro y estoy segura que él está teniendo pesadillas igual que yo.

Por instinto con una de mis manos aprieto mi llamador de ángeles, y la otra va a mi semillita. La semillita de Peeta, nuestra semillita. No sé qué voy a hacer, quiero pensar que esto es un mal sueño, pero no lo es. Snow intentó matarme, Peeta tuvo un accidente en el que su vida corre peligro, y lo último que me esperaba; estoy embarazada. Mi semillita, era ella la que me provocaba los mareos y los vómitos todo el tiempo, era más que evidente, pero no quería aceptarlo, mejor dicho; nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Los aparatos emiten dos sonidos, uno es el de mi ritmo cardiaco, mientras que el otro es como un zumbido, es el corazón de mi semillita. Abro los ojos y volteo a ver al aparato con el zumbido. Los latidos del corazón de mi semillita van muy rápidos, no sé si es normal y por instinto acaricio mi vientre.

Al final de todo el sueño de Peeta se va a cumplir, va a ser papá. Pero no sé si yo estoy preparada para ser mamá. Quiero verlo, sentirlo cerca, sentirlo mío. Aunque sea por una sola vez.

Gale está durmiendo en una silla, se nota la incomodidad desde mi cama. Contemplo a mi amigo y le agradezco que este conmigo. Siempre hemos estado juntos en situaciones difíciles, pero jamás una como esta.

La puerta se abre y entra una enfermera. En seguida me pongo a la defensiva, la enfermera me sonríe y se acerca a mí.

— Tranquila señorita Everdeen. Me llamo Clara. Soy su enfermera por las noches. La doctora Coin me dejo encargada de usted. Solo yo y mi compañera Marisa podemos entrar a atenderla.

La observo con desconfianza y ella me enseña una llave.

— La puerta está cerrada, solo tres personas podemos entrar a atenderla. El señor Gale ya me conoce.

— ¿Qué me va a hacer? — Pregunto con desconfianza.

— Tomare sus signos y los de su bebé.

De repente observa los aparatos y monitores, anota algo en una carpeta de aluminio y me toma los signos vitales. Revisa mis pulmones y mis reflejos.

— Al parecer todo está perfecto. El bebé ya no ha tenido altibajos.

— ¿Ha estado mal? — Me asusto, ¿le hice daño a mi semillita?

— Cuando su presión se subió, la del bebé también lo hizo. De inmediato la intervenimos y los normalizamos poco a poco. Depende de cómo estén en la mañana les darán el alta.

Me sonríe mientras cambia la bolsa de mi suero por otra.

— ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? — Pregunto a la enfermera mientras asiente con la cabeza. — ¿Usted me puede decir cómo está un paciente?

— ¿El señor Mellark? — Pregunta curiosa.

— Sí. ¿Me podría informar como esta?

— Su novio sobrevivió a la cirugía. Llego al hospital con una fractura de pierna y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Su presión arterial era muy alta cuando llego al hospital y perdió mucha sangre por el golpe en la cabeza.

Me estremezco de solo imaginar a mi fuerte hombre. Las lágrimas hacen de nuevo su aparición y la enfermera me ayuda a limpiarlas.

— Trate de tranquilizarse señorita. — Me dice comprensiva.

— No puedo. — Volteo a verla suplicante. — Quiero verlo. Por favor.

— No puede salir de esta habitación señorita. Necesito que se tranquilice.

— Lo necesito a él. — Gimoteo.

— Hagamos una cosa. — La enfermera se sienta y me toma de las manos. — Si me promete tranquilizarse, yo misma la llevare a verlo mañana en cuanto le den el alta. ¿Le parece bien?

— Sí. — Hare lo que sea para verlo lo antes posible.

— Pero tranquilícese. Por usted y por este bebé que lleva ahora en el vientre. — Por instinto acaricio a mi semillita.

— Lo prometo. — Le aseguro.

— Bien. Si no se tranquiliza lo que resta de mi turno no podré llevarla a ver al señor Mellark. — Me dice cual niña pequeña.

— Hare lo que sea. Lo prometo.

— Este bien. Me retiro, cualquier cosa o molestia no dude en llamarme. — Se pone de pie y toma la carpeta metálica.

En seguida de va y me deja encerrada con Gale. En las siguientes horas no duermo, cierro los ojos y es tener miedo a estar sola. Gale se da cuenta y le pido que me abrace, pero no es suficiente. Sigo teniendo miedo a Snow. Lo que necesito está en alguna habitación de este hospital y no me dejan verlo.

Cuando logro dormir más de media hora la puerta se abre, entra la enfermera Clara y la Doctora Coin.

— Buenos días Katniss. — Saluda la doctora Coin mientras la enfermera revisa mis signos vitales y los de mi semillita. — No descansaste mucho, ¿cierto?

— No, casi no durmió. — Responde Gale por mí.

— Lo veo. — La doctora revisa la carpeta metálica en la que la enfermera hizo anotaciones y sonríe. — Bien, parece que tú y tu bebé han pasado la crisis. Sus signos son normales. En cuanto comas algo te daré el alta.

— Quiero ver a Peeta. — Ruego.

— Lo harás, pero primero desayunaras. — Dice la doctora Coin. — Por cierto, la familia Mellark está aquí.

¿Qué?, La familia Mellark aquí complica todo. Un momento…

— Saben que estoy… — Dejo la frase en el aire y la doctora sonríe.

— No me corresponde a mí decirles eso a ellos. — Dice la doctora. — Te prometo que todo estará bien.

— Gracias.

— Enseguida traerán el desayuno. — Dice la enfermera. — Ordenamos algo para usted también. — Voltea a ver a Gale, mientras mi amigo le dedica una sonrisa de infarto a la pobre enfermera.

Me rio, Si la enfermera supiera que Gale es gay no le coquetearía. Salen ambas mujeres de la habitación y ya no ponen cerrojo.

— Eso que haces está mal, Gale. — Digo burlona.

— Deja que se emocione un rato. — Se sienta en la cama y sonríe de igual manera. — Jamás volverá a ver a un hombre como yo.

Gale me guiña un ojo y yo me rio. De repente el desayuno entra y nos acomodan la comida para atacarla. Pruebo un poco mis huevos revueltos con panecillos, no tengo hambre. Mi amigo me mira con desaprobación y yo me limito a encogerme de hombros.

— Tienes que comer Katnip. — Señala mi vientre y se pone serio. — Ahora ya no eres solo tú.

Mi semillita, estuve a punto de perderla sin siquiera saber de su existencia. Obedezco a Gale mientras trato de comer un poco más. Al poco tiempo ya no quiero nada y alejo el plato con la mitad de mi desayuno.

— ¿Es todo lo que vas a comer? — Pregunta Gale con una ceja levantada. Asiento y suelta un suspiro largo. — Bien, de eso a nada.

— Ya quiero ver a Peeta.

— Hablare con Coin. — Gale se pone de pie y sale de la habitación.

Diez minutos después viene con la enfermera Clara y me quita todos los aparatos, desconecta mi vientre del monitor y el corazón de mi semillita deja de escucharse, hace todo lo necesario para que quede libre de conexiones y me ayuda a vestirme.

Gale me ha traído un conjunto cómodo para ir a ver a Peeta, como promete la enfermera Clara me ayuda a salir de mi habitación y ponemos rumbo al piso doce.

— ¿Qué les voy a decir a los Mellark cuando pregunten en donde estaba? — Digo para mí misma.

— Yo les dije que tuviste una crisis. — Dice Gale ayudándome a entrar en el ascensor.

— Me dijiste que estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo. — Le reprocho.

— En un momento de la madrugada entraron a revisarte más profundamente y subí a ver a Peeta a terapia intensiva, me informaron que hoy en la mañana lo iban a bajar a una habitación. Allí estaban todos, me preguntaron por ti y les dije que tuviste una crisis. Querían verte pero Coin lo impidió.

— Gracias.

— El doctor va a estar allí para explicarte lo que pasa con Peeta. — Dice la enfermera.

Salimos del ascensor y entramos a un pasillo blanco, al parecer son habitaciones privadas porque no se escucha un solo ruido. Caminamos y caminamos hasta que volteamos una esquina y me encuentro con todos los Mellark.

Annie, Finick, Johanna, Seneca y Glimmer están en el pasillo sentados, en cuanto me ven se ponen de pie y me acerco a ellos. En seguida y por instinto abrazo a Finick. No sé por qué viene a mi mente el sueño que tuve y lloro.

— Tranquila Katniss. — Annie acaricia mi cabello y es cuando siento que todos los Mellark me han abrazado.

— Lo siento. — No sé porque lo hago.

— Fue un accidente. — Dice Johanna.

— Quiero verlo. — Sentencio limpiando mis lágrimas.

— Lo harás. — Dice Annie. — Pero tienes que ser fuerte. — Frunzo el ceño pero Annie no me hace caso, toma mi mano y entramos a la habitación.

Lo que ven mis ojos no pueden creerlo.

Peeta está en una habitación blanca, sin ventanas. El hombre fuerte y valiente que conozco ha desaparecido, Peeta tiene una escayola en la pierna, una venda que cubre toda su cabeza, los brazos están llenos de moretones, raspones y una que otra gaza pero eso no es lo peor ya que aparte de tener una intravenosa, está conectado a un respirador artificial.

Mi hombre protector se ve débil postrado en esa cama, siento como mis piernas flaquean y Annie me sujeta más fuerte. El doctor que revisa a Peeta nos pide acercarnos.

— Señorita Everdeen, señora Odair. — Nos saluda a ambas y asentimos con la cabeza. — Soy el doctor Boggs.

— ¿Cómo está? — Pregunto sin rodeos y acercándome más a Peeta.

— Por el momento ya paso el peligro. Las transfusiones sirvieron de mucho y no tuvo problemas para aceptarlas. La operación fue un éxito, salvo que llevara la escayola por unos meses, se recuperara en seguida.

— Me alegro. — Sonrió mientras acaricio la mejilla de Peeta. — ¿Esta sedado? , ¿Cuándo va a despertar?

Annie me abraza y el doctor parpadea.

— El señor Mellark, aparte de tener tres costillas rotas, sufrió un trauma en la cabeza. El golpe provoco que se hiciera una herida algo profunda y sangrara demasiado. Al principio logramos detener la hemorragia, pero — Suspira y me hace verlo. — El cerebro se inflamó.

— ¿Se inflamó? — Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Quiere decir que ya no lo esta?

— Katniss… — Annie toma mi mano mientras el doctor hace una mueca.

— El cerebro está desinflamándose, le administramos un medicamento que nos es muy efectivo en casos como este, tenemos que hacer estudios y monitorearlo para saber que procedimiento seguir.

— Pero despertará. — Pregunto esperanzada.

— Eso esperamos todos. — Asegura el doctor. — Una vez que el señor despierte sabremos los daños que causo la inflamación.

— ¿Daños? — Pregunto atónita.

— Si, puede provocar amnesia, o lesión en algún nervio… lo sabremos hasta que salga del estado de coma.

— ¿Estado de coma? — Me llevo las manos a la boca y ahogo un grito. Annie me abraza y trata de tranquilizarme. — ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que despierte?

— Horas, días, meses… incluso años. — Con cada palabra me hundo más y más en un abismo del que no quiero salir. — El señor es fuerte y tengo esperanza en que salga pronto.

Yo también, Digo mentalmente.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? — Pregunto al doctor.

— Katniss te acaban de dar el alta. — Me dice Annie tratando de convencerme de salir.

— No me importa, quiero estar con él. — Lloriqueó y dirijo una mirada suplicante al doctor. — Por favor…

— Si usted se siente bien, le permitiré estar con el paciente.

— Gracias.

Me acerco a la cama y me siento en el sillón al lado de Peeta, toma la mano con la intravenosa y la acaricio.

— Estaremos afuera si necesitas algo. — Me dice Annie cuando sale de la habitación.

Observo a Peeta, mi novio. Siempre me dije que disfrutaría mi vida, pero siempre hay algo que me impide hacerlo. Me acerco a Peeta y beso su mejilla, una de mis lágrimas cae sobre su mejilla y la limpio. Cruzo mis brazos y coloco mi cabeza sobre estos, me limito a contemplar y cuidar a Peeta. Nuestras manos están entrelazadas, acaricio sus nudillos y siento como poco a poco mis ojos se van cerrando.

Me sobresalto cuando una pesadilla me ataca y me doy cuenta que ya son más de las cinco de la tarde. Dormí demasiado, pero al menos logre descansar. Hay una bandeja de comida a mi lado. Tengo hambre, mi semillita exige comida y mi estómago también. Comienzo a comer y mi estómago deja de rugir, termino mi comida y voy de nuevo al lado de Peeta.

Deposito un beso en la sien y acaricio el raspón de su mejilla.

— Peeta, tienes que despertar. — Acaricio su mejilla mientras le hablo. — Tienes que protegerme de Snow. No sé si lo sepas ya, pero intentó matarme.

Lloro cuando recuerdo las ocasiones en las que estuve a punto de morir.

— Peeta, no puedo hacerlo sola. No solo yo te necesito, mi semillita, nuestra semillita también te va a necesitar y sin ti no tendré la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar lo que se avecina. — Acaricio las largas pestañas y mientras mi mano va directo a mi llamador de ángeles. — Te amo. No podré vivir sin ti.

— Así que es cierto. — Esa voz…

Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro frente a frente con la persona que jamás imagine encontrarme.

Beetee está de pie junto a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos tras su espalda.

— Beetee. — Digo en un susurro.

— Es cierto, ¿verdad? — Se acerca a mí y se sienta a mi lado. — Mantienes una relación con el Señor Mellark.

Bajo la cabeza, pero asiento. Después entrelazo mis manos en mi regazo y Beetee me toma de la barbilla.

— ¿Cómo está? — Pregunta Beetee mientras frunzo el ceño.

— Se fracturo la pierna y tuvieron que intervenirlo. Por los golpes que sufrió no creo que tarde en recuperarse, pero el golpe en la cabeza hizo que su cerebro se inflamara. Está en estado de coma, tienen que hacer estudios cuando despierte.

— ¿Y qué piensas que pueda pasar? — Pregunta Beetee serio mientras observa a Peeta.

— El doctor dice que puede tardar tiempo en despertar del coma.

Beetee asiente mientras me toma de las manos y las aprieta comprensivamente. Lo observo y el me dedica una mirada tierna. Me limito a dejarme consolar por Beetee, pero lo que dice me regresa a la cruel realidad.

— ¿Sabías que estaba prohibido? — Dice compasivo. No necesita explicarme a que se refiere, lo sé perfectamente. Suelto un suspiro y me preparo mentalmente para la batalla que viene a continuación.

— Sí. Pero una persona no escoge de quien se enamora. — Digo en mi defensa.

— Lo sé. — Asiente, pero después observa a Peeta. — Pero sé que hay un trato detrás de tu relación de todo esto. — Palidezco y abro los ojos. — ¿Me quisieras contar?

Suelto un suspiro y cierro los ojos, lanzo una plegaria para darme valor y mirar a los ojos a Beetee.

— Todo empezó el día que fui a la junta de requerimientos…

Le cuanto a Beetee todo; y cuando digo todo, es todo. El acoso de Peeta, mi "rapto" de la Cuba, su intención de ayudarme, las condiciones de nuestro trato, el cómo compartíamos la cama para combatir las pesadillas de ambos, como nos dimos cuenta que nos estábamos enamorando, el engaño de Snow y su intento de acabar conmigo y como terminamos manteniendo una relación sentimental en la que ya no había trato, pero existía el sentimiento más profundo del mundo, el amor.

— Lo amo Beetee, él me ha ayudado a no tener pesadillas.

Beetee se toma la barbilla y asiente. Piensa, piensa y yo comienzo a desesperarme.

— Así que, ¿lo amas? — Pregunta serio.

— Más que a mi vida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "semillita"? — Pregunta extrañado y bajo la mirada.

— Estoy embarazada. — Digo con un hilo de voz. — Pensé que estaba protegida, pero Snow se preocupó más en matarme que en enterarse de mi vida y saber que estaba con alguien.

— Así que no los buscaste.

— No.

— Esto me parece irreal, pero comprenderás que incumpliste una norma estricta de Beetee Solutions.

— Entenderé si me despides en este momento…

— No lo hare. — Beetee me sonríe con cariño. — Kat, te conozco desde que eras interna en mi empresa, se lo que te has esforzado por lograr lo que hoy eres. También se de tu desgracia con ese hombre, pero lo que me molesta es que no me hayas tenido la suficiente confianza para decirme lo tuyo con Mellark. He llegado a quererte como a una hija.

— Lo siento. — Murmuro cabizbaja.

— No tienes de que preocuparte. — Me sorprende Beetee.

— Gracias.

— Ahora tienes todo mi apoyo, estaré de acuerdo si quieres quedarte con Mellark hasta que despierte del coma. — Me abraza y rompo en llanto. Beetee me separa de él y me toma la barbilla.

— Tengo miedo de que no despierte. — Confieso.

— No lo tengas, estoy seguro que despertara. Ahora no solo te tiene que proteger a ti.

Beetee me sonríe y me llevo la mano hacia mi semillita. Trato de sonreír, pero ahora la incertidumbre pesa más. Tengo optimismo en que Peeta salga de coma, pero ¿Y si no lo hace?

Beetee se queda un poco más de tiempo hasta que anuncia que se va. Lo acompaño a la puerta y me siento en el sillón al lado de Peeta. Acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió.

— No fue tan malo después de todo. — Le digo a Peeta. — No sé si me escuchas, pero te quiero agradecer por estar conmigo en estos momentos. Sé que no pudiste defenderte, pero me conformare con saber que estabas a mi lado.

Me acomodo para descansar un momento y consulto mi móvil. Veo que tengo un correo de Peeta.

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Asunto:** Ultima petición

 **Fecha:** 14 Abril 2015 15: 55

 **Para:** Katniss Everdeen

 _Probablemente ya no podrás leerlo, pero ya no me dijiste si deseabas que te recogiera en el hospital o nos encontráramos en algún lugar. De igual manera llámame en cuanto leas este mensaje._

 _Probablemente tendrás que venir a trabajar a mi empresa para que estés disponible para mí todo el tiempo, necesito tanto tu contacto que me siento morir cuando no estas a mi lado. Necesito tus besos para vivir y tu sonrisa para iluminar mi día. Te amo preciosa, nunca lo olvides. Eres el oxígeno que me alimenta mi alma. Antes de ti sobrevivía, contigo vivo en plenitud, mi corazón palpita y mi sangre se calienta con tu sola presencia._

 _No sé porque te escribo todo esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Jamás olvides que te amo y que eres mi todo._

 _Peeta Mellark._

 _Loco, cursi y enamorado Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Lloro, y me siento aterrada. El miedo a perder a Peeta se apodera de mí y no puedo más. Me siento agotada física y mentalmente y culpo a mi semillita. Si Peeta no se recupera pronto no sé qué voy a hacer con el bebé que llevo en mi vientre. De una sola cosa estoy segura; no puedo hacerlo sola. Trato de no pensar en lo que pueda pasar, pero sencillamente no puedo. No creo que yo pueda sola con un bebé, y no creo que pueda recurrir a alguien por ayuda. Trato de llegar a una conclusión, pero no quiero deshacerme de mi semillita, sencillamente no me lo perdonaría, pero ¿tengo otra opción?

* * *

Trate de actualizar lo antes posible, pero no pude. Razones sobran pero no creo que interesen.

Les hago entrega de un capitulo más. ¿Que creen que haga Katniss con su semillita?, lo podrán descubrir en unos capitulos más adelante.

Saludos!

Como siempre espero sus reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 29**

* * *

Un suave golpe en el hombro me hace despertar; es lo que hace Annie para que despierte antes de que ella se vaya a descansar, al parecer su embarazo va muy bien pero el estar aquí hace que se canse demasiado. Como cada noche un miembro de la familia Mellark se queda en el hospital y me acompaña a cuidar a Peeta, siempre me insisten en que duerma, pero no puedo. Solo logro dormir un poco cuando acomodo una silla al lado de la cama de Peeta y toma su mano entre las mías. Si no duermo junto a Peeta las pesadillas me atacan y los Mellark me abrazan para tranquilizarme; a veces lo logran y a veces solo sollozo mientras trato de descansar.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es la figura tranquila y en decadencia de Peeta. Me siento en el sofá que tiene la habitación y Annie me da un abrazo. Trato de reprimir las lágrimas y un sollozo se escapa de mi garganta. No sé si es por el embarazo pero cada mañana me despierto llorando, después cuando uno de los Mellark se va para darme un momento a solas corro al cuarto de baño y vacío mi estómago.

Esa es mi rutina desde hace más de dos semanas. Las heridas superficiales de Peeta han mejorado, pero no saben si despertara pronto del coma, el cerebro sorprendentemente esta desinflamado, pero él no ha despertado. Los estudio revelan que no hay actividad notoria o mejorada, por lo que se reúsan a desconectarlo y yo los apoyo, después de todo solo han pasado dos semanas y media.

Después de que Beetee se enterara de mi relación con Peeta, decidió que me no iba a poder trabajar a conciencia si Peeta estaba en el hospital, por lo que me sugirió trabajar desde donde me fuese posible, así que los martes y jueves voy a la oficina, trabajo y atiendo a mis clientes, el resto de la semana trabajo desde el hospital, trabajando en lo que puedo. Pero desde que Haymitch supo que Snow trató de matarme, se incorporó un equipo de seguridad más fuerte para mí cada vez que voy a la oficina.

Annie va al cuarto de baño y se asea un poco, después me incorporo mientras contengo las arcadas.

— Buenos días Katniss. — Me saluda Annie cuando dejo de llorar.

— Hola. — Saludo mientras llevo una mano a mi boca.

— ¿Me juras que hoy comerás bien? — Asiento. — Bien, me voy nos vemos más tarde.

Finalmente Annie se va y me deja a solas, corro literalmente directa al cuarto de baño. Apenas llegó y vacío mi estómago. A mis nueve semanas de embarazo, mi semillita quiere hacerse notar cada vez con más frecuencia. Mi vientre ya ha dejado de ser plano, una leve redondez ocupa ahora su lugar, he dejado de usar ropa ajustada y he optado por ropa holgada y grande. La doctora Coin me ha dicho que estoy baja de peso y que necesito alimentarme como es debido si quiero que mi semillita crezca sana y fuerte, yo solo opto por asentir y tratar de seguir las indicaciones, pero en cuento veo a Peeta mis ánimos decaen y me hundo en mi misma. Los Mellark no me han preguntado absolutamente nada, y mí desagradable apariencia la ligan al estado de salud de Peeta.

Hoy es viernes, por lo que trabajo desde el hospital. Peeta ha sido asignado a una habitación privada donde pueda estar más cómodo, tanto él como las personas que lo cuidan. Después de vaciar mi estómago, una enfermera me deja el desayuno; ordenes de la doctora Coin, lo cómo mientras enciendo mi máquina y comienzo la rutina que me he interpuesto.

Por momentos me concentro demasiado en mi trabajo, que se me olvida el sonido constante del ritmo cardiaco de Peeta que inunda la habitación día y noche. Justo cuando dan las doce del día la enfermera entra con mi almuerzo, lo acomoda en la bandeja y pasa a revisar a Peeta.

— ¿Cómo se siente señorita Everdeen?

— Bien, gracias. — Respondo mientras observo como cambian los vendajes y curan las heridas de Peeta.

— Debe de alimentarse bien. — Me dice la enfermera cuando cambia el suero de Peeta. — Recuerde que no solo es usted.

— Lo sé. Pero no tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para luchar sola en estos momentos.

La enfermera se voltea cuando termina de hacer su trabajo, me observa en silencio y después se sienta a mi lado.

— Debe de tenerlas señorita Katniss. — Me toma una mano y observa a Peeta. — Sé que no debo de decirle esto, pero usted debe de luchar por su hijo y por usted misma.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — La enfermera me observa y suspira.

— He visto casos como este cientos de veces. Los pacientes en estado de coma tardan en despertar o en ocasiones…

— No lo hacen. — Termino la frase por ella mientras una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

— Nunca debemos de perder la fe, pero es inútil que siga al pie la cama del señor Mellark, cuando debe de estar tranquila y en reposo por el embarazo. No come como es debido y su embarazo se puede complicar.

— A veces siento que Peeta va a despertar en cualquier momento, pero cuando llegan los resultados y me dicen que todo está igual pero que debemos de tener fe, es cuando me derrumbo y no sé si quiero continuar luchando. — Trato de no llorar, pero las hormonas me traicionan y rompo en llanto.

— Debe hacerlo, pero también debe cuidarse. No creo que al señor le agrade saber que está poniendo en riesgo su vida y la de su bebé. — La enfermera me limpia las lágrimas y me regala un abrazo.

Después de tantos días en el hospital, la enfermera Mary ha sido una gran aliada en mi batalla por mantenerme de pie. La mujer de unos cuarenta años, rechoncha y con un carisma inigualable, me ha hecho sentir que no estoy sola. Y es la que me obliga a comer.

— Tal vez tenga razón.

— La tengo. — Me levanta de su hombro y se pone de pie. — También le informo que hoy le harán otros estudios a su novio.

— Gracias por el dato. — Sonrió mientras voy con Peeta y me siento a un lado de él.

— Pasaran en una hora por él. Así que come bien, por ti y por ese bebé. — Me sonríe dulcemente y se va.

Acaricio el cabello rubio de Peeta y paso las manos por la barba de una semana. Cuando vienen a limpiarlo ayudo en lo que puedo, pido expresamente que rasuren su bello rostro. Lo contemplo, acaricio su mejilla libre de raspones y vago por mis pensamientos. A veces me da la sensación de que me escucha, he escuchado a mis alrededores que muchos pacientes despiertan de un coma gracias a una noticia que les causa. No sé si Peeta me escucho el día que le confesé a Beetee mi embarazo, pero lo hago todos los días. Tengo la esperanza de que despertara si le dijo que nuestro bebé lo necesita. Me acomodo a un lado de Peeta y comienzo mi propia terapia.

— Peeta, tienes que despertar. Te amo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no puedo vivir sin ti. En estos momentos estoy asustada. — Le toma una mano y la coloca en mi muslo. — Tengo miedo, de Snow, de su amenaza silenciosa. Pero a lo que realmente tengo miedo es a ser mamá. No quiero hacerlo sola. Quiero que estés conmigo, ayudándome, dándome todo tu amor y comprensión. No sabes cuánto te necesito.

Nada. Peeta sigue igual que siempre, no mueve ningún musculo. Aún está conectado al respirador, por lo que no puedo besarlo en los labios. Cosa que muero por hacer. Coloco la mano de Peeta en mi vientre y sonrió de solo imaginarme lo que Peeta diría.

— Nuestra semillita sigue creciendo. — Aprieto la mano de Peeta contra mi vientre y sorbo mi nariz. — Pero me dicen que estoy baja de peso. — Lo observo pero nada sucede. — Dame una razón por la cual yo debe luchar y lo hare. Pero quiero decirte que vas a ser papá, pero para eso necesito que estés despierto y consiente.

Y nuevamente, Peeta sigue igual. No despierta y no se mueve. Me quedo lo que parecen minutos o tal vez horas, cuando la puerta se abre y entra el doctor Boggs.

— Señorita Everdeen. — Saluda el doctor mientras me pongo de pie.

— Doctor Boggs. — Saludo y me alejo de Peeta.

A continuación entran más enfermeras y prepara a Peeta para los estudios.

— Le haremos estudios a su novio. — Anuncia el doctor Boggs.

— ¿Cómo cree que este? — Pregunto algo desanimada después de mi propia terapia.

— Yo espero que mejor. — El doctor sonríe mientras me observa el vientre. — Si yo fuera él tendría muchas razones para mejorar y despertar.

— Gracias.

— No se preocupe señorita Everdeen. Usted debe de permanecer tranquila.

— Lo sé. Pero a veces es muy difícil.

— Lo entiendo. — Suspira mientras coloca una mano en mi hombro.

Cuando Peeta está listo para el traslado, el doctor anuncia que se pueden adelantar.

— Esto va a tardar un poco más de lo habitual. Puede ir a despejar su mente un momento.

— Gracias.

— Ya la llamare personalmente cuando el señor Mellark este de nuevo en la habitación.

— Se lo agradecería.

El doctor sale de la habitación y me quedo evaluando mis posibilidades. Dudo un instante, pero al final me decido salir de la habitación e ir a la cafetería un momento.

Elijo una mesa y ordeno un postre de helado mientras espero la llamada del doctor Boggs. Llevo conmigo mi móvil y abro la bandeja de correos, elijo el que siempre me consuela; el último mensaje de Peeta.

 **De:** Peeta Mellark

 **Asunto:** Ultima petición

 **Fecha:** 14 Abril 2015 15: 55

 **Para:** Katniss Everdeen

 _Probablemente ya no podrás leerlo, pero ya no me dijiste si deseabas que te recogiera en el hospital o nos encontráramos en algún lugar. De igual manera llámame en cuanto leas este mensaje._

 _Probablemente tendrás que venir a trabajar a mi empresa para que estés disponible para mí todo el tiempo, necesito tanto tu contacto que me siento morir cuando no estas a mi lado. Necesito tus besos para vivir y tu sonrisa para iluminar mi día. Te amo preciosa, nunca lo olvides. Eres el oxígeno que me alimenta mi alma. Antes de ti sobrevivía, contigo vivo en plenitud, mi corazón palpita y mi sangre se calienta con tu sola presencia._

 _No sé porque te escribo todo esto, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Jamás olvides que te amo y que eres mi todo._

 _Peeta Mellark._

 _Loco, cursi y enamorado Presidente, Empresas Mellark._

Lo leo una y otra vez. Llega un momento en el que mi cerebro se lo aprende y lo recito de memoria.

De repente una llamada entrante me hace perderme de mi lectura. No es un número que conozca, pero deduzco que debe de ser un cliente o alguien de la oficina. Elijo contestar.

— Hola, soy Katniss Everdeen, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

— Buenas tardes, señorita Everdeen. — Esa voz… todo mi ser empieza a temblar y ahogo un grito con mis manos. Reprimo mi llanto y saco fuerzas de mi llamador de ángeles.

— Snow… — Susurro.

— Si querida, Cornelius Snow. — Dice con esa voz que hace que tu sangre se hiele y tus pulmones necesiten más oxígeno.

— ¿Qué quieres? — La valentía viene sola. Snow suelta una risita hipócrita.

— Yo que tú no me pondría en esa posición.

— ¿Acaso debo elegir una?

— No lo sé. Dímelo tú. ¿Acaso crees que sigues viva de milagro? — Suelta una carcajada mientras empiezo a temblar de rabia. — Estas viva porque así lo propuse niña.

— Entonces si pensabas matarme. — Afirmo.

— Tal vez. Me diste una buena opción cuando fuiste a ese hospital. Allí aproveche para darte una lección.

— ¿Porque? — Al otro lado de la línea se escucha como se estrella algo contra una pared.

— Te… ordene… una… sola… cosa. — Dice cada palabra muy despacio. — Te ordene jamás compartir tu vida con nadie. No se la razón por la que peleaste con tu madre y hermana. Pero… ¿enamorarte?

— ¿Qué quieres? — Mi furia ya es palpable.

— ¿Por qué desobedeciste, pequeña?, ¿Acaso creíste que jamás lo iba a saber?

Mi respiración se vuelve pesada, me aferro a la mesa, pero cuando veo a Haymitch aproximarse corriendo me hace una señal para que mantenga la calma. Frunzo el ceño y se sienta frente a mí.

— ¿Sigues allí Everdeen? — La voz de Snow me hace despertar.

— Sí. — Respondo mientras Haymitch me ínsita a continuar la conversación.

— Entonces responde. — Grita y me estremezco.

— En los sentimientos no se manda.

— Eso es una estupidez. — Grita mientras se escucha como se estrella algo contra el piso. — Tú no podías cometer esa estupidez.

— En el amor no se manda. — Grito y llamo la atención de la cafetería. Haymitch me toma la mano y me ínsita a mantener la calma.

— Ah, así que si estás enamorada — Asegura con burla.

— Completa e irrevocablemente enamorada. — Digo con seriedad. Haymitch me observa a mí y después a su móvil. Frunzo el ceño y me toma la mano.

— Era lo único que no podías hacer y lo hiciste. — Se burla nuevamente.

— ¿Qué intentas decir?

— Que como estas completa e irrevocablemente enamorada, elegí bien mi castigo. — Ríe y me estremezco.

— ¿Qué castigo? — Susurro.

— Ah, señorita Everdeen. — Suspira y ríe débilmente. — Supe de tu relación con Peeta Mellark desde el momento en que ese miserable hizo la cita con el doctor Tresh. Allí vi mi oportunidad para darte una lección. Pero siempre se dice que si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien, debes hacerlas tú mismo. — Se hace silencio y mis nervios aumentan. — ¿Sabes algo? — Pregunta de repente.

— ¿Qué? — Susurro.

— Esa frase es muy cierta. — Ahogo un gemido y me estremezco. — En cuanto supe que la lección no fue dada como correspondía decidí actuar yo mismo.

— Deja de hablar en calve y dime de una vez para que llamaste — Me exalto mientras Snow ríe abiertamente.

— Creí que eras más inteligente querida. — Frunzo el ceño y observo a Haymitch quien mantiene la calma mientras me observa a mí y al móvil. — ¿Qué hechos recientes pasaron últimamente en tu vida? — Pienso y nada se me viene a la mente. — ¿Acaso crees que un corte en un dedo, una leve quemadura o un golpe en la cabeza eran accidentes?

Mi mente viaja rápidamente hacia la semana pasada, _corte en un dedo, una leve quemadura o un golpe en la cabeza…_ ¡los accidentes de Peeta! Gimo y me estremezco, al otro lado de la línea Snow ríe abiertamente.

— Si señorita Everdeen. Yo lo provoque todo. — Mis ojos se salen de las orbitas y respiro pesadamente. — Peeta Mellark sufrió lo que tú debiste de sufrir, pero bien dicen que el amor no te deja ver más allá de lo que quieres ver.

— ¿Quieres decir que tu intentaste matar a Peeta?

— Si hubieses leído mis señales a tiempo tal vez Peeta hubiera sobrevivido.

— ¿Qué…? — Ríe y mi mano va directo a mi llamador de ángeles.

— Sé que Peeta no murió, pero también sé que no ha despertado. — ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe?, se supone que tiene prohibido entrar en Chicago. — Este es el momento de elegir señorita Everdeen, en tus manos está la vida de Peeta. Elige bien, no querrás que Peeta termine igual que tu noviecito adolecente, ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — Sollozo.

— Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Tú eliges, si Peeta vive… o muere.

Dicho esto corta la llamada. Lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, llevo aire a mis pulmones y trato de tranquilizarme. Haymitch no deja de mirarme y teclea en su móvil. Lo observo y de repente empieza a hablar por el micrófono de su chaqueta.

— Tengo la conversación grabada. — Escucho decir a Haymitch. — Ha confesado. Te envió la ubicación desde donde llamó.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Hablar al agente que tiene el caso del señor Mellark. — Teclea en su móvil y finalmente tengo toda su atención. — Peeta tiene una seguridad sorprendente. Instalo una aplicación oculta en los móviles en el que se vigila las llamadas que reciben. Al ser desconocida me llega una notificación a mí. — Responde Haymitch tomándome la mano.

— ¿Pero grabaste la conversación?

— Sí. Desde el momento en que saludaste comencé a grabar. Supe que era Snow porque te has puesto pálida como una hoja.

Sollozo mientras Haymitch me ayuda a incorporarme y salir de la cafetería.

— ¿Escuchaste la conversación?

— Completamente. — Responde mientras me lleva al ascensor.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — Pregunto entre lágrimas. Él sabe a lo que me refiero, después de todo escucho la amenaza de Snow.

— Nada. Ese hombre no volverá a acercarse.

— ¿Y si lo hace?, ¿Y si mata a Peeta por mi culpa?

— Ten un poco de fe niña, no la hará. — Haymitch está impasible.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

— Solo lo sé. Estás segura conmigo. — Haymitch me hace salir del ascensor mientras llegamos a la planta de la habitación de Peeta.

— ¿Dices que tienes la ubicación de Snow? — Observo a Haymitch pero él ni se inmuta. — ¿Dónde está?

— Es mejor que no lo sepas.

— Dime donde está. — Me volteo de golpe y comienzo a enfrentarme al metro ochenta de Haymitch mientras golpeo su pecho. — Dime donde esta ese maldito, Haymitch. — Lo golpeo en el pecho mientras él me toma las muñecas.

— Tranquilízate Katniss, te va a hacer mal.

— Dime donde está, Haymitch. — Grito y llamo la atención pero no me importa. — Te lo exijo. Dime donde está.

— Maldita sea. Tranquilízate y te lo diré.

— Dímelo ahora. — Giro y forcejeo.

— En Chicago, Maldita sea. — Grita y la sangre abandona mi cuerpo.

Siento unas manos que me sostienen y mi respiración se vuelve irregular.

— Katniss, respira por dios. — Haymitch grita mientras me sostiene. — Llamen a Coin. — Grita de nuevo. De repente soy medio consiente que me sostienen cuatro brazos.

— Katniss respira. — Esta vez es Cinna. Trato de obedecerlos, pero de repente todo se vuelve negro y me siento desfallecer entre los brazos de Haymitch y Cinna.

* * *

Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, pero me tome mi semana de vacaciones literalmente y me desconecte de todo.

Como la historia es original tardo algunos días en escribir cada capitulo, editarlo un poco y finalmente subirlo. A pesar de todo esto, soy humana, no me dedico a escribir y no es mi ambición hacerlo para vivir. Así que Una disculpa por los errores que puedan encontrar o hayan encontrado.

Espero que a nade le haya dado un infarto mientras espera. Y por si lo habían notado, a esta bella historia solo le quedan cinco capítulos más. Espero no quieran matarme, pero todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar.

Saludos! y como siempre espero sus reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 30**

* * *

El olor a antiséptico me da de lleno en la nariz, estoy conectada vía intravenosa y se escuchan el constante sonido de mi corazón, pero también se escucha el sonido constante del corazón de mi semillita. Después de mi desmayo me pusieron intravenosa y normalizaron mis signos vitales y los de mi semillita. No he estado inconsciente, pero no pude normalizarme hasta ayer en la mañana. Me prometieron que si me mantenía tranquila y mis signos eran normales me darían el alta y volvería con Peeta. Obedecí y después de cuatro días por fin podre irme de esta habitación.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es a un preocupado Haymitch y a un enojado Gale. Hoy es martes por lo que no pude presentarme en la oficina. Gale ha estado conmigo el fin de semana al igual que Haymitch.

De los Mellark; se les prohibió que entraran, pero como siempre hacen lo que quieren, el domingo en la noche entraron Johanna y Annie a hurtadillas y vieron el monitor de mi semillita. Gritaron de alegría y fue demasiado tarde para ocultar lo evidente. Haymitch trato de sacarlas, pero fue imposible, querían estar cerca de su sobrino. Les pareció extraño que con la inyección fuera posible que me embarazara, por lo que con ayuda de Haymitch les explicamos lo que pasaba. Les dijimos todo, todo menos la última amenaza de Snow.

Así que mis adorables cuñadas me cuidaron día y noche, hasta que Gale prometió que las llamaría en caso de alguna emergencia, por lo que Annie pudo descansar como es debido por su embarazo.

La puerta se abre y Annie y Johanna entran, seguidas se una enfermera; Mary, para ser exactos.

Annie no deja de observar embelesada el monitor de mi semillita, Mary continua revisándome cuando los demás aguantan la respiración.

— Bien. — Mary voltea a verme y pongo mi mejor cara de pena. — Parece que tus signos ya son normales.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir a ver a Peeta? — Sueno esperanzada y desesperada, pero no me importa. Todo lo que quiero es estar con él.

— Si la doctora Coin lo autoriza, creo que podrás verlo. — Dice Mary con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos respiran normalmente y Haymitch se acerca a mí.

— Bien, ahora nada de sobresaltos Katniss. — Me advierte de forma ruda, pero en el fondo está preocupado por mí.

— Dios, este bebé no ha nacido y ya se le puede considerar valiente. — Dice Johanna frente al monitor de mi semillita.

— Eso es porque es hijo de Katniss. — Asegura Gale cariñoso. — Es la persona más valiente que he conocido.

Todos se alegran por mi salud, pero yo solo puedo pensar en una sola cosa.

— ¿Cómo esta Peeta? — Pregunto y de repente todos ponen la típica cara impasible, llena de pena y melancolía.

Annie es la primera en hablar.

— Ayer le hicieron unos estudios y hoy nos darán los resultados.

— ¿Ayer?, pero si el viernes le realizaron unos. — Annie asiente. — ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de los del viernes?

— Seguía igual que siempre. — Responde Johanna.

— ¿Y qué paso en tres días para que le realizaran los estudios en tan breve tiempo?

— No lo sabemos, pero el doctor Boggs lo ordeno. — Responde Haymitch.

— ¿Pasara algo malo? — Pregunto.

— No lo creo. Boggs no lo hubiese dicho. — Dice Johanna mientras se sienta en mi cama. — Ayer la enfermera entro y nos pidió salir de la habitación, se tardó más de lo debido y de repente el doctor Boggs y más enfermeras entraron con Peeta y se lo llevaron a realizarle los estudios.

— En una hora darán los resultados. — Dice Annie.

— Yo quiero estar allí. — Me levanto y mi brazo conectado a la intravenosa protesta.

— Tranquila, ya vendrán a desconectarte. — Me dice Gale burlándose y ayudándome a acostarme de nuevo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Una hora y medio más tarde, y después del regaño de la doctora Coin y promesas que realice de cuidarme a mí y a mi semillita; voy de camino a la habitación de Peeta.

Annie, Johanna, Gale y Haymitch me acompañan, cuando llegamos a la puerta nos piden esperar.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto a la enfermera que nos pidió esperar.

— Nada malo señorita, pero están realizando un procedimiento al señor Mellark y nos pidieron que ustedes esperaran aquí.

Los siguientes quince minutos me parecen siglos, cuando finalmente la puerta se abre y un ejército de enfermeras sale de la habitación de Peeta, nos dejan pasar y me llevo una sorpresa.

Peeta ya no tiene respirador artificial, y respira muy pausadamente. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. No sé si es de alegría o las hormonas que me provoca mi estado, de cualquier forma, la semillita tiene la culpa.

El doctor Boggs camina hacia mí con una leve sonrisa.

— Veo que estas mejor. — Me dice.

— Sí. — Camino hacia Peeta y me detengo. — Quería verlo.

— Al parecer él también. — Dice Boggs. Me vuelvo hacia él y sonríe. — Ayer mientras la enfermera hacia la rutina de limpieza vio que las manos de Peeta se movían, al principio pensó que eran espasmos, pero continúo el movimiento unos minutos más. Me llamo y decidí realizar los estudios pertinentes. Los resultados fueron que el señor Mellark ya tenía más actividad cerebral que el viernes, revisamos sus pulmones y veo que es capaz de respirar normalmente.

— ¿Cree que pueda necesitar el respirador de nuevo? — Pregunto temerosa.

— No lo creo. — Responde mientras observa a Peeta de forma algo cariñosa.

— ¿Y cuándo despertara? — Pregunta Johanna.

— Pienso que en cuestión de días el señor Mellark podrá abrir los ojos. Pero… — De repente la alegría se desvanece.

— ¿Hay algo malo? — Pregunta Haymitch preocupado.

— Bien, recuerden que su cerebro se inflamo, así que quiero que estén preparados para lo que venga, puede ser que el señor despierte y no los recuerde o que no tenga movilidad, puede pasar cualquier cosa. De todas formas, necesitara su apoyo incondicional.

— Lo tendrá. — Sentencia Annie.

— Es bueno saberlo. — Dice Boggs. — Bien, recuerden que solo pueden permanecer dos personas en la habitación. — Todos asentimos. — Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme.

— Gracias doctor. — Respondo sin siquiera mirar al doctor y limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

Mientras el doctor se va, yo me siento en una silla al lado de Peeta, tomo su mano y me aferro a ella.

— Bien. — Habla Haymitch. — Solo uno de nosotros puede quedarse.

— Yo lo haré primero. — Dice Johanna, cosa que me sorprende.

— De acuerdo. Pero nos turnaremos. — Sentencia Annie.

— Lo que digas. — Acepta Johanna. — Solo espero que Peeta despierte, para patearle el trasero y reclamarle la angustia que nos ha hecho pasar.

— Lo hare primero yo. — Sentencia Haymitch con una sonrisa.

— Nadie le hará nada. — Respondo mientras acaricio su mejilla. — Ya le reclamare yo.

Todos aceptan convencidos y optimistas.

Las horas pasan y Peeta sigue dormido, el turno de Johanna termina pero no me doy cuenta de ello, solo lo sé porque Annie entra en su relevo.

— ¿Cómo está? — Pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado.

— Igual, ¿Por qué no despierta Annie? — Pregunto angustiada.

— Tranquila Katniss. — hace que me levante y la acompañe a su lado. — No va a despertar por arte de magia ni por medio de un beso.

— Lo sé. — Respondo mientras intento que mi rostro no me delate. Pero Annie es demasiado inteligente.

— ¿Intentaste despertarlo con un beso? — Responde con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Fue idea de Johanna. — Observo a Peeta mientras recuerdo como mis labios revivieron en contacto con los suyos después de tres semanas.

— Estas enamorada, ¿cierto? — Pregunta con ternura.

— Hasta la medula. — Respondo triste. — Pero tengo miedo de Snow.

— ¿Él te pidió que te alejaras de mi hermano? — Su pregunta me sorprende. — Me lo dijo Haymitch, pero tranquila, de mi boca nadie lo sabrá nunca.

— No sé qué hacer. — Respondo con intranquilidad. — Me amenazó con matarlo Annie, ¿Cómo crees que estoy?, por una parte quiero verlo recuperado porque lo amo, pero por otra parte sé que mi amor podrá matarlo.

— Tu decisión no es fácil Kat. — Annie me atrae hacia el sofá y me toma de las manos. — A veces el amor es frágil y se rompe con el más mínimo rasguño. Pero un amor como el tuyo y el de mi hermano, es definitivamente el más loco y el más fuerte que he visto en mi vida. Mi hermano se enamoró de ti desde el día en que te vio, y para prueba el loco trato que te hizo firmar. Cuando un hombre ama de verdad, hace locuras difíciles de creer. No siempre sus acciones son las más sensatas, pero no lo hacen con la intención de herir o molestar, lo hacen por amor.

— Amo a Peeta más que mi propia vida. — Sentencio.

— Lo sé. — Annie sonríe. — Y también sé que están hechos el uno para el otro. Que se aman con locura…

— Y de que me sirve amarlo si voy a matarlo con mi amor. — Digo a punto de llorar.

— De cualquier forma lo mataras si lo dejas, Kat. No pueden vivir separados, muestra de ello es que estas aquí. — Annie me limpia las lágrimas y me sonríe. — Si estuviera sobre mi cabeza una amenaza así; yo lucharía con Finick. Juntos lo resolveríamos, el amor lo puede todo Katniss. Y estoy segura que el de ustedes lograra sobrevivir este obstáculo.

Observo a Annie y mi mente comienza a trabajar. Annie me sonríe satisfecha, sabe que ha dado en algo que me ha hecho cambiar de opinión. De repente me levanto y voy a sentarme junto a Peeta.

Lo observo y lo contemplo mientras mi mente trabaja, lo pienso y lo pienso. Luchar o huir, amar o morir en el intento, seguir a mi corazón o seguir a la razón. La decisión es muy difícil, pero después de horas y horas de analizarlo tomo una decisión.

Decisión que me guardo entre el llanto, lloro y me canso de llorar y pensar. Al final me quedo dormida a un lado de Peeta, enredo mi mano entre la de él y apoyo mi cabeza sobre mi antebrazo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Suaves caricias me despiertan de mi placido sueño. Me acarician el cabello, las pestañas, la mejilla, la nariz, la barbilla y finalmente la boca. Gruño en protesta. Siento que no he dormido nada. Maldigo a Annie y toma la mano que interrumpe mi placido sueño. La mano culpable comienza a acariciar mis nudillos y vuelvo a gemir en protesta.

— ¿He muerto o los ángeles han caído del cielo? — Una voz ronca y somnolienta me hace abrir los ojos.

Me incorporo poco a poco mientras mi mano es acariciada de nuevo. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada azulada más hermosa que he visto.

— Peeta… — Susurro.

— Preciosa. — Dice a punto del llanto. — Te juro que eres la visión más hermosa del mundo.

— Despertaste. — Ahogo un grito de alegría. — Quiero besarte.

— ¿Qué te detiene? — Pregunta con una sonrisa.

Me levanto y lo abrazo, busco su boca y lo beso, lo beso como lo hacemos él y yo, la típica danza de lenguas está presente, quiero continuar besándolo, pero mi cuerpo pide aire en los pulmones y rompo en beso, escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y lloro desconsoladamente. Lo abrazo mientras agradezco mentalmente al dios que ayudo en este milagro.

— Te extrañe tanto. — Sollozo.

— Me imagino. — Acaricia mi cabello y mi espalda mientras me consuela.

De repente caigo en cuenta de lo que dijo Boggs. Me incorporo de golpe y Peeta frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta Peeta.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? — Pregunto con miedo.

— ¿Lo preguntas después de que te metí la lengua en la boca y te estaba consolando hace unos instantes?

— Peeta…

— No te preocupes, desperté hace una hora. — Mis ojos son como platos, ¿una hora?

— ¿Por qué no me despertaron? — Digo horrorizada.

— Yo les pedí que no lo hicieran. — Me coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y me mira con ternura. — Desperté con la visión más hermosa del mundo. Tú. Te acaricie hasta que llego Annie, ella grito de alegría pero le pedí que parara, te veías cansada y quise dejarte descansar. Ya me revisaron y al parecer estoy bien. Mañana harán revisiones más profundas.

No puedo hablar, es un auténtico milagro. Lloro mientras observo a Peeta despierto, alerta y mirándome con amor.

— Ven acá preciosa. — Peeta abre sus brazos y me acomodo en su pecho, él hace un movimiento y de repente estoy recostada con la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el de sobre él. — Tranquila, ya paso. Estoy bien y ya podre cuidar de ti como prometí.

— Creí que te iba a perder. — Sollozo contra su pecho.

— No bastara con un accidente automovilístico para separarme de ti Preciosa. — Peeta habla muy ronco. Pero no importa, él está despierto y alerta.

— ¿Recuerdas el accidente? — Murmuro sobre su pecho.

— No, no del todo. — Dice melancólico. Me levanto de mi escondite y lo observo atenta.

— ¿Qué es lo único que recuerdas? — Pregunto con miedo.

— Lo último que recuerdo era que hacíamos el amor, tú estabas recostada sobre mi pecho y te decía algo de un guardarropa, íbamos a ir a la cabaña con mis hermanos.

¿Así que no recuerda su propuesta de matrimonio?, es un alivio para mí. Después de todo, eso significa que no le daré mi respuesta tan pronto como yo pensaba.

— ¿Han pasado algunos días después de eso? — Pregunta Peeta con miedo.

— Sí. — Murmuro.

— ¿Qué tantos? — Acaricia mi mejilla.

— Bien, el último día que recuerdas, creo que fue un día antes de la cabaña — Respondo con cautela.

— ¿Así que ya fuimos a la cabaña? — Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

— Si, ya fuimos.

— ¿Y te gusto? — Me mira con entusiasmo.

— Me encanto. — Digo sonriendo.

— ¿Estrenamos cada rincón como era debido? — Pregunta pícaro y mordiéndose un labio.

— Peeta… — Lo regaño. — Acabas de despertar después de tres semanas y ¿en lo único que piensas es en sexo?

— Lo siento. — Pone cara de pena y acaricio sus labios. — Pero por tu sonrojo veo que estrenamos la cabaña.

— Algunas partes si, y otras no. Prometimos volver.

— Y lo haremos. — Sentencia.

De repente no decimos nada, nos observamos mutuamente, Peeta acaricia mi rostro, brazos, pecho y piernas como si estuviera evaluando terreno. Pero cuando se acerca a acariciar mi vientre, tomo su mano y la coloco en mi mejilla, cierro los ojos al sentir su tacto y trato de respirar normalmente.

— ¿Por qué estás tan delgada? — Pregunta de repente.

— No he estado comiendo bien. — Respondo con los ojos aun cerrados.

— ¿Seguiste con tus malestares?

¿Cómo puede recordar eso?, cierro los puños y abro los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada acusadora.

— Algo así. — Respondo con cautela.

— ¿No te ha revisado un medico? — Pregunta preocupado.

— Sip. — Esto está ya fuera de mis manos, no sé qué responder a su siguiente pregunta. Y sé cuál va a ser.

— ¿Y qué tienes?, ¿de que estas enferma, preciosa?

Abro la boca para responder, pero justo cuando quiero emitir palabra alguna, la puerta se abre y el doctor Boggs entra en la habitación. Suelta la respiración que tenía contenida y me alejo del regazo de Peeta.

— Señor Mellark. — Saluda el doctor Boggs. Peeta asiente pero lo ve con desconfianza. — Soy el doctor Boggs, su médico. — El doctor se acerca y le ofrece una mano. Peeta se la estrecha y lo saluda. — ¿Cómo se siente?

— Como si me hubiera estrellado contra un muro. — Responde Peeta con una sonrisa.

— Ya veo. — El doctor ríe. — ¿Ya supo que era lo último que recordaba?

— Si, Katniss me lo acaba de explicar. — Responde con una torcida sonrisa mientras me sonrojo.

— ¡Qué bien! — El doctor Boggs nos observa a ambos para después centrar su atención en Peeta. — Déjeme decirle que estuvo cerca de morir.

— Lo sé. — Dice Peeta con tristeza. — Pero tenía razones para no hacerlo. — Sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

— Encontré libre una sala de revisión, le quiero hacer unos estudios, quiero ver que tanto daño hubo. Quisiera hacerlo de inmediato para comenzar con el tratamiento pertinente.

— De acuerdo. — Accede Peeta.

— Bien si no le molesta, lo prepararemos ahora para realizar los estudios.

Peeta asiente y un ejército de enfermeras entra y prepara a Peeta para llevárselo.

Me siento en el sillón y mi sonrisa no cabe en mi rostro. Peeta despertó. Eso solo significa una cosa. Que debo de elegir lo más pronto posible. Gale y Annie entran y me acompañan en mi alegría. De inmediato abrazo a Annie y lloro de alegría.

— Despertó. — Le digo a mi cuñada.

— Lo sé, lo primero que vio fue tu rostro. — Me alejo de ella y veo que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. — Te reconoció de inmediato, grite de alegría, pero él me pidió que no lo hiciera., tú estabas profundamente dormida.

— Lo sé. — Respondo con melancolía.

— Entraron enfermeras y lo revisaron, respondió todas las preguntas que le hicieron, querían llevarlo de inmediato a realizarle los estudios, pero él quería permanecer junto a ti.

Sonrió, abrazo a Gale y este también me consuela.

— Annie. — Dice Gale. — Porque no le avisas a los Mellark que Peeta despertó. Yo cuidare de Katnip.

— De acuerdo. — Dice entusiasmada y se va de inmediato.

— Ya está aquí Katnip. — Susurra Gale en mi oído mientras me ayuda a sentarme.

— Pensé que lo perdía. — Digo tratando de contener las lágrimas.

— Todos lo pensamos. — Responde Gale tomándome de las manos y con gesto preocupado. — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Gale ya sabe de la amenaza de Snow, por supuesto me prometió apoyarme en todo.

— Ya tome una decisión. — Digo de forma calmada y resignada.

— ¿Y cuál es? — Pregunta Gale.

— La sabrás en cuanto Peeta vuelva de los estudios.

Gale asiente y toma mis manos entre las suyas. Esperamos juntos mientras pasan horas y horas en las que ninguno de los dos habla. Quiero profundizar en mi decisión, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Ya la tomé y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Peeta sabe lo del bebé? — Pregunta Gale mirando al vacío.

— Estuvo a punto de descubrirlo, pero entro el doctor Boggs.

— Salvada por el doctor. — Esbozo una sonrisa y Gale me acompaña.

— Algo así.

De repente la puerta se abre, y entran las enfermeras con un Peeta algo cansado. De inmediato me pongo de pie y veo con casi son las nueve de la noche, han tardado más de lo que pensé.

El doctor entra después de que acomodan a Peeta, yo voy hacia la cama y me siento a un lado y tomo su mano entre las mías.

— ¿Cómo está? — Pregunto temerosa.

— Mejor de lo que esperaba. — Dice Boggs con una sonrisa. — Las costillas están casi del todo sanas, ya han soldado como es debido, los golpes ya están casi recuperados, la pierna debe esperar un poco más.

— ¿Y en cuento a mi cerebro? — Dice Peeta con miedo.

— Al parecer está bien. Salvo esa laguna que tienes. Tengo esperanza en que puedas recordar muy pronto.

Elevo una plegaria silenciosa y aprieto la mano de Peeta.

— ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? — Pregunta Peeta con desesperación.

— En unos días. Te tendré en observación y cuando sea oportuno te daré el alta para que sigas recuperándote en casa y en la compañía de los que te quieren.

Peeta y yo sonreímos, el doctor Boggs y las enfermeras salen de la habitación. Justo cuando Gale está a punto de salir Peeta lo detiene. Gale se acerca y Peeta extiende una mano.

— Gracias por cuidarla. — Le dice Peeta a Gale.

— No tienes que agradecer. — Gale me sonríe. — Es como mi hermanita y la única familia que tengo.

— Lo sé. — Lamenta Peeta. — De ahora en adelante tendrás mi apoyo y mi amistad.

— Gracias Peeta. — Gale me observa y sonríe. — Y cuídate mucho, esta mujer te necesitara más de ahora en adelante.

Gale me guiña un ojo y sale de la habitación. Yo me siento morir. Juro que voy a matar a Gale en cuanto lo vea.

— Un tipo raro Gale. — Dice Peeta con el ceño fruncido.

— Algo, ya lo conocerás. — Digo tratando de que Peeta no note mi sonrojo. Fallo estrepitosamente y Peeta ríe.

Me alegra tanto escucharlo reír, que me inclino sobre su boca y le robo un beso. De inmediato Peeta lo profundiza, haciéndome gemir. No creo que sea buena idea dar un espectáculo en un hospital, así que me separo de él con la respiración entrecortada.

— Katniss… — Peeta me llama y tiene mi total atención. — Hay algo más que recuerdo.

— ¿Qué recuerdas?

— Recuerdo que mientras te veía dormir, iba a hacerte una propuesta… — Dice con miedo.

La propuesta. Justo lo que no quería que recordara. Cierro los ojos y reúno fuerzas.

— La hiciste. — Murmuro, pero Peeta escucha a la perfección mi respuesta.

— ¿Lograse responder? — Dice con incertidumbre.

— No. No respondí. Te pedí tiempo.

— Ah. — Peeta entristece y me parte el alma. — ¿Y ya lo pensaste? — Mira mi rostro y no puedo sostener su mirada. — ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?

— Sí. — Respondo y es cuando sostengo la mirada de mi hermoso y preocupado novio.

— ¿Y… cuál es? — Peeta frunce el ceño y veo miedo en su bello rostro. Con una de mis manos acaricio su mejilla.

— Una vez me dijiste que ibas a cuidarme siempre, que contigo podría estar tranquila y a salvo de Snow. — Comienzo a hablar y Peeta refleja cada vez más incertidumbre en sus hermosos ojos. — También me haces sentir hermosa, deseada, amada, sobre todo segura. Contigo logre dormir noche enteras, me has enseñado todo lo que sé en cuanto a sexo de refiere. Sé que contigo puedo contar como amigo, novio y amante. Pero… hay algo de lo cual todavía no estoy segura.

— ¿De qué preciosa? ¿De que no estas segura? — Peeta toma mis manos y las aprieta.

Bien, aquí va mi decisión.

— Todavía no estoy segura, de que exista una persona que pueda amar más de lo que te amo yo a ti. — Peeta suspira, mientras sonrió y lágrimas corren mis mejillas. — No puedo vivir sin ti Peeta, eres mi todo, lo experimente estas tres semanas. Cuando creí perderte, sentí que me perdía yo contigo. Y si lo único que me pides es que me case contigo, lo haré, si eso te complace a ti, estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo para sentirme viva y amada por el resto de mi vida.

— Dios Katniss. — Peeta bufa y me acomoda sobre su pecho, me abraza y me retiene fuertemente. — Te voy a matar mujer, por un momento creí que te estabas negando.

— Ahora estoy segura. En cuanto me lo propongas, aceptare encantada casarme con usted, Señor Mellark.

Busco se bello rostro y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

— Entonces, la agarrare desprevenida, señorita Everdeen. El día menos esperado pondré en su bella mano izquierda el anillo que prometerá que la hará mía para siempre.

Mi boca busca la suya, y como siempre nos perdemos el uno en el otro.

Mi decisión está tomada, amo a Peeta con toda mi alma, nada ni nadie me separará de él. Estoy segura que juntos lucharemos contra nuestros miedos.

Al diablo Snow y sus amenazas, al diablo las pesadillas, al diablo mi miedo a formar una familia.

Peeta me ayudara a vencer todo lo que se interponga, ahora sola falta una cosa. ¿Cómo le digo a Peeta que va a ser papá?

* * *

Emotivo Capitulo después de tanto drama, recuerden que quedan solo unos cuentos capítulos y todo puede pasar. Muchisimas gracias a los fieles fans de "Trato Perfecto", espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Saludos! y como siempre espero sus reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 31**

* * *

Mientras que las caricias Peeta ascienden por espalda, mi mente no deja de vagar por la amenaza de Snow, ya he aceptado a Peeta, me voy a casar con él. Pero aun así, no dejo de preguntarme que hará mi ahora prometido si supiera de la nueva amenaza de ese maldito.

Después de días de no dormir bien, mi cuerpo cobra factura, me recuesto sobre la almohada más cómoda del mundo; el pecho de Peeta, tomo su mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, mis ojos se cierran y dejo de pensar. Solo siento, siento un gran amor por este hombre, una gran seguridad entre sus brazos y un miedo inmenso de perderlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Me despierto y todavía es de noche, la enfermera Mary hace unas revisiones a mi novio, le sonrió mientras levanto mi cabeza de su pecho, a continuación, aferra su brazo a mi cintura y me retiene contra él, cuando observo si está dormido, veo que tiene los ojos cerrados, pero sonríe ladinamente.

— Peeta, necesitan revisarte. — Susurro mientras beso su mejilla.

— Y tú necesitas descansar. — Susurra con los ojos cerrados, la enfermera y yo reímos mientras abre los ojos.

— Hola señor Mellark. — Saluda la enfermera.

— Hola. — Saluda Peeta con el ceño fruncido.

— Soy su enfermera, me llamo Mary. Su novia ya me conoce. Necesito revisar sus signos vitales.

— Esta bien. — Acepta Peeta. Me levanto y me siento a su lado.

Peeta no me suelta la mano y le ofrezco un apretón a esta para mantenerlo tranquilo. Su mirada busca la mía en la obscuridad, veo preocupación en sus ojos y no me agrada para nada.

La enfermera termina de revisarlo y mi novio apenas voltea para despedirla. Lo único que me queda es despedirla con una leve sonrisa.

Peeta me insiste en acostarme de nuevo junto a él, y como no quiero separarme me acomodo a su lado. Su cuerpo se tensiona por momentos mientras trato de dormir de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — Le suelto de repente. Peeta suspira y busco su mirada.

— ¿Se me nota? — Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

— Si, no te había visto preocupado. Al menos nunca me has dejado verte así.

— Tengo miedo. — Confiesa abrazándome más contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Miedo a que? — Pregunto mientras acaricio su mejilla, cierra los ojos y busca mi tacto con una caricia.

— Miedo a que todo esto sea un sueño. — Abre los ojos y veo su preocupación.

— No lo es. — Le aseguro. Por momentos yo también siento lo mismo, pero no me atrevo a confesárselo. — Descansa Peeta. Duerme un poco.

— Tengo miedo a dormir preciosa. — Toma mi rostro con una mano y me acaricia. — Tengo miedo de dormir y no despertar en otras tres semanas. Miedo de que si no despierto, no podré cuidarte como prometí.

Me llena de ternura, este hombre es al que amo y amaré el resto de mi vida. Le sonrió y lo beso castamente.

— No te preocupes. — Le aseguro mordisqueando sus labios. — Te despertare si es que no puedes abrir los ojos. Estas últimas semanas han sido fatales para mí y no pienso sufrir más de lo que ya sufrí.

— ¿Algún día me perdonaras por haberte hecho sufrir en estas semanas? — Me dice poniéndome la cara de ternura más bella que he visto.

Sonrió y lo vuelvo a besar.

— Tal vez. — Me rio y él me acompaña. — Aunque tendrás que trabajar mucho para que te perdone.

— Puedo empezar ahorita. — Toma uno de mis muslos y lo coloca sobre sus caderas.

Siento a la perfección la dureza que crece a pasos agigantados bajo mi muslo. Lo beso y de repente soy consciente de que no podeos hacerlo en una cama de hospital. Pero los pensamientos coherentes pasan a segundo plano cuando su boca ataca el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— Peeta… — Gimo.

— Ya se lo que necesitas. — Murmura mientras una de sus manos se mete debajo de mi playera, toma un hinchado pezón y con el solo roce de sus dedos me estremezco. Gimo. — Vaya, que sensible.

— Peeta… — Vuelvo a gemir. Las manos de Peeta no se quedan quietas y de repente soy consciente de que una de sus manos baja a mi vientre.

Es ese momento en el que rompo todo contacto y me alejo lo más rápido posible. Los dos respiramos entrecortadamente, Peeta frunce el ceño mientras observa que estoy muerta de deseo y no dejo que me complazca.

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta mientras toma una de mis manos.

— Sí. — Logro articular palabra. Eso es genial.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunta mientras acaricia mis nudillos.

— Creo que no es buena idea tener sexo en un hospital Peeta. — Lejos de enojarse, sonríe. Le sonrió igual. Al menos no sospecha algo de nuestra semillita.

— Si mal no recuerdo, te compre un uniforme de enfermera. — Dice mirándome con lascivia.

— No recuerdas mal. — Sonrió recostándome sobre su pecho de nuevo. — Pero quisiera atender tus necesidades en la intimidad de tu cama.

— Nuestra cama. — Me corrige.

— Nuestra cama. — Le concedo. — Pero primero quisiera saber si la escayola de tu pierna, no corre peligro alguno.

— No lo creo. — Dice seguro de sí mismo. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Sí. — Respondo mientras me acomodo para dormir de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo te viene la regla? — Pregunta y dejo de respirar, en mi mente me las ingenio para salir de este problema.

— Pronto. — Respondo mientras me hago un ovillo a su lago. — ¿Porque?

— Porque tus senos están más llenos y están muy sensibles. Estoy casi seguro que casi llegas al orgasmo con el solo roce de mis dedos.

— En unas semanas me viene el periodo, así que imagino que es por eso la sensibilidad.

Al perecer mi respuesta lo tranquiliza y no pregunta nada más. No sé cómo voy a decirle que va a ser papá, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que quiero que vea la ecografía que voy a tener en una semana. Quiero que conozca a nuestra semillita, pero quiero ser yo la que le dé la noticia, de preferencia quiero que salga del hospital para hacerlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Como sospeche, los Mellark al completo hacen su aparición en el hospital al día siguiente. Todos excepto Glimmer visitan a Peeta, Glimmer se quedó cuidando al papá de los chicos, al parecer no sabe lo del accidente, dicen que no saben cómo reaccionaría, y quieren decírselo cuando estén seguros de que Peeta ya no corre peligro alguno.

Mientras los chicos hablan entre ellos me escabullo con Annie al pasillo. Su sonrisa no cabe en su rostro, está feliz de que Peeta despertara.

— ¿Cómo estas Katniss? — Pregunta Annie en cuanto nos sentamos.

— Bien, más tranquila ahora que Peeta despertó.

— Te ves bien, mejor que hace unos días. — Responde con una sonrisa.

— Tengo que confesarte que dormir con Peeta era lo que me hacía falta.

— ¿Solo dormir? — Pregunta con una sonrisa ladina.

— Por el momento, solo quiero dormir. Siento que me canso muy rápido. — Le confieso desviando el tema.

— Si, por lo general el embarazo te hace dormir demasiado. Aunada a que no has descansado muy bien, estoy segura de que tu cuerpo pide a gritos descansar. — Annie se acaricia el vientre mientras mi mente divaga a lo de anoche. — ¿Pasa algo Katniss?

Annie frunce el ceño mientras me observa con atención. Me sonrojo y Annie ríe.

— Confía en mí, no diré nada. — La observo con preocupación y de inmediato lo nota. — Ni siquiera Finick sabe lo de tu embarazo.

Suelto un suspiro y me enfrento a mi cuñada.

— Anoche, Peeta y yo… — Annie me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el mío se vuelve escarlata. —Ya sabes…

— ¿Qué es lo que debo saber exactamente? — Dice seria pero veo que se aguanta por no reírse a mandíbula abierta.

— Annie… — Gimoteo. — No me hagas esto…

— ¿Hacerte qué? — Sonríe mientras vuelvo a gimotear. — Esta bien ya no me reiré.

Suelto un segundo suspiro y cierro los ojos.

— Anoche Peeta trato de tener relaciones conmigo, él acaricio mis senos y casi exploto en un orgasmo.

Annie abre los ojos como platos mientras estudio su rostro.

— ¿Y que más paso? — Pregunta con cautela.

— Me pregunto sobre mi siguiente periodo.

— ¿No le has dicho que estas embarazada? — Niego con la cabeza. — ¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo?

— Pronto, eso espero. — Le suelto. — Pero primero quiero que se haga a la idea de que acepte casarme con él y…

— ¿Aceptaste casarte con mi hermano? — Pregunta Annie, mejor dicho grita Annie.

— Sí. — Me rio ante su felicidad.

— Katniss… — Me ayuda a levantarme y me abraza. — No sabes cuánto me alegra. Siempre supe que tú eras la indicada para ser la mujer de su vida.

— Lo amo Annie. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Durante estas semanas sufrí en carne propia lo que es perderlo y no quiero volver a experimentarlo de nuevo. Sé que aunque viva cien vidas jamás me mereceré a Peeta pero…

— No digas eso. Peeta te adora, eres su todo, su mundo empieza y termina contigo. — Annie se aleja para ver como derramo algunas lágrimas. — Y sé que su felicidad estará completa en cuanto mi hermano sepa que estas embarazada.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Cuándo le piensas decir que están esperando un bebé? — Pregunta con entusiasmo.

— Quiero que salga del hospital primero. Quiero decírselo cuando estemos en Torre León tranquilos y fuera de peligro.

— Me parece perfecto. — Annie se entusiasma con la idea. — Ya quiero abrazar a mi hermano y felicitarlo por su compromiso y por su bebé.

— Todavía no puedes decir nada. — La detengo. — Apenas acepte casarme, pero todavía no me lo ha propuesto.

— Lo hará. — Sentencia Annie. — Estoy segura que lo hará. — Comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación de Peeta cuando Annie suelta una de las suyas. — Y Katniss, déjate querer. Después de todo el embarazo provoca una revolución en tus hormonas y es normal que quieras tener sexo en todo momento.

Mi rostro se vuelve escarlata, Annie suelta una risita infantil mientras entramos a la habitación de Peeta.

Los hermanos Mellark sí que saben cómo pasar el rato, ya que cuando entramos los vemos jugando una partida de poker, Peeta está despierto y recuerda a la perfección como ganarles, aunque cuando entramos a la habitación mi novio me pide sentarme junto a él, y ¿Quién soy yo para negarme?

Varias horas después llega el doctor Boggs a la habitación, estoy nerviosa y no entiendo porque, Peeta no parece mal, pero veo como se revuelve en la cama.

— Señor Mellark. — Saluda el doctor.

— Doctor. — Peeta habla fuerte y claro, pero noto como toma una de mis manos y la aprieta entre las suyas.

— Vengo a traerle buenas noticas. — Boggs sonríe y adopta una posición relajada.

— Lo escucho.

— Tal parece que el trauma en la cabeza no sufrió efectos secundarios, todo parece estar dentro de lo normal, salvo por la pequeña laguna que le quedo, no creo que sean necesarios más estudios. Todo parece indicar que se encuentra sano.

Todos soltamos un sonoro suspiro, Peeta se relaja notablemente, los Mellark sonríen, y Annie llora, y en el fondo yo también quiero hacerlo, pero llorar podría delatar mi estado, así que sonrió y le dedico a mi novio la mejor mirada.

— Me alegra escuchar eso doctor. — Dice Peeta sonriente. — Pero quisiera hacerle otra pregunta.

— Dígame. — Responde el doctor.

— Mi pierna. — Señala Peeta y me sonrojo. — ¿Usted cree que pueda llevar a cabo mis actividades normales?

— Por supuesto, solo no deberá hacer mucho esfuerzo. — Responde el doctor ajeno a los turbios pensamientos de Peeta.

— ¿A qué se refiere con esfuerzo? — Annie no ayuda mucho a que mi sonrojo disminuya, y le lanza la pregunta al doctor.

— Bueno, no puede hacer ejercicio; claro está, ni subir escaleras y en todo momento la pierna deberá de descansar.

— Pero, puedo hacer cosas acostado, digamos, hacer una actividad siempre y cuando no me esfuerce. — Peeta sonríe con lascivia y el doctor capta de inmediato la idea.

— Señor Mellark, si lo que me quiere preguntar es si puede tener relaciones sexuales, la respuesta es sí. — Finick, Seneca y Johanna sueltan una carcajada mientras trato de controlar el calor en mis mejillas. — Su pierna no deberá interferir en las actividades que realice.

— Bien Peeta, creo que estarás practicando la posición de la vaquera por un tiempo. — Finick se ríe y todos los seguimos.

— Es bueno experimentar. — Suelta Peeta haciendo que esconda mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. — Tranquila preciosa, no dejare que nadie se ríe más de nosotros.

— Aclarada su duda. — Habla Johanna. — ¿Cuándo podrá salir mi hermano del hospital?

— En un día a lo mucho dos. — Responde el doctor y Peeta se entusiasma. — Dependiendo de cómo este mañana el señor Mellark, veremos si puede irse a su casa antes del viernes.

— Eso es genial. — Sonríe Peeta. — El viernes es un día muy importante.

— ¿A si? — Pregunto. No recuerdo nada en específico.

— Claro preciosa, pero dejare que tu hermosa cabecita piense que día es el viernes. No te daré ninguna pista.

— Peeta… — Gimoteo, no lograre nada con gimotear.

— Espero se recupere pronto señor Mellark. — El doctor camina hacia la puerta. — Nos veremos mañana para ver cómo sigue.

— Lo estaré esperando doctor. Y gracias. — Todos despedimos al doctor Boggs y los Mellark vuelven a atacarnos.

En un momento Peeta observa como Finick acaricia cariñosamente el vientre de Annie, no me pasa desapercibida la mirada nostálgica de mi novio y es en esos momentos en los que quiero gritarle que él será papá también.

— ¿Cómo va tu embarazo Annie? — Pregunta Peeta haciendo que Annie se siente a un lado de la cama.

— Perfecto, en una semana tendremos en nuestras manos la tercera ecografía de nuestro bebé. — Anuncia Annie sonriente y me lanza miradas cómplices.

— ¿Puedo acariciar también? — Pregunta Peeta.

Annie se acerca a su hermano quedando el pequeño vientre al fácil acceso de mi novio. Peeta acaricia la pequeña redondez de Annie y sonríe nostálgico.

— Hola campeón. — Susurra Peeta al vientre de su hermana. — Yo soy tu tío Peeta, te voy a consentir como no tienes una idea pequeño.

— No empieces a consentir a mi hijo Peeta. — Finick riñe de manera graciosa a mi novio y todos soltamos una risita. — No te preocupes renacuajo, yo te protegeré de las garras de tu feo tío.

— Oye — Peeta golpea débilmente el hombro de Finick y atrae el vientre de Annie hacia él. — No creas todo lo que dice el tonto de tu padre pequeño. Cuando me conozcas veras que el tío Peeta va a ser el más guapo, consentidor y cariñoso, que serás la envidia de toda la planta de pediatría.

Me rio, ver a Peeta en esta faceta hace que mi corazón se estremezca, espero con ansias el viernes, quiero ver a Peeta actuar así con su propio hijo.

— Renacuajo, queda prohibido creer todo lo que diga tu tío Peeta — Anuncia Finick.

— ¿Renacuajo? — Pregunta Johanna con cara de asco.

— Así lo llamamos Finick y yo. — Anuncia Annie.

— ¿Porque? — Pregunta Seneca.

— Porque en la ecografía, por más que el doctor nos dijo que era un bebé, Finick solo vio un renacuajo nadando en mi vientre.

— Que cariñoso. — Murmura Johanna.

— Peeta, ¿te gustaría ser papá? — Suelta Annie de repente, mi cuerpo entero entra en tensión mientras Peeta sonríe y acaricia el vientre de su hermana.

— En un futuro, tal vez. — Peeta toma mi mano y me sonríe cómplice. — Pero, creo que Katniss primero querrá casarse antes de planear tener familia.

Asiento mientras Annie me sonríe, entre ella Johanna y yo nos lanzamos miradas cómplices en las que nuestro secreto se transmite en nuestros ojos.

— Bien, solo quedan unas cuantas horas de visitas. — Dice Seneca.

— Sera mejor que Peeta descanse. — Anuncia Johanna. — Vendremos mañana y todos juntos hablamos con papá.

— ¿No le han dicho lo del accidente? — Pregunta Peeta.

— No, pero ahora que sabemos que no corres peligro le llamaremos. — Anuncia Seneca.

— Esta bien. Aquí los espero. — Todos se despiden de Peeta.

— Katniss, ¿No quieres ir a Torre León a que te cambies de ropa? — Pregunta Finick.

— No quisiera separarme de Peeta. — Tomo la mano de mi novio y me aferro a esta.

— Ve preciosa, aquí te esperare hasta que llegues. — Peeta besa mi mano y me insiste en acompañar a sus hermanos. — Dile a Haymitch que te traiga de regreso si es eso lo que quieres.

— ¿Me esperaras? — Pregunto con miedo.

— Siempre. — Peeta me sonríe y me acerca para besarme. Su beso hambriento hace desesperar a Johanna y nos separa para poder irnos.

— Nos vemos en unos momentos. — Le anuncio a mi novio mientras camino con los Mellark.

Bajamos al primer piso del hospital, mientras salimos llamo a Haymitch por teléfono y le comunico que voy a ir a Torre León. Seneca y Finick van por los autos y las chicas y yo nos quedamos en las puertas del hospital a esperarlos.

— ¿Qué piensas de lo que dice Peeta con respecto a tener un bebé? — Pregunta Annie sonriente mientras suelto un suspiro.

— Al menos se cómo va a actuar con nuestro bebé. — Digo con una sonrisa y acaricio mi vientre.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás que esperan un bebé? — Pregunta Johanna.

— En cuanto salga del hospital. — Aseguro con una sonrisa.

— Llámanos, quiero ver el rostro de mi hermano cuando lo sepa. — Dice Johanna entusiasmada.

— ¡Katniss! — Escucho como gritan mi nombre al otro lado de la calle.

Las chicas y yo volteamos a ver al niño que grita, cuando siento como ponen algo en mi nariz y boca, me sofoco, no puedo respirar, percibo como soy arrastrada hasta un coche, me suben y cuando intento gritar mis ojos se cierran, mis fuerzas se pierden y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Nuevo Capitulo, ya casi se termina esta historia,

Gracias por leer

Saludos! y como siempre espero sus reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 32**

* * *

Poco a poco voy saliendo del trance que me hizo dormir por mucho tiempo. No se cómo lograron que durmiera tanto, pero estoy segura que usaron alguna droga para hacerlo. No sé qué tan dañina sea para mi cuerpo, pero lo que sí sé es que deja un inmenso dolor de cabeza. Despierto en una habitación sucia y con humedades. Todo está en completa obscuridad, solo se filtra la luz natural de la luna. Mi cabeza parece estallar, estoy acostada en una cama; bueno no exactamente es una cama, es un colchón viejo en el suelo.

Intento levantarme pero me doy cuenta que estoy atada de pies y manos. Comienzo a desesperarme, mi boca ha sido amordazada por lo que empiezo a tratar de gritar, grito con todas mis fuerzas, al poco rato me doy cuenta que es inútil, mis gritos son amortiguados por la mordaza.

Mi semillita; quiero llevarme las manos a mi vientre, cubrirlo con mis brazos, pero no puedo. Las ataduras me impiden abrazar mi vientre. Pienso en Peeta, le jure que iba a volver y ahora no se en dónde demonios me encentro.

Sin saber cómo, empiezo a sollozar y preocuparme. Las lágrimas comienzan a salir a grandes cantidades de mis ojos. Más pronto de lo que pienso comienzo a hipar. Lloro porque no sé dónde estoy, no sé si saldré viva de esto. Lloro porque no sé si llegare a conocer a mi semillita, y lo peor de todo si no salgo viva de esto, Peeta se quedara sin su sueño.

En medio de mis pensamientos, escucho como una puerta se abre, trato de enfocar mi vista y ver a mi secuestrador, pero todo es demasiado oscuro, cuando lo tengo frente a frente percibo un horrendo olor a sangre putrefacta.

— Hora de dormir señorita Everdeen. — Dice mi secuestrador.

Abro los ojos como platos. No puedo creerlo. Esa voz es imposible de olvidar, así como también es imposible olvidar al dueño de mis pesadillas; Cornelius Snow. Me pone un trapo sobre la nariz con la droga que tenía el trapo anterior, cuando fui secuestrada y subida a un auto.

Trato de luchar por no dormirme, pero la droga es muy fuerte y más pronto de lo que quiero caigo en un profundo sueño en el cual Peeta y mi semillita se conocen por primera vez.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Despierto; de nuevo, pero ahora estoy en una ¿sala?, la habitación está a oscuras, pero por debajo de la puerta de entrada se cuela la luz del sol, debe de ser de mañana, ya ha amanecido, eso quiere decir que Peeta paso la noche sin mí.

Una sola bombilla sobre mí, es todo lo que ilumina la estancia, no se ve nada más allá, salvo paredes negras y un suelo sucio. Estoy sentada sobre una silla y atada de pies y manos. No puedo moverme, las fuerzas me fallan. No he comido nada y mi semillita reclama alimento. Me estremezco del frio que siento. Mi ropa está sucia y no es nada abrigadora, quiero gritar por algo más abrigador o algo de comer, pero mi boca sigue amordazada.

Mis parpados se cierran y agacho la cabeza, no puedo seguir así. Comienzo a respirar tranquilamente, de nada sirve alterarme si estoy segura que nadie me ayudara. No sé quién esté detrás de todo esto, pero ruego a cualquier ser divino que me ayude a salir de aquí.

De repente, se escucha un estruendo, alzo la cabeza y la cegadora luz del día me lastima los ojos. Entrecierro los ojos y percibo como dos personas entran a la habitación. No logro distinguir a ninguna de las dos, pero lo poco que logro ver, es a una persona pequeña y a otra con un ¿bastón?, y es cuando todo vuelve a mi mente. Snow. Snow me secuestro. Pero, ¿Quién es la persona pequeña?

Cuando alzo la vista no veo nada, la luz sobre mi tiene el mismo efecto cegador que la luz del día. Cuando trato de buscar a Snow ya no lo veo.

— Hola señorita Everdeen. — Escucho frente a mí. Trato de buscarlo en la obscuridad, pero no lo encuentro. — Ah, lo olvidaba, no puedes hablar. Estas… amordazada.

La voz tranquila y sin alterarse me hace estremecerme. Comienzo a desesperarme y respirar pesadamente.

— Tranquila. — Sisea Snow. — Quiero hablar contigo y quiero que me contestes. Quítale la mordaza de la boca pequeña.

¿Pequeña? De repente, una sombra de un ser pequeño se acerca a mí. Alzo la vista y veo como se acerca; poco a poco hacia mí, una niña. La pequeña debe de tener entre los 10 y 12 años, es rubia de ojos verdes, va peinada dos trenzas y un vestido azul. En su mirada se ve la inocencia. Esta niña tal vez no sepa que es cómplice de secuestro.

Cuando la mirada de la niña y la mía se encuentran, me sonríe. Pasa por mi lado y desaparece tras de mí. Poco a poco desata el nudo de la mordaza, así que poco a poco mi boca queda libre, la pequeña me quita la mordaza por completo y desaparece por donde vino.

— Mejor así. — Dice Snow, pero ahora su voz se escucha a un lado de mí. — ¿No cree que así está mejor Señorita Everdeen?

No hago más que parpadear, vuelvo mi rostro a donde sé que esta ese maldito y entrecierro los ojos, no logro ver nada. Pero ubico aproximadamente donde esta cuando suelta una siniestra carcajada que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes impotente por no verme? — Pregunta burlón.

No sé de donde saco el coraje para pronunciar palabra pero lo logro.

— ¿Dónde estás maldito?

— Tranquila señorita Everdeen, recuerde que hay niños presentes — Ríe de nuevo. — En específico, una niña.

— ¿Y la niña sabe que esto es un secuestro? — No puedo evitar sonar sarcástica.

— Los niños son inocentes. — Usa su voz diplomática. — ¿Quisieras saber quién es esta linda pequeña? — No logro ubicarlos, pero su voz se escucha ahora más lejos de mí, por lo que sé que están caminando a mí alrededor. Se mueven de manera silenciosa y eso me molesta demasiado, me siento impotente. — Te presento a mi nieta.

¿Nieta?, ¿Snow tiene hijos?

— Te preguntaras, como es que tengo una nieta. — Pregunta con interés.

— Me come la curiosidad… — Sé que el sarcasmo no es bueno en una situación como esta, pero no puedo evitarlo.

De repente, el silencio de su andar desaparece y escucho pasos, vienen hacia mí. De lejos percibo dos siluetas, una silueta es la niña, y la otra es mi peor pesadilla; Cornelius Snow sostiene una mano de la niña mientras que la otra tiene un bastón. El muy maldito esta vestido de un impecable traje blanco, de pies a cabeza y hasta donde estoy percibo el olor a la sangre putrefacta.

Se acercan poco a poco hacia mí, enmudezco al instante. Esta más viejo que hace siete años, la piel pálida, mejillas huecas y ojos de serpiente con sonrisa burlona completan a la perfección al mismísimo demonio.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar, señorita Everdeen. — Sonríe ampliamente.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — Al parecer mi voz no me ha abandonado.

Snow sonríe de oreja a oreja, toma la mano de la niña y le besa el dorso de esta.

— Cariño, ya puedes irte. — Le ordena Snow a la niña. Esta vuelve a desaparecer en la oscuridad, abre la puerta y simplemente desaparece. — Hermosa, ¿cierto?

— Siento decir, que no se parece a su abuelo.

Snow suelta una carcajada, se acerca a mí y trato de no respirar el asqueroso olor, me distraigo y es cuando me propicia una cachetada. Grito, el impacto logra que muerda el interior de mi mejilla y la sangre empiece a brotar de la herida que me provoca la cachetada.

— Eres un imbécil. — Grito cuando puedo recuperarme de la impresión.

A continuación, Snow me propicia una segunda cachetada en mi otra mejilla, provocando el mismo efecto.

— Aquí yo mando Everdeen, será bueno que no lo olvides. — Snow me toma del cabello y me hace encontrarme con su mirada de serpiente, el olor a este punto no me deja respirar. — Aunque creo que mis órdenes no son lo suficientemente… claras.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Siseo tratando de contener la respiración el mayor tiempo posible.

— La única orden que te di, era que jamás mantuvieras una relación con nadie. Tu destino era estar sola. ¿Y qué hiciste? , fuiste a enredarte con Mellark. — Mi respiración se agita y mi cabello empieza a doler. — ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?

— ¿Porque? — Quiero saber porque tenía que cumplir la orden.

— Trate de advertirte, las inyecciones eran una clara señal, ¿Y qué hiciste?, Ir a vivir con un hombre, enamorarte de él e involucrarte sentimentalmente.

— Nadie elige de quien enamorarse. — Le grito.

Snow me da un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, logrando que me salga más sangre de la boca.

— Tú si debías hacerlo. — De repente siento como vuelven a estirarme del cabello y me hace enfrentarme de nuevo a él. — ¿Te preguntaras como es que tengo una nieta?

Lo observo con rabia, estoy en desventaja. Snow se burla de mí mientras me observa con odio.

— Tú y solo tú, eres la culpable de que mi nieta sea huérfana. — Sisea Snow.

— ¿De qué hablas? — No logro entender absolutamente nada.

— Recuerdas el 8 de mayo de hace once años. — Sisea la fecha con odio. — Si, tu estúpido cumpleaños. Ese día mi nieta quedo huérfana para siempre.

¿En mi cumpleaños?

— Mi nieta quedo huérfana de madre cuando nació, su madre no resistió el parto, murió al dar a luz, por lo que mi hijo quedo viudo con una hija recién nacida. El día de tu cumpleaños, mi hijo tuvo un accidente, se estrelló contra el muro de un puente y necesitaba una cirugía de urgencia. Cuando llegó al hospital, ¿adivina quién era el especialista de traumatología?... Froilán Everdeen. — Sisea el nombre de mi padre con odio. — ¿Y sabes que hizo el muy maldito?, Opero a mi hijo, para después dejarlo morir en la plancha. — Grita sobre mi cara, mientras me estremezco. Este hombre está loco. — Alego, que mi hijo no resistió la cirugía porque tenía heridas internas inoperables y que además había consumido estupefacientes. Pero a mí no me engañó. Dejo morir a mi hijo por ir a celebrar tu estúpido cumpleaños.

¿Qué? Lo único que no tolero es que manchen la memoria de mi padre.

— Eso no es cierto. Recuerdo a tu hijo. Mi padre nos contaba a mi hermana y a mi sobre su día, siempre lo hacía, el día que dices que murió tu hijo mi padre nos contó que tu hijo estaba drogado, su cuerpo no resisto el "coctel" de estupefacientes que había consumido antes del accidente.

Snow se enoja; mucho, recibo un puñetazo en las costillas, grito de dolor.

— Tu padre es un mentiroso. Dejo morir a mi hijo y dejo huérfana a mi nieta de pocos meses de nacida por tu culpa. A partir de ese momento jure venganza en su nombre. Desde ese día jure por mi hijo que su memoria iba a ser vengada por todos tus días de sufrimiento.

— Estas enfermo. — Siseo. Un nuevo golpe en las costillas y un nuevo grito por mi parte.

— ¿Acaso creíste lo del accidente de tu padre? — Su voz ha cambiado, destila rabia en ella. — Me vengue de ti en lo que más te dolía. — Se regocija con su declaración. — Yo metí a tu padre en mis negocios, todo lo calcule para que en un momento sospechara de lo turbio de la situación y en un momento determinado deshacerme de él sin ninguna sospecha, yo provoque ese accidente, yo mande a matarlo. Yo vacié sus cuentas del banco, yo les quite todo el dinero que tenían. También provoque la depresión de tu madre, casi mato de hambre a tu hermana y a ti. Desde entonces te tengo en la mira Everdeen. De igual manera también mate a tu amiguito Tyler, ese que iba con tu hermana en el coche. Jure que ibas a sufrir el resto de tu vida. Y casi lo logro.

— No lo lograste. — Siseo entre dientes, el dolor ya puede conmigo.

— Pero estoy a punto de hacerlo, ¿pensaste que lo de Mellark fue un accidente?, — De repente mis ojos se abren como platos. — Si, señorita Everdeen, Mellark iba a morir de igual manera como murió mi hijo. Tienes que quedarte sola, así como mi nieta. Esa niña solo me tiene a mí. Así como tú, tu solo me tienes a mí, eres mi marioneta y te manejo a mi libre antojo. Yo decido quien está contigo y quién no. Te vigilo todo el tiempo.

— Eres un enfermo. Casi me matas con tus advertencias. — Le grito y recibo una carcajada.

— No Everdeen. Todo estaba fríamente calculado. Todo lo que te paso estaba predeterminado. No ibas a morir solo a sufrir.

— Desgraciado, pero no calculaste algo insignificante. — Le grito, y ahora es mi turno de burlarme de él. — Jamás imaginaste que iba a control preventivo de embarazo. — Snow abre los ojos como platos y es mi turno de burlarme. — Por lo que ¡Sorpresa!, jamás estaré sola, estoy embarazada del hombre que amo.

Me rio en su cara y veo como se convierte su cara de sorpresa a rabia. Me propicia una cachetada que hace que me caiga hacia un lado, me lastimo el hombro y me golpeo en la cabeza.

— Bueno, vamos a asegurarnos de que estés sola de nuevo. — Dicho esto me da una patada que da directo en mis costillas.

— No… — Logro balbucear, las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, quiero llevarme las manos a mi vientre, el dolor es insoportable, y es ahora cuando más me arrepiento de haberle confesado la existencia de mi semillita.

Cuando va a propiciarme una segunda patada, escucho como tiran la puerta, se escucha un disparo, Snow grita y la sangre de este me cae en el rostro, cierro los ojos. Escucho como varias personas entran a la habitación.

De repente siento como me desatan de la silla, por fin mis pies y brazos están libres, ruedo y quedo de espaldas al piso, aunque mantengo los ojos cerrados siento como la habitación se ilumina con la luz del sol. Mis manos van directo a mi vientre pero los golpes a mis costillas me provocan un inmenso dolor. Grito y siento como alguien me coloca un trapo húmedo sobre la frente.

— Tranquila preciosa, ya estas a salvo.

No sé si por el golpe en la cabeza estoy alucinando todo esto, pero me sorprende mucho la voz que escucho, y cuando los vuelvo a abrir veo una visión borrosa del hombre de mi vida.

— Peeta… — Susurro.

— Tranquila Preciosa. Vas a estar bien.

El dolor de cabeza y la luz del exterior me impiden mantener los ojos abiertos por lo que poco a poco mis ojos se cierran con la hermosa visión del amor de mi vida.

* * *

Nuevo Capitulo, ya solo dos capítulos más y esto se termina.

Gracias por leer

Saludos! y como siempre espero sus reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 33**

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado dormida, tampoco sé dónde estoy, no puedo asegurar como me siento. Pero si hay algo que puedo asegurar sin necesidad de mirar, sé que estoy con Peeta; o al menos cerca de él, he despertado en varias ocasiones, en ninguna ocasión me han visto despierta, no puedo abrir los ojos, pero los escucho perfectamente.

He escuchado a todos los Mellark, incluso al padre de Peeta. Escucho a la perfección todo lo que me dicen, he escuchado ruegos, suplicas, regaños y palabras dulces de parte de todos en especial de Peeta. Sé que está ansioso por mi salud, pero por alguna razón no puedo moverme y consolarle cuando esta triste, o reprenderlo cuando está enojado y grita sin parar.

Y una de esas ocasiones es ahora.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? — Escucho la voz de Peeta cerca de mí. — ¿Crees que si me hubieras dicho lo de ese idiota la hubiera dejado ir?

— Lo siento Peeta, nadie lo sabía. — Reconozco la voz de Annie. — En ningún momento nos dijo que la perseguían. Y sabes perfectamente que jamás te lo diría, estabas convaleciente.

— Es lo que pasa con esta señorita. — Me acaricia la frente y me siento en el paraíso. — Siempre hace lo que quiere.

— No sé cómo disculparme Peeta, yo solo pensaba en que ella descansara.

— Lo sé. — Me besa la frente y acaricia mi mano. — Pero no solo ella corre peligro, también está en peligro mi…

Soy sepultada de nuevo a la inconciencia. No logro escuchar más allá de la conversación. Me transporto en un sueño del cual solo soy feliz con mi semillita y el amor de mi vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ordeno a mi cerebro mover los dedos y al parecer, esta vez sí me responde, cuando trato de mover los dedos de la otra mano, algo me lo obstruye. Intento tomar lo que me impide mover mi mano pero no puedo.

Muevo los dedos de mis pies y estos también me responden. Siento algo en mi estómago, algo me transmite un calor soportable. Quiero llegar hasta la fuente de calor pero de repente la mano que tenía atrapada es sometida a un suave aprisionamiento. Gruño.

De repente la fuente de calor de mi vientre se transporta a mi frente, me aparta algunos mechones de cabello y acaricia mi rostro. Acarician mis labios y mi nariz. Sonrió y escucho un largo suspiro. Aprietan con más fuerza mi mano y vuelvo a gruñir.

— Me lastimas. — Suelto de repente. Fantástico, escucho mi propia voz. Pero no es mi voz. Estoy ronca y no me agrada.

— Lo siento señorita. — Escucho la voz más agradable que hubiese imaginado. Sonrió y trato de abrir los ojos.

Poco a poco enfoco la mirada y trato de ver en la obscuridad, mis ojos notan que estoy en un lugar muy conocido últimamente para mí. Pero trato de sonreír lo más que puedo, porque el sujeto de blanca sonrisa, cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules me observa con entusiasmo.

— Peeta… — Susurro débilmente.

— Preciosa. — Se le quiebra la voz y de repente soy envuelta en un cálido abrazo.

Busco su aroma en el hueco de su cuello, aspiro su delicioso aroma y me siento en casa de nuevo, lo necesitaba tanto que suelto algunas lágrimas; malditas hormonas. Peeta se aleja un poco y nota mi llanto, a continuación su mirada cambia a una realmente preocupada.

— ¿Te duele algo? — Niego con la cabeza y le sonrió. — No llores preciosa. Estamos juntos ahora. — Limpia mis lágrimas y besa mis mejillas.

— Te amo. — Suelto de repente, necesito decírselo. Necesito que lo sepa.

— Yo más. — Me besa la mano y sonríe ampliamente. — Ahora te amo más.

Nos observamos detenidamente el uno al otro, sus ojos azules me estudian con detenimiento mientras que poco a poco me voy intimidando y no entiendo porque. De repente soy consciente del familiar zumbido, ese zumbido que indica que el corazón de mi semillita está estable.

Un momento. Levanto la mirada y Peeta me mira interrogante. Me observa a mí y después a la pequeña pantalla del monitor de nuestra semillita. Trago saliva.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Trato de evitar el tema a toda costa.

Peeta me suelta y se aleja, por la escayola no va muy lejos, va directamente a estudiar el monitor de su bebé, nuestro bebé.

— Poco más de las tres de la mañana. — Responde sin prestarme atención. Lo observo y la culpa me invade. No quería que lo supiera así. No después de saber cómo estoy con exactitud. — ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Se perfectamente a lo que se refiere. Bajo la mirada y empiezo a jugar con la sabana en mi regazo.

— No quería que lo supieras así. — Susurro.

— ¿Y cómo ibas a hacerlo? — Pregunta mientras se acerca a la cama.

— Quería prepararte una cena en nuestra habitación, después de que salieras del hospital, te iba a hacer un regalo y en ese momento te lo iba a decir.

Sonríe con melancolía. Me toma de las manos, levanta mi barbilla y me sonríe de forma tierna.

— Era una buena idea. — Me limpia una lágrima que corre por mi mejilla. Mientras se acerca para quedar frente a mí. — ¿Me lo puedes decir ahora?, necesito oír que tú me lo digas.

Sonríe mientras las hormonas me invaden y me suelto a llorar.

— Peeta… — Lo toma de las mejillas y le beso la nariz. — Vamos a ser papás.

Peeta toma mi boca en un beso lento, me aferro a su cuello y no lo dejo ir. Mordisqueo su labio superior mientras él toma mi labio inferior, se separa de mí y se lleva mis labio entre sus dientes, lo estira para después depositar un suave beso en la marza del mordisco. Toma mi labio entre sus dientes y me sonríe de manera picara. Finalmente nuestra mirada se cruza de nuevo, toma mis manos y besa mis nudillos.

— Vamos a ser padres. — Sonríe de manera contagiosa. Pero de repente su sonrisa desaparece y su hermoso rostro se torna preocupada y me estudia con la mirada. — ¿Cómo estás?

— Me duele el tórax, y la garganta. — Murmuro.

— Eso lo sé, la enfermera me lo dijo cuándo venía a revisarte. — Me toma de las manos y busca desesperadamente mi mirada. — Me refiero a… ya sabes, a nuestra situación.

— Realmente no lo sé. — Suspiro y los recuerdos vienen a mi mente de golpe. — Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada fue como una bomba para mí, después llegaste inconsciente del accidente y no despertabas, yo me desesperaba cada vez más. En algún momento pensé que te perdía. — Retuerzo mis manos entre las sabanas y bajo la mirada. Tengo que confesarle lo que me paso por mi mente en esos difíciles momentos. — Llegue a pensar que si no sobrevivías no lo podría hacer yo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con no poder seguir sin mí? — Pregunta cauteloso.

— No sabría que hacer sin ti, no puedo ni imaginar mi futuro sin ti. Si ya vivir sola sin ti me sentía morir, no podría imaginar la vida con un hijo nuestro sin ti con nosotros.

— Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? — Pregunto con miedo y casi a punto de volver a llorar.

Peeta resopla, se lleva las manos al cabello y después al rostro. Sabe a la perfección cual era mi opinión con respecto a la familia. Con miedo toma mis manos y me hace mirarlo a los ojos.

— Preciosa, una vez te dije que nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras hacer. Esa regla no solo era en el dormitorio, incluía también en la vida diaria que tuviéramos. — Suelta un suspiro y me suplica con la mirada. — Jamás te obligaría a cumplas mi más grande sueño, pero te suplico que lo intentemos. Sé que las circunstancias en que hicimos a este pequeño no fueron las adecuadas. — Lleva nuestras manos unidas hacia mi vientre y una enorme felicidad me invade. — Imagina lo que sería una vida juntos con un pequeño corriendo por allí…

— Tengo miedo. — Confieso interrumpiendo su explicación de una vida llena de felicidad.

— Igual que yo. — Confiesa y me abraza. Se sube conmigo a la cama y acomoda su escayola entre mis piernas, me acuna entre sus brazos y me habla despacio. — Tuve miedo de perderte desde la primera vez que te vi, por eso te propuse un trato perfecto. — Sonrió ante el apelativo de nuestro trato. — Después tuve miedo de perderte para siempre cuando te fuiste de mi lado, regresaste y mi miedo era que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera sentirte segura, por eso te acaparaba. — Se aleja de mí y me observa con ansiedad. — Cuando supe que Snow te había llevado; tuve miedo e ira, miedo de no saber lo que te haria ese enfermo impotencia por no correr tras de ti. Pero cuando te vi en el suelo de aquella habitación, casi inconsciente, tuve un terrible miedo de perderte para siempre, por un momento mi peor pesadilla se volvía realidad.

— Siento haberte provocado casi un infarto.

— No lo sientas Preciosa, pero, ahora que sabes que mis peores miedos se han cumplido, ¿en verdad crees que cambiar pañales, no dormir lo suficiente y verte darle de comer a nuestro bebé van a darme miedo? — Sonríe radiantemente cunado dice todo eso y mi miedo se ve remplazado por un sentimiento de puro amor. — Yo seré fuerte por los dos si es necesario. Pero por favor déjame gritarlo a todo el mundo que formare una familia con la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo.

Sonrió ante su ataque de felicidad, él se une a mi risa y acaricia su nariz en mi cuello.

— Creo Mellark, que hay que esperar, según la doctora Coin tengo muy poco tiempo; siete u ocho semanas a lo mucho.

— Pero todos los Mellark lo saben. — Dice un avergonzado Peeta. Me muevo para verlo a la cara y veo que muerde su labio inferior.

— ¿Cómo es que lo saben?

— Cuando te sacamos en la ambulancia, revisaron tus signos vitales, el paramédico dijo que el producto estaba estable pero que necesitaban un ultrasonido para estar seguros. ¿Puedes creer lo que pasaba por mi mente? Cuando llegamos al hospital Coin me conto todo, absolutamente todo.

— Explícame lo "absolutamente todo".

— Bien, — Peeta me acomoda de nuevo para quedar entre sus piernas y acaricia mi vientre. — Se lo de las inyecciones que Snow saboteo, lo de porque enfermaste en Miami, y por supuesto que también me dijo que nunca te pusiste una inyección anticonceptiva.

— ¿Y qué opinas de todo esto? — Las manos de Peeta y las mías trazan lentos círculos sobre mi vientre.

— Opino que Snow es un ser miserable, pero tengo que reconocer que gracias a él, me vas a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— ¿Entonces no lo odias? — Pregunto cuando sus manos palpan con delicadeza mi casi plano vientre.

— Lo odio porque te puso a ti y a mi lucecita en peligro.

— ¿Lucecita? — Pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Peeta sonríe como niño con juguete nuevo.

— Vi la ecografía. — Confiesa sonriendo. — Y a mi punto de vista, es la luz de mi vida. Asi que le puse ese apodo mientras decidimos un nombre.

— Lucecita me gusta más que semillita. — Peeta me mira interrogante. — Así le digo yo a nuestro bebé.

— Me gusta semillita. — Besa mi frente. — Tengo algo más que decirte.

— ¿Hay más? — Pregunto cansada.

— Esto es feliz. — Se pone de pie y me deja sola en la cama, después se agacha y acaricia mi nariz y pasa los dedos por mis labios, se acerca a mí y quedamos frente a frente, cerca el uno del otro rozando nuestros labios. — Feliz cumpleaños. — Susurra feliz.

— ¿Qué? — No puede ser, tan pronto es mi cumpleaños.

— Si señorita Everdeen próxima señora Mellark, siendo hoy las cuatro quince de la madrugada del día 8 de mayo, permítame ser el primero en felicitarla.

Me abraza y me besa largo y tendido, nos separamos solo por la falta de oxígeno, pero este simple acto me alegra el día fabulosamente.

— Creo que a pasar del lugar en el que estoy, es el cumpleaños más feliz que he tenido, dudo que podré olvidarlo algún día.

Peeta se acomoda en una silla al lado de mi cama.

— Te juro amor, que de ahora en adelante y durante el resto de mi vida, hare que tus cumpleaños sean inolvidables a partir de ahora.

— Creo que con solo tenerte a mi lado mi felicidad esta completa. — Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin permiso, Peeta se enternece y me limpia con paciencia cada lágrima que sale de mis ojos.

— Créeme Preciosa, que tú y nuestra "semillita" jamás se arrepentirán de nada. Juro que hare de todos sus días los más felices que puedan imaginar.

— Lo sé. Siempre cumples tus promesas. — Sonrió mientras acerco su rostro al mío.

— Y esta es la más valiosa que he hecho. — Peeta se pone serio y se que mi felicidad estará al completo. — Lo que de verdad siento es que ahora no te podre festejar como había planeado, después de todo ya tenía tu regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿En serio? — Mi curiosidad gana y de repente soy consciente de las vendas en mi torso.

— Tienes que tranquilizarte preciosa, y recuerda que tienes dos costillas rotas, de milagro no lastimaron a "semillita", pero juro que no saldrás sola de ahora en adelante.

— Entonces el bebé está bien. — Deduzco por mi propia cuenta.

— En perfecto estado, según Coin. — Peeta me tranquiliza. — Pero tendrás que guardar reposo por una semana y le jure que así seria.

— ¿Tan seguro estas? — Lo desafío y de inmediato capta su intención.

— Tenga por seguro, señorita Everdeen, que de mi cuenta corre que usted no se levantara para nada de la cama de nuestra habitación.

Nuestra capsula de ensueño se ve perturbada por la doctora Coin, entra a la habitación y se alegra de verme despierta.

— Bien señorita Everdeen, veo que tiene una excelente compañía, pero necesito revisar sus signos vitales.

Peeta se aleja de mí y deja que la doctora Coin me revise, revisa también los signos vitales de mi semillita y sonríe.

— Bien Katniss, creo que tú y el bebé están mucho mejor. — Sonríe a Peeta y después me devuelve la mirada. — Tendrás que cuidarte mucho, de milagro no tienes nada complicado, solo dos costillas fisuradas, algunos moretones, raspones y pequeñas lesiones que sanaran en cuestión de días.

— Ya le dije que no se va a levantar de nuestra cama, solo para lo necesario. — Peeta ve a Coin y asegura con absoluta confianza. — Te lo prometo Alma.

— Y te creo Peeta. Ahora, descansa Katniss. Por la mañana te daré el alta si veo que obedeces mis órdenes.

La doctora Coin sale de mi habitación no sin antes medicarme por medio de la sonda de mi brazo, sé que lo que me puso me hará dormir, pero quiero estar un poco más de tiempo con Peeta.

— Así que todos ya saben que vamos a tener un bebé. — Repito lo mismo que me dijo Peeta hace unos momentos.

— Si, después de todo, la pantalla de "semillita" era muy notoria aquí, así que no tuve más remedio que decirles la feliz noticia. Incluso mi papá lo sabe.

— ¿Tu padre estuvo aquí? — Pregunto asustada.

— Si, es muy terco, no sé cómo lo soportan. — Dice fingiendo terriblemente.

— De la misma manera en que yo te soporto. — Le digo con ternura.

— Pero tú me amas.

— Si, te amo.

Y con esa declaración de amor me relajo por completo, la medicina hace efecto y me duermo entre los brazos del amor de mi vida mientras que los míos envuelven mi vientre de manera cariñosa, sabiendo que me protegerán durante el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Una disculpa del tamaño del mundo, pero me fue imposible actualizar la semana pasada, el trabajo y demás obligaciones me lo impidieron.

Este ha sido el capitulo más difícil para mi. No tenia idea de como expresar esta escena en especifico. espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Este es el penúltimo capitulo, así que el siguiente sera la culminación de la historia, ademas de que estoy escribiendo una pequeña sorpresa para todos los seguidores de "Trato Perfecto". Espero tenerlos listos para antes de la semana que viene, porque mi idea es subirlos juntos.

Como dije anteriormente, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Un Abrazo fuerte.


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Capítulo 34**

* * *

El día 8 de mayo, parecía ser un día como cualquier otro, pero lo que jamás imagine fue que los Mellark al completo estarían en mi habitación de hospital. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia de mi novio estaban allí; incluso Angus, el papá de Peeta. Llegaron con globos, regalos, pastel y la más amplia sonrisa que jamás he visto en una persona.

Era obvio que las enfermeras no permitirían que en una habitación de hospital se llevara a cabo una fiesta, pero Peeta y su padre puedes ser muy persuasivos. Peeta argumentó que estaba celebrando el cumpleaños del amor de su vida, mientras que Angus uso la infalible persuasión de celebrar a la madre de su próximo nieto.

La celebración empezó, cantando el feliz cumpleaños rodeando mi cama de hospital, mis regalos consistieron en pulseras de platino, tarjetas de regalo, relojes, unos pendientes de diamantes por parte de mi suegro y un conjunto de lencería roja con transparencias y encaje provocador de infartos; por parte de Johanna. Johanna recibió un regaño por parte de su padre, pero Peeta se encargó de agradecerle y prometerle hacer el uso debido de la prenda cuando estemos en condiciones.

Gale paso a saludar un momento con Ceaser, estos están muy sospechosos, si me imagino lo que traman ya sé a qué se debe su actitud.

Antes de que se acabara la hora de visitas recibí la llamada de mi hermana, me alegro escucharla y llore desconsoladamente entre los brazos de mi novio.

Así fue como celebre mi cumpleaños número veinticuatro, a pesar de que toda la familia Mellark estuvo presente, la llamada de Prim y todo el amor desmedido de mi novio, el hecho de que no pude recibir ninguna llamada por parte de mi madre, hizo que me pusiera un poco melancólica.

Coin prometió darme el alta el sábado por la mañana, cosa que cumplió no sin antes darme ciertas recomendaciones: guardar reposo absoluto durante una semana, levantarme solo para lo necesario de la cama, tomarme los medicamentos en tiempo y forma y no realizar ningún esfuerzo físico, incluyendo relaciones sexuales. La idea no me agrado mucho, ya que mis hormonas estaban haciendo una guerra en mi interior.

Peeta juro por su vida, que iba a hacerme cumplir cada una de las recomendaciones de la doctora. Por lo que la semana de mi tortura apenas comenzaba.

Durante la semana de mis cuidados, Peeta me alimentaba en la cama, de acompañaba a bañarme, pero no lo hacía conmigo, ya que gracias a la escayola no podía mojarse la pierna; a cambio enjabonaba ni cuerpo y lavaba mi cabello, me ordenaba irme a la cama de inmediato después de vestirme, me secaba el cabello con la pistola de aire, para después arroparme, platicábamos infinidad de cosas, entre ellas nuestros sueños. Era muy gracioso cuando Peeta imitaba una boba vocecita de bebé e incluía a nuestra semillita en nuestra conversación, acariciaba mi abultado vientre y finalmente se abrazaba a mí para y dormir.

Los días pasaban demasiado despacio, pero las noches eran eternas, la semillita provocaba que deseara desesperadamente ser poseída por Peeta, muchas noches trataba de persuadirlo, pero se limitaba a utilizar sus habilidades orales y manuales, cosa que agradecía pero no me era suficiente.

La última noche antes de la visita con la doctora Coin Peeta prometió una sorpresa, siempre y cuando nos limitáramos a sexo oral y masturbación. Quería sexo, pero las sorpresas de Peeta siempre me hacían alucinar, por lo que abrí mis piernas haciendo una invitación silenciosa a su deseo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Me despierto con Peeta abrazado a mí, desde que se enteró que va a hacer padre se abraza a mí como sanguijuela y posa una de sus manos sobre mi vientre arropándolo de todo peligro. Anoche casi nos salimos del trato inicial y casi rompe su promesa de no sexo hasta previa autorización, por lo que nos vestimos y decidimos solo dormir.

Con suaves besos despierto a Peeta, beso su barbilla sus mejillas hasta que una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, poco a poco veo sus hermosos ojos azules y mi sonrisa se intensifica.

— Hola. — Saluda con voz adormilada.

— Hola. — Me acerco más a él y sonríe lascivamente.

— No puedo esperar a tu consulta, me muero por enterrarme en ti.

— Yo igual. — Besa mi cuello mientras una de sus manos me acercan a su erección mañanera. — Solo espero haberlo hecho bien y tener autorización de Coin.

— Pero estaremos limitados. — Susurro cuando atrapa el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus labios. — Tu pierna te limita.

— Eso será temporal. — Una de sus manos va a mi trasero y lo acaricia con mimo. — Además siempre puedes montarme.

Muerde mi lóbulo y se levanta de la cama. Gruño y suelta una carcajada cuando hago morritos.

— Levántate preciosa, si todo sale como espero tendrás un día muy largo.

— ¿Es la sorpresa? — Pregunto con curiosidad.

Me sonríe de lado y desaparece en el cuarto de baño.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Frente a nosotros la doctora Coin examina el monitor fetal, sujeto con fuerza la mano de Peeta mientras este no despega la mirada del monitor. Todo se ve en blanco y negro, pero lo que veo ya no es una semillita, mi bebé ha crecido.

— Esta es la cabeza. — Indica la doctora Coin indicando algo redondo en la pantalla. — Este es un brazo, este el otro. Allí las piernas.

— ¿Y que es lo que voy a comprar? — Pregunta Peeta a la doctora. — ¿Un estadio, un balón y un casco, o un castillo, coronas y vestidos?

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto a Peeta con una sonrisa.

— Ya lo sabes preciosa. — Dice ansioso. — ¿Es un campeón o una princesa?

La doctora Coin sonríe y es cuando entiendo la pregunta de Peeta.

— Aun no logro ver, mejor dicho su semillita no quiere dejarse ver. — Murmura Coin mientras congela varias imágenes y las imprime para nosotros.

La doctora me ayuda a quitarme el gel del vientre y Peeta a bajarme de la cama de exploración. Vamos hacia el consultorio de la doctora Coin y nos sentamos frente a ella.

— Todo parece indicar que ya estas perfecta. Las fisuras de tus costillas parecen haber sanado, y por él bebe no podemos preocuparnos, está en perfecto estado.

Coin nos entrega las impresiones y Peeta las observa embelesado.

— Y si ya está todo bien, ¿Katniss puede realizar ejercicios físicos?

Coin escribe en mi expediente mientras sonríe y le contesta a Peeta su inapropiada pregunta.

— Si, Katniss ya puede tener relaciones sexuales y ejercicios vigorosos.

— Perfecto. — Exclama Peeta sonriendo de oreja y oreja.

— Dios… — Murmuro muerta de vergüenza.

— Solo que después de que salgan de aquí deberás seguir tomando las capsulas de vitaminas, alimentarte bien y pues prácticamente no estresarte demasiado.

— Anotado. — Dice Peeta. Toma la receta de Coin mientras me ayuda a levantarme para salir de esta sala de tortura en la que soy la burla de este par.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Peeta me ayuda a sentarme en el coche mientras que Peeta le da una señal a Haymitch para ir a algún lugar.

— ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? — Pregunto ansiosa.

Peeta sonríe mientras le ordena a Haymitch que comience a manejar.

— ¿Me vas a decir ahora? — Le pregunto a Peeta en un intento de sacarle información.

— Ya lo veras en cuanto lleguemos.

Haymitch maneja a través de la ciudad, toma avenidas, calles y llegamos a la zona de la ciudad donde las concesionarias de coches están a ambos lados de la avenida. Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse cuando el coche en el que vamos se detiene en una concesionaria de autos Mercedes Benz.

— ¿Peeta?... — Susurro. El muy maldito sonríe mientras se baja del auto y me incita a que lo acompañe.

— Ven. — Me da la mano y se la tomo con gusto.

Un hombre bajito con traje nos recibe sonriendo felizmente. De inmediato va directo con nosotros y estrecha una mano con Peeta.

— Frank, permíteme presentarte a mi novia, la señorita Katniss Everdeen. — Le doy la mano a Frank y no entiendo que pasa. — Ella ya está lista.

— ¿Lista para qué? — Pregunto asustada.

Peeta me guiña un ojo y me dirige a una zona de escritorios. Frank se sienta en la cabecera y me tiende varios papeles.

— Bien señorita Everdeen, si me permite vamos a proseguir con la firma de los documentos para que su coche sea entregado. — Dice Frank más que feliz.

— ¿Coche? — Murmuro asombrada.

— Sí. — Dice Frank desconcertado. — ¿No esta lista aun?

— Pero… — Tartamudeo.

— Limítate a firmar preciosa, después te explico. — Peeta me guiña un ojo y me tiende una pluma.

— Pero… — Interrumpo de nuevo.

— Compláceme. — Peeta acaricia mi vientre y sé que no podre discutir más.

Empiezo a firmar los papeles que Frank tiende sobre mí, en cada uno de los papeles esta mi nombre, firmo cuatro papales diferentes mientras la incertidumbre me consume, cuando firmo el ultimo papel suelto un largo suspiro y observo a Peeta con furia desmedida. El solo se limita a sonreír y guiñarme un ojo.

— Bien, todo está en orden, esperen en la puerta que va directo a la avenida mientras le entregan su coche. Felicidades señorita Everdeen.

Sonrió mientras con Peeta avanzo hasta la puerta que nos indican.

— ¿Qué tramas Mellark? — Suelto con fingida furia.

Este se abraza a mí y me deposita un beso en la nariz.

— Solo hacer feliz a mi futura esposa.

— Sin anillo… — Muestro mi mano desnuda de adorno. — No hay futura esposa.

— Cualquier día te daré la sorpresa, pero como vez en este momento no me puedo poner sobre una rodilla.

— Bien, pero sigo furiosa por no saber lo que tramas.

— Excelente, me encanta cuando te enojas, pero enseguida tu molestia pasara.

Detrás de mí se escucha el rugido de un poderoso motor. Volteo a ver y frente a mis ojos tengo un coche Mercedes Benz SL deportivo color plata del año. Mis ojos se abren como platos y Peeta me abraza desde atrás.

— Esto lo compre el día de mi accidente, era tu regalo de cumpleaños y te lo iba a entregar hace una semana.

— ¿Cómo supiste? — Pregunto ahora con una sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas el día de los sueños locos…? — Asiento y ahora todo viene a mi mente. Mi sueño más loco de niña era tener un coche como este. — Quiero cumplir todos tus sueños porque quise hacerte feliz desde que te conocí y está en una manera fácil para lograrlo.

— Pero dije que cuando fuera rica y tuviera dinero me compraría un coche como ese. — Contraataco.

— Lo sé. Pero al aceptar ser mi esposa, eres rica y con dinero. Quiero que lo mío sea tuyo, tú eres mía y me vas a convertir en papá. ¿Qué más compromisos quieres conmigo Preciosa?

— No sé qué decir… ni como agradecértelo. — Las lágrimas están a punto de hacer acto de presencia.

— Ya lo hiciste. — Acaricia mi vientre y sonríe. — Nuestra semillita, cuando este pequeño nazca, va a cumplir uno de mis sueños locos.

Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y comienzo a reír de felicidad, Peeta me entrega las llaves adornadas con un pequeño moño de listón color verde.

— ¿Qué esperas para conducirlo? — Pregunta Peeta con emoción.

Le quito las llaves y se encamina a abrirme la puerta del piloto. Los asientos de piel en color negro, los botones en el volante y en el tablero, la pantalla táctil y los controles en la puerta me distraen cuando escucho que cierran la puerta, a mi lado esta Peeta con una sonrisa de niño feliz.

— Este botón te encantara. — De repente, presiona un botón en el tablero y el techo desaparece. — Te dije que te gustaría.

Toma la palanca de velocidades y avanzo hacia la carretera. El viento sopla en mi rostro y sonrió como niña con mi regalo.

— Sin miedo preciosa, es todo tuyo. — Grita Peeta para hacerse escuchar.

No lo pienso dos veces y piso el acelerador, el rugido del coche me llena las venas de adrenalina y grito. Esto me hace feliz, pero más me hace feliz el hombre que tengo a mi lado.

Por el retrovisor, veo el Lincoln que conduce Haymitch, nos cuidan de cerca, muy de cerca.

Conduzco por las calles hasta que llegamos a Torre León, Peeta me da el código de acceso y el número de cajón de estacionamiento. Aparco Mi Mercedes junto a el Mercedes de Peeta. Presiono el botón para que el capote cubra el coche y le sonrió a Peeta.

— Gracias… — Vuelvo a decir y Peeta pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me agradezcas? — Dice con una sonrisa.

— Muchas. — Digo quitándome el cinturón de seguridad y acercándome peligrosamente a él. — Ahora te puedo mostrar cuan agradecida estoy por el obsequio. La doctora ya me dio previa autorización y vía libre de actividades rigurosas.

— Lo sé. — Peeta acaricia mi vientre y me besa castamente. — Pero tengo otra sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Hay más?

— Sip.

Las llantas de un coche derrapan y de un BMW de bajan Annie, Johanna, Glimmer y Effie. Las tres saltan de alegría y gritan de emoción cuando me ven bajar de mi Mec.

— ¿Ellas son mis sorpresa? — Pregunto sin mucho entusiasmo.

— No exactamente. — Murmura Peeta. — Ellas te van a ayudar a prepárate para tu sorpresa.

— Dios Kat, es alucinante. — Silva Johanna y pasa la mano por la puerta del Mec nuevo.

— Gracias. Regalo de Peeta. — Digo mordiendo mi labio.

— Ya lo sabíamos. — Dice Annie. — Nosotras escogimos el color.

Volteo a ver a Peeta y este se encoje de hombros.

— ¿Cuándo…? — Me quedo sin habla.

— Al parecer hable con ellas cuando llegamos de la cabaña, y Effie me acompaño a comprarlo. Fue antes del accidente.

Sonrió y mis ojos se inundan de lágrimas, abrazo a Peeta y escondo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. ¿Se puede amar más a este hombre?

— No llores Katniss. — Grita Effie con voz de horror. — Tus ojos se hincharan y será más difícil arreglarte.

Me separo de Peeta a regañadientes y todo el clan Mellark me arrastra; literalmente al ascensor.

— Tenemos un día muy importante. — Murmura Effie caminando rápidamente cuando llegamos a casa. — Solo tenemos seis horas para dejar impresionante a Katniss.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Después de soportar por cuatro horas seguidas a las mujeres Mellark, al fin estoy lista. Las ondas de mi cabello son suaves y naturales, mi maquillaje es impecable; mis ojos resaltan por las sombras y mis labios son tentadoramente sensuales. Gracias a Effie mi cuerpo está completamente depilado, y cuando digo completamente, es porque cada parte de mi cuerpo está libre de vello.

Me veo en el espejo con el conjunto de lencería blanca, el sostén con encaje y las bragas a juego son seductores, las medias de seda hasta los muslos me dan un aspecto de mujer fatal. De seguro Peeta dio la orden de que me vista así. Me sonrió a mí misma mientras contemplo mi imagen y me doy una vuelta.

En la recamara que era mía en aquel trato está el atuendo que me pondré esta noche. Salgo y sobre la cama esta un vestido estilo griego con falda a vuelo color naranja, de un naranja tenue, como el color del amanecer, los zapatos del color están frente a mí.

Me pongo los zapatos y el vestido faltando una hora para la sorpresa de Peeta. Salgo de la habitación y escucho una suave melodía en la sala de estar. Al llegar a esta, me encuentro con la más seductora visión; Peeta de espaldas a mí en traje color negro y las manos en los bolsillos. Por la escayola, no puede apoyarse en la pierna, por lo que se balancea de una pierna a otra.

Antes de llegar a él, se da la vuelta y quedamos frente a frente. Corta la distancia entre nosotros y me sonríe mientras me repasa de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que el naranja es mi color favorito? — Me rodea con sus brazos y me besa castamente.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto mientras me suelto de su agarre y doy una vuelta sobre mí.

— Esta hermosa, podrías causarme un infarto. Pareces una diosa. — Me abraza y pasea su nariz por mi cuello. — ¿Se quita fácil? — Murmura.

Le doy un golpecito en el hombro mientras suelta una risita, pone morritos y vuelvo a besarlo. Las hormonas hacen acto de presencia y antes de que comprobemos que tan facil se quita mi vestido me separo de él.

— Es fantástico que el vestido cubra mi embarazo. — Digo cuando acaricio mi vientre.

— Estas loca, además te verás preciosa cuando mi hijo crezca en tu vientre. — Me acompaña acariciando mi vientre. — Vamos, se hace tarde.

Caminamos hacia el asesor y me toma por la cintura.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Acaricio su mano en un vano intento de obtener información.

— Ya lo veras. — Sonríe seductor.

— ¿Y me va a gustar mi sorpresa? — Incito.

— Eso espero. Si no es así, no hay devolución. — Finge miedo y me hace reír.

— ¿Voy a conducir mi regalo?

— No, Cinna nos llevara. — Acaricia mis labios mientras hago morritos.

— Quiero conducir.

— En otra ocasión preciosa. — Me besa castamente y me ayuda a salir del ascensor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Una hora y media de viaje me tienen desesperada, cuando finalmente Peeta se apiada de mi Cinna estaciona el Lincoln en el Hotel Hyatt Regency. Peeta me ayuda a bajar del auto y caminamos hacia el restaurante.

No veo nada fuera de lo normal, pero cuando un camarero le indica a Peeta que lo acompañe y me vendan los ojos, es cuando comienzo a emocionarme.

Siento como subimos en el ascensor, no me estoy quieta en el pequeño espacio y Peeta solo ríe. Con un timbre el ascensor indica que ha llegado a su destino. Peeta me ayuda a salir y el frio me golpea en la piel.

Creo que estamos al aire libre, pero no estoy muy segura.

— ¿Estas lista para tu sorpresa? — Pregunta Peeta emocionado.

— No puedo esperar, no veo nada Peeta. — Lloriqueo.

— Me voy a apiadar de ti. Te voy a quitar la venda de los ojos y frente a ti estará tu sorpresa. — Sus manos van a la venda de mis ojos y me emociono con cada segundo que pasa. Mi imaginación empieza a volar y puedo ver en ella una cena romántica al estilo Peeta Mellark. — Felicidades amor.

La venda de mis ojos cae, abro los ojos y lo que veo no es nada ni remotamente parecido a mi imaginación.

Me llevo las manos a la boca y trato de respirar normalmente, todo es perfecto, pero lo más hermoso es lo que tengo delante de mí. Jamás imagine tener este momento, y Peeta lo logro. Frente a mí esta la persona a la que una vez abandoné para protegerla, mi madre trata de contener las lágrimas, pero sencillamente no puede y yo tampoco.

Enfundada en un vestido de noche en color verde fuerte, con maquillaje natural y su cabello rubio perfectamente arreglado, se ve hermosa, no puedo creerlo.

Corro hacia ella y la abrazo. Me fundo en un abrazo mientras la vuelvo a sentir contra mí, fueron años en los que necesitaba esto, y al fin puedo tenerlo. Mi madre se separa de mi y me toma de las manos, me contempla y sonríe mientras lagrimas caen por sus hermosos ojos azules.

— Estas hermosa Katniss. — Murmura mi mamá con la voz entrecortada.

— No sé qué decirte. — Digo avergonzada.

— Con un Hola es suficiente. — Sonríe cuando asiento con la cabeza.

— Hola. — Vuelvo a abrazarla y rompo a llorar.

Quiero que este momento dure para siempre, pero no puede ser. Cuando levanto la vista todos están aquí. Annie, Finick, Johanna, Seneca, Glimmer, Effie Angus, Gale, Ceaser y mi hermana.

Prim se una a nosotras y me abraza, trata de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero no puede. Este en uno de mis sueños hechos realidad.

— Feliz cumpleaños. — Murmura Prim.

Suelto una risa mientras poco a poco me sueltan y dejan que los demás me abracen y feliciten. Todo lo hago sin soltar una mano de mi mamá, no quiero dejarla ir nunca. La extrañe demasiado.

La terraza está adornada con flores blancas y naranjas, la mesa de vidrio con la más fina y bella mantelería esta preciosa, hay suficientes sillas para todos nosotros así que sé que será una larga velada. Cuando todos terminan de felicitarme Peeta se acerca a mí con una sonrisa en los labios y ojos brillantes, muevo la cabeza y me lanzo a él, lo abrazo y lo beso como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando nos separamos Peeta va con mi madre y la saluda.

— Supongo que usted es la madre de esta hermosa mujer. — Sonríe Peeta a mi madre

— Peeta ella es Antoinette Everdeen mi mare. — Volteo a ver a mi madre y hago la debida presentación. — Mamá, él es Peeta Mellark, mi novio.

— Es un placer Peeta. — Mi madre estrecha la mano con mi novio y sé que tengo su aprobación.

— Créame, señora Everdeen, que el placer es todo mío. — Peeta está en plan encantador y me agrada.

— ¿Cómo y cuándo llegaron? — Pregunto a mi madre, esta sonríe hacia Peeta y ya se la respuesta.

— Se cuánto la extrañabas. — Dice Peeta. — Una vez te dije que iba a cumplir tus sueños, aunque fueran locos. Yo sé lo que es extrañar a tu mamá, lo vivo en carne propia, solo quise que tú ya no sufrieras esta lejanía. Hice unas llamadas y henos aquí.

— Gracias. — Abrazo y beso a Peeta mientras todos rompen el silencio con una expresión de ternura. — Te amo más que hace diez minutos.

Mi novio sonríe y me hace muy feliz. Cuando el camarero nos indica que la cena esta lista, cada uno de nosotros ocupa su lugar. La larga mesa está preparada para albergar a cada uno de nosotros.

Comemos en una agradable conversación, mi madre me pregunta por Snow y le cuento todo, absolutamente todo. Todos tienen algo que opinar, y yo los escucho a cada uno de ellos. Pero tengo que decirle a mi familia lo que ellas creían que jamás iba a suceder.

— Mamá, tengo que decirte algo. — Mis nervios se acumulan cuando tengo toda su atención.

— Si hija.

— Sé que alguna vez dije que jamás lo haría, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo. — Mi madre y Prim entrecierran los ojos, suelto un suspiro y toma la mano de Peeta para darme valor. — Estoy embarazada.

Ambas sueltan un grito de sorpresa. Ellas saben que alguna vez dije que jamás tendría hijos y ahora aquí estoy, con novio y con un hijo en el vientre.

— Pero… dijiste que nunca los tendrías. — Murmura mi madre, al parecer ya se había resignado a no ser abuela en lo que a mi concernía.

— Fue un regalo de Snow. Las inyecciones que me ponía él fueron remplazadas por las inyecciones anticonceptivas. Prácticamente él es el causante de mi embarazo.

Mi madre sonríe y lleva las manos a mi vientre.

— Bueno, me haces realmente muy feliz hija. — Sonríe mientras me abraza. — Voy a ser abuela.

— Una abuela muy guapa. — Grita Angus. Entrecierro los ojos y le sonrió a mi mamá.

La cena es seguida por el postre y es cuando Peeta pide la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

— Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí hoy. Sé que dije que jamás me iba a volver a enamorar, pero mis palabras hicieron peso en mí y aquí estoy. Señora Everdeen, quiero agradecerle por haber tenido a esta hermosa mujer, Katniss fue como un salvavidas en mi vida en el momento justo.

Escucho embelesada a Peeta mientras le sonrió orgullosa.

— Sé que es más que evidente cuanto amo a esta mujer; pero, aprovechando que están todos aquí quiero hacer algo.

Peeta viene hacia mí y me hace ponerme de pie, nos colocamos frente a frente y me toma de las manos.

— Katniss, sé que lo nuestro no empezó de la mejor manera. Sé que fui un imbécil al tener el trato que teníamos — Me vuelvo escarlata el solo imaginar que mi madre se entere del trato que tenía con Peeta. — Pero, me enamore como jamás lo hice. Pero quiero más. Quiero ofrecerte otro trato. — Peeta juega con su peso en las piernas y se aclara la garganta. — Te propongo, tener una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, con un gran jardín y un perro corriendo por este, te propongo tratar de sacarte una sonrisa todos los días, recibirte con besos cuando llegues del trabajo, dormir abrazado a ti y calmar tus pesadillas, ser tu paño de lágrimas en días tristes y ser tu persona favorita en los días felices, ser tu amigo, compañero, cómplice, amante, psicólogo y todo lo que haga falta, te propongo gritar solo en la cama y hacerte feliz con cada detalle que tenga contigo, te propongo hacer una marca en el dedo hecha por un anillo, te propongo hacerte enojar para arreglarlo de la manera que mejor sabemos, te propongo hacernos viejitos juntos, ser mi compañera de vida y madre de mis hijos.

Las lágrimas hacen su aparición de nuevo y no puedo evitarlo.

— Te propongo ser mi esposa, ese es Mi trato Perfecto. — Sonríe de medio lado y las piernas me tiemblan. — Sé que lo indicado seria plantar una rodilla al piso, pero…

Peeta se encoje de hombros y todos ríen y esperan ansiosos por mí. Solo tengo una respuesta para esto.

— Señor Mellar, acepto su trato. — Sonrió mientras lo tomo de las manos. Todos empiezan a gritar emocionados. Aplauden y vitorean. — Creo que tenemos un trato.

Peeta saca una cajita negra, la abre y ante mí aparece un anillo de platino con un diamante grande y varios más pequeños alrededor. Me toma de la mano y coloca el anillo en mi dedo anular. Besa la pesada piedra y me observa fijamente. Lo abrazo y lo beso como si no hubiera nadie, solo nosotros dos. Nos perdemos el uno a otro y nos separamos solo porque somos conscientes de la presencia de los demás.

— Si, pero no solo es Mi Trato. — Murmura Peeta sobre mis labios. — Este es nuestro Trato Perfecto.

FIN

* * *

No te pierdas el Epílogo de esta historia


	35. Epílogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la Historia es 100% original; cualquier parecido con alguna otra es mera coincidencia.**

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Cinco años después

A pesar de que la luz del sol ya se filtra en la ventana de mi habitación continuo con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa atraviesa mi rostro mientras me acurruco en las sábanas blancas de la cama, bueno después de lo de anoche no sé si las sabanas continúan blancas.

Anoche el amor de mi vida me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, así que me deje arrastrar a la habitación y cuando entramos me di cuenta que iba a ser una noche larga, juntos tuvimos una sesión de sexo salvaje con comida, que puedo asegurar, fue la mejor de mi vida.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y la "semillita", nos hizo jurar que iríamos en su búsqueda en cuanto saliera el sol para darme un beso y abrazo de feliz cumpleaños. Desde afuera de la habitación se escuchan unas rápidas pisaditas con risitas divertidas, los pasos de adulto también se escuchan de cerca, aguanto una risa burlona cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abre de par en par y entra corriendo un pequeño mini me, salta a la cama y se coloca a horcajadas sobre mi espalda.

— Despierta, ya salió el sol. — Grita la vocecita mientras protesta con sus manitas en mi espalda.

— Un rato más. — Murmuro fingiendo un sueño que no tengo.

— No puedes seguir durmiendo, ya es de día y yo te tengo que felicitar y dar un abrazo. — Vuelve a protestar mientras se enoja.

Soporto solo un poco más su rabieta cuando sin que se lo espere me incorporo de golpe, y cubro con la sabana a la pequeña bestia que perturbo mi mañana, lleno de besos su carita y le provoco cosquillas que hacen reír a mi víctima.

— Papi detente. — Ríe mi pequeña víctima,

— Jamás, es mi venganza por despertarme. — Digo fingiendo enojo.

— Quiero felicitarte. — Protesta mientras ríe a carcajadas.

— Ruega primero. — Ataco sus mejillas provocando que se retuerza más.

— Piedad, piedad. — Dice fingiendo vulnerabilidad. — Mami ayúdame. — Grita de repente.

— Ha no, mamá solo me ayuda a mí. — Ataco con más cosquillas y vuelve a reír.

Cuando observo a Katniss a la orilla de la cama, nos observa embelesada, ríe con nosotros y sé que este es mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

— Por favor Peeta. — Ruega Katniss a favor de mi víctima.

— Si, por favor. — Dice mini me.

Ataco unas cuantas veces más y suelto a mi víctima, lo observo ceñudo y me rio ante sus mejillas sonrosadas y despeinado cabello.

— Papi. — Se lanza a mí y me estrecha entre sus bracitos, me llena de besos la cara y me susurra al oído. — Feliz cumpleaños Papi.

— Gracias. — Acaricio su cabello rubio mientras cierra sus hermosos ojos grises. Y de repente se me viene a la cabeza la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de ser padre.

Al final, tuve que comprar un estadio, un balón y un casco para mi campeón. No me arrepiento de nada, aunque a veces el pequeño tenga una energía triplicada a la de un niño normal.

— Te quiero dar tu regalo. — Dice soltándose de mi abrazo, salta de la cama y va a nuestro armario. De allí sale con una caja de regalo y se corre hacia mí. — Toma. Ábrelo.

— ¿Cómo se dice Tiago? — Katniss regaña a nuestro hijo, este alza la mirada gris hacia la de su sexy mamá y recuerda algo que olvido.

— Espero que te guste papá. — Dice Tiago rascándose su cabecita rubia y despeinando los rulos que se forman en esta.

Cuando abro la caja una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en la boquita de Tiago, dentro de la caja están unos guantes negros, dos jersey de diferente tamaño de Chicago Bears y un balón nuevo.

A Tiago le encanta el futbol americano, por lo que en el amplio jardín de nuestra casa a las afueras de la ciudad, mande pintar unas cuantas yardas para que practique cuando tenga tiempo.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunta esperanzado mi hijo.

— Claro. — Sonrió mientras le paso su jersey y la viste de inmediato. — ¿Quieres jugar un rato antes de la fiesta?

— Sí. — Grita Tiago y se pone de pie.

— De ninguna manera. — Protesta Katniss. — Por un día Peeta, deja de consentir a Tiago y prepárate a tiempo. Es tu fiesta, amor. — Seductora como siempre se coloca a mi lado, se monta a horcajadas sobre una de mis piernas y comienza un muy bien disimulado vaivén con sus caderas. — ¿Me vas a hacer quedar mal?

Esta mujer es mi muerte. Desde nuestra boda aprendió como conseguir lo que quiere de mí. Con el embarazo de Tiago sus hormonas hacían una revolución en su cuerpo, por lo que hacíamos el amor a todas horas durante la luna de miel y nuestra estancia en Torre León. Pero cuando nos mudamos a la casa de nuestros sueños los encuentros se incrementaron. Estrenamos la casa completamente en menos de una semana, hicimos el amor, tuvimos sexo salvaje y encuentros fugaces en cada una de las habitaciones de nuestra casa.

— ¿Peeta? — Murmura Katniss mientras salgo de mi ensoñación.

— Perdona, estaba recordando. — Murmuro, Tiago ya no nos presta atención, está jugando con mi balón y mis guantes.

— No sé lo que estabas recordando, pero por la carpa de circo puedo imaginarlo. — Bajo la mirada y veo que mi erección no ha bajado. Por lo que ahora se forma una carpa de circo a la altura de mis caderas.

Katniss ríe mientras me sonrojo y acomodo mi dureza para no causar traumas en un niño de cuatro años.

— Te hago responsable señora Mellark. — La miro ceñudo mientras ríe burlonamente.

— ¿Por qué a mí? — Finge inocencia mientras me provoca con sus caderas sobre mi muslo.

Quiero lanzarle una respuesta provocadora, pero mini me interrumpe con su inocencia.

— Mamá, — Trapa a la cama y se una a nosotros. — ¿No le vas a dar tu regalo a mi papi?

— Yo ya se lo di amor. — Katniss acaricia las mejillas de Tiago y este frunce el ceño.

— Yo no te vi. — Cuestiona mi pequeño.

— Es que se lo di anoche. — Responde Katniss.

Me lanza una seductora mirada mientras muerde su labio inferior. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo reacciona. Me está provocando. Y lo peor es que está cumpliendo su objetivo.

— ¿Puedo ver lo que te regalo mi mamá? — Pregunta mi hijo inocentemente.

A mi mente acude la noche anterior. Al entrar a la habitación el olor a chocolate, fresas y champagne me envolvió completamente. Ahora que veo claramente la habitación, veo que las sabanas están manchadas de chocolate; culpo a Katniss de moverse cuando intente quitarle de los pezones el delicioso dulce, también hay manchas de champagne; culpo a Katniss de no quedarse quieta cuando utilice su espalda para beber mi bebida, y también hay manchas rojas; vuelvo a culpar a Katniss por sentarse arriba de las fresas, aunque su hermoso culo me sirvió de plato cuando quedo completamente cubierto de la deliciosa fruta. Pensando en todo esto, tengo la respuesta a la pregunta de mi hijo.

— Mmm, creo que no Tiago. — Respondo con miedo.

— ¿Por qué no? — Hace morritos y me derrito por completo.

— Porque ya me lo comí. — Es lo primero que se me ocurre. Y vaya que disfrute comiendo.

— Pero el pastel se lo comen entre los invitados, ¿Te comiste un pastel tu solo? — Abre los ojos como platos y suelto una risita.

— Tu mamá me ayudo.

Katniss contiene una risa burlona, sabe que mi hijo es una de las cosas que más quiero, pero desde que Tiago quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, mi mujercita aprovecha para provocarme frente a él. Al final termino perdiendo mi autocontrol y en cuanto Tiago se duerme, ataco con todas mis armas, la hago sufrir y rogarme, ya sea en la cama o en cualquier lugar donde pueda tumbarla y hacerle pagar por tal osadía.

— Tiago. — Katniss atrae la atención de mi pequeño. — Tal vez tu papi te muestre lo que le regale en la mañana antes de ir a buscarte.

La sangre abandona mi rostro, Katniss se levanta de mi regazo y se ríe con suficiencia mientras sale de nuestra habitación. Mi primer regalo al despertar, fue una felación de campeonato por parte de mi mujercita, y es que después de lo de anoche y de dormir desnudos después de días de no hacerlo, ¿Qué esperaba?, desperté con una dolorosa erección, tenía el hermoso culo de Katniss pegado a mis caderas, la provoque para despertarla, después de un beso tierno intensificado poco a poco a algo más provocador, Katniss tomo iniciativa propia y se llevó mi miembro a sus labios y ya lo demás es historia, chupo, succiono y jugo conmigo por el tiempo que ella quiso, cuando ya no pude soportarlo más trago mi semen, llevo sus labios a mi oído y susurro el más sexy feliz cumpleaños que he tenido en mi puta vida.

Tiago se me queda mirando con sus ojitos esperanzados, trato de controlarme, pero la mirada de mi hijo me pregunta si puedo mostrarle el regalo de su mami.

— Tiago ¿y si mejor jugamos un poco antes del desayuno? — De inmediato mi niño cambia la expresión de su carita y acepta encantado.

Le ordeno que vaya a buscar a mami y le cuente nuestros planes, no sin antes decirle a Tiago que le dé un mensaje a mi linda esposa de mi parte.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Mi familia vino a celebrar, los Mellark, mi suegra y mi cuñada están en mi casa. Annie y Finick vienen acompañados por Finn, mi sobrino consentido, el pequeño es la calca de Finick, pero con los ojos de mi hermana. Finn también es el amigo y compañero de juegos de Tiago y juntos, provocan un tornado. Junto a Lucas, nuestro perro Golden dorado juegan en el patio con el balón que me regalo mi hijo.

Seneca y Glimmer trajeron a Dominic, el pequeño de ocho meses es muy despierto y ya provoca grandes dolores de cabeza a mi hermano, pues a esa edad los niños demandan demasiada atención, por lo que mi hermanito tiene el anticonceptivo más efectivo del mundo.

Johanna viene acompañada de un tipo llamado Kanye, la veo bastante segura con este tipo, pero ya quiero que madure y siente cabeza. Aunque ella se dedica completamente a su carrera como diseñadora. Le va muy bien, pero quiero verla feliz.

Mi padre ha hecho muy buena amistad con Antoinette Everdeen, pasan tiempo juntos, yo solo espero que mi padre recupere las ganas de vivir, puedo constatar personalmente que las mujeres Everdeen provocan cambios sorprendentes en los Mellark.

Mi cuñada se entretiene con un chico; Jasón, llevan mucho tiempo juntos, creo que desde nuestra boda, yo solo espero que sea feliz, porque la carrera de medicina es pan comido para mi cuñadita.

Gale y Ceaser vienen juntos, esta vez solos, se ven felices, y eso quiere decir que el proceso de adopción en el que estuvieron pasando por dos años está rindiendo frutos, pies por sus sonrisas creo que pronto tendrán al pequeño Jared con ellos.

Como siempre Tiago y Finn son el centro de atención, a sus cuatro años y medio son muy inteligentes, tienen el encanto Mellark en las venas y puedo ver que este par romperá corazones cuando crezcan. Los niños juegan y cuentan chistes y anécdotas mientras comemos el delicioso mignon de res hecho, por supuesto por mi querida Sae.

Mi mujercita se ve espectacular con ese vestido naranja atardecer, sabe que me encanta, le resalta cada una de sus deliciosas curvas mientras me deleito observándola. Mi hijo le dio mi advertencia, por eso cada vez que nuestra mirada se cruza un delicioso sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, provocando que mi entrepierna de tirones en mis pantalones de lino, y es que en pleno verano del mes de Agosto, mi camisa celeste y pantalón azul hace juego con el clima caluroso de las afueras de Chicago.

— Papi. — Tiago lama mi atención. — Quiero pastel.

Mi pequeño ruega y hace morritos, este niño también me va a matar, en eso se parece a su madre.

— Primero come lo que tienes en el plato y después comerás el pastel que quieras.

— Este bien, Pero tú ya no puedes comer pastel papá. — Me advierte mi niño.

— Tiago, ¿Por qué ya no puede comer pastel tu papá? — Pregunta Johanna.

— Porque mi papá se comió anoche un pastel solito.

— ¿El solo? — Pregunta Annie.

— Si, bueno mi mamá se lo dio. — Mi hijo se rasca su cabecita de manera pensativa. — Bueno, creo que los dos comieron pastel y no me dieron. Pero como era pastel para adultos no puedo comer yo porque soy pequeño.

Me atraganto con la comida mientras Katniss abre los ojos como platos. Todos ríen ante la ocurrencia de mi hijo mientras los niños observan a los adultos partirse de risa.

— Bueno, era de esperarse que Katniss, le diera de comer de su pastel a Peeta. — Como siempre Johanna abre la boca. — Todavía recuerdo como conocí a mi ahora cuñada, Estoy segura que estaban haciendo muy detalladamente a mi angelito Tiago la primera vez que la vi.

Mi mujercita se sonroja, aquello fue bochornoso, pero la tranquilizo abrazándola y riéndome de Johanna.

— ¿Cómo se hacen los angelitos tía Johanna? — Pregunta un inocente Finn.

Es el momento de atragantarse por parte de Johanna, ella llama angelitos a sus sobrinos, aunque sean todo lo contrario.

— Anda Johanna, explícales a los niños como se hacen los angelitos. — Ríe Seneca mientras Dominic toma de su biberón en los brazos de su padre.

Johanna ríe maliciosamente, se acomoda en su lugar y ve fijamente a los niños.

— Verán pequeños, cuando el hombre se excita…

— Johanna. — Grita mi padre. — Esta no es una plática para una comida familiar.

— Los niños querían saber. — Se escusa inocentemente mi hermanita.

— ¿Qué es excitar? — Pregunta Finn.

— Sera mejor traer el pastel. — Murmura Annie tornándose de todos los rojos posibles.

Mi hermana y mi mujer desaparecen en la cocina mientras los niños las acompañan. Momentos después, los niños nos entregan unos ridículos gorritos de cumpleaños, por complacerlos todos se los ponen, hasta Dominic se pone uno. Los veo a todos y comienzo a reírme, de repente siento como ponen en mi cabeza un gorro más grande. Trato de ver al culpable alzando la cabeza y veo a la mujer de mi vida, ella toma mis mejillas y me besa castamente, le tomo las manos y la hago sentarse en mi regazo.

— Mi papá es el rey. — Grita Tiago y corre hacia nosotros. — Tienes una corona de rey papi.

— Es que soy el rey de la casa. — Digo haciendo ademanes locos mientras los niños ríen.

Nuestro hijo viene a nosotros y se sienta en el regazo de Katniss, Annie y Finick traen un pastel de tres pisos con varias velas chispeantes. Todos cantan alegremente el feliz cumpleaños, abrazo a mi pequeña familia y regalo besos a cada uno.

— Tienes que pedir un deseo papá. — Dice Tiago muy animado.

¿Un deseo?, ¿qué más puedo desear?, tengo lo que siempre quise tener, una casa a mi gusto, un perro corriendo por el jardín, una familia unida, unos sobrinos hermosos, un hijo encantador, cariñoso y sano. Y lo más importante, tengo a la mujer que siempre quise tener a mi lado, Katniss es mía en todos los sentidos, desde que la vi discutir en aquella reunión con mi personal supe que sería mía, que me volvería loco y que la amaría más allá de mí. Tengo todo lo que siempre quise tener, tengo cosas de más. Paz, tranquilidad, salud, felicidad, dinero y amor. Solo puedo desear una cosa, y con la persuasión adecuada lo lograré. Observo con complicidad a mi hijo y a Katniss, pido mi deseo y soplo la vela del número treinta y cuatro, mi edad actual.

Mi pequeño se acerca a mí y cómplice susurra.

— ¿Pediste lo que querías papá?

Le guiño un ojo y sonríe de medio lado, es igual de guapo que yo. Katniss entrecierra los ojos y nos observa a ambos, le sonrió y la beso castamente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La fiesta se acaba poco más de las diez de la noche, ha sido una tarde larga, pero mi mujercita me debe algo. Me provoco todo el día y esta noche me las pagara completamente.

La tía Johanna se ofreció a quedarse con sus angelitos por lo que resta del fin de semana, por lo que Tiago no está en casa, y eso solo significa una cosa.

Katniss entra a nuestra habitación, algo cansada, pero juro que aprovechare cada minuto de la ausencia de mi hijo para hacerla gritar como nunca.

Me incorporo de la cama y la alcanzo, la abrazo y le acaricio los hombros y la espalda, gime, provocando que mi erección despierte.

— ¿Cansada? — Murmuro cuando atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Algo. — Murmura con la voz entrecortada.

— Me debes algo señora Mellark. — Murmuro atacando su cuello.

— ¿Con un lo siento te conformarías? — Juguetea con mi camisa, abre cada botón poco a poco, provocando un fuego por donde pasan sus dedos.

— Sabes que no. — Alcanzo la cremallera del vestido y poco a poco lo bajo.

Frente a mi queda vestida solo con lencería en tonos rosas pastel, el encaje no deja nada a la imaginación y solo cubre las partes necesarias.

— ¿Te gusta? — Susurra alejándose de mí, da una vuelta sobre si misma y mi trago en seco. — Feliz cumpleaños Mellark.

— Tú eres el mejor regalo.

Katniss sonríe mientras poco a poco camina hacia mí.

— Hoy soy toda tuya, quedo a tu merced solo por hoy, así que aprovéchalo.

Sin duda es el mejor regalo. Sonrió son malicia cuando cientos de ideas vienen a mi mente. Katniss nunca es sumisa, pero esto me excita de sobremanera.

— Bien, un trato perfecto. — Sonríe. — Primero ve a la mitad de la cama y siéntate sobre tus muslos, abre las piernas y coloca las manos detrás de ti.

Katniss vacila, creo que no era lo que esperaba, pero al final obedece, con un pañuelo de seda negra a la mano me acerco a ella.

— No te muevas. — Ordeno. Tomo sus brazos y ato el pañuelo a la altura de los codos, esto logra que sus pechos se alcen.

Me quito el resto de la ropa y me coloco frente a ella, bajo las copas del sostén y sus duros pezones quedan expuestos. La voy a hacer pagar cada provocación. Me llevo un pezón a la boca y chupo, succiono y mordisqueo a mi libre antojo, Katniss cierra los ojos y hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, se retuerce con mis caricias, gime y gruñe cada vez que atrapo entre mis dientes un duro pezón. Cuando sé que está a punto de terminar me separo de ella, abre los ojos y me mira atónita.

— Peeta… — Susurra.

— Lo sé. Pero eres mía recuerdas. — No dice nada, no quiero que se arrepienta, esto no me lo da todos los días. — Ponte de pie.

La ayuda a levantarse, le desato los brazos y le llevo a la pared frente. Ayer coloque un espejo de cuerpo entero, y hoy voy a hacer uso de este. Le quito el sujetador y queda solo con las braguitas.

— Apoya las manos contra el espejo.

Obedece, con una de mis piernas le separo las de ella. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, me siento en el suelo, mi espalda contra el espejo, por lo que su centro queda frente mí.

Pego la nariz al triangulo entre sus piernas, las bragas están mojadas, inhalo su dulce elixir y acaricia con mi nariz su centro.

— ¿Te pusiste la lencería para mí? — Pregunto seguro de su respuesta.

— Sí. — Murmura.

— No quites las manos del espejo.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, encajo los dedos en las costuras de las preciosas bragas, las rasgo y se deshacen en mis manos, Katniss jadea mientras ve desaparecer sus lindas bragas. Aviento los trozos de encaje mientras la penetro con dos de mis dedos. Gime, pero no la dejo disfrutar, mi lengua comienza a jugar con el hinchado botoncito, su clítoris palpita, con la ayuda de mis dedos y mi lengua en su sexo no tardara en venirse.

Chupo y estiro su clítoris mientras grita y pega la frente al espejo. Me encanta tenerla así. Incorporo un dedo más, ahora son tres dedos penetrándola. No aguanta por mucho tiempo, con un grito gutural estalla entre mis dedos, con unos últimos toqueteos de mi legua en su clítoris la hago estremecerse.

La dejo recuperar el aliento, mientras me quito el resto de mi ropa. La incorporo y la penetro sin previo aviso, todavía puedo sentir los espasmos provocados por su orgasmo. Estar dentro de ella es la gloria. La dejo acoplarse a mí, para después comenzar con un vaivén lento pero fuerte.

— Katniss, eres increible. — Murmuro en su oído. — Mira cómo te estremeces.

La tomo de las caderas y la embisto, fuerte.

— Observa como nos unimos. — Obedece de inmediato.

Lo que veo es erótico en todos los sentidos. Sus labios vaginales libres de vello se comen toda mi erección.

— Mira como me recibes. — La embisto más fuerte moviendo mis caderas y dando en ese dulce punto de su cuerpo.

— Peeta… — Gruñe, cierra las manos en puños, pero no deja de observar nuestra unión.

— Te amo preciosa. — Grito. Va a terminar muy pronto.

— Te amo Peeta. — Grita cuando una de mis manos pellizca su clítoris haciendo retorcerse contra mi cuerpo.

— Mi linda mujercita está a punto. — Vuelvo a mover las caderas, toma una de mis manos y la lleva a su sexo.

En un intento de provocarla, mi dedo la penetra junto con mi erección. Es su perdición. Con un grito gutural se viene entre mis brazos, me exprime con los espasmos de su interior provocando que termine en su interior. Le muerdo un hombro y la abrazo fuertemente.

Pego mí frente a su cuello, le tiemblan las piernas, y está cansada. La tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo a la cama. Me acuesto sobre ella y coloco mi rostro en el valle de sus senos. Ella toma mi cabello entre sus dedos y comienza un suave masaje.

— ¿Te gusto tu regalo? — Pregunta con sonrisa malévola.

— Sabes que sí. — Muerdo un pezón, mi favorito, el pezón donde tiene el lunar.

— Quiero preguntarte algo. — Dice estirándome del cabello para que deje de atormentar sus senos.

— Dime.

— ¿Qué deseaste de cumpleaños? — Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Sonrió mientras me acuesto sobre mi espalda y la llevo a ella sobre mi cuerpo.

— Algo. — Murmuro.

— ¿Y porque Tiago y tú se miraron cómplices?

— Porque él ya sabe lo que deseo.

— ¿Y que deseas? — La observo una y otra vez. No puedo ocultar por mucho tiempo mi deseo.

— ¿Recuerdas que cuando conocimos a Tiago en aquella ecografía le pregunte a Coin si iba a comprar un estadio, un balón y un casco, o un castillo, coronas y vestidos?

— Y no te cansas de comprar casos y balones. — Sonríe, menos mal. — Aunque te falta comprarle un estadio.

— Le construí uno en el jardín. — Me defiendo.

— Esta bien, pero no te entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu deseo? — Suelto un suspiro. Bien es ahora o nunca.

— Que ahora quiero comprar un castillo, coronas y vestidos. — Suelto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, cosa que no siento.

Katniss, se queda sin habla. No era lo que esperaba.

— Pero, ¿Ya no quieres a Tiago? — ¿Qué?, esto no va por donde quiero.

— Lo amo. Pero seamos honestos, que quedaras embarazada de Tiago fue una sorpresa. Fue lo único bueno que hizo ese maldito. Pero ahora quiero un embarazo planeado.

Katniss sigue sin decir nada. La abrazo y la beso dulcemente.

— Quiero una familia Katniss, Tiago y tú me hacen el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero imagina tener una niña, una princesa de papá, quiero pintar una habitación en colores pastel, tener una cama con resbaladilla en forma de castillo, un guardarropa con vestidos de todos los colores que les gustan a las mujeres. Quiero una calca tuya, Tiago solo tiene tus ojos, pero yo quiero una niña como tú, una hermosa princesita.

Katniss me evalúa, medita mi propuesta.

— Quiero planear embarazarte, quiero vivir la noticia de que esperamos un bebé mientras los nervios me consumen al esperar que se pinten rayitas en una prueba de embarazo, aguantar tus primeros meses, cuidar de ti, alimentarte, masajearte los pies y darte todo el sexo que necesites.

Katniss sonríe, bien al menos no está tensa. Pero sigue sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué dices?, ¿Nos aventuramos a ser padres de nuevo?

Mi mujercita suelta un suspiro y sigue pensativa. Se incorpora a horcajadas sobre mis caderas y coloca las manos sobre mi pecho. Después de una eternidad, por fin abre la boca.

— Si me embarazo y tenemos una niña — Se muerde el labio inferior, busca mi mirada y la obtiene. — ¿El castillo del jardín tendrá fosa con cocodrilos y pirañas?

Suelto una sonora carcajada, Katniss se una a mí, la estrecho entre mis brazos, ya lo he dicho, Esta mujer me va a matar.

— Podría considerar las pirañas. Pero cocodrilos definitivamente tendrá. — Bromeo mientras la tumbo sobre la cama. — Eso es un sí, supongo.

— Definitivamente, pero no sé si lo sepas, pero el hombre es el que da el sexo al bebé. — Dice desafiante.

— Entonces tendré que trabajar arduamente. — Murmuro seductor mientras dejo que sienta mi erección en el vientre. Gime.

— Podemos comenzar desde ahora. — Logra decir mientras gime de nuevo cuando mi dureza da de llano en su clítoris.

— Es un trato, un trato perfecto…

* * *

Como alguna vez dije, toda historia llega a su fin. Agradezco a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer la historia, muchísimas gracias de antemano; para ser mi primer Fic no me fue como esperaba. Me agrado que la historia tuviera fans, sus reviews, me divertían y me hacían trabajar en lo que hacía. Gracias por todo este tiempo, su paciencia al actualizar y su mente abierta. Sé que la historia no fue del agrado de todo el mundo por la crudeza de cómo estaba relatada, pero recibí un 85% de buena crítica, así que creo poder superarlo.

Agradezco principalmente a las siguientes fans:

0catita

abimedina

Ady Mellark87

Al3zxa

Alanis Dawson Salvatore

alejandracottom

Anayatzin

Angie Mellark

AntaresMalfoy

aresoutlaw

arianalex

biannis13

blanchbeth85

Blue Uchiha

Brujita22

camiladetomlinson

Candymax00

carolblue

Casandra D' Everlak

catanovoac

charlotte8800

Clarimar636

DaianaV.92

Daniela de Mellark

El Lector Cinefilo

elisafox

Emily swam

Evelark1212

.313

gabycr1402

GabyGaft

ginni potter

Giselle Jay

Holatu

ilen123

IRRISSE

Jamie Mellark Stark

JekaMellark

joseangelMellark

JoseFan

jugeb

Julietacu

Karinna M

Kat-Mk12

KyOkO TsuRuGa

Lauranegrete95

lina28

LunaMason

luucy

lyrag99

maggi torres

mariadelmonte

marxjam

Melaaop

Melygr94

Nessie mi Nessie

noodley2dsoydani

PrincesaMalfoy23

puguita

ReaderKP

Rucky

samantha136

SlyAndy

StepAcua123

The-BigBoss

TheMartianGirl

Tomasa1

wenyaz

Gracias nuevamente. Y pido disculpas si a lo largo de ambas historias encontraron errores ortográficos. Soy humana y no me dedico a escribir, así que fue un gran esfuerzo el que hice en todo este año.

Gracias y nos leemos luego. :)


End file.
